Observer Host
by Natalia Marques
Summary: Bella tenta uma vida nova em Nova York, lá encontra o misterioso Edward Cullen, que muda sua vida de cabeças para o ar. E juntos ele descobrem, verdadeiramente, que "existem mais coisas entre o céu e a terra que pode supor as suas vãs filosofias"
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

_Fascinante_, é essa palavra que eu uso para descrever o Planeta Terra. As pessoas, as mentes, os sentimentos bons e ruins, a paz, o amor, os laços familiares, as aparências. Tudo fascinante. _Para quem vê tudo por cima_.

Há muito tempo que eu os observo em meu pequeno cubículo sensorial na Lua. _Muito tempo,_ vejam bem, é realmente muito tempo se tratando de seres como nós: _Os Observadores._

Todos humanos do Planeta Terra acreditam e ainda criam "provas" de que a Lua é o satélite mais próximo da Terra e que ela gira em torno deles. Em certo aspecto, estão certos, mas os _nossos _detalhes fazem toda a diferença.

A Lua é o satélite de observação da Terra, que ao longo dos anos estuda e cria verdadeiras teorias, e não as "provas" sobre os humanos e tudo que gira ao seu redor. Temos acesso a tudo, aos pensamentos, emoções, e ações, e por mais que eles tentem ganhar o que chamam de privacidade, eles nunca terão. Só se _privacidade_ incluir entre as pessoas da Terra, porque nós vemos tudo e todos. Funciona como um _"espião_" e _"coletor de dados",_ e tudo que reunimos vai para o verdadeiro mandante de todo esse processo, o verdadeiro motivo para observarmos um mundo que não é nosso: _O Grande Saturno._

O motivo ninguém sabe, ou ninguém nos informa. Se for para o bem ou para o mal, ninguém sabe... A única coisa que sabemos é que temos que _os observar._

- Nº2, o chefe quer falar contigo. – Nº4 que estava do cubículo ao lado do meu me chamou enquanto a porta de borracha e plástico se abria.

Assenti com a cabeça. O chefe era na verdade um observador como nós, a diferença é que tinha mais contato com o _Grande Saturno_, onde se encontrava o verdadeiro motivo disso tudo.

Antes de ir decidi por olhar mais uma vez para _ela. _Há muito tempo que a sociedade como um todo não me interessa tanto quanto antes, apesar de continuar _fascinante_, porém ela atraia uma atenção especial para si, como uma nuvem de energia que irradiava ao seu redor, fazendo com que fosse quase impossível não olhá-la. Ela era a fascinação de nome e sobrenome, _Isabella Swan._

Desde o dia que fui encarregado de observar o estado de Washington, EUA, e que a vi pela primeira vez com sua nuvem de energia em volta, em Forks, tudo pareceu parar. Como um pause em um filme.

Desde então todos os dias eu tenho _a minha_ dose diária de informações sobre ela. Estudo cada pensamento, cada sentimento, emoção, ação, tudo nela me interessa. Aprendi a entendê-la, a saber, o que queria o porquê dos sentimentos. Eu a compreendia como ninguém mais, mesmo sem nunca "conhecê-la". Ela era diferente dos outros. A maioria da sociedade pensa uma coisa e faz outra, _ela não_, é genuína e sincera. O que me fez ficar mais fascinado ainda.

Nós, _observadores_, não dormimos, nós não somos humanos em totalidade. Somos como cópias deles, só que melhorados em vários aspectos. Somos a junção de tudo que é bom... Pelo menos tudo que os humanos acham que é bom. Escrevemos quase todo tempo relatórios sobre eles, só que eu tinha alguém em especial para observar.

Foi com ela que eu aprendi a ser o _"homem perfeito"._ Estudando sua vida, e seus pensamentos, e todas as mulheres do planeta, eu me programei do jeito que elas queriam um cara. Eu me programei como o cara perfeito para Bella Swan.

Foi por causa dela que os EUA pareceu o lugar mais perfeito do planeta, mesmo anteriormente preferindo o Brasil. Por causa dela que inglês se tornou a minha língua preferida, como uma espécie de língua natal, já que tínhamos que saber todas as línguas existentes. Por causa dela que senti sentimentos esquisitos, alguns que queriam ela do meu lado para protegê-la, e aqueles que queriam matar de algum modo aqueles que a machucavam ou a feriam ou estivessem no lugar que eu queria ocupar, que era o caso do namorado dela, Jacob. Que eu sabia que não a merecia.

Por causa dela que pela primeira vez em minha existência eu quis largar o cubículo na Lua só para vê-la de perto, ou tocá-la. Por causa dela que eu deixava até de pensar nos outros, e só ficava vendo, _fascinado,_ seus pensamentos e sentimentos.

Segundo os meus relatórios, os humanos descrevem isso como _"paixão_" ou _"amor",_ e que também dizem que quem ama, precisa lutar para ficar junto da pessoa, o que não é o meu caso.

É impossível. Eu não posso sair da Lua, o único lugar que eu chamo de lar, eu não posso ir á Terra ao menos que me mandem, e se eu for verão que eu sou diferente... _Um observador extraterrestre._

- Nº2, você não me ouviu? – Nº4 insistiu falando em turco que era a língua preferida dele.

- Claro. – Respondi me levantando e a porta se abriu mostrando dezenas de milhares de cubículos cada qual com seu ocupante.

Fui andando até o cubículo_ mor _que era o do chefe que ficava na outra extremidade do saguão. Poderia pegar um _"móvel"_ e chegar lá em dois segundos, mas eu gostava de olhar o que acontecia ao meu redor.

Quase chegando, vi os números 33, 102 e 5 rirem enquanto observavam astronautas "_explorando"_ a superfície da Lua. Eles se divertiam com eles, pois não sabiam que bem ao lado deles existiam milhões de cubículos e milhões de observadores. Ou seja, a tal cobiçada, vida fora da Terra!

Passei por cinco cubículos que juntos monitoravam os pensamentos e ações de comandantes e soldados em guerra. Humanos que tivessem o acesso que nós temos á eles, tentariam colher as informações para 'resistir', ou mesmo roubar idéias, e defender-se, mas nós estávamos mais interessados em ver as diferenças entre o que as pessoas pensam e o que fazem em seguida.

Mais adiante, os números 12 e 13 comprimiam os relatórios e transformavam em energia. Essa "energia" viajava a anos-luz e chegava ao _Grande Saturno_, onde se transformava em relatórios novamente. Um tipo de tele transporte.

Chegando a sala, a porta prontamente se abriu, e o chefe emergia na frente da grande paisagem do planeta Terra. Na sua frente estavam projetados alguns relatórios e fotos recém tiradas.

- Olá Nº2! – O chefe falou em inglês, sabia que era minha língua preferida.

- Olá. – Respondi, guardando meus pensamentos para mim mesmo, pois ali todos liam mentes.

- Bem pensando... – O chefe sorriu. – Se bem que é difícil guardar os pensamentos...

- Faço o que posso e você também. – Ninguém nunca conseguia ouvir o que o chefe pensava.

O chefe riu. E me indicou uma cadeira defronte ele.

- Nº2, continua achando fascinante o Planeta Terra?

- Sim. Como sempre. – O chefe e todos os outros observadores, me achavam um doente por achar o planeta Terra tão fascinante. Para a maioria deles, não passavam um monte de idiotas destruindo o lugar onde viviam.

- Bem... Acho que nossa última conversa não foi muito satisfatória. Mas acho que você conseguiu não é?

Fiz que sim, e guardei ainda mais meus pensamentos. Ele se tratava de Bella, não que ele soubesse o nome. Mas ele sabia que eu estava fissurado por uma mulher na Terra, e isso contra todas as regras da organização. E ele me chamou para me informar que eu tinha que me _"desligar"_ dela. O que obviamente não havia conseguido.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça, sabendo que se eu contasse a verdade iria ser punido de alguma forma.

- Ótimo. – Ele sorriu mais ainda. – Nº2, está vendo essas fotos?

Olhei para as fotos projetadas. Eram fotos do Planeta Terra. Era-me familiar aquela paisagem, tantas vezes que observava as pessoas indo e vindo, com suas roupas e poses importantes.

- Sim.

- Esse foi o último local que o Nº1 foi encontrado... Ele mesmo tirou as fotos, e depois que mandou, perdeu todo contato conosco. E temos dúvidas se ele continua vivo ou não.

- O que? Mas nós não morremos!

- Aqui, Nº2! Lá é outra história...

- Não pode ser! Nº1 era como um irmão para mim!

- Ele era querido por todos também, Nº2. E não podemos fazer nada. Ele nunca cortaria a transmissão conosco, nunca iria esconder o paradeiro dele! Por isso nos leva a crer que morreu, como ou onde eu não sei. _Mas não é porque uma coisa nunca aconteceu que seja impossível._

Abaixei a cabeça, transtornado, sabendo que não tinha como argumentar.

- Então, Nº2... Você agora passará a ser o Nº1.

- Mas o número um, é... é...

- Sim. O número um é o _HOSPEDEIRO._

Isso significava...

- Significa que você ira ao Planeta Terra, você será o mais novo infiltrado de lá.

Eu não acreditava. O número 1 de toda organização era o observador que ia á Terra, para viver como humano, e tirar informações mais precisas sobre lá. Eu nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de ir até lá. Já que o número 1 gostava tanto da Terra. E só muda de Hospedeiro quando esse último cansa do Planeta.

- E posso ir aonde quiser?

- Não. Primeiro você tem que descobrir algo sobre o ex- Nº1. É o lugar que é mostrado nessas fotos. Nova York, EUA. Depois você pode ir a qualquer lugar que desejar... Você deve colher todas às informações e mandá-las com perícia e discrição. Será a mesma coisa que o observador, só que agora você irá se tornar um deles... Humanos em todos os sentidos e pode esquecer o Nº1 você terá que ter um nome de preferência que use nos EUA. Você terá moradia, e você terá todas as coisas necessárias para viver lá. Lembre-se que você vai se tornar o humano com as características que você criou aqui, portanto não é mais imortal, ao menos que volte. E não cometa erros. E nunca conte a ninguém o que você é, mesmo que ninguém irá acreditar. – Eu não me contentava de felicidade. –Você ficará um mês no tempo dos humanos em preparação. Nesse tempo você não continuará seu trabalho. Boa sorte...?

- Edward... Edward Cullen. Será meu nome. – Eu sempre gostei daquele nome. Edward era o nome do avô de Bella, que ela amava muito e sofreu muito com sua morte. E Cullen era o inverso do sobrenome do namorado dela, Jacob Nelluc!

- Ok, então. Edward Cullen. Boa sorte.

Mal podia acreditar. Ser o hospedeiro era o que todos queriam, mas para mim significava somente algo: ver Bella Swan de perto. E me tornar o homem dos sonhos dela. Porque eu conhecia os seus sonhos_. E eu seria aquele cara._

E é lógico que antes de Nova York eu tinha outro lugar para ir. Para onde mais eu poderia ir?


	2. 1 Adeus Forks!

**Capítulo 1 – Adeus Forks.**

Mas um dia infrutífero. Mas um dia tecnicamente perdido. Em Forks, tudo era perda de tempo, e o pior era que eu sabia disso.

Mudei para cá aos meus onze anos. E desde então tenho vivido com meu pai, Charlie, em uma constante expressão de tédio. Deus, meu pai e a cobertura de nuvens eram as testemunhas.

- Bella? Você está ok? – Jacob, meu namorado, me abraçou por trás com seus braços musculosos e fortes.

- Oi amor... Nem te vi chegar. – O beijei com carinho e ternura. Depois ele encarou fundos os meus olhos. Estávamos em uma clareira, o lugar que eu sempre usava para me esconder. Ou pelo menos me esconder da vista da cidade.

- Estava a algum tempo te observando... Você estava muito parada e parecia que estava em outro mundo.

- E estava... – Suspirei. – Estava em nova York.

- De novo com isso, Bells?

- Jake... Eu _não_ gosto daqui! Eu não quero ficar presa _aqui!_ Eu quero conseguir um bom emprego, um bom estudo... Ser alguém na vida. E aqui em Forks, eu só tenho você e meu pai.

- Só? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você entendeu Jake. – Revirei os olhos. – Eu me decidi _eu vou_ para lá.

- Eu posso te mostrar mil motivos para você ficar? – Ele perguntou me dando um sorriso safado que só ele conseguia dar.

-Eu posso te dar mil motivos para você ir comigo?

- Bella, meu lugar é aqui! Eu nasci aqui, cresci aqui... Aqui está meu sangue...

- E você acha que Forks não significa nada para mim? Eu encontrei você. Mas não é por isso que tenho que me prender.

Ele ficou em silêncio, enquanto eu arrumava e repetia meus argumentos há muito pensados.

- Eu te _encontrei_ aqui, e posso te _levar_ daqui. Sair daqui, não é abandonar você, nem nossas famílias. É abrir as asas e voar! Sair da asa dos pais! Ser independente! Cuidar do próprio nariz me entende?

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Enquanto beijava meu nariz.

- Depois a gente fala nisso, ok?

Ele me beijou de novo. Cada vez o beijo ficando mais intenso. E ele me deitou na grama quente e úmida. Ele tocava todas as partes do meu corpo, enquanto eu o despia. Eu sabia que ele fazia aquilo para me fazer mudar de idéia. Mas eu não mudaria.

Depois que nós fizemos amor pela segunda vez ao som do canto dos pássaros, eu deitei meu rosto no peito dele, e senti seu aroma. _Eu gostava de Jake, mas odiava seus defeitos_. E um deles era essa insistência em me querer prender aqui.

- Jake... – Chamei ele e ele me encarou nos olhos. O encarei com determinação. – Eu vou! Com ou sem você, eu _vou..._

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Eu vou e se você quiser vir comigo você vem. Eu _quero_ que você venha comigo. Mas sei que se depender de você, eu nunca vou sair daqui. Por isso eu vou...

- Bella! – Ele se levantou rapidamente enquanto me olhava com incredulidade. – Você teria coragem de deixar mesmo tudo para trás? Deixar-me para trás?

- Eu já disse que quero que você venha. E se você me amar você vai.

- Se você me amasse não me fazia uma chantagem dessas, não me obrigava a sair de uma cidade que eu adoro!

- Jake. – Peguei o rosto dele entre as minhas mãos. – Eu sou maior de dezoito anos. Escolho meu caminho. E se tem uma coisa que minha mãe sempre me avisou, foi_: "Nunca desista de seu sonho por homem nenhum"._

- Então você vai mesmo me largar? Ao seu pai? A cidade que te acolheu quando você mais precisava?

- Não quero mais falar sobre isso. – Peguei minhas roupas me vesti, e fui saindo. Ele me seguiu e me segurou pelo braço.

- Isso é sério?

- É, Jake... Eu estou certa agora. Deveria ter tomado essa decisão antes. Vou falar com Charlie ainda hoje.

Sai da clareira, e Jacob foi comigo para minha casa. Charlie estava lá e depois que eu preparei o jantar dele, eu comecei a falar.

- Pai... – Eu comecei. Jacob me fitava profundamente do outro lado da sala. – Eu preciso te dizer... Uma coisa.

- Pode falar...

- Pai, você sabe que eu tenho mais de dezoito, portanto posso fazer o que eu quiser. Eu não passei metade da vida estudando feito uma condenada para no final eu ficar aqui fazendo seu jantar, arrumando a casa, namorando Jacob e trabalhando na loja da mãe do Mike.

Ele continuava comendo. Sem saber onde aquela conversa iria dar.

- Pensei que gostasse de trabalhar lá...

- Não. Não é para mim... Eu não quero passar uma vida inteira lá, pai. Eu quero crescer... Quero fazer alguma faculdade, e me tornar alguém.

- Você é alguém... – Ele replicou, descansando o garfo no prato e olhando para mim. Jacob concordava freneticamente com meu pai do outro lado da sala. – No que você chegar, Bella?

- Eu vou para Nova York.

- Como assim? – Ele engasgou com o copo de água que ele estava tomando. – V-você? Nova York? Você é uma criança!

- Pai você ouviu o que eu falei antes? – Perguntei exasperada.

- Boa parte...

- Está vendo por que eu quero sair? Você nem sequer presta atenção no que eu falo! Eu estou cansada de ser o zero á esquerda. A garota do interior! A ignorante! Cansei, sabe?

- Bells... – Jacob implorou do outro lado da sala.

- Você ainda é uma criança. E será até os sessenta anos. Você não está preparada para uma cidade grande! Você não sabe o que te aguarda lá! Homens e mulheres aos montes, violência, prostituição, drogas, motéis, vida noturna...! Você não está preparada.

- Se eu não estiver é justamente por que o senhor não deixou! O senhor quer me prender aqui até sua morte, para cuidar de você e fazer o seu jantar. Mas e depois? Como eu vou ficar?

- Você casaria com Jacob!

- Lógico para continuar o ciclo sem fim! – Falei exasperada. – Eu amo Jacob, mas eu não quero viver com ele _aqui!_

- Bells... – Jacob chamou de novo angustiado.

- Me diga então Bella! – Charlie levantou da cadeira. – como você vai viver?

- Vivendo como todos. Um emprego. Uma faculdade! Se você quiser me ajudar, ótimo. Você que escolhe se quer uma filha em Nova York mendigando, ou uma filha em Nova York, com condições e uma faculdade.

- E se eu te obrigar a ficar?

- Eu fujo!

- Charlie... Ela foge mesmo. – Jacob falou amargurado. – É melhor dar o que ela quer. Ela tem direitos. – Sorri surpresa para Jake, ele tinha superado então. Ele aceitaria minha decisão.

- Ok, Bella... – Charlie falou depois de pensar durante um tempo. – Eu aceito. Mas você irá ficar a sua própria mercê! Se voltar para cá com uma mão na frente outra atrás, não irei te receber em casa. Você vai para nunca mais voltar, entendido?

- Entendi. – Falei meio abalada. Charlie era meu pai, e ele estava quase me deserdando. Mas eu precisava ir atrás do que eu queria.

Ele subiu para o quarto dele, e eu sorrindo pulei em cima de Jake.

- Obrigada Jake... De verdade!

Olhei para o rosto dele, mas ele não estava feliz.

- O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Eu concordei, pois te conheço, e sei que iria de qualquer jeito, e não quero que você viva como uma mendiga lá.

- Você está triste? Por que não vem comigo? Vamos começar uma vida lá!

Ele pensou por uns instantes.

- Bella, os laços aqui são muito fortes. Não posso cortar de uma hora para outra. Mas eu também amo você, demais... E não quero perde-la. Você me esperaria?

- Quer dizer que você vai?

- Não sei quando, Bella. A situação é difícil. Você me espera?

- Espero Jake... – Falei sorrindo e beijando ele com ternura.

Uma semana se passou. E finalmente havia chegado dia de minha partida. Charlie não falava comigo direito, e Jake vivia tentando me fazer mudar de idéia, mesmo sabendo que seria uma missão impossível.

Charlie me dera mil dólares para me estabelecer, e um cartão de uma delegacia de lá, onde teria alguns amigos dele, caso eu precisasse de ajuda, e um cartão de um hospital. Já que eu tinha uma tendência enorme para acidentes.

Entrei na viatura, e Charlie começou a dirigir. Olhei tudo a minha volta. A última vez que eu olhava tudo aquilo. Apesar de não sentir saudades, eu queria olhar uma última vez.

Chegando ao aeroporto m Port Angeles, Charlie pegou minhas malas, e colocou em um carrinho. Ele foi arrastando o carrinho até lá dentro. Fiz o check-in e acertei todos os documentos necessários. Só faltava esperar.

Quando voltei para junto de Charlie, ele estava com lágrimas nos olhos, e pela primeira vez me abraçou e falou comigo, eu achei que era uma reconciliação, mas logo veio o ataque fatal.

- Ao entrar no avião, não será mais minha filha. Você irá cortar todos os seus laços comigo, assim como você cortou com a cidade. E eu esquecerei que um dia eu tive uma filha.

Ele se afastou de mim e foi embora á passos largos. E eu comecei a chorar. Não era para ser assim. Mas era ago para o _bem maior_. O _meu_ bem maior.

Logo chegou à hora de embarque. Jake não viera no aeroporto, pois ele disse que acabaria não agüentando e me arrastando para longe, por isso nós nos despedimos na última noite. E ele me fez repetir que esperaria por ele.

A voz do aeroporto avisou que o vôo para Nova York tinha chegado. Arrumei minhas roupas, empurrei o carrinho e me encaminhei junto com as outras pessoas para Nova York. Para longe de Forks. _Para longe_ do passado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**xxxxxxxx

Espero que gostem desse capítulo.. a fic agora no começo tá meio chatinha, mais vai melhorar a partir que quando os dois se encontram :)

marinapz4 : Obrigada por estar acompanhando :)

Katryna Greenleaf Black: owwn valeu! Fico feliz.. nao sei quando o sai o prox capítulo.. mas vou tentar ser rápida..

Beeeijos..

**Com amor,**

Nat.


	3. 2 – Nova York

**Capítulo 2 – Nova York**

O avião aterrissou, e toda aquela coragem que de repente eu tinha com tanta determinação foi se dispersando, como uma onda de gás sendo tragada pelo ar em sua volta.

A aeromoça conduziu-nos para fora do avião, e explicou todas as coisas "necessárias". Eu estava simplesmente maravilhada com tudo aquilo. Quando viera para Forks aos onze eu não tinha noção do que eu estava fazendo para onde estava indo, estava tão cegada pelas lágrimas e a raiva de minha mãe, que não reparei nas belezas. E agora lá estava eu, nove anos depois, realmente observando tudo da maneira que deve ser feita, como uma criancinha que vê o mundo pela primeira vez.

- Ei moça. Os passageiros já devem desembarcar... – A aeromoça com seu coque perfeito, e seu uniforme alinhado veio falar atenciosamente.

- Me desculpe. – Me apressei a dizer. – Na verdade, será que poderia dar uma ajudinha para mim? Não sei para onde devo me encaminhar, pegar minhas malas essas coisas...

- É simples. Não tem segredo. – Ela sorriu gentilmente. – Me dê os documentos do check-in e me entregue. Depois quando descer por aquela porta ali e entrar em um túnel branco, no final vai ter um rapaz que te ajudará com as coisas do aeroporto.

- A obrigada... – Entreguei os documentos, e ela me devolveu depois de carimbar alguma coisa. Com um sorriso tímido e envergonhado fui em direção ao túnel, que me pareceu claustrofóbico, com aquela impressão que não tinha um fim certo.

Chegando lá, um rapaz alto de cabelos loiros me deu as boas vindas à Nova York. Eu corando agradeci, e pedi as informações. Sempre atencioso comigo, ele explicou tudo e até chegou a ir comigo pegar minhas malas e pegar um carrinho.

- Então é negócio, turismo, entes queridos? – Ele perguntou enquanto me guiava até o portão principal onde eu pegaria um taxi para um lugar que nem eu sei.

- Na verdade... Eu vou morar aqui.

- Com parentes?

- Não – Corei. – Sozinha. Faculdade e empregos entende?

- Uma moça como você sozinha? – Ele fez uma cara de desaprovação. – Fugiu de casa, brigou com os pais, ou o que?

- Decidi vir por mim mesma. Aquele lance de maior de idade sabe? – Ele assentiu.

- Você não conhece ninguém por aqui?

- Não... Meu pai... Quer dizer Charlie só me deixou um endereço de uma delegacia e um hospital e algum dinheiro.

- O que? Ele espera que você durma no hospital, e na delegacia algo assim?

- Não. – Sorri corando. – O hospital é caso eu me machuque. E a delegacia é onde tem alguns amigos dele. E quem sabe eu não consigo alguma referência.

- Bem... Esses polícias só sabem comer rosquinhas.

- Ei meu pai também é... Quer dizer era.

- É ou era?

- É complicado... – Murmurei.

- Bem, retomando... Já que você não conhece ninguém, eu posso servir de seu guia turístico! Eu posso te ajudar a procurar um emprego, e quem sabe um hotel... Lógico quando eu não estiver trabalhando...

- Mas eu não te conheço...

- Me deixei fazer minha boa ação, ok? Eu sou confiável! Pode acreditar.

- Não sei...

- Veja bem... Eu moro em uma pensão aqui mesmo perto do aeroporto. Não é aquela coisa luxuosa, mas dá para viver. Tem umas senhoras simpáticas... E elas gostam de jovens lá. Claro que primeiro ela vê sua "fixa", e vê se gosta de você e se você tem um bom papo... Ai você pode ter um quarto só seu, com um banheiro por andar mais bem cuidado, ou você pode dividir com alguém para abaixar as despesas. Que é o que eu vou fazer. Meu companheiro de quarto chega daqui uns dias...

- Você pode me mostrar à pensão?

- Lógico. Eu acho que na recepção tem algum cartão para gente da mesma situação que a sua. E depois eu te encontro lá á noite, e eu posso te mostrar a cidade ok?

- Aham... Nossa nem sei como agradecer...

- Não precisa. – Ele me entregou o cartão com um sorriso. – Só não ande sozinha nas ruas de Nova York, a publicidade que faz daqui não faz jus á realidade.

- Vou me lembrar. E a propósito qual é seu nome, nem perguntei?

- Ah meu nome é Mike. Mike Newton.

- Newton? Já ouvi falar...

Ele ficou meio desconcertado depois arrumou a expressão.

- De Isaac Newton, deve ser... Eu... Quer dizer minha mãe gostava muito.

- A ok. Vejo-te mais tarde.

- Ok, até mais Isabella.

Despedi-me e percebi que algo estava errado, mas não conseguia ver o que é. Saí pela primeira vez á ruas de Nova York, aspirei o cheiro da grande cidade, admirei as pessoas com ternos e roupas finas indo para lá e para cá e sorri, era um novo recomeço uma nova chance para mudar de vida. _Ser o que eu sempre sonhei._

- Sem problemas Cheguei à pensão que Mike me indicou. Era relativamente perto do aeroporto como ele havia dito, mas mesmo assim eu tive alguma dificuldade em achar. Devido aos vários letreiros, prédios e pessoas que tiravam minha atenção. Acabou que depois que eu terminei de andar em círculos, eu achei um prédio pequeno de três andares. Não era luxuoso, e nem muito pobre, era vamos dizer, modesto.

Respirei fundo e entrei. Uma campainha logo soou acima de mim. Que coisa antiga! Até em Forks já eram aqueles sensores infravermelhos... Ok exagerei. Uma senhora de meia-idade, estava sentada atrás do balcão enquanto lia uma revista qualquer, logo quando a campainha soou ela levantou os olhos e me olhou desconfiada. Bem que Mike disse do negócio de ver a fixa antes...

- Olá. Em que posso ajudá-la?

- É... Eu queria um quarto.

- Não temos. – Ela abaixou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a revista de novo. Respirei fundo.

- Fui indicada por um amigo... Er... E ele disse que teria...

- Amigo? – Ela levantou a cabeça.

- É... Mike Newton.

- Mike! – Ela exclamou, com um grande sorriso. Deixando a revista de lado. – Ótimo rapaz, não? Juro que se eu tivesse menos trinta anos... Ai... Ai...

Corei.

- Bem, tem um quarto?

- Claro. Se você é amiga de Mike, você é mais do que bem-vinda! Ele é um amor... Nunca vi ninguém igual... Nem sequer parece humano.

- Er... – Corei mais ainda. – Eu não tenho muito dinheiro. Só para me manter por uns dias até arranjar algum emprego.

. Não cobro horrores aqui, entende? Mas me diga... Não tem problemas com drogas, ex-namorados, não é fugitiva...?

- Não senhora. – Afirmei. – Vim para estudar...

- Ah sei. Aquela história de futuro melhor e tudo... Já passei por isso... – Ela começou a ler a revista de novo. – Mas quem sabe não tenha mais sorte né? Ah e a propósito meu nome é Esme.

- Prazer Esme, meu nome é Bella.

- Então Bella, aqui estão suas chaves, seu quarto fica no terceiro andar. Você dividi o banheiro com mais três senão me engano. E por favor desça para o jantar para conhecer os outros hóspedes... E para eu explicar como tudo funciona, ok?

- Claro. E obrigada.

- Imagina. Sempre as ordens. –Subi as escadas lentamente com medo de cair, e subi até o terceiro andar. Tinha uns quatro quartos, e o meu era o de número 11. Abri e me vejo em um quarto não muito grande, mas também não tão minúsculo. A cama ficava em um canto, e tinha um grande guarda-roupa que ficava de frente para a janela, que era pequena mais tinha uma vista legal dos fundos da pensão. Teria que fazer algumas mudanças, principalmente o lugar do armário, mas depois iria se ajeitando com meu estilo... E quem sabe as coisas não começassem a melhorar.

Deixei minha mala em cima da cama, prendi meus cabelos em um coque mal feito e comecei a melhorar o que eu poderia. Não sabia se eu tinha permissão para isso ou não, mas, observei que como iria ficar ali por um bom tempo, pelo menos até o dinheiro do meu Pai... Quer dizer de Charlie durar ou arranjar um emprego e conseguir algum lugar melhor, eu tinha direito de deixar ao meu gosto. Mas se bem que a pensão era aconchegante, e o quarto não era de tal mal. Me daria bem ali. Mudei o guarda-roupa de lugar, colocando-o quase perto da porta, mas não o suficiente para não permitir passagem. Coloquei a cama, encostada na parede da janela, para poder acordar com os primeiros raios do sol.

Era só isso que o quarto tinha um guarda-roupa e uma cama, mas com o tempo eu iria começar a ajeitar do meu jeito.

Tentei descansar um pouco e me deitei na cama. Acordei com leves batidas na porta. Arrumei meus cabelos e abri a porta.

- Oi Bella!

- Ah... Oi Mike!

- E aí, gostando do quarto?

- Sim... É só dar uma ajeitadinha aqui ou ali, que fica perfeito.

- Bem, já vi que fez algumas mudanças. Meu quarto fica no segundo andar, mas quando meu amigo chegar, nós iremos mudar para esse andar, que tem um quarto que tem duas camas.

- Ah...

- E aí, já conheceu os outros pensionistas?

- Não. Na verdade. – Apoiei minhas mãos na cintura. – Eu nem sai do meu quarto hoje...

- Que é isso? Que pecado, Bella! – Foi aí que eu me dei conta, o que eu havia achado estranho no aeroporto. Eu nunca falara para Mike meu nome...

- Mike, como sabe meu nome? Não me lembro de ter lhe falado...

- Não? – Ele apareceu atordoado. – É... Eu vi na sua ficha do aeroporto. Não se lembra que eu trabalho lá e te ajudei a pegar os documentos? Acabei descobrindo! – Ele sorriu sem jeito. Mas mesmo assim tinha algo errado. Se ele houvesse descoberto meu nome mesmo, eu me lembro de não ter citado que eu preferia ser chamada de Bella. – Então, Esme me encarregou de te levar para o jantar, vamos?

- Ah é... Esqueci.

Ele riu.

- É ela disse mesmo que você poderia se esquecer. Disse que sua cara estava muito cansada, e que não tardaria para você cair na cama.

- Nossa... Não sabia que meus sentimentos ficavam tão expostos assim...

- Cansaço não é basicamente um sentimento...

- É... Você entendeu...

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

- Você é bem fechada sabe... É difícil de ler...

- Ok. Vou fingir que entendi isso. – Brinquei.

- Ok. – Ele riu. – Deixa para lá. Eu tento entender as pessoas, mas ah sei lá... – Ele me deu um braço e eu segurei, fechei a porta e desci as escadas.

- talvez fosse mais eficaz se começasse por entender você mesmo.

- Não é a mesma coisa.

- Por que não é? Você não é humano como todos?

- Sou. Lógico. – Ele riu sem graça. – Bem, deixa eu te apresentar minha amiga, Jessica!

Só agora que me percebi, que uma mulher de cabelos compridos e alta vinha em nossa direção.

- Oi Bella! – Ela cumprimentou. _Falsa..._ Mas deve ser o jeito dos nova-iorquinos não é mesmo? E olha lá o "estranho" de novo. Acho que essa palavra iria me ser muito útil, e seria a primeira palavra do meu vocabulário de Nova York. A primeira coisa que notei, era que ela parecia ter sido tirada de uma capa de revista famosa. Como se fosse Xerox ou algo assim, até uma pinta no pescoço eu acho que já vi igual, lá vai entender...

E a outra, era que ela também sabia meu nome sem eu ter dito! Talvez Esme tenha comentado, mas mesmo assim parecia que ela já me conhecia ou coisa do tipo. "Estranho..."

- Como sabe meu nome? – Perguntei, "tentando" ser educada. Ela franziu a testa e olhou de esguelha para Mike. Um olhar que foi percebido até por mim a Rainha Dos Despercebidos.

- Ora Bella, Mike me falou que a nova hóspede se chamava Bella... E quer dizer, todos aqui já sabem seu nome. Não é sempre que vêm novos hóspedes aqui... Mas ultimamente tem vindo bastante. – Ela olhou efusivamente para Mike, que retribuiu com um olhar de pesar.

- Então, Jéssica, eu e Bella vamos descer. Já jantou?

- Já. – Ela deu de ombros. – Todos os outros estão lá embaixo, ansiosos para ver Bella. – Ela sorriu para mim e eu retribui. Estranho...

- Nossa o que se passou aqui? – Perguntei já descendo as escadas com Mike.

- Jess, é meio que altista. Vai entender...

- Ok. –O que mais eu poderia dizer?

- E um conselho. Não julgue um livro pela capa!

- Ok. – de novo. O que eu poderia dizer? Eu estava literalmente boiando com os pés voltados para baixo me levando á submersão.

Cheguei lá embaixo e a pequena sala estava apinhada de gente, de todos os tipos. Tinha alguns idosos, outros de meia-idade, e alguns jovens, que pareciam mais modelos do que outras coisas. Nunca vira tanta gente bonita reunida em um só lugar. Foi quando me lembrei de um filme que eu assisti, onde existia um grupo de irmãos muito bonitos, que na verdade eram vampiros. OMG! Não, Bella, não. Menos bem menos.

- Olá! – Cumprimentei.

- Bella! – Esme veio me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Ainda bem que Mike foi te buscar, sabia que não acordaria com todo o cansaço.

Ri amarelo para ela. Meio envergonhada.

- Bella, deixe-me apresentar os outros hóspedes. Alguns vivem aqui, e outros estão somente de passagem. Bem esse é Esme, como sabe a dona da pensão, esse é Carlisle, marido de Esme e médico da pensão – Os dois de meia-idade. – Esses são Alice, Rosálie, Emmet e Jasper... São estudantes e cursam a faculdade. – eles sorriram para mim. Só Rosálie que meio que bufou, parecia que ela não concordava com alguma coisa. – E esses são Tom, Jack, Jerry e Simas, e a senhora Berry. – Todos idosos.

- Prazer em conhecê-los!

- O prazer é nosso, Bella... – A menina dos cabelos espetados, a Alice, falou.

O resto da noite se transcorreu normal, quer dizer depende do seu ponto de vista do que realmente é normal... Todos conversaram comigo, perguntando meus planos futuros, e o que eu pretendia fazer e tudo... Até que chegou uma hora que meus olhos começaram a pesar, e eu avisei á todos que eu iria me retirar. Todos me desejaram boa noite e eu subi as escadas sendo amparada por Mike.

No outro dia, acordei com o despertador ás sete. Pretendia hoje começar minha busca por um emprego. Mas acho, quer dizer tenho certeza, de que não vai ser fácil, se levar em conta que aqui é Nova York, e eu só conclui o ensino médio, e tenho alguma experiência em cozinhar pratos para Charlie. Talvez eu conseguisse um emprego como quebradora de pratos, mas tinha algo assim?

Mike tinha que trabalhar no aeroporto, e da pensão todos diziam que trabalhavam então eu teria que ficar á minha própria mercê para arranjar algum emprego.

Chamei um taxi e pedi para me levar ao local onde eu poderia achar um emprego mais fácil. O motorista riu de mim, mas me deixou na Wall Street. Legal!? O que eu poderia fazer aqui? Com o currículo quase inexistente, dizendo que eu era uma inexperiente, e ainda por cima de cidade microscópica?

Mesmo assim, paguei o taxi e decidi por bater pé. Senti-me meio inferior á todas aquelas pessoas, indo e vindo, engravatadas, com roupas caríssimas, que eu poderia achar parecido na vinte e cinco de março.

Suspirei, e comecei a andar. No final do dia, já com minha bagagem de "Não's", decidi voltar para a pensão. Amanhã seria um novo dia não seria? Era pelo menos isso que eu esperava. Amanhã provavelmente eu iria ir á delegacia que meu pai... Quer dizer Charlie havia falado, e talvez eu conseguisse algo como um uniforme listrado de prisão, sendo o bonequinho de treino de tiros. Quem sabe... Tudo seria bem-vindo agora.


	4. 3 Um anjo que caiu do céu

**N/A; Desculpem a demora (?)... mas é que além de eu não ter entrado muito na net, eu estava meio desmotivada :\ É que eu comecei a postar a fic em outro site tbm, e lá praticamente ngm gostou.. mas ae eu vim aqui e olhei as reviews e as mensagens lindas que vocês deixaram, que eu decidi por continuar. Olha aee Cap fresquinho para vocês! Vou tentar escrever mais um até para hoje mesmo ;)**

**Capítulo 3 – Um anjo que caiu do céu.**

"- Você tem remunerações? Algum tipo de recomendação de patrão anterior?"

"– Desculpe, mas a vaga foi preenchida hoje mais cedo".

"Você não é loira, só aceitamos gente loira."

"Desculpe, mas sem recomendação não aceitamos."

"Forks, o que é Forks?"

Deixei-me cair no banquinho do Central Park enquanto o vento acoitava meus cabelos e os passarinhos cantavam nas árvores. Enverguei minha cabeça para trás pedindo pelo calor do sol que me inspirasse algo para fazer...

Hoje havia sido mais um dia sem resultados. Percorrera quase todas as lanchonetes, empresas, lojas, boutiques, do lado leste de Nova York, e agora estava pronta para percorrer o lado oeste. As frases que usavam para substituir o famoso e simples "não" percorriam minha mente. E pela primeira vez eu me perguntei onde que eu estava mesmo com a cabeça ao enfiar na mente que eu poderia vir á Nova York sem recomendação, só com um pouco menos de mil dólares, um cartão da delegacia e outro do hospital.

Charlie estava certo, e Jake também. Sobressaltei-me ao lembrar-me de Jake. Desde que eu chegara á Nova York nunca pensei nele claramente lembrando-me de nossos momentos. Isso me soou estranho... Realmente Nova York estava mexendo com meu estado de espírito e coerência.

- Ei moça você está bem?

Ignorei a voz pensando que certamente era para outra pessoa. Quem se importaria comigo afinal? Logo quando a voz repetiu a frase e uma sacudida de leve percorreu meus ombros, eu entendi que se dirigiam a mim e abri os olhos. Uma mulher de meia idade com cabelos ruivos, olhos azuis firmes e profundos, e algumas rugas no rosto olhava atentamente para mim.

- Estou bem. – Disse passando a mão pela minha testa. – Acho que tirei um cochilo. – Tentei dar um sorriso qualquer, mas acho que saiu mais uma careta do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Você está aqui há um bocado de tempo... Eu estava brincando com minha filha. – Ela apontou uma garotinha que corria atrás das borboletas com uma pequena peneira. – Algum problema? – Ela sentou-se do meu lado com a expressão preocupada.

- Não, estou bem. – Repeti. – Acho que só estou um pouco cansada. – abaixei os olhos por causa da luz do sol que irradiava meu rosto.

- Você não é daqui não é?

- Não... – Murmurei. – Como sabe?

- Você não se veste como a maioria das pessoas daqui... E tem um jeitinho mais sossegado... Você deve entender que aqui praticamente nada é sossegado. – Ela sorriu mais para si mesma. – Por isso que eu gosto do Central Park, acho que um dos raríssimos lugares da cidade que ainda preserva algo "calmo"...

- É... Acho que por isso que eu vim aqui. Para me lembrar um pouco de casa.

- Sente saudades? – Olhei surpresa para a figura que me fitava com preocupação. Era a primeira pessoa que realmente se mostrava preocupada querendo saber meu passado. Parecia que todos na pensão ou não se interessavam ou simplesmente já sabiam...

- Eu não sei... – murmurei incerta. – Sinto saudades das pessoas, meu namorado e meu pai... – Olhei para o céu, e eu não entendia porque aquelas palavras pareciam que não pertenciam a mim mesma. – mas não da cidade. – Completei. – Lá eu não teria futuro... Aqui sim, pelo menos era nisso que eu acreditava. Mas nesses últimos dias desde que cheguei não estão se mostrando muito compreensivos comigo.

Não entendia porque eu estava me abrindo tanto com uma desconhecida, mas simplesmente tive vontade de desabafar.

- Entendo você... Senti-me assim logo quando cheguei. Não vivi aqui minha vida inteira... Vim para ficar perto do meu marido... – Ela abaixou a cabeça triste. – Ele veio para ajudar minha família financeiramente, e veio sozinho porque eu não queria deixar minha cidade na Louisiana. Só que senti muita saudade dele, e minha filha também... E quando cheguei, ele estava com outra. – Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos dela ao se recordar da lembrança. – Me lembro quando meu mundo desabou e eu quis morrer. Mas o amor pela minha filha me fez não tentar nada de doido. – Ela sorriu marotamente. – Desde então, tive que sair pela cidade procurando um emprego que fosse decente e bom ao mesmo tempo para poder sustentar minha família... Foi difícil, mas consegui por fim...

- Desculpe... – Respondi baixando a cabeça.

- Pelo o quê? – Ela riu.

- Por fazê-la chorar... Por estar desse jeito quando não é nada perto do que aconteceu com você.

- que isso garota. – Ela riu enquanto pegava na minha mão ternamente. – Você é jovem, bonita e tenho certeza que muito boa gente... Se na vida tudo fosse fácil não teria graça... E se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu comigo, acho que seria uma mulher mesquinha e sem vida, sem alma...

- Obrigada, nem te conheço, mas você está sendo tão gentil...

- Eu só gosto de fazer o bem. – Ela sorriu. – Mas lute viu? Nova York é grande sim, mas pode ter certeza que não tão grande quanta a vontade de alguém.

Sorri ante a frase. Realmente por mais monstruoso, enorme e intimidadora que a cidade poderia ser, meu sonho e minha vontade conseguiam ser maior.

- Obrigada. – Repeti.

- Mamãe! Peguei a borboleta! – A menininha de cabelos ruivos acenava para a mãe, segurando a peneira com uma linda borboleta azul dentro dela.

A mulher sorriu e apertou minhas mãos enquanto ia de encontro à filha. Fiquei observando elas por um tempo. A mulher explicava para a filha que a borboleta era obra de Deus assim como ela, e que ela tinha que ser livre para poder ser feliz e se juntar a sua família... E juntas à mãe a menininha deixaram a linda borboleta voar de novo...

Comecei minha caminhada novamente, o Crepúsculo já se aproximava e eu não tinha certeza do que eu deveria fazer... Só sabia que eu devia persistir. Resolvi que era necessário recarregar as baterias e voltar no dia seguinte, e no outro e no outro, persistindo sempre.

Deixei que os últimos raios de sol iluminassem meu rosto, e que a calmaria inundasse minha alma, enquanto eu me encaminhava para fora do Central park. De repente, ouço um barulho ensurdecedor vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim. Por instinto eu me virei e me deparo com uma nuvem de folhas e flores cobrindo minha visão. Olhei para os lados e as poucas pessoas que estavam por ali haviam fugido tentando proteger a si mesmas ou aos seus filhos. Estava sozinha e não entendia o porquê que eu também não havia saído correndo que nem elas...

A nuvem abaixou e eu tentei me aproximar, comecei a tossir e meus olhos marejaram. Descansei em uma árvore antes de prosseguir. Respirei fundo e continuei andando, até que eu encontro uma pilha de folhas cobrindo algo. Com certo receio e uma coragem que eu não sabia de onde vinha eu fui até lá, e afastei as plantas do local, até me deparar com um homem. Ele estava caído com os olhos fechados, e parecia que havia caído de pára-quedas ou algo do tipo, mas não via os equipamentos e nem nada, somente ele.

O homem era lindo, mesmo coberto de fuligem e poeira, os traços continuavam fortes e firmes, traços de homem forte e independente. Suas sobrancelhas eram desenhadas perfeitamente, e os olhos tinham um contorno impecável. O nariz não era nem grande nem pequeno, os lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos. Os cabelos eram volumosos e cor de bronze, parecendo ser muito macios e sedosos. Seu corpo magro e desenvolvido estava vestido uma calça jeans simples e uma blusa regata branca que mostrava os músculos definidos de seu abdômen. Ele era lindo, e só quando comecei há ficar um pouco tonta que percebi que tinha me esquecido como respirar. No momento que ia tocar seus cabelos que pareciam que iam me chamar, vários passos se seguiram atrás de mim, e alguém me puxou para longe do homem. Eram os funcionários do Central Park que já vinham com uma maca e alguns equipamentos e já transportavam o homem para ela. Fiquei olhando aquilo assustada. Os homens falavam e falavam só que eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. A única coisa que eu sabia era que nunca ninguém me deixara sem respirar.

**----------------------------------------------------------**

**Antes que alguém me mata, eu realmente não sou de fazer caps pequenos.. quem lê minha outra fic "Todo mundo pode ter um EDward Cullen" sabe bem disso... No entanto iria ficar aquela mistureba se juntasse em um só além de que iria demorar, então espero que vocês me entendam!**

**e gostaram do Cap? Nem sabem que é esse homem lindo dos cabelos cor de bronze né? E meio ele caiu do céu? Ahn? Central Park? Que coincidência :O**

**oaiheoiaehoiaehoe... talvez volte ainda hoje com mais um cap ;)**

**respondendo as reviews e pedindo mais, porque voces já viram que eu sou movida por comentários legais :D**

**_Jac Vela-Negra_**_: Que bom que você gostou da idéia! Eu realmente nem sei de onde surgiu... fiquei lá ao invés de contar carneirinhos, imaginar histórias.. E aí jutno com outras essa surgiu de repente, só que eu vi que eu poderia fazer ela ir em diante... então estou aqui... :D_

**_Katryna Greenleaf_**_: Aham.. Nova York é "o" lugar! Charlie realmente foi muito idiota.. e me doeu mesmo escrever isso, mas sei lá... Nem tudo são flores. Não quero escrever fics em que tudo seja maravilha e coisa boa... Quero aproximar mais do que é a vida real.. E Bella já é danada sortuda só de ter um Edward em seu caminho, então de uma desgaça ou outra ela não pode reclamar :D Espero que tenha gostado do cap._

_**marjorie saunders**__** :** Oiiie! Valeeeu, adoro elogios! é diferente mas prometo que vai ser legal :D Hmmm... vou deixar no suspense.. mas posso garantir que aquela pensão não é muito normal não, e que muita coisa que o " Nº1" conhece na verdade não é bem assim... ;) oiaheoie, eu realmente gosto de colocar o Jake legal nas minhas fics! Acho que traumatizei tanto com ele na saga original que eu não posso sofrer tanto escrevendo tbm.. Na minha outra fic ele é gay.. aoiehoieaho ABAAAFA!_


	5. 4 Hospital

**N/A: oiiieee! Bem, antes de tudo. Eu havia dito que poderia postar mais um cap ontem, mas não deu para terminar. Por isso estou postando hoje! :) Esse cap está maior do que o outro, e vai aumentando... aumentando... **

**Nossa, eu realmente quero agredecer as reviews. chorei de emoção aqui com o carinho que vocês estão mostrando por mim e pela fic! =)**

**Pode deixar que eu não vou mais abandonar ela, porque modestadamente eu gosto muito dela! Eu só não prometo que posto com muita frequencia... pois eu tenho duas fics em andamento, e além do que eu só uso "decentemente" o pc nos finais de semana! Vou parar de amolar vocês, e olha o cap fresquinho aeee ! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 4 – Hospital.**

Os portões do parque se fecharam e eu fiquei lá de novo empacada no lugar. O barulho da ambulância ainda era audível, e o Crepúsculo já havia completamente terminado. Já deveria estar me encaminhando para a pensão, mas algo me prendia a um lugar que eu não sabia aonde. Ainda me lembrava da sensação de ficar sem respirar, não sei se era por medo ou apreensão. Só sabia que nunca havia acontecido aquilo comigo, nem mesmo quando eu e Jake estávamos nos nossos melhores momentos.

Algo me tirou do meu torpor, o barulho do meu celular pairava em algum canto dos bolsos do meu jeans.

- Alô? – Murmurei com uma voz sonolenta.

- Oi amor! – Levei dois segundos para saber que era para mim a quem se tratavam.

- Oi Jake... Tudo bem?

- Tudo... Você estava dormindo? Nesse horário?

- Não estava Jake... Mas aqui já passa das sete...

- Ah... Esqueci do fuso-horário... Sua voz está diferente mesmo assim... Alguma coisa aconteceu? Fiquei preocupado. Você não me ligou desde que saiu daqui... E eu não liguei pensando que você estava se acostumando ainda...

Deixei-o terminar de falar o que tinha que falar para inventar qualquer desculpa. Ou uma meia-verdade.

- Eu estava ocupada... Não consegui emprego até agora. – Engoli em seco. – Pensei você em todo instante, mas não podia ligar. Encontrei um rapaz muito legal no aeroporto que me indicou uma pensão muito aconchegante e ainda por cima barata...

- rapaz? Que rapaz?

- Um amigo Jake... Conheci-o há uns dois dias.

- Você ainda me ama certo?

- Claro que sim Jake! – Respondi rápido de mais. Claro que eu o amava. – Que idéia! Eu te amo mais que tudo!

- Ah Bells... Sinto tanto sua falta. Eu te amo de mais...

- E quando você vem?

- Não sei... Meu pai quase está me prendendo na cama com algemas, pensando que vou fazer que nem você... E seu pai bem, ele está impassível Bella. Nem parece que você partiu ou coisa do tipo.

- Eu sei... – um nó inundou minha garganta. – Ele me deserdou.

- Sinto muito Bella, não deve estar sendo fácil para você...

- não está, mas vai melhorar. A vida não é fácil, e se fosse não teria graça. – Falei sorrindo lembrando-me da frase da velha senhora.

- Além de tudo está ficando culta, que lindo... – Ele disse rindo. Suspirei enquanto avistava um taxi aparecendo por entre os carros, acenei para ele.

- Jake tenho que ir...

- Mas já? Ok... Mas não se esquece de mim não, ta bem?

- Ok... Tchau.

Desliguei e entrei no taxi. Já era hora de ir embora, e realmente não queria descobrir como era a segurança de Nova York à noite.

Acordei no outro dia com um leve formigamento na perna. Achei que era devido á alguma falta de circulação, mas logo afastei a idéia da mente. Eu andara de mais ontem e hoje seria mais ou menos assim. Levantei com um gemido e vesti uma roupa confortável. Acabei vestindo o mesmo jeans do dia anterior e uma camiseta azul que realçava minha cintura. Prendi meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, e passei gloss. e rímel. Procurei um corretivo dentro da minha bolsa, mas não achei. E anotei mentalmente a passar em uma farmácia ou loja de cosméticos para comprar um. A fim de acabar com minhas orelhas.

Fui até o banheiro que eu dividia com os outros da pensão, e encontrei Jéssica pelo caminho trajando um lindo vestido vermelho. Fechei um pouco meus olhos que ficavam sempre sensível pela manhã devido á intensidade da cor. Cumprimentei-a com um Bom-dia e entrei no banheiro para lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Lá embaixo a maioria dos hóspedes ainda não havia acordado, somente Jéssica, Carlisle, Esme e eu estávamos acordados. Mike já tinha ido ao trabalho.

- Bom-Dia Bella! – Eles cumprimentaram em uníssono. Resmunguei qualquer coisa e me sentei para tomar o café. Era simples, mas forrava o estômago por enquanto. Aquela pensão era boa de mais... A maioria algumas ate melhores que essa não servia refeições... Aqui era o café da manhã e o jantar, somente o almoço por nossa conta.

Terminei o café, peguei minha mochila e comecei o meu novo dia olhando para o céu que estava ligeiramente nublado. Lembrou-me de Forks, mas eu não sentia mais saudades... Fazia parte de um passado agora.

Peguei um taxi e realmente estremeci ao lembrar que parte do meu dinheiro estava indo com esses taxis. Eu precisava de um emprego o mais rápido possível. Não podia viver com mil dólares para sempre.

Depois que eu cheguei a uma lanchonete e o dono do estabelecimento me atendeu maldosamente e eu sai corada de vergonha e de raiva, eu tropecei nos meus próprios pés na calçada em frente ao lugar. Realmente foi um grande mico... E várias pessoas me circundavam para ver se tinha carnificina ou não. Credo...

Tentei me levantar para respeitar o pouco de orgulho que eu ainda tinha, mas meu pé doía muito, e o formigamento da perna voltou novamente, me fazendo gemer de dor... Algumas pessoas tentaram me ajudar a levantar, e o dono do estabelecimento me olhava cético. Quis cuspir na cara dele, e o mandar ir para uma Igreja se curar, mas a dor me consumia demais.

- Você se sente bem? – abanei a cabeça para quem me fez essa pergunta ridícula. Se não estava fisicamente, meu orgulho estava muito mal, obrigado.

- Ela não responde Arnold. Leve ela para o hospital...

- É frescura dela! Ela está fazendo isso porque não quis aceitar o seu emprego!

- Cala a boca, Tom! – Uma mulher gritou para o dono do estabelecimento. – Nunca mais entro nessa espelunca! Não vê que ela realmente se machucou? Deve ter torcido o pé ou coisa do tipo...

- Que é isso? Agora a culpa passa a ser minha?

- Vamos levar ela para o hospital. – O tal cara que parecia ser o Arnold disse para a mulher. Eu tentei protestar, mas só o que saiu foram gemidos. Eu já devia estar bem acostumada com quedas e acidentes, mas por algum motivo que eu não conhecia, não conseguia dizer quase nada.

Levaram-me para o hospital e logo me atenderam, e enfaixaram meu pé que tinha quebrado. Eu já conseguia falar, e já tinha dado todos os meus documentos para os médicos.

- Bem Senhorita Swan... Realmente você teve muito azar. Eu sabia que essas calçadas altas de mais iriam ser um problema para a cidade. Você deveria ter torcido, mas suas pernas estavam com certo formigamento...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Doutor? – Perguntei. Enquanto examinava o meu pé enfaixado.

- Sim... Só não tente andar muito. Use a muleta... E tome as analgésicas duas vezes ao dia... Você irá melhorar.

- Assim espero. – Murmurei.

- Você tem alguém que deseja contatar? Seus pais? Amigos?

- Eu me mudei recentemente. – Falei com pesar.

- Ah... Bem, caso queira usar o telefone pode usar. – O médico se despediu de mim, enquanto a enfermeira me levava para a recepção. Outra enfermeira veio me trazendo um papelzinho com uma conta.

- o que é isso? – Perguntei receosa.

- Bem, você pode escolher pagar no cartão e o saldo daqui a quinze dias, ou cheque á vista, não aceitamos nem a prazo nem de terceiros... No total deu cem dólares.

- o que?

- A conta senhorita... Aqui não é um hospital público. As pessoas que vieram te trazer eram muito gentis, e elas me mandaram dizer que desejam melhoras.

Minha cabeça começou a girar, e eu me sentei em um banco. Ainda tinha essa, além de ter quebrado o pé, ainda tinha que pagar uma conta absurda por isso! Suspirei, e peguei minha bolsa entregando o dinheiro para ela. A enfermeira me entregou o recibo enquanto eu verificava o quanto de dinheiro me restava. Somente tinha quatrocentos dólares, menos que a metade... E minha cabeça realmente começou a doer.

- Você está bem? – A moça me chamou, mas por ser o trabalho dela do que por preocupação.

- Claro... Onde tem água? – Por favor, não me diga que vou ter que pagar por um copo d'água também.

- No fim do corredor á direita...

- Obrigada. – Falei entre dentes. Peguei minha mochila e me apoiei nas paredes para andar bem. Não queria usar as muletas tanto porque deveriam ser mais cem dólares, tanto por me dar uma sensação de impotência. E eu odiava me sentir assim...

Cheguei ao fim do corredor e me inclinei sobre o bebedouro para beber um pouco de água. Estava muito gelada, e meus dentes trincaram com o contato, mesmo assim eu suportei e terminei de beber. Tateei a parede de novo para voltar á recepção e pedir um taxi de volta á pensão... Meu dia estava perdido, e ainda nem havia chegado á hora do almoço!

O corredor era cheio de quartos, e enfermeiras e médicos andavam de um lado para outro. Apesar de ser um hospital particular pelo o que haviam me dito, era bem agitado. Descansei um pouco o meu pé perto de uma porta, antes de prosseguir novamente, e algumas vozes ecoaram dentro do quarto. Não era minha intenção ouvir, mas audição era um sentido involuntário.

- Ele nunca vai acordar? Ele não tem sinais de coma ou coisa do tipo...

- Não sei. Os sinais vitais dele estão bons. O médico disse que ele poderia acordar a qualquer momento, só não sabe _por que ainda não_ acordou...

- É estranho... Como ele foi encontrado mesmo?

- No Central Park, pelo que me disseram... Não sabem se ele é um pára – quedista ou coisa do tipo, mas é difícil aqui na cidade, além do que não encontraram nenhum equipamento perto do lugar onde acharam...

- Ele realmente caiu? Não poderia ter sido jogado lá ou algo do tipo?

- Não... Algumas pessoas estavam perto e viram uma nuvem de folhas se formar, logo depois elas correram para buscar ajuda.

- Algum parente veio procurá-lo?

- Não. Ele não tinha documentos nem nada... Deve ser um aventureiro.

- É realmente uma pena que ele não tenha acordado... – Uma das mulheres murmurou rindo. – Ele é um pedaço de mau caminho...

- Quem sabe ele não seja solteiro? – A outra completou com mais risadinhas.

Eu sabia muito bem de quem elas falavam... Era do homem do Central Park. E não sei por que mais uma raiva se apoderou de mim a vê-las falando daquele jeito sobre ele... Por quê?

Não sei como ou por que, mas entrei de supetão no quarto dele fazendo com as duas enfermeiras que estavam lá dentro se sobressaltassem.

- Olá... Quer alguma coisa? – uma delas perguntou olhando para meu pé enfaixado.

- Sim... Meu namorado. – Apontei para a cama onde ele estava. E quase que perco a consciência ao ver que tinha parado de respirar novamente. Ele estava mais lindo ainda.

- Seu namorado? – A outra enfermeira gaguejou incrédula.

- Sim... Ele já acordou? – Falei, tentando parecer natural.

- não, quer dizer... Ainda não...

- vocês podem me deixar um pouco sozinha com ele? – Perguntei ríspida.

- cl-claro... Depois o médico vem para conversar com a senhorita...

Elas saíram do quarto e eu só me virei para a cama dele depois que eu estava completamente sozinha. Por que eu fizera aquilo? Por que ele sem nem menos ter acordado mexia tanto comigo? Por que eu ficara tão brava com as enfermeiras? Ele era um homem bonito, quer dizer lindo, era natural acontecerem esses tipos de comentários. Por que eu mentira dizendo que ele era meu namorado? Eu acho que era para protegê-lo... Aquelas enfermeiras só faltavam comer ele vivo com os olhos, e eu não achava legal esse tipo de coisa...

Aproximei-me da cama dele mantendo em mente a ordem de "respirar", "respirar", "respirar". Ele era totalmente lindo... Jake também era lindo... Mas era tão diferente... A beleza desse homem era mais angelical, mais perfeita... A não Bella... Tentei afogar esses pensamentos da minha cabeça, mas não sei se surtiu muito efeito.

Sentei ao lado de sua cama, observando seu rosto, e os batimentos cardíacos que apareciam no aparelho. Estavam á 80 batimentos por minuto. Aproximei-me, e suspirei. Os cabelos dele continuavam convidativos e macios. E quando fui tentar acariciá-los para sentir a textura exata, o barulhinho da máquina aumentou, os batimentos haviam pulado para 130 e quando olhei para ele de volta, um par de olhos verdes esmeralda me encarava.

**N/A: OMG! gostaram do cap ou não? *correndo em círculos desesperada*.. Espero que tenham gostado! **

**Quero agradecer mais uma vez as reviews, que me ajudaram bastante, e pedir para todo mundo que está acompanhando que dê um "oi" :D**

**marjorie saunders** : Ri muito com " um monte de garfos"... aoiehoiae.. Pois é... acho que vou frequentar mais parques, pracinhas da igreja.. Acampamentos também vão ser bem-vindos! Valeeu ae, pela compreensão! É realmente a pensão não é um lugar que eu diria "adequado", mas ok.. Opa, me passa essa fic depois! Tudo para "destraumatizar" com o Jake! o/

**Jac Vela-Negra** : aaaai valeu! :) Se continuarem assim eu juro que posto todo dia.. ok, mentira.. nem se eu ficar com a bunda colada aqui eu iria conseguir.. :(.. volte sempre.. valeu pelo apoio o/

**Katryna Greenleaf** : Oiii! Valeu :).. Aaah pode deixar que eu tomei " consciência".. se começou termina né? Ainda mais se tiver alguém dando uma força como vocês! Como eu disse antes... vou começar a fazer umas excursões "matorísticas", existe essa palavra? enfim.. meu Edward ainda não chegou, espero que ele chegue, não precisa cair do céu, mas de qualquer jeito vai ser muito bem vindo! :)

**Hinata Weasley**** :** Valeeeu! Voce acompanha " Todo mundo pode ter um E.D" também né?? Seja Bem-Vinda nessa também! Valeeu girls! Espero que tenha gostado do cap!

_Vou me indo! Me deixem muitas reviews senão eu fico EMO :(_

_Até quando der.._

_beeeeijos! :*_

_nat_


	6. 5 Começando pelo Começo

**N/A: Oi! :) Eu realmente deveria ganhar um Oscar ou coisa do tipo. Fiquei a tarde inteira escrevendo o capítulo, porque eu não queria deixar a páscoa vazia aqui na fic! Considerem esse cap como um presente! - Bem, quero agradecer ás reviews! E pedir para todo mundo que lê, dar um "oi", só para dizer para mim que está aqui acompanhando e dar aquela força para a autora! Esse capítulo eu dei uma daquelas pesquisadinhas básicas sobre Nova York, e espero que vocês gostem :)**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5 – Começando pelo começo. **

Sabe aquela sensação em que você perde seus sentidos? Você pensa que está presa em algum lugar, sem ninguém conhecido, com alguém tentando puxar teu ar de você?

Não sei por quanto tempo aqueles olhos me hipnotizaram, só sei que por tempo suficiente para as enfermeiras virem dizer que acabara o tempo de visitas.

- Você tem que sair... Moça...

- É, é verdade... Bem, eu vou indo. – Falei abanando minha cabeça para acabar com o contato visual.

- Você pode falar depois com a enfermeira para dar os dados dele. – Ela acrescentou.

- Claro. – murmurei entre dentes. Como eu iria explicar que me dera um acesso de loucura qualquer em mim e que eu não era parente dele nem de trigésimo grau?

Só então percebi que eu estava sentada muito perto dele, na beirada da cama. Levantei-me hesitante e dei um sorriso qualquer para a moça que já monitorava os aparelhos, com a testa franzida.

Tropecei ao pé da cama, e murmurei uma praga devido ao pé enfaixado.

- Você está bem? – A enfermeira perguntou. – Você não quer uma muleta? – Não, obrigada. Além de ser uma humilhação para alguém cabeça dura como eu, eu não estava disposta a gastar o que restava para comer e pagar a pensão. – Está tudo bem.

Quando cheguei á porta do quarto, olhei para trás a fim de ver aqueles olhos novamente, mas eles já estavam fechados, e os batimentos voltaram ao normal. Fiquei um pouco decepcionada, e me apoiei na parede do lado de fora para descansar meu pé, antes de voltar para a recepção. Uma das enfermeiras passou por mim e entrou no quarto, conversando com a outra que estava lá dentro monitorando os aparelhos.

- Ele acordou?

- Não sei... Só que os batimentos dobraram de ritmo, temos falar com o Doutor Morris sobre isso.

- Talvez seja um sinal de que ele vá acordar...

- Acho que sim.

Elas continuaram falando sobre ele, mas sai dali o mais rápido que meu pé permitia. Era uma bobeira ficar ali tentando saber mais sobre ele, ficar preocupada com alguém que sequer conhecia, sendo que eu tinha problemas suficientes para uma vida inteira.

Cheguei à recepção, e peguei meu celular do bolso e pedi uma lista telefônica na recepção. Por sorte a moça não cobrou tarifas por minuto. Chamei um taxi e esperei do lado de fora do Hospital **Bronx Lebanon **_Hospital_. Mais um dia perdido...

- Ei Bella, o que aconteceu? – Esme veio preocupada falar comigo.

- Torci o pé, quebrei... Não tenho certeza.

- Hm... Parece uma luxação. Você passou gelo, alguma coisa?

- Eu fui ao hospital, Esme... Por isso que está enfaixado.

- Ah... Desculpe querida. Carlisle sabe alguma coisa de medicina, se precisar é só chamá-lo.

- Que isso. Acho que os quase duzentos dólares que paguei pela consulta vão servir. – Falei ironicamente.

- Nossa. Que hospital você foi? - O Bronx Lebanon. Na verdade me levaram para lá. Mas nem soube depois que foram as pessoas, me levaram e foram embora.

- Que pena. – Ela torcia nervosamente um papel nas mãos. Perguntei-me o porquê daquilo.

– Tem que tomar mais cuidado, Bella.

- Eu tento... Realmente. Mas não é algo que eu controle, entende?

- Claro Claro... - Você está bem, Esme? – Perguntei me aproximando dela.

- Sim, por que não estaria? Só estou um pouco abalada por você. Quer dizer... Poderia ter acontecido algo pior...

- Verdade. Mas eu prefiro não me preocupar com isso. Agora o problema é subir essas escadas.

- Não te deram muletas?

- Sim... Mas custavam cem dólares a mais. E eu prefiro me esforçar um pouco.

- Querida, espere então Mike chegar. Ele sempre passa aqui na hora do almoço para pegar algumas coisas, ele pode te ajudar a subir. Ou mesmo os outros garotos.

- Não, não precisa.

- Mas é claro que precisa! – A campainha tocou, e eu me viro e me deparo com Carlisle que chegava com uma maleta nas mãos. Eu ainda não sabia qual era a profissão dele, na verdade eu não sabia praticamente nada sobre ninguém, só eles sobre mim.

- Carlisle! Que bom que chegou. – Esme chegou perto dele, e sinceramente eu esperei por um beijo de boas-vindas típico de um casal, ou alguma demonstração de carinho, mas nada aconteceu.

– Bella quebrou o pé, poderia levar ela lá para cima?

- Mas é claro. – Ele falou prontamente largando a maleta no balcão onde Esme se escondia, e me oferecendo o braço e passando o outro pela minha cintura. Eu estava parecendo uma garotinha sendo levada pelo pai, e me senti extremamente vulnerável, mas confesso que me senti confortável... Como se meu próprio pai estive ali me ajudando a subir as escadas. Mas eu não podia olhar mais para o passado... Não agora. Todos da pensão estavam sendo tão bons comigo... E eu realmente não sabia como poderia retribuir. O natal não estava tão distante, e o frio já se aproximava da cidade já relativamente fria, e aquela seria uma boa oportunidade para dar algo á eles. Se claro, eu conseguisse um emprego até lá...

Depois que Carlisle me deixou no meu quarto, eu me espatifei na minha cama, e desejei poder dormir até o outro dia ao amanhecer. Mas meus olhos insistiam em ficar abertos, e minha retina parecia não querer esquecer mais aquele par de olhos verdes.

Acordei ás quatro da tarde, e com batidas na porta do meu quarto. Eu acho que eu teria conseguido dormir mais se quisesse, mas até achei bom por que senão de noite eu ficaria muito tempo rolando na cama. Apoiei-me de qualquer jeito e abri a porta, revelando uma mulher baixinha de cabelos espetados, sorrindo largamente para mim.

- Oi, lembra de mim, sou Alice do mesmo andar que o seu!

- Claro Alice... Como eu me esqueceria? – Me chutei mentalmente por não fazer mais 'social' pelos corredores da pensão.

- fiquei sabendo que você quebrou o pé... E realmente sinto muito. – Ela realmente parecia preocupada.

- Que é isso... Doeu na hora, mas agora é só um formigamento. – Disse sorrindo. A verdade era que doía ainda, mais quando eu tentava andar e meu pé tocava acidentalmente no chão. Mas eu não queria ser motivos de pena de ninguém.

- Bem, espero realmente que você melhore. – Ela sorriu. – Olhe sei que você está ai e tudo... Mas você não gostaria – já que não vai a lugar nenhum- me ajudar com uma coisa no meu quarto? Além de sua opinião ser indispensável, também é uma tentativa de passar o tempo, não é mesmo?

- E o que seria? – perguntei temendo que fosse algo relacionado á moda.

Mas ela não respondeu e com um sorriso estendeu a mão para mim. Aceitei e ela foi me guiando para seu quarto, sem nem ao menos ter ouvido se eu queria ou não. O quarto dela era uns quatro metros do meu, e era bem mais espaçoso. Ela me sentou em sua cama de casal e me deixou lá esperando enquanto eu analisava o quarto.

Realmente não parecia que ela já alugara daquele jeito, com certeza ela decorara. Era o que eu pretendia fazer no meu quarto, já que eu sabia que – se eu conseguisse pagar os próximos meses – eu iria ficar aqui. Além de o dinheiro ser pouco, era muito aconchegante, e eu não tinha demasiado problemas.

- Bem... Quero que você opine sobre qual é a melhor roupa para uma festa hoje á noite! – revirei os olhos. Era exatamente o que eu não queria fazer. Moda não era meu forte. E eu desconfiava de que nunca iria ser.

- Ok. – Eu realmente não estava disposta a dizer não á Alice, tanto por não ter mais nada para fazer pelas próximas horas.

Durante quatro horas, Alice me mostrou todo seu guarda-roupa que era bem vasto por sinal. Eu me surpreendi bastante – o que não era para pouco – Pois para ter tudo aquilo ela precisaria de dinheiro. E –bem- dinheiro era algo que as pessoas da pensão c_ostumavam_ não ter.

- Alice posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Eu perguntei enquanto ela terminava de se arrumar, com a primeira roupa que ela mostrara anteriormente. Simplesmente ela tinha trocado de pares mais de cinqüenta vezes, para escolher a primeira opção.

- Claro Bella. Ei, você acha que esse colar combina com a bolsa?

- Aham. – Disse. Bem, eu não era exatamente uma consultora de modas. – Alice, por que você mora aqui na pensão – quero dizer- Você não tem cara de _ter_ que morar aqui... – Me embolei nas palavras, e me chutei mentalmente por não conseguir sequer pensar algo com coerência.

- Sei o que quer dizer. Que eu pareço ter dinheiro o suficiente para ter meu apartamento, ou morar em um hotel, certo?

- É... – Suspirei vencida, e feliz por ela ter aceitado tudo com senso de humor, e não como uma ofensa.

- Bem... Não se deixe enganar _muito_ pelas aparências. – Ela disse enquanto colocava algumas coisas na bolsa preta com vermelho. – Há muito tempo que meus pais morreram... E me deixaram uma herança razoável... Então, essas roupas são da época que eu ainda era rica. – Ela sorriu melancolicamente. – E a herança eu guardei para o fundo de renda da faculdade, e claro de vez em quando eu inovo meu closet. E também eu não quero deixar as pessoas aqui da pensão... – Ela engoliu em seco triste novamente. – É como se elas fossem _parte_ de mim. São pessoas simples, honestas, e pode ter certeza de que melhor do que muita gente por aí.

Eu assenti concordando.

- Sabe, eu poderia estar em outros lugares, com outras pessoas. – Ela continuou. – E eu já estive. – Ela sorriu se lembrando de algo. – Só que elas eram muito diferentes, e eu me sentia deslocada. Sabe como é se sentir quando você quer falar sobre algo e as pessoas não entendem? – Assenti novamente com a cabeça. – Ai, eu conheci aqui a pensão. Graças á Mike. – Ela sorriu. Já percebia que eles se gostavam como irmãos. – E aqui eu me encontrei. E não quero sair daqui... É como se fosse a família que _eu _perdi. – Ela abaixou a cabeça, enquanto uma lágrima caia de seus olhos. – Bem não quero falar mais sobre isso, veja manchou meu rímel. Bella será que poderia pegar um pedaço de algodão para mim?

Já era noite quando deixei o quarto de Alice. Ela saíra com Emmet e Rosálie para algum lugar. Ela disse que me convidaria se meu pé não estivesse como estava. Mas eu não tinha tanta certeza se eu iria aceitar ou não... Não tinha muito dinheiro para ficar esbanjando.

Entrei no meu quarto feliz comigo mesma. Eu finalmente sabia um pouco mais sobre os membros da pensão. Eu estava me sentindo terrivelmente só e desamparada do jeito que as coisas caminhavam, mas apesar de tudo eles eram todas boas pessoas. E entendia Alice quanto ao ponto de "ser como uma família".

Acordei no outro dia um pouco mais otimista. Meu pé ainda latejava, e eu pensava se não era melhor abdicar dos cem dólares pela muleta.

Encontrei Mike se arrumando no banheiro do andar, por que fazia dois dias que ele se mudara para o andar de cima onde tinham os maiores quartos, e ele começaria a ocupar com o amigo dele. Ele sabia do meu pé, e pareceu muito preocupado ao ver como eu me virava para me locomover, e ele com medo que eu caísse da escada ou coisa do tipo me levou até o saguão, onde a maioria dos hóspedes estava ali.

- Olá Bella! – Eles responderam em uníssono. Corei e me postei na frente de Alice e Jasper com meu pão de queijo e torradas.

- Bella, o que você vai fazer hoje? – Alice perguntou parecendo entusiasmada.

- Ainda não sei. – murmurei com a boca cheia de torradas e leite. – Não sei como posso procurar emprego assim. – Apontei para meu pé. – talvez achem que vá ser um prejuízo, ou um estorvo.

- Acho que não vão achar que você é um estorvo. – Carlisle falou severamente. – Só está com o pé machucado e temporariamente. Mas concordo com você quanto ao fato deles não quererem aceitá-la.

- Você poderia trabalhar aqui se quisesse Bella. Mas acho que não posso pagar muito e o trabalho também não é grande. – Esme falou enquanto folheava mais uma de suas revistas.

- Acho que vou ter que optar por isso qualquer hora. – Suspirei. – Mas é um emprego, e fico terrivelmente feliz por isso! – Sorri.

- Acredito que sim. – Ela sorriu também. – Diferente de outras pessoas que prefeririam morrer á pegar uma vassoura nas mãos. – Ela apontou sutilmente á Alice.

Alice revirou os olhos e começou a conversar animadamente com o vento sobre as compras e precauções que ela teria que tomar para o inverno.

- Bella, quando melhorar o pé, não quer ir comigo ao centro? Podemos ir a **Macy's, Barney's e a BLOOMINGDALE´S! ***

**- **Alice você realmente espera que eu vá nessas lojas? – Falei espantada. – São caríssimas!

- Mas é tipicamente Nova York! – Ela sorriu satisfeita. – Você vai amar!

- Acho que não, Alice. Sinceramente... Eu tenho minhas roupas de inverno também. Eu vim de uma cidade chuvosa e de frio esqueceram?

- Duvido que tanto como aqui Bella. Aqui realmente é rigoroso!

Perguntei-me se eles conheciam Forks...

- Alice, pare de amolar Bella com roupas! – Jasper falou contrariado. – Temos as nossas coisas para faculdade...

- Sim, _Jaspe_r, mas ninguém consegue estudar passando frio! Nós não estamos mais na... – Jasper cortou-a abruptamente com um beijo inesperado. Sequer eu sabia que eles formavam um casal... Eu hein...

Emmet deu risadinhas, enquanto Rose semicerrava os olhos parecendo aliviada ao mesmo tempo em que irritada.

- Bella querida, se você precisar de roupas, eu posso arranjar algumas para você. – A Sra. Berry uma das idosas de lá falou gentilmente.

- Quando precisar pode ter certeza que eu falo com a senhora... – Sorri para a idosa que estava a minha frente, ela e o SR. Jack formavam um belo par. E quase não os via junto como Tom, Jerry e Simas.

- Bella se você quiser eu posso deixá-la em algum lugar... - Mike falou de repente. – Talvez você não queria ficar o dia todo aqui na pensão.

- Acho uma boa idéia, mas não te atrapalharia?

- Bem... Infelizmente não posso tirar férias por hoje, mas acho que possuo tempo suficiente para guiá-la até algum lugar.

- Se quiser eu posso ir com você Bella. – Emmet o grandalhão se ofereceu. – Eu só tenho aula no segundo período, e posso ficar com você durante um tempo.

- Acho que vocês são uns amores, mas não sei se aceito...

- A que isso Bella. – A Sra. Berry falou. – Você tem mais é que se divertir. Com a minha idade, você vai sentir muito falta desses pequenos momentos em que você poderia decidir se saia ou não. – Ela piscou.

- Bem então eu aceito. – Sorri para Emmet.

- Aonde você quer ir?

- Que tal o Central park?

Eu e Emmet fomos de metrô, porque taxi era muito caro e nem eu nem ele tínhamos dinheiro para ficar esbanjando. Ele era muito forte e me ajudou em todo o caminho, como se eu fosse um bebezinho em suas mãos.

A minha decisão de ir ao Central Park tinha dois motivos: O primeiro era que lá eu conseguia relaxar, e respirar ar puro e ouvir o som dos pássaros, além de ter a sorte de encontrar com aquela mulher simpática de meia de idade, e o segundo – mais fundamental e não menos importante – o fato de ter sido lá o estranho fato de eu "achar" aquele homem misterioso cujos olhos verdes me assombravam dia e noite agora.

Eu não sabia o porquê que aquilo estava acontecendo. Nunca havia acontecido. Mas eu queria estar lá. Pelo menos perto...

Já quase cogitei a hipótese de ir até o hospital, com a desculpa esfarrapada de comprar a muleta – que com certeza não compraria – só para ver como estava o estado dele ou se alguém de sua verdadeira família havia aparecido. Só que no último minuto eu resolvi ficar com a bunda onde eu estava, e deixar as coisas rolarem. Eu encontrara com ele duas vezes sem intenções, poderia ocorrer uma terceira, não podia?

- Meu Deus, eu ainda não me acostumo como esse parque é imenso! – Emmet murmurou assim que entramos pelo lado Sul do Parque que levava para a pista de patinação.

- Bem, conheci-o faz dois dias, então não tenho o que falar.

- Onde você foi?

- Fui perto de um dos lagos artificiais onde tem bastantes borboletas.

- Hm... Lá é lindo. Nossa isso foi muito gay. – Ele deu umas risadinhas. – Vamos dizer que é interessante.

- Não soou gay. – Eu sorri para a enorme figura ao meu lado. – E nem que soasse eu suspeitaria que você fosse.

- Nossa, Obrigado. Essa vai ficar guardada no coração. – Ele sorriu enormemente. – Já que você vai ficar muito tempo por aqui, vamos escolher o lugar perfeito! – Ele me guiou até um enorme cartaz onde tinha um mapa de todo o parque.

- Só não pode ser muito longe, eu quero conseguir gritar quando quiser. – Ele riu, enquanto me apontava uma área não tão longe daqui.

- Tem aqui essa área perto do lado que se aluga barquinhos de controle remoto. Lá é calmo, mas você pode se distrair com os barquinhos e também com as crianças que vão estar no playground.*

- Está ótimo. – Sorri.

Quando nós chegamos lá, perto do laguinho como ele descrevera algumas crianças e pais brincavam com seus filhos monitorando seus barquinhos, e perto dali tinha uma escultura de Alice no Paris das Maravilhas, e perto tinha um playground com várias crianças, apesar do horário.*

- Muito lindo aqui... - Suspirei me sentando em um banquinho afastado em que eu poderia ver as duas partes, sem desviar totalmente minha atenção. Emmet sentou-se ao meu lado jogando a cabeça para trás absolvendo o sol da manhã.

- Sabe, eu sempre gostei daqui... Eu via de longe... E sempre tive vontade de _estar_ aqui.

- Quando criança espero...

- É mais ou menos isso. – Ele deu mais um sorriso enorme mostrando suas covinhas infantis. – Muitas vezes eu me pergunto como as pessoas não têm capacidade de ver e se maravilhar com uma coisa dessas.

- Não me diga que tem gente que não consegue ver... – Murmurei surpresa. Desde o primeiro instante que eu chegara lá, eu me deixara envolver pela nostalgia do local.

- Existem muitas coisas nesse mundo. – Ele suspirou. – E pena que a maioria não seja tão boas como eu esperava. – Ele sorriu olhando para as crianças. – Acho que as crianças são os seres mais importantes de toda a Terra! E sou extremamente fã de Peter Pan ao querer ser criança eternamente...

- Concordo com você. – Disse sorrindo também. – O mundo parece pequeno, mas pelo menos a inocência é grande...

- Não vejo por esse lado... Mas sim por elas ter uma vida inteira pela frente. E poderem viver todas as experiências... Quanto que alguns... – Ele suspirou. – Bom vamos deixar de falar coisas tão melancólicas. – Ele sorriu e começou a querer arrancar de mim histórias embaraçosas.

Emmet era um bom homem, e eu me sentia segura e confortável com ele. Além de ele ter um senso de humor incrível.

- Infelizmente meu horário acabou. – Ele disse levantando. – Tenho que voltar á faculdade. Tem certeza de que quer continuar aqui? – Perguntou.

- Sim. E pode deixar que eu me viro para ir embora. Nem que eu vá rastejando.

- Se você quiser você pode ligar para mim ou Rosálie... Nós não nos importamos. – Sabia que ele não, mas não tinha certeza sobre Rosálie.

Despedi-me dele, e fiquei sentada por um tempo sentindo o vento açoitar meus cabelos. Peguei um livro que eu havia trazido "Orgulho e Preconceito", e comecei a ler... Apesar de já ter manuseado o livro milhares de vezes, eu gostava das histórias das irmãs. Gostava mais da forma como Elizabeth e Mr. Darcy no final se relacionaram mesmo antes se odiando e quando a simples hipótese de se relacionarem estava bem longe de cogitação.

Olhei para o céu e vejo que o tempo começara a fechar. Poderia chover a qualquer momento, e as crianças já começavam a dispersar. Mas eu não me importava que eu tomasse chuva, nem mesmo o meu pé enfaixado. Sabia que faria algum mal, e que eu teria que pagar depois por mais um gesso, mas se a chuva viesse que me molhasse e me desse um pouco de alívio. Continuei a ler o livro normalmente, enquanto os raios de sol iam desaparecendo.

Já estava na metade quando uma sombra se projetava em minha frente. Instintivamente eu fiquei com medo e receio de que fosse alguém que quisesse meu mal. Mas quando levanto os olhos vejo a última pessoa que eu esperava – mas não queria- encontrar. O homem dos olhos verdes.

Levei um susto com a inesperada aparição, e acho que ele levou isso como o meu susto inicial.

- Desculpe se te assustei. – Ele falou com uma voz firme e aveludada. Quase fechei meus olhos como que para ouvir a sinfonia que era sua melodiosa voz. – Não era minha intenção. – Ele me fitava abertamente, e eu não conseguia corresponder seu olhar. Algo nele me intimidava...

- Não é nada. – Murmurei depois de uma constante luta com a minha mente. Bella, isso é coisa que se diga! "não é nada"... Fale mais alguma coisa. Limpei minha garganta. – Você... Ah... Qual é o seu nome?

- Edward Cullen. – Ele disse prontamente. – E você é Isabella Swan. _Bella..._

*** Todas as informações da fic, foram pesquisadas para serem colocadas aqui. Ou seja, em outras palavras, não é invenção! =)**

***********************************************************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado do Capítulo! E não me batam se vocês estão ansiosas para que eles se falam "direito" agora.. Mas prometo que no próximo capítulo eles vão se "conhecer" melhor. Como vocês perceberam, o cap serviu para conhecer mais um pouco o povo da pensão.. Principalmente Alice e Emmet. E em outros capítulos vocês vão conhecer um pouco mais dos outros que são igualmente importantes na história. E uma dica: Levem a frase de Alice sempre que tiverem lendo a fic: "**Não se deixe enganar _muito_ pelas aparências"..

**Vamos as reviews!**

**Hinata Weasley**** :** Owwwn valeu.. Eu, modestamente, achei que a fic ia ser um sucesso! mas ai não foi bem assim... pelo menos aqui as pessoas estão gostando, e eu estou feliz por poder continuar ela! Obrigada pelos elogios. Adoro! :)

**My Odd World'**: Seja Bem-Vinda!!! Valeu por estar acompanhando e gostando! Espero que você tenha gostado do Cap!

**Katryna Greenleaf** : Valeeeu! :D Pois é... ela quebrou o pé mas encontrou o Ed *--* Eu quebraria até a perna e os braços se o preço fosse ver ele *-* Mas enfim... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo... E se demorar por ter certeza de que é por não ter conseguido att, e não por ter desistido ;) Se depender de vocês a fic vai longe :D

**Menega**: Seja bem-Vinda! Valeu por estar acompanhando! vou tentar não decepcioná-la.. *olha para os lados com os olhos esbugalhados* Vou tentar não demorar. E você lê minha outra fic tbm?? :)

**dessinha-almeida**** :** Valeeeeu! Seja Bem-Vinda! Espero que sua opinião sobre a fic continue de pé... Desculpe é que eu realmente tenho esse senso de "não estão gostando"... aoiheoiaeh

**Belle Castle**: OMG! Eu te juro que quando eu vi "Desculpe mas não gostei", meu coração parou e eu entrei em choque. Já pensei que era uma daquelas pessoas que criticam tudo e nem se dão o direito de ficarem caladas, sabe? mas ai o céu se abriu e eu vi o resto... Mas menina você me deu um susto! :D Obrigada ai por estar acompanhando! e valeu!

**agora eu vou-me! Acho, que semana que vem tem outro cap fresquinho... mas antes eu espero MUITAS reviews de vocês :)**

**Beeeijos!**

**Nat.**


	7. 6 Como um Diário

**N/A: Oi Gente! Boa tarde! :)**

**Acho que não demorei muito para postar aqui... Pelo menos não no meu tempo! Que essa semana foi super corrida e eu quase não tive tempo para entrar! Bem, eu queria agradecer as reviews, realment estão me ajudando muito! e também á todos que leem que escrever, mais uma vez mandando um "oi".´só para dar AQUELA força que eu preciso! :] Bem, chegue de blablabla, e curtem o cap só para vocês!**

**_Capítulo 6 – Como um diário._**

_**Dia 3º - Nova York.**_

_Está tudo calmo. Nada sobre Nº1. Ainda. Processo começando. Câmbio._

- C-como você sabe meu nome? – Perguntei hesitante. Ele era mais lindo ainda do que eu imaginei. Ele era... Era... Perfeito. Suspirei internamente.

- Bem, está escrito na capa de seu livro. – Ele apontou prontamente para o livro que eu segurava em minhas mãos. Realmente na capa estava escrito perto do título em letras quase garrafais "Isabella Swan". Isso era devido que muitas vezes eu levava para á escola em Forks, e eu quase sempre o perdia, e isso ajudava á encontrarem á dona. Corei de vergonha e abaixei meus olhos. Ele era incrivelmente lindo. E eu incrivelmente insignificante. – Você está bem? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou _sim_. – Peguei o livro e me sentei de novo no banquinho. Pensei que ele fosse embora, mas ele continuou ali de pé me olhando. Seu corpo era perfeito, e podia muito bem imaginar o abdômen esculpido por trás daquelas roupas de outono.

- Desculpe ser assim _meio_ intrometido. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. Olhei para ele e vi um grande contraste que se formava. Ele, lindo e maravilhoso e o céu nublado por trás. – É que eu realmente não sou muito bom em aproximações. – Essa foi minha vez de sorrir.

- Não foi nada. Eu_ também_ não sou uma boa receptora. – Abaixei meus olhos para o livro novamente temendo falar algo de errado e tolo. Eu _não _queria fazer papel de idiota com ele.

- Eu queria agradecer por tudo. – Ele continuou. E achei melhor não querer mais "ignorá-lo". Estava claro que ele queria conversar.

- Por tudo _o quê?_ – O fitei aturdida, ainda não acostumada com sua _enorme_ beleza.

- Oras. – Ele sorriu um sorriso torto. E eu quase arfei. – Por ter me encontrado _aqui_, por ter ido até o hospital... Por _muitas_ coisas. – Essa última frase ele falou quase sussurrando.

- Não fiz nada demais... – Falei. Não via motivos para ele me agradecer. – Mas como você soube que era eu? Quer dizer... Que te encontrei aqui... Que fui lá ao hospital... – Eu estava confusa. Não tanto pela conversa, mas pela profundidade de seus olhos intensamente verdes.

- Eu te vi no hospital... E um dos funcionários do hospital que veio me socorrer disse que era você que estava comigo antes de todos chegarem... Quando você foi lá ele te reconheceu, e quando me recuperei ele me contou. – Ele falava muito rápido, mas eu não estava "preparada" para testar a veracidade do que ele contava. Na verdade eu _acreditava_ nele. Ele não fazia o tipo de homem que mente por nada. – E estava saindo do hospital, e caminhando quando vi você. – Ele disse num sussurro. – Acho que tenho mais é que agradecer.

- Mas não fiz nada... Quer dizer. Se pelo menos eu tivesse te salvado... Mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi "olhar"... – Falei constrangida. Corando vergonhosamente.

- Você fez muito mais coisas do que você _possa _imaginar. – Ele disse intensamente. E por mais que eu não achasse que tivesse feito, só porque ele me disse comecei a achar.

Eu não conseguia achar nenhuma palavra ou expressão. Também não conseguia achar forças para retrucar e dizer á ele que estava errado. Só me limitei á baixar meus olhos e pregar no livro estendido sobre minhas mãos. Ele continuava ali e eu queria saber o que ele pensava nesse momento, talvez que eu fosse uma garota sonsa e tímida e que não deveria perder seu tempo com conversas monossílabas.

- Você é _muito _especial... – Ele disse de repente. Eu corei muito e não consegui olhar para cima. Senti-o se mexendo e o banco ranger um pouco quando ele se sentou. A proximidade era tanta que eu poderia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Estava agindo feito uma idiota... Mas eu não conseguia encará-lo. Era _tão _intenso... – Não precisa ficar assim... – Ele sussurrou.

- Eu... – Falei engolindo em seco. – Eu sou assim mesmo... – Falei gaguejando. Chutei-me mentalmente de novo e enquanto eu esperava por alguma resposta eu tentava contar quantos hematomas eu já teria interiormente.

- Não precisa ser assim... Não _comigo._

- Eu não te conheço. – Ergui meus olhos para ele. Ele também olhava para o chão. E eu me permiti analisar um pouco seu perfil... Pensei que havia sido rude, mas na verdade ele riu. – O que foi? – Perguntei já um pouco mais descontraída.

- É verdade... Nós _não_ nos conhecemos. Mas _eu_ me conheço. E sou um cara responsável pode acreditar, eu te garanto... – Eu ri também.

- garante mesmo? Eu esse não é um truque para me levar pro meio do mato? – Eu quase tampei a boca na mesma hora. Mas ele riu também.

- Na verdade é um truque... – Ele falou olhando para mim de soslaio. Eu gelei. – Para fazer com que você pare de evitar meu olhar... _E..._ – Ele disse tocando com a ponta do dedo minhas bochechas. – Parar de corar tão violentamente toda vez que me dirijo á você. – Senti uma corrente elétrica percorrer meu corpo assim que ele me tocou levemente, e corei mais ainda do que antes.

- Pelo jeito não funcionou. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Acho que você tem que aprofundar suas técnicas.

- _Eu irei_. – Ele disse seriamente. Tão seriamente, que eu me assustei.

- Não se assuste Bella. – Meu nome em seus lábios parecia tão perfeito.

- Não me assustei. – Menti.

- Não te conheço. – Ele suspirou. – Mas já sei que é uma péssima mentirosa... – Corei mais uma vez. E olhei para o céu atrás dele, o tempo estava mais nublado e eu sabia que para qualquer hora iria começar a chover. As crianças do parquinho já tinham saído sendo levadas por suas mães.

- Não gosto de ser _assim..._ – Murmurei. Eu mal o conhecia. Na verdade eu só sabia que seu nome era Edward Cullen, que soava tão bem... Que ele tinha caído de algum lugar em algum canto do Central Park e que tinha ido para o hospital e agora conversava comigo. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sentia que o conhecia há tempos... E que eu poderia confiar nele.

- Assim como? – Ele perguntou parecendo interessado.

Peguei o livro e balancei-o em minhas mãos.

- Como _um livro_... – Eu suspirei. – Em que é só você abrir e você descobre todos os seus segredos, dor, mágoas, vidas... Meu _pai _sempre me dizia isso. – Eu suspirei ao lembrar-me de Charlie em algum lugar coberto por nuvens.

- E se você não gosta de ser como um livro... – Ele falou certamente interessado pelo rumo da conversa. – Como o que você gostaria de ser?

- _Como um diário..._

- Mas é um livro também...

- Sim... Mas é um livro em que tem só parte de sua vida que você quer escrever... Muitas vezes toda ela. Mas mesmo assim. – Murmurei sentindo gotinhas de água caindo no meu nariz. – Mesmo assim se você esconder bem a chave, só quem encontrá-la poderá descobrir tudo o que você tanto guarda.

- E você não ficaria tão vulnerável...

- Como sabe?

- Como disse você é um livro e não um diário. – Ele sorriu. – Mas não acho você vulnerável... Acho uma _qualidade._ Pois se você é um livro e todos vêem através de seus olhos, e ainda permanecem junto contigo, é porque algo_ bom_ elas viram em você.

Eu ri.

- A não ser, que as pessoas se interessem pelos podres e malfeitos das pessoas...

- E se interessam. – Ele disse olhando para o céu. E vejo que algumas gotas de chuva caiam pelo seu rosto. Só ai que eu fui perceber que estava chuviscando. Mas eu não me importei... Eu me sentia tão bem ao lado dele. – Todos se interessam pelo lado ruim das pessoas, só que no fundo delas, existe um espírito de salvação que quer tirá-las desse caminho... E que as fazem ficarem perto de pessoas boas...

- Eu não acredito que ajam pessoas inteiramente boas...

- E nem inteiramente ruins... – Ele completou. –

- E o que eu sou?

- Você... – Ele murmurou formando um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Qualquer que fosse sua resposta eu não poderia levar á sério. – Você é... Um livro! Pensei que já tínhamos chegado a essa conclusão não? – Ele começou a rir e o seu sorriso estava ficando emoldurado pelas pequenas gotas que insistiam em cair.

- E você é um aproveitador...!

- Eu? – Ele perguntou surpreso e sério de repente. Comecei a rir da cara dele.

- Acho que vou deixar essa minha frase no ar...

- Palavras vindas de você nunca podem ficar soltas no ar... O ar não é merecedor o suficiente de qualquer coisa que provenha de sua boca. – Ele disse olhando intensamente nos meus olhos. O verde com o castanho... E eu precisava me lembrar como respirar de novo, senão poderia desmaiar como acontecera em outras ocasiões _com ele._ Ele me encarava, enquanto eu corava, mas não me desviava de seu olhar. Ele era tão lindo, tão legal, tão... _Tão..._

- Você daria um bom poeta. – Eu disse para cortar o silêncio que se formara. Não parecia galanteio o que ele dissera, mas _sim_ verdade. – Acho que deveria colocar _"aspas_" quando eu for escrever no meu _diário... _– Eu ri brincando com ele.

- Quer dizer que vou fazer parte de seu_ diário_ agora? – Ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Ainda não me decidi. Você é estranho... Quer dizer você é _um estranho!_

Ele pareceu magoado por um momento.

- Pensei que já tínhamos passado por essa fase...

- Desculpe, sou meio antiquada e não sei reconhecer quando as fases foram puladas... – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Desculpe, eu já lhe disse que não sou muito bom em aproximações.

- Eu já lhe disse que não sou muito boa em recepções também.

- Eu também já lhe disse que meus truques não funcionam direito.

- E eu que sou um livro e não um diário. – Sorri pelo canto dos lábios tentando imitar o seu gesto.

- Já lhe disse que você é especial e não é vulnerável.

- E já lhe disse que você é um completo _estranho... _E com uma grande vocação para poeta do século.

- E ainda você vem e me diz que somos estranhos? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Acho que já passou do anonimato direto para o nível "conhecido causalmente".

- Espero que isso seja algo bom...

- E não é? – A brincadeira solta entre nós.

- Depende do ponto de vista. Mas eu não gosto de coisas pela metade, e muito menos. – Ele se levantou, me fazendo perceber que ele estava ensopado e que eu também. – Do conhecido casualmente... Por isso...

- Por isso o quê? – Mas antes que eu terminasse minha pergunta ele já tinha saído de perto de mim e caminhado para longe. Vi seu corpo de costas todo definido, e um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Era o frio, e não ele. Eu repeti para mim mesma. Pensei em chamá-lo e questionar para onde ele estava indo. Mas não encontrei forças, pois parecia que todas tinham ido ao momento que ele se afastou... Eu sentia... _Falta_ dele.

Depois que ele sumiu das minhas vistas, eu suspirei extasiada, achando que ele realmente era um estranho e me sentei no banquinho enquanto eu colocava o livro na bolsa a fim de encharcar "menos".

De repente senti uma presença perto de mim, e logo pensei que era _ele, e_ preparei a melhor cara de brava que eu tinha. Não que eu estivesse definitivamente brava... Ou algo assim.

Assim que ergui os olhos vi Emmet olhando para mim sorrindo.

- Você realmente não se preocupa com o estado de seu pé e seu gesso... Ainda bem que vim a fim de ver se você estava se comportando!

- Eu _estou_ me comportando... – tentei esconder o desapontamento em minha voz.

- Vamos Bella, você _está_ encharcada, e você _está_ com esse tramboio nos pés. Você realmente quer pagar mais cem dólares por mais um gesso?

Encolhi os ombros.

- Tanto faz... – Pela primeira vez eu não dei tanto valor assim ao dinheiro e principalmente á gastança deste. – Acho que posso me afundar aqui caso essa terra vire movediça o suficiente para levar eu e o banquinho junto.

- Não pense assim... Você _só _está assim porque não pode mais fazer _nada._ Vamos Esme arranjou algumas coisas para você fazer na pensão sem precisar gastar tanto seu pé. Ela acha melhor você ocupar sua cabeça_ lá_ do que _aqui_ na chuva.

- Chuvas fazem bem para as almas...

Ele gargalhou sonoramente.

- imagino que sim... Mas qualquer dia desses quando você estiver no Texas, ou em qualquer lugar mais quente, e quiser tomar um banho de chuva, você pode... Mas ouça meu conselho, não _tente_ tomar banho de chuva em Nova York, principalmente nessa época do ano. Elas vem acompanhadas com vírus da gripe e pneumonias...

- Ok, me convenceu. – Fiz força para me levantar. – Eu realmente não quero ser uma plantação de _estorvos..._

- Você não é um estorvo, Bella. Acredite. Só um pouquinho vamos dizer... _Teimosa._

- Oras vamos! Me tire logo daqui! Ou você quer ser infectado pelos vírus das gotinhas também?

- Sou imune. – Ele sorriu largamente, enquanto me ajudava a levantar e ia me guiando até a saída.

- Imagino _mesmo_ que seja. – Disse observando seu corpo enorme e musculoso. Quando chegamos na entrada dois funcionários estavam lá em uma área coberta, e eu resolvi parar para conversar com um deles.

- Com licença. Você por acaso viram um homem alto de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes passando por aqui?

Os funcionários se olharam por um momento, mas depois sacudiram as cabeças.

- Não senhorita. Não vimos ninguém com essa descrição. – Tentei controlar meu desapontamento. E minha crescente raiva. Ele nem sequer dissera "tchau"... Pelo menos um "tchau" seria suficiente. E o que ele queria dizer com "não gosto de coisas pela metade?"

- Vamos Bella... O vírus lembra? – Emmet me acordou do meu mundo de desapontamentos.

- Vamos. – Sussurrei. Vamos aonde? _E para quem_? Essa foi a primeira vez que a idéia me ocorreu. E apesar de Emmet ao meu lado, eu me sentia mais sozinha do que nunca.

_**E. 1. C**_

_Sem progresso nas investigações. Não entrar em contato em qualquer momento._

**Câmbio.**

**EdwardEdward CadêomeuEdward? EdwardEdwardCadêomeuEdward?EdwardEdward CadêomeuEdward? EdwardEdwardCadêomeuEdward?EdwardEdward CadêomeuEdward? **

**Espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado do Cap! Bem, o "começo" deles é tão fofinho... e eu tenho algumas observações para vocês.**

**Vocês devem ter percebido que teve algumas palavras Ambíguas nesse cap... como "diário" e "estranho".. para quem não sacou acho que seria uma boa eu explicar. É o seguinte: Bella fala que a vida dela é um "livro aberto" pois todos conseguem saber dos sentimentos e das vontades dela. E "diário"seria no sentido que só alguém que tivesse a chave de sua vida poderia ler.. Como alguém especial, como um amor, que tivesse acesso ao seu "eu"... E quando Ed pergunta, "Você vai me colocar em seu diário?" Está subtentido: " Você vai me colocar em sua vida?" E ele usou o "diário" ao invés de "livro", porque ela quer ser como um diário então ele meio que respeita as decisões e "vontades" dela.**

**E quanto ao "estranho".. Existem nos dois sentidos da palavra, o primeiro que ela usa é o estranho no sentido de "esquisito", e o outro no de uma pessoa que "não conhece".. Então quando Bella fala essa frase: "**Você é estranho... Quer dizer você é _um estranho!" _**_, ela não _repete as palavras, ela simplesmente as usa em dois sentidos. " Você é uma pessoa esquisita... Você é uma pessoa desconhecida"... mais ou menos assim!**

**Espero que vocês tenham entendido! E quanto ao "sumiço" do Edward. Na verdade não era para ter acontecido, mas no último minuto eu decidi mudar.. vocês verão depois o porquê! ;) E esse em itálico que tem no começo e no final do cap, acho que vocês já tem uma idéia do que é, não é?**

**Hinata Weasley****:** _Oieee! lembra sim! é uma das "dicas" que eu dou sempre nas minhas fics. Tá ai a "conversa" deles.. espero que tenha gostado._

**Katryna Greenleaf****:** _Oii! Eu também gosto muito dos dois. não é por acaso que eu escolhi eles para serem os primeros que vocês "conheçam".. Será que o Emmet é o nº 1 mesmo? è só esperar para ver... hahaha.. Imagina mesmo... lá de boa, no tédio de uma vida, de repente chega um Edward e diz "oi".. *abana*.. mas ele soube se virar direitinho não foi? Esse Edward é rápido no gatilho, e vai ser raros os momentos que ele vai dar "brexas". E quando der, pode ter certeza que tem coisas por trás..._

**Jac Vela-Negra**** :** _Se curva para a platéia emocionada. Chorando litros enquanto segura o troféu! OMG! eu ganhei o Oscar... ! aiheoihaeoiaeh.. Que bom que você está gostando! Valeu pelo apoio!_

**Menega**** :** _Oiiiee! nossa que legal! :) .. Você já leu Promessas que Devemos Cumprir também? Ou é só essas duas? Eu tbm gosto mais deles.. mais eu tenho que escrever sobre os outros.. senão acaba com o mistério e toda aquela coisa da fic... mas uma coisa eu te prometo... Ed e Bella não vai faltar :D_

**Angelique Choiseul:** _Oieee Seja Bem-vinda!! que isso... ainda bem que criou "coragem"... Todo mundo que é escritora sabe do que eu digo.. quanto mais gente dizendo para você continuar, mais e melhor você continua! Realmente há muito por trás do que Alice disse, e Emmet... E Edward... e viiixi... E realmente ela iria falar algo comprometor.. Alice não perdeu o jeitinho "entrão" dela aqui na fic! :D Comente sempre!_

**Bem vou me indo... acho que antes de terça eu consigo fazer outro cap!**

**Beeeijos.**

**Nat**


	8. 7 – Coisas pela metade

**N/A: Oi gente! Antes de mais nada, desculpem a demora para postar! É que eu tive que terminar o capítulo de TMPTUED... poxa, vou começar a criar fics com nomes menores.. oaheoiaehoiea.. era para mim ter postado esse cap domingo, mas faltava um pedaço e eu só tive tempo de vir agora.. Então ai segue mais um cap para vocês. Acho que não ta muito boom.... ( sei lá), mas pelo menos é um cap! oaiheoiaeho**

**Capítulo 7 – Coisas pela metade.**

**Fim 3º Dia – Nova York**

_Procurando o lugar indicado.Câmbio._

Eu cheguei á pensão e Esme já veio me passando algumas tarefas para ajudá-la. O novo hóspede da pensão, amigo de Mike que dividiria o quarto com ele chegaria amanhã, e ela queria preparar o quarto – que por sinal Mike não arrumava- para dar uma boa impressão.

- Esses meninos são umas pestes. – Ela disse enquanto me passava alguns lençóis depois de Emmet ter me auxiliado á chegar lá em cima nos quartos. Apesar do pé, Esme tinha razão quando disse que eu poderia fazer essas pequenas atividades sem piorar tanto meu pé.

O quarto estava uma verdadeira bagunça, parecia que um terremoto havia passado por ali.

- Acho que é defeito de fábrica... – Disse.

- Também acho. Mike simplesmente acha que faz coisas de mais, e tem a filosofia que "para que arrumar o quarto? Se ele vai sujar novamente?".

- Eu pensei assim uma época. – Respondi. – Mas foi pouco duradouro. Eu não conseguia olhar toda aquela bagunça e sempre eu era obrigada á dar uma geral quando alguém ia visitar.

- Você sente saudades, querida?

- De que? – Perguntei sem prestar a devida atenção.

- De sua cidade. Forks.

- Esme, minha cidade agora _é_ Nova York. Forks faz parte do passado. E se quer saber, não sinto tanta falta assim... É só que... É difícil deixar de pensar nas coisas, simplesmente.

- Entendo você. Mas não devemos simplesmente "esquecer-se do passado" como muitas pessoas dizem. Faz parte de nossa vida. E esquecer, significa uma forma de mutilação da vida. E acho que não é legal.

- É, não é legal. – Disse concordando.

Terminamos de arrumar o quarto colocando lençóis limpos. Tiramos um pouco da poeira do chão e dos armários. E deixamos com um clima perto do familiar. Foi mais minha idéia fazer aquilo, pois eu senti na pele como é chegar a um lugar estranho e achar que não existe lugar para você. Pelo menos esse hóspede poderia sentir um pouco de familiaridade.

Esme me ajudou chegar até meu quarto, e ela disse que traria o almoço para mim, para não fazer muito esforço nas escadas. Tentei recusar é claro, mas Esme era tão decidida como um cavalo.

Depois do almoço decidi ligar para Jake. Fazia alguns dias que eu não falava com ele, e uma sensação de culpa se apoderava do meu corpo.

O celular estava fora de área, e eu imaginei que deveria ser mais pela distância das cidades. Cada uma em uma extremidade do país.

Suspirei, e deixei o celular de qualquer jeito ao lado da cama. Peguei um livro qualquer que trouxera na bagagem e comecei a ler. _"Os Homens que não gostavam das mulheres"_, o autor era sueco, e o romance era policial de uma trilogia chamada _Millennium_. Já estava na metade e começava a sentir certo desconforto pela história, quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

- Oi Bella, é Mike posso entrar?

- Claro Mike. – Disse colocando o livro na cabeceira, e me ajustando na cama.

- E esse pé? Deu sinais de vida? – Ele disse se sentando na minha cama.

- Deu sim... Ele simplesmente está gritando para chamar minha atenção! Acha que eu não dou atenção o suficiente... – Disse revirando os olhos. Ele deu uma risadinha seca.

- Eu sempre criei uma teoria para o porquê que a gente se machuca. Quer ouvir?

- Promete que não vai ter nem palavras difíceis e nem termos científicos?

- Prometo. – Ele fez um sinal de escoteiro. Só que aquele sinal não era o utilizado atualmente e nem na minha época. Eram os escoteiros de uns cinqüenta anos para trás que conheciam. Eu sabia por que minha mãe me contara histórias sobre o gesto que sempre o pai dela fazia.

- E desde quando você sabe o símbolo dos escoteiros de três gerações passadas?

- O quê? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Esse símbolo. – Falei imitando. – É dos escoteiros. Só que não atuais, e nem supostamente de sua época. Era usado na época dos nossos avôs e até bisavós.

- Ah. – Ele pareceu desconcertado. – Eu aprendi por ai, e eu gosto mais dele do que o atual. E antigos hábitos nunca se perdem, não é mesmo?

- A claro. – Disse por fim.

- Bem... Emmet me contou que você estava disposta a pagar mais cem dólares por uma consulta no hospital.

Revirei os olhos.

- E também que parecia que você estava em outro mundo...

- Emmet está se mostrando um fofoqueiro. – Disse brincalhona. – Eu só gosto de sentir a chuva pingando... É... – Escolhi a palavra certa. – _Reconfortante._

- Imagino mesmo que seja. Mas isso senhorita não significa, que você tem que estragar esse seu lindo pé enfaixado!

- Desculpe papai. – Disse sorrindo. Ele riu também, mostrando seus incríveis dentes brancos.

- Bem, Esme já vai servir o jantar... E me ofereci para vir avisá-la para não ter que ouvir mais sermões de como meu quarto é desorganizado – "e como ela e a Bella tiveram dificuldades em deixar tudo aceitável".

- Realmente me deu uma tremenda dor nas costas. - Brinquei com ele. – Mais jantar? Tão cedo?

Ele olhou-me demoradamente por uns instantes até começar a rir da minha cara.

- Bella eu sei que aqui a gente costuma jantar cedo, mas já anoiteceu...

- Já? – Perguntei surpresa. – Poxa... Acho que me perdi nas páginas do livro...

- É... Cuidado para não se afogar qualquer dia desses.

- Pode deixar. Me ajuda? – Na mesma hora ele estendeu a mão e me guiou até o saguão.

Jantei, e a maioria dos hóspedes já estava lá. Conversei com todos e depois me sentei na sala comunitária para assistir aos noticiários da noite.

Nada havia acontecido no mundo hoje, só uma declaração que Barack Obama visitaria _New York City_ na próxima semana.

- Não posso perder... – Sr. Jack falou. – Esse presidente realmente vai entrar para história! Não só por ele ser quem é, mas também pelo o que faz.

E se seguiu a noite com vários comentários sobre o mundo.

Uma chuva fina começou do lado de fora e eu me senti terrivelmente tentada a ir lá ver a rua.

- Emmet segura a Bella antes que ela vá lá para a chuva de novo. – Esme falou. – Parece que ela se sente atraída por ela. – Ela disse. E eu fiquei com um calafrio. Lembrando-me de Forks.

- Vou ficar um tempo lá na varanda, gente. Não vou tomar chuva. E qualquer coisa eu coloco um saco plástico para proteger. – Disse. Mike se ofereceu para ir, mas Carlisle que o advertiu falando algo muito estranho.

- Deixe-a ir sozinha, filho. Você sabe que tem que ser assim. – Não entendi metade das palavras e seus significados, mas saí de lá abrindo a porta da frente e indo até uma pequena varanda que ficava de frente para a rua. Apesar da chuva as pessoas andavam livremente sem medos, indo ou vindo do aeroporto.

Ouvi um barulho de um avião aterrissando e senti um calafrio e me encolhi. Estava sendo assim nas últimas noites. Toda vez que eu ouvia o barulho eu me encolhia.

A chuva caía fina e eu pensava no meu dia e em minha vida. Como as coisas mudavam de repente... Repentinamente eu quebrava meu pé e não podia procurar mais emprego e me tornava quase uma inútil – e conseqüentemente o dinheiro ia se esvaindo. – e depois eu encontrava um homem misterioso – Edward Cullen – traçávamos uma conversa interessante, mas ele ia embora com meias palavras sem me dizer mais nada.

Realmente a vida tinha mudado e coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo.

Já haviam se passado uns dez minutos e senti algumas vezes olhares de dentro da pensão em cima de mim. Eu começava a sentir um pouco de frio e já ia me levantar quando eu ouço um barulho estranho na rua. Levantei meus olhos e um homem encoberto por um sobretudo se aproximava tentando fugir da chuva. Carregava uma mala pequena na mão, e andava com passos ritmados.

Pensei que ele se dirigia para o aeroporto por causa da mala, mas logo vi que ele estava vindo em direção á sacada da pensão.

Ele tirou o sobretudo e só depois de alguns instantes que eu fui reconhecer quem era. Eu pulei de susto e meu coração pareceu que ia á mil por hora.

Ele me olhou na mesma hora sem expressão. Ele subiu as escadinhas da pensão e veio em minha direção. Levantei meus olhos para ele e ele deu um sorriso torto enquanto estendia a mão.

- Olá. Sou Edward Cullen. E você? – Eu hesitei um momento, mas peguei sua mão. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo.

- Sou Isabella Swan. E tenho a pequena impressão que eu te conheço de algum lugar... – Disse. Queria saber como estavam às coisas.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso. – Ele falou. E meu coração parou por um instante. Ele não se lembrava de mim? Ou ele queria realmente me ignorar? Só ai que eu vi que nossas mãos continuavam dadas e eu separei bruscamente ofendida.

- Você pode me ajudar á entrar?- Ele perguntou parecendo não se importar com minha reação.

- Veio visitar alguém?

- Mais ou menos. – ele deu mais um sorriso torto.

- É por aqui. – Disse levantando com certo esforço e mancando em direção á porta. Chutei-me mentalmente por não possuir um corpo gracioso que nem o de Rosalie, e estar com esse maldito pé enfaixado.

- Quer ajuda? – Ele perguntou com sua voz impassível, mas senti certo nervosismo nela. Perguntei se era o mesmo homem que eu conhecera hoje mais cedo.

- Não. Estou bem. – Disse revoltada.

- Você _precisa_ de ajuda. – E antes que eu pudesse revidar ele veio e me segurou docemente pelo braço e começou a me apoiar até a porta. Antes que eu pudesse abrir, ele me soltou e se manteve a uma distância de mim. Como se não quisesse que ninguém visse...

Abri a porta e entrei com ele logo atrás.

- Devo chamar alguém? Ou você vai entrar? – Perguntei tentando também parecer indiferente.

- Pode chamar, vamos ver... – Ele disse pegando um papel dos bolsos e analisando. – Esme para mim?

- Claro. – Disse e sai até a sala comunitária. Lá todos estavam reunidos parecendo mais uma reunião do que um divertimento.

- Já tomou seu banho de chuva Bella? – Alice perguntou feliz sem desviar os olhos nem um segundo da TV. Vi que se passava uma novela com uma cena de beijo – daqueles bem quentes e molhados- na boca.

- Já. – Disse com ironia. – Esme tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você. Está te esperando no saguão perto da porta.

- Sabe quem é querida? – Ela perguntou docemente.

- Não, não sei. – Disse amargurada. Ela saiu e foi de encontro com ele enquanto eu me dirigia ás escadas.

- Já vai Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Já. Não estou me sentindo bem. – Disse.

- Quer ajuda Bell? – Emmet e Mike perguntaram juntos.

- Não. Assista TV, eu me arranjo por aqui.

- Bella. – Mike chamou e veio perto de mim. – Algum problema?

- Claro que não, Mike. Só estou cansada. Já é tarde.

- Não, não é.

- Então estou cansada só isso. – Disse. Não tinha mais forças para nada. E isso era estranho por que não via um motivo REALMENTE aparente para estar assim.

- Bella. – Ele me segurou pelos ombros docilmente. – Tem algo errado sim. Faz pouco tempo que te conheço, mas eu sei que tem!

- Não é nada, Mike! – Ele me olhou estranho por um momento, mas depois desviou o olhar para a porta da sala.

- Garotos! – Esme chamou. Eu tentei subir as escadas já que a atenção deles estava sendo desviada para Esme, mas eu sabia que não teria rapidez o suficiente para chegar até lá em cima. – Bella querida, não suba ainda. – É, não teria escapatória. Respirei fundo e Mike docilmente colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e me girou em direção á Esme.

- Tenho uma notícia para vocês garotos! – Ela continuou- E acho que vocês vão gostar!

Ela abriu a porta e dois segundos depois apareceu Edward. Ele ainda trazia a mala nas mãos, e tinha um sorriso no rosto. Assim que ele entrou seus olhos me encararam, mas eu desviei meu olhar propositalmente para Esme. Vi Mike apertando meus ombros.

- Este é Edward Cullen, é ele quem vai dividir o quarto com Mike. A partir de hoje ele vai ser o mais novo pensionista, depois de você é claro, Bella.

OMG, eu não estava acreditando. Ele iria começar a morar aqui conosco?

- Edward! – Mike falou não tão animado quanto deveria estar por se tratar de seu amigo. – Quanto tempo!

Eles se tocaram por um instante e ele respondeu:

- Mike! Demorei mais cheguei, não é isso que dizem por aqui? – Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

- Bem, Edward deixe eu te apresentar os outros pensionistas. – Esme foi apresentando todos, até chegar a mim.

- E esta é Bella, ela se mudou não faz nem uma semana. Mas é uma menina linda, como você vê, e também muito simpática. Ela quebrou o pé faz dois dias, e por isso está com a atadura. Mas tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar _muito _bem. – Ela disse sorrindo. Edward também sorriu para mim e eu retribui de qualquer jeito. Seria diferente a minha reação se ele pelo menos demonstrasse que tinha me reconhecido.

Como Edward havia acabado de chegar, seria _muita _indelicadeza de minha parte simplesmente subir e deixá-los lá. Durante há meia hora que se seguiu "ficamos" excluindo eu, conversando com ele, naquela mesma rotina que fizeram comigo.

Mike não parava de lançar olhares de soslaio para mim, com certeza achando que eu iria fugir ou coisa do tipo. Depois que eu achei que o tempo que eu já estava ali era o suficiente, decidi por me levantar e ir para o meu quarto.

- Boa noite gente. Eu vou me deitar, estou cansada.

- Quer ajuda Bella? – Emmet perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. Eu tenho que me acostumar a subir essas escadas. E ah... Seja Bem-vindo Edward. – Ele estava me olhando estranho. Mordi meus lábios e fui indo em direção á escada. Quando gelo no meu lugar.

- Acho que não é uma boa idéia ela subir com esse pé... – Era a voz de Edward. – Ela tem sérios riscos de cair. E eu já estava pretendendo subir e conhecer meus aposentos. Cansei-me da viagem.

- Ah claro Edward. – Carlisle falou. – Seria uma boa levar Bella lá para cima já que você está indo. Está tudo bem querida? – Ele olhou para mim.

- Ah claro. – O que mais eu poderia dizer?

- então ótimo. – Alice falou. – Bella então aproveite e mostre o quarto dele, já que é no mesmo andar que o seu.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir... – Disse Mike já se levantando.

- não precisa. – Edward fez um sinal de pare com as mãos. – Não se prenda por minha causa... Bella já estava subindo de qualquer jeito, não é mesmo?- Ele se virou para mim.

- Aham. – Engoli em seco.

- Bem boa noite á todos. Obrigado pela hospitalidade.

Eles murmuram algumas coisas e Edward veio em minha direção esticando o braço.

- Me dá a honra? – Ele disse me encarando intensamente. Não respondi nada, mas aceitei seu braço. Ele foi me guiando escada acima, e eu me chutei mentalmente por não poder subir a escada decentemente.

Ele me segurava firme e delicadamente ao mesmo tempo. E estranhamente eu me sentia segura. Em uma parte das escadas do segundo andar eu tropecei um pouco, mas ele me segurou sorrindo.

- Obrigada.

- Não a de quê. – Ele disse. – Mas acho que você deveria mudar para o andar de baixo. Não é muito bom ficar subindo e descendo várias vezes isso todos os dias.

- Acho melhor não. Além do que está tudo ocupado lá em baixo. A pensão é populosa como você deve ter percebido.

- Aham. Percebi. – Ele disse com uma voz estranha. Como se estivesse contrariado.

Chegamos ao terceiro andar, e o quarto dele e de Mike estava aberto.

- Desculpe, mas Mike não tem a mania de fechar a porta.

- Devido ao fato de todos aqui serem confiáveis?

- É... Parecem ser confiáveis, mas mesmo assim chave é sinal de privacidade. E privacidade é algo que ele não liga em ter.

- Vocês parecem que são bastantes amigos, né? – Ele disse.

- Quem?

- Você e Mike. – Ele disse já me encarando nos olhos. Nós estávamos na frente da porta do quarto.

- Somos apenas colegas. Nem tivemos tempo de nos conhecermos o bastante para sermos bons amigos.

- Entendi. – Ele disse. Depois de uns instantes quebrei o contato e abri a porta.

- Olha, tentamos arrumar o quarto para recebê-lo. Ainda bem que _fizeram _isso hoje, porque só esperávamos você amanhã ou depois. – Disse. Queria dizer, que na verdade não esperava _ele._

- Está perfeito. – Ele disse. – Foi você que arrumou?

- Sim. Eu e Esme. Como você sabe?

- Seu cheiro. Está impregnado no quarto. - Corei violentamente.

- Ah... É só abrir a janela que o cheiro sai. Desculpe.

- Acho que não vou abrir a janela pelos próximos dez anos. – Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Bem. – Abaixei meus olhos. – Eu realmente estou cansada. E você também deve estar então vou deixá-lo sozinho.

- Onde é seu quarto?

- É ali do outro lado do corredor, duas portas deste.

- Então me permita levá-la até lá.

- Não precisa.

- Oras, se eu te guiei até aqui, posso te guiar até lá. Por favor? – Ele fez uma carinha de cachorro pidão. E eu contrariada aceitei.

Chegando à porta do meu quarto, eu me virei para ele e agradeci.

- Obrigada.

- Não a de quê. E a propósito, antes que eu me esqueça. – Ele disse. Eu o olhei confusa. – Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou novo pensionista e moro no quarto duas portas daqui, o número é 13.

- Bem... – Corei, não vendo onde isso ia chegar. – Meu nome é Isabella Swan. Bella. E moro nesse quarto, número 11.

- Prazer, Isabella. – Ele sorriu.

- Prazer Edward.

Nós estávamos em um grande contato visual agora. Quebrei mais uma vez naquela noite abrindo a porta do meu quarto.

- Ah espere. – Ele disse.

- O quê?

Ele chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou me dando arrepios.

- Espero que você se lembre do que eu disse hoje mais cedo. Eu realmente não gosto de coisas pela metade. Nunca gostei.

E antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa ele já tinha virado ás costas e entrado no seu quarto. Á duas portas do meu.

**Heeey, heeey, heey! Edward é nossa Reiii!**

**Bem gente, perceberam que agora o bicho vai pegar fogo né? Acabou aquela parte da fic que eles se encontram "casualmente" , "do nada", agora todo dia eles estarão ali se encontrando! *susspira***

**Lembrando que, vocês sabem que o Ed é o nº 1, ( não ninguém sabe), ele tem a investigação dele para fazer, e segundo o "chefe" dele ele não poderia se envolver com Bella. Se vocês lerem o Prefácio de novo vocês vão entender... mas... Ed não segue muito as coisas, mas e o comportamento dele hoje foi estranho não foi?**

**E também ele se programou como "o cara perfeito", mas recebi algumas criticas " ninguém daqui" que ele se programando como o cara perfeito, na verdade ele não é perfeito verdadeiramente... Mas quem disse? Lembrem que o Ed original também não se achava grande coisa... aoiheoiaheoiea**

**E a questão de perfeito, acho que é muito subjetiva... Mas ele vai ser o perfeito exlusicamente para bella! E bella vamos dizer, deseja tudo de um homem, desde o lado romântico, até o lado "selvagem sexual".. aoiehoiea vai lá entender :X**

**Falei tudo confuso, eu acho, mas espero que vocês tenham entendido! Qualquer coisa é só perguntar :D só não garanto que eu respondo por causa dos spoilers, né?**

**Aaah e como sempre, agradeço as reviews! Estão me dando uma força que vocês nem imaginam! E peço que todos que lêem que dêem um "oi", não se acanhem, como uma colega disse que estava, é muito importante esse apoio ;)**

**Menega****:** Oieee! Ai que legal que você já leu ela! Já vi que eu tenho uma leitora ávida aqui! Aioehoiaeho.. É né... nunca mais faz promessas.. aoiheoiaehoie.. isso me lembra que eu tenho que escrever a continuação dela :X só que eu tenho que terminar pelo menos uma das fics, para começar.. e elaboar alguma coisa legal, senão fica monótona :\

**Chantal. Forks Cullen****:** Heeey! Seja mais que bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando! Apareça sempre!

**Katryna Greenleaf****:** Oieee! Que bom que ta empolgada! Haoiheoia, o Ed ta "espertinho", mas lembrem-se do "perfeito" né? Isso aborda muitas coisas, como por exemplo, ele não quer mentir para Bella... ai eu duvido que ele se saia muito bem. Quando ele estiver em uma situação em que ele não quer mentir nem muito menos dizer a verdade. Como que ele resolverá? Hmmm... (66)

**Hinata Weasley**: Oiiee! Que bom que ta gostando e principalmente curiosa! Oaiehoiaeh, o legal daqui eu acho que a gente só viu o Pov do Ed,m na verdade Nº1 no prefácio e na Lua, e a gente não sabe o que ele pensa e que está fazendo a partir de quando ele chegou na Terra. Uoahgeoiheao.. Adoro surpresas! :D

**Raffa '-'**: Oieee! Seja bem-vinda! Adoro quando aparece gente nova! Volte sempre!

**Babisy:** Oiee! Seja bem-vinda! Calma! Não abandonei não... eu tenho o costume de postar uma vez por semana e nos finais de semana... então demora um pouquinho mesmo... hoje foi uma exceção de dia! :D que bom que está gostando, volte sempre!


	9. 8 'Colegas conhecidos casualmente'

**N/A: Boa noite gente! Estou tão feliz! Consegui postar para minhas duas fics em apenas um dia! :D Bem, esse cap apesar de ter escrito tudo hoje, acho que é o maior de todos já aqui! E o 'melhor' na minha humilde opinião! porque tem mais Edward para a gente! aiii que coisa linda! Bem, vou deixar de amolar vocês, e olha o capítulo fresquinho aeee ;)**

**Capítulo 8 – "Colegas conhecidos casualmente".**

Desabei na cama praticamente e deixei o torpor tomar conta de mim. Por que eu estava agindo daquele jeito? OMG o que estava acontecendo comigo?

Friccionei meus braços com as mãos a fim de que o calafrio que ali se instalara se abrandasse. Puxei o cobertor até cobrir metade da minha cabeça e me afundar na escuridão dos meus pensamentos.

A dúvida que mais me atormentava era Edward ter me tratado como uma estranha, se bem que nós não éramos exatamente "não estranhos", mas o que havia acontecido com o "conhecido casualmente" que tínhamos adotado? E por que de repente ele dava sinais de que se lembrava de mim? E por que na frente das pessoas ele me tratava de um jeito e pelas costas de outro? Ele sofria algum tipo de multipolaridade? Eu realmente estava com medo de que fosse isso.

Ouvi um barulho na porta e por um momento considerei não atender e ficar debaixo daquele cobertor para sempre. Mas as batidas ficaram insistentes e logo vozes começaram a me chamar.

Joguei o cobertor de lado e fui mancando até a porta, abri com um rosto não muito agradável.

- Oi Bella. – Jéssica estava em minha frente. Ela estava com um robe branco transparente que dava para ver sua lingerie branca també perguntei se ela sabia onde estava...

- Oi Jess. Algum problema? – Perguntei.

- Não. Só vim te entregar seu celular. Você acabou esquecendo na sala e ele tocou algumas vezes.

- tocou? – Perguntei estendendo a mão e pegando ele. De fato tinha três ligações perdidas de Forks, e uma mensagem.

- Tocou. E foi só por isso que achamos. Você sabe como é uma bagunça aquele sofá ainda mais com várias pessoas... – Ela falou com uma cara fresca.

- Bem, obrigada Jess. – Fiz menção de fechar a porta, mas ela me impediu.

- Hey Bella... Você vai dormir com essa roupa mesmo?

Olhei para minhas roupas e constatei que estava com a roupa do dia. Suspirei.

- Eu vou trocar, não estava indo dormir de qualquer modo...

- Ah... Bem, só um aviso, se você for usar o banheiro é melhor ir agora porque com Mike e Edward no andar o trânsito vai ficar mais pesado, se é que me entende?

- ah claro. Obrigada mais uma vez Jess.

- De nada. – Ela disse saindo rebolando até o seu quarto que ficava de frente para o meu.

Suspirei e fechei a porta. Vesti meu pijama de azul com bolinhas brancas, peguei minha escova de dente e fui até o banheiro. Estava vazio e eu me aliviei por isso.

Quando estava saindo acabo me esbarrando com alguém.

- A meu Deus, me desculpe! Desculpe-me! Sou uma estabanada!

- Não foi nada Bella. – Agora que eu caia mesmo. Olhei para cima e vejo Edward me puxando com a mão para ficar de pé. Recuperei-me do susto e sorri envergonhada.

- Me desculpe _mesmo..._ Acho que eu fiz por merecer esse pé enfaixado.

- Que isso Bella. Eu que estava aqui na sua frente, você não tem culpa. Você está bem? – Ele disse parecendo realmente preocupado.

- Estou. Você amorteceu minha queda um pouco.

- Fico feliz por isso. – Ele disse. Seguiu-se um silêncio até que Mike apareceu atrás de nós.

- Hey Edward já usou o banheiro? Ah oi Bella. – Ele disse quando me viu.

- Oi Mike. Eu estou aqui atrapalhando Edward um pouco...

- Não atrapalha em nada. _Muito_ pelo contrário. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- bem tenho que ir. – Disse corando. – Estou cansada e quero uma boa noite de sono.

- Boa noite Bella. – Os dois disseram em uníssono. Murmurei um "boa noite" e fui até meu quarto fechando a porta e me encostando nela como se fosse minha salvação e que eu tivesse acabado de escapar de crocodilos furiosos.

- O que está acontecendo comigo meu Deus? – Murmurei para mim mesma. Abanei a cabeça, guardei a escova no armário e deitei na cama mais uma vez. Um barulho insistente do celular me impediu de começar meu sono. Lembrei-me dos telefonemas perdidos e das mensagens. Bufei e peguei o celular.

As três ligações e a mensagem eram de Jake. Abri a mensagem:

"Bella, por que não atende o celular? Assim que ver retorne minha ligação".

Disquei os números da casa de Jake e foi Billy quem atendeu. Fiquei feliz em ouvir a voz dele, ele era como um pai na minha infância, mas também me criticou com minha decisão.

- Hey Billy. É Bella.

- Bella? – Ele perguntou surpreso. – a garota de Nova York?

- a própria. – Sorri um pouco. – Como você está?

- Estou bem, quer dizer como sempre estive. Como andam as coisas aí?

- Tudo bem. – Mordi meus lábios. – Jake está ai?

- Ele acabou de sair, disse que ia procurar uma cabine telefônica. Acho que era para ligar para você. Ele disse que talvez tivesse um problema com o celular dele ou com o telefone.

- Ah... É que eu não estava perto do meu celular quando ele ligou, só fui ver as ligações agora. Pode dizer á ele que eu liguei, sim? Só que agora eu vou dormir, aqui já passa das onze.

- Pode deixar. Porém Bella fazia já algum tempo que eu queria te dizer isso, mas ainda não tive oportunidade.

- Pode falar. – Falei prendendo a respiração e esperando o que estaria por vir.

- Jacob sente muitas saudades suas, e embora ele tente disfarçar eu sei que ele está se matando no trabalho para conseguir dinheiro para ir até você. E sei também que ele só ainda não foi por minha causa... Mas eu não tenho certeza de até quando que eu vou ser motivo de empecilho.

- Billy, eu...

- Não Bella, me deixe terminar. Eu _não_ aprovei sua ida até Nova York, mas eu não sou seu pai e _acho_ que não devo interferir. Mas eu sou pai de Jacob e vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para impedir que ele vá. Simplesmente não quero que ele estrague a vida dele e o futuro que ele tem aqui, por causa de uma paixonite boba que ele tem por _você._

A raiva começava a tomar conta do meu ser e um desejo irrepreensível se apoderou de mim.

- Escute Billy, eu não tenho a mínima intenção de forçar Jake á nada. Se ele quiser vir vai ser por escolha dele. Ele sabe que eu não estou pressionando-o. Mas uma coisa o senhor está errado, em Forks o único futuro que o espera é o de trabalhar na oficina, ou cuidar dos meninos de La Push ou viver para sempre correndo por entre os matos... Jake _tem_ talento e pode _muito_ bem se dar bem aqui na cidade grande e tenho certeza que se o senhor entendesse também quereria.

- Bella, não é nada contra você. Eu realmente gosto de você, mas não gosto de sua atitude. Agora eu sou responsável por ele, embora ele já seja maior de idade. Mas eu não vou permitir que ele coloque sonhos na cabeça que são infundados. Simplesmente na cidade tem muitas oportunidades, isso eu acredito, mas não para ele. São pessoas já destinadas, próprias daí, e se você conseguir alguma coisa vai ser sorte e tenho certeza que não vai ser algo muito decente. Agora eu tenho que ir, e pode deixar que eu aviso Jacob que você ligou, e também o aviso de outras coisinhas também.

E antes mesmo que eu pudesse revidar, ele já tinha desligado o telefone na minha cara. Joguei o celular em qualquer canto de raiva, e me escondi sobre os cobertores. Billy piorava as coisas ao extremo, e me fazia sentir culpada por coisas que eu não era verdadeiramente! Bufei de raiva e deixei que o sono me levasse para qualquer lugar que não fosse perto de Forks.

Acordei no outro dia com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas logo ela começou a se suavizar à medida que eu começava a ganhar lucidez. Pequenos raios de sol entravam no meu quarto dando uma leve sensação de bem estar. E avisando que o outono estava acabando, e que era bom aproveitar os seus últimos momentos.

Levantei coloquei uma roupa, penteei meus cabelos e quando abri a porta quase eu levo outro tremendo susto. Se susto matasse... Eu já estava a sete palmos do chão.

- Poxa Bella acho que vou ter que me esconder agora, para não lhe dar mais sustos. – Edward deu seu sorriso torto.

- Desculpe. – Disse mexendo em meus cabelos em um ato impensado. – Ainda estou praticamente dormindo acordada.

Ele riu lindamente e esticou o braço para mim.

- Vamos?

- Como assim vamos? – Perguntei confusa. _Inteligência senhor... Dá-me inteligência._

- Oras, você realmente espera descer essas escadas sozinha?

- Edward. – me surpreendi. – Não precisa, eu_ sempre_ desço. De vez em quando tem Mike, mas eu sempre desço.

- Mas_ agora_ tem a mim. E se eu subi ontem, agora eu tenho que descer certo?

Hesitei um momento, mas logo aceitei. O que poderia ter de mal afinal?

Descemos as escadas juntos, com um dos meus braços apoiados nos dele. Senti que meu pé já estava um pouco mais liberto, e sorri ao saber que já estava sarando.

Chegando lá embaixo estava tudo vazio e eu me surpreendi.

- Onde está todo mundo?

- Bem, pelo que eu sei alguns já saíram para a faculdade, outros para o trabalho, alguns ainda estão dormindo, e Esme foi comprar algumas coisas... E já são dez horas da manhã.

- Dez horas? Eu realmente dormi demais... Perdi o café.

- Não se preocupe. Eu acordei um pouco antes de você. Esme deixou um bilhete avisando que foi comprar comida para o jantar e que tem algumas torradas e leite guardados para nós e os que ainda estão dormindo...

- Acho que já posso emendar com o almoço. – Disse sentando na larga mesa na cozinha, enquanto Edward pegava leite e algumas torradas e colocava na minha frente.

Edward sentou do meu lado e comemos em silêncio. Senti que a fome tinha se passado sorrateiramente e que eu agüentaria até o almoço no máximo.

- Edward... Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro. – Ele disse enquanto levava os pratos e os copos para a pia.

Suspirei antes de fazer a pergunta.

- Por que ontem quando chegou você não deu sinais de que me reconhecia? Parecia que estávamos nos vendo pela primeira vez... E... Achei estranho. – Disse achando terrivelmente interessante as linhas da madeira da mesa.

Senti-o congelando na pia, seguiram-se alguns minutos até que ele falasse.

- Bem... Não leve a mal, mas é que eu realmente não gosto das coisas pela metade. – ele riu. – Eu meio que quis me apresentar á você do jeito certo, e não do jeito de ontem mais cedo. Acho que não fui muito bem sucedido né? – Ele perguntou se virando para mim e seus incríveis olhos verdes me encarando.

- Bem, foi... No sentido de realmente me fazer achar que você não me reconhecia. Até fiquei um pouco magoada pensando nisso.

- Te deixei magoada? – Ele perguntou franzindo a testa. – desculpe Bella não foi minha intenção... Acho que fui meio infeliz com isso, não acha?

- É acho. – disse de brincadeira. – Mas agora tudo bem, desde que você não me ignore mais.

- pode deixar. – Ele disse fazendo continência. – O que você pretende fazer hoje, Bella? – Sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa, eu mordi os lábios antes de responder.

- Eu não sei. Se meu pé estivesse bom estaria procurando um emprego. – suspirei.

- Eu também devo procurar algum. – ele disse. – Mas por que não vamos dar uma volta pela cidade? Eu não conheço praticamente nada, e você pode me dar uma ajuda.

- Eu também não conheço muita coisa, acho que eu não sou uma boa ajudante para isso.

- acho que você pode me mostrar o que você já viu até agora? O que acha?

- Pode ser. – Respondi sorrindo. Animando-me com a idéia de passar um tempo com ele. Sua companhia era confortável.

Saímos uns dez minutos depois e uma lufada de vento frio inundou meu corpo. Estremeci um pouco e instintivamente me apoiei em Edward. Corei de vergonha e resolvi me afastar.

- Desculpe.

- Você se desculpa demais. – Ele disse enquanto pegava do seu próprio casaco e colocava nos meus ombros.

- Não precisa. – Falei tentando devolver para ele o casaco. - Nem estou com tanto frio assim... – Mas antes que eu pudesse sequer terminar a frase eu estremeci um pouco e apertei o casaco contra meu corpo.

- Está sim, sua boba Bella. – Ele disse. – Então para onde vamos?

- Bem... O lugar que eu mais freqüentei foi o Central Park. – Eu disse corando e me lembrando que foi justamente lá que eu o vi pela primeira vez. – E algumas lanchonetes que eu vou almoçar, e lugares para emprego...

- Hmm...

- Você não acha que deveria já começar a procurar emprego, e não ficar andando á toa?

- e quem disse que eu estou andando á toa? – Ele disse sorrindo. – além do que adoro sua companhia.

- Eu também. – Disse corando. – Er... – mordi meus lábios. – Quer dizer, nós nem nos conhecemos... Mas...

- Ei, o que aconteceu com o "conhecido casualmente"?

Mordi meus lábios mais uma vez enquanto afogava meus cabelos com as mãos.

- Ok, mas é estranho. – disse por fim.

- Bem, eu vou deixar essa semana mais para me acostumar com a cidade. Vou me preocupar com empregos depois. Eu sei que é difícil, mas definitivamente não quero me ocupar com isso agora. Tenho que comprar algumas roupas também... Acho que não vim preparado para o inverno daqui.

- Então é isso que iremos fazer! – Disse sorrindo. – Bem, você pode ir ver algumas roupas e eu também já que meu armário não é espesso o suficiente para o que irei precisar. Acho que Alice vai me matar por eu não estar indo com ela, mas acho que você não vai me forçar a comprar nada que eu não queira certo?

- Bem, dou-lhe minha palavra que não vou dizer o que você tem que comprar ou não. – ele disse. – Mas eu acho que posso dar um presente para minha _primeira amiga_ na cidade não?

Mordi os lábios, e fiquei um pouco magoada, agora eu não sabia do por que.

- O que foi? Falei algo errado? – Perguntou parecendo preocupado. Malditos olhos verdes que me hipnotizavam.

- Não. É que eu tenho esses ataques de vez em quando, descu... Ok desculpe por falar tantos 'desculpes'...

- Eu te desculpo se você não falar mais nisso, ok?

- Ok. – Mordi meus lábios mais uma vez e constatei que logo iria ficar com os lábios roxos. – Mas realmente eu não quero presentes...

- Mas já somos conhecidos...

- Sim, mas eu não gosto de espécie alguma de presentes. – Eu disse constrangida. – Nem de meu p... Quer dizer de Charlie eu aceitava. Ele realmente ficava preocupado por eu ser diferente das outras crianças, mas gostava a partir do momento que não tinha que colocar a mão no bolso.

- Imagino que sim. – ele disse franzindo o cenho. – Mas espero que não tenha desistido de ir, certo?

- Podemos ir, se você prometer que não irá me comprar nada e nem dar uma de Alice.

- Bem, nem conheço essa Alice direito. Mas tenho uma vaga idéia de sua personalidade agora.

- Você nem chega perto, pode imaginar. – Só depois constatei que ele acabara não prometendo nada.

Pegamos um taxi e fomos até uma área perto da Wall Street. Eu pelo menos não tinha dinheiro para gastar nas lojas terrivelmente caras, e imaginava que Edward também, já que ele morava na pensão, por isso o guiei até uma ruela paralela onde tinham algumas lojas mais modestas.

- Acho que essa loja deve ter alguma coisa legal... – disse indicando a loja para ele.

- Bella, e por que não vamos para as lojas da Wall Street?

- Por que eu não tenho como pagar. – Disse corando. – Mas se você quiser ir, eu vou ficar aqui e nos encontramos depo...

- Bem, se você quer vir aqui, vamos... Mas me prometa que vamos depois só dar uma olhada nelas?

- Ok. – Sorri e entrei com ele na loja que logo fez um barulhinho assim que entramos. Tinha duas vendedoras. Uma jovem de cerca de vinte e cinco anos e outra senhora de meia idade. A senhora veio nos atender.

- Oi posso ajudá-los?

- Sim. Aqui vende artigos femininos e masculinos?

- Desculpe. Mas só femininos.

- Não tem problema. – Edward disse olhando para mim. – Depois vamos à outra loja.

- Ah... Ok. Você tem casacos para o inverno?

- Hm... Temos, mas só alguns. Estamos em promoção essa semana e a maior parte do estoque já foi esgotada... Mas acho que temos uma ou duas caixas lá em cima.

- Ah... Que pena que não chegamos tão a tempo. – Disse. Promoção era verdadeiramente tudo o que eu mais queria agora.

- Bem, eu vou pegar as caixas então se te interessar...

- A sim, por favor. – Eu disse.

- Senhora. – Edward chamou. – Pode-me dizer onde estão as caixas que eu busco... Imagino que devem ser pesadas. – Ele disse como um verdadeiro cavalheiro. Sorri admirada para ele.

- Oh que gentileza. – A senhora disse. – Amy querida, leve o jovem rapaz até lá em cima e mostre as duas caixas da coleção da promoção para ele, está bem? – A senhora se dirigiu para a vendedora jovem que assentiu e fez um gesto para Edward segui-la. Uma impaciência tomou conta de mim de repente.

- Bem querida... – A senhora chamou minha atenção quando Edward já não podia mais nos ouvir. – Seu namorado é um amor. Além de ser lindo e cavalheiro, se me permite a opinião!

- Descu... Mas ele não é meu namorado.

- Não? – Ela perguntou surpresa. – Mas realmente pareciam. Ah... Vocês combinam tanto. Fazem um par perfeito. Verdadeiramente uma pena vocês separados.

- É... Ele só um amigo. – Disse mordendo os lábios e corando. Meu celular tocou nesse momento pedi desculpas e atendi.

- Alô?

- Bells! Que saudade! – Jake falou no outro lado da linha com uma voz de alívio.

- Jake! Também estou com saudades... – Disse e realmente eu estava. Mas instintivamente me lembrei da conversa que tivera com Billy.

- Onde você está? Vi uma ligação perdida sua, mas quando tentei retornar você não atendeu.

- Agora eu estou fazendo compras. Eu vi suas ligações só depois que ligou, desculpe...

- Ah... Compras Bella? _Você_ fazendo compras?

- Sim, compras. Não é nada de supérfluo eu te garanto. – Sorri. – É que o inverno está chegando, e eu preciso comprar alguns casacos.

- É mais rigoroso do que o de Forks?

- Ainda não sei. Mas creio que sim. – O senti estremecer do outro lado da linha.

- Acho que você vai se acostumar bem, já que aqui o ano inteiro é um estado constante de frio e chuva.

- Acredito que sim. – Disse.

- Querida! – A senhora chamou. Quando eu me virei Edward estava descendo de uma só vez com duas pesadas caixas sendo escoltado por Amy. Quis rapidamente desligar o celular, mas me contive. Sorri dizendo para esperarem.

- Quem era?

- A vendedora da loja. Jake...

- hey Bella, meu pai me contou que você me ligou, e disse umas mil coisas para mim... Ele não te disse nada não né?

- Não disse nada não, Jake. – Disse depois de hesitar por um momento. Pelo jeito Billy não tinha relatado a conversa comigo na noite anterior, e eu não queria causar problemas entre ele e Jake por causa da ignorância dele.

- Que bom. Estava com medo que ele desse um de seus ataques.

- Jake, eu preciso ir. Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok?

- Ok Bells... E ah, já tenho um bom dinheiro para ir até ai. E acho que ainda não posso me mudar definitivamente, mas acho que posso tirar umas férias ai com você!

- Que bom jake. – Disse sentindo um peso no coração. Jake viria e traria problemas em relação ao pai... Mas eu sentia saudades dele. De repente olhei para trás e vi Edward me encarando intensamente, mas depois começou a ajudar as duas mulheres a tirar os casacos das caixas.

- Você não parece muito entusiasmada.

- É impressão. Mas eu realmente preciso ir...

- Ok. E Bells...

- Hmmm...?

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também te amo Jake. – Suspirei. Desliguei o telefone e guardei na bolsa e me voltei para as três pessoas. Edward estava examinando os casacos e quando eu me aproximei ele se virou.

- Acho que esse ficaria muito bom em você. – Ele disse mostrando um casaco azul marinho, com botões largos pretos, e uma gola em V. – Combina com sua cor.

- Obrigada. – Disse pegando o casaco. Devolvi o de Edward e vesti o novo por cima. Caíra muito bem no corpo, e era quente, e combinava com minha pele como Edward dissera.

- Gostei deste.

- Combina com você como o jovem moço disse. – a senhora simpática falou.

Sorri acanhada para Edward, que encolhia os ombros.

- Bem, prometo não dar mais nenhuma sugestão. Eu lhe disse hoje mais cedo que não iria, portanto...

- Que é isso. – Disse rindo dele. – Disse para não dar uma de Alice, e nem comprar coisas para mim, mas dar opções sim. Além do que eu gostei _muito _desse casaco.

Ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto. Vi que a moçinha suspirou ao vê-lo. Olhei feio para ela por um momento e depois me virei para Edward.

- Bem, se você quiser ir adiantando... Pode ir a uma loja para homens se você não quiser esperar.

- Não dá trabalho nenhum, Bella. Acredite. – Ele disse olhando intensamente nos meus olhos.

- Se você diz... – Suspirei. Mas eu não queria mesmo que ele fosse, mas também queria meio que protegê-lo dos olhares da moça que por sinal era bonita.

Acabei que comprei três casacos, uma calça de moletom, uma meia grossa, e uma blusa comprida. Permiti-me essa pequena extravagância porque os preços estavam realmente em conta, e sabia que não iria encontrar algo parecido por aí. No total deram noventa dólares, e eu bufei ao constatar que só tinha trezentos dólares restantes e que teria que acertar o pagamento semanal com a pensão.

Paguei a conta para a senhora, e antes que eu saísse, ela falou baixinho:

- Eu se tivesse trinta anos á menos, já teria fisgado esse rapaz. Aproveita. – Corei com o comentário dela, e ainda mais com a possibilidade de Edward ter ouvido. Mas ele se mostrava impassível. Saímos da loja e ele fez questão de levar as duas sacolas, enquanto nos dirigíamos para alguma loja de setor masculino.

Entramos em uma um pouco menor do que a anterior, e lá tinha somente uma atendente. Que era também uma mulher jovem na casa dos seus vinte anos. Perguntei-me se eu também conseguiria alguma espécie de emprego ali.

- Posso ajudá-los? – Ela disse sem tirar os olhos de seu monitor de computador. Acho que a conversa de MSN dela estava mais interessante do que fazer seu trabalho.

- Sim. Queria ver algumas roupas de inverno, por favor. – Edward disse galanteador. Vi que a moça logo ergueu os olhos do monitor e encarou Edward com um sorriso tonto nos lábios. Ela logo contornou o balcão e veio nos atender. Ou melhor, atender Edward.

- Tem preferências? – Ela disse mordendo os lábios.

- Sendo de inverno... – Ele disse brincalhão. – Algo como casacos, jeans pesadas, e pijamas de moletom.

- Bem, temos algumas opções... – Mas antes que ela pudesse sequer mostrar, eu já puxava Edward pela mão e conduzia para fora da loja. Uma incrível corrente elétrica se passou pelo meu corpo nesse momento.

- Olha me desculpe, mas acabei de ver uma loja que tem preços baixíssimos ali na frente. Tchau! – Disse por cima do ombro para a vendedora que nos olhava atônita.

Quando chegamos à calçada Edward me olhou desconfiado.

- Bella, o que foi aquilo...?

- Desculpe. – Disse mordendo os lábios. – Ok, não vou falar mais isso. Só que é hábito. Eu estava tentando te defender... Quer dizer, você não precisa que alguém te defenda... Mas... Bem... Nós nem nos conhecemos e já faço esse tipo de coisas...

- Ok, Bella. Não precisa se explicar. Não gostou da atendente certo? – ele disse sorrindo e passando a mão carinhosamente pelos meus ombros. Senti certo conforto com o toque.

- Ela quase lhe comia com os olhos... – Disse estupefata.

- bem... – Ele suspirou. – Ainda bem que eu tenho uma amiga que me 'defenda'. Obrigada Bella. – Ele disse e com isso depositando um beijo na minha bochecha, que fez eu me arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. – Ei o que foi? – ele disse percebendo minha reação.

- Frio. – Disse para disfarçar.

- Isso já pode resolver. – Ele disse. Ele pegou uma das sacolas e retirou o casaco azul marinho e me entregou.

- Obrigada.

- Ok Bella. Mas agora não temos mais nenhuma loja aqui de artigos masculinos, a não ser aquelas duas anteriores que você não gostou do aspecto...

- Podemos ver em outras ruas...

- Vamos para a Wall Street!

- Mas primeiro vamos comprar suas roupas... – Disse me envolvendo no casaco.

- Bella. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Vamos comprar lá mesmo.

- Edward...!

- Bella, não se preocupe que eu não vou forçar você comprar nada e nem dar nada á você. Só vou comprar coisas para mim, posso?

- Ai como eu sou boba. – Disse corando de vergonha. Impedindo ele de comprar as roupas onde ele mesmo queria... Só você mesmo, Bella.

- Não é não. – Ele sorriu. – Só um pouco teimosa. Será que evoluímos do 'conhecido casualmente'...?

- Acho que já estamos nos 'colegas conhecidos casualmente'.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse enquanto andava em direção á rua principal. – Estamos progredindo...

Chegamos a Wall Street, e as lojas chiques e as pessoas chiques começaram a me sufocar um pouco. Mas Edward me guiava curiosamente por entre todos, até entrarmos em uma loja extremamente cara do setor masculino e feminino.

O vendedor atendeu Edward, enquanto eu esperei em um sofá muito bem acolchoado perto da entrada. Edward começou a ver as roupas e me chamou.

- Vou ficar por aqui Edward. – Disse. Na verdade eu estava com medo de pagar algum tipo de mico ou coisa do tipo.

- vem Bella. Não sou bom em escolher roupas, você pode me ajudar. Não ligo se você der uma de Alice comigo. – Ele disse. Hesitei um pouco e comecei a ver as opções. Decidi por não ver os preços, mas sim à beleza e principalmente a qualidade.

Escolhi algumas opções e Edward me mandou escolher as que eu mais gostava. Acabei escolhendo três pares de calça, dois casacos longos, uma jaqueta de couro divina, e algumas camisetas de manga longa.

Edward provou e cada vez que vestia uma peça vinha mostrar para ver minha aprovação. Como se isso fosse necessário. Edward ficava bem em todas as roupas... Ele era extremamente lindo, e incrível, e perfeito, e cavalheiro, e mais muitas coisas... Jake não cons... Epa, onde eu queria chegar comparando Edward com Jake? Jake era meu namorado, e Edward meu 'colega conhecido casualmente' só isso...

Enquanto Edward provava mais algumas roupas, decidi ver as vitrines e pensar um pouco. Eu conhecia Edward há um dia, e já estava me dando super bem com ele embora ainda nos classificássemos como colegas. Meu comportamento hoje não havia sido um dos melhores, e eu me perguntei onde estava indo parar meu juízo nas horas que eu mais precisava dele.

Vi um suéter de tricô azul claro com um "B" rosa bordado na frente e logo me apaixonei. Era _tão_ lindo... Perguntei para o atendente qual era o seu preço e ele respondeu que eram oitenta dólares. Quase pulei de susto, ao constatar que era quase o preço total da minha compra mais cedo. Agradeci e decidi por comprar linha e agulha mesmo e fazer eu própria o suéter. Realmente sairia mais barato.

Senti um olhar pregado em mim, mas quando me virei Edward estava dando as roupas para o atendente.

Edward acabou comprando todas as opções de roupa que eu dei e mais alguns outros conjuntos, abri a boca para falar como ele conseguira tanto dinheiro, e ele respondeu algo como "fundo de garantia". Mudou de assunto e eu realmente achei estranho...

Saímos da loja com várias sacolas, que Edward insistia em carregar todas. Eu teimosa como era, briguei com ele para ele me dar um pouco e acabou que ele me deu uma apenas, no total de dez que tinham, sendo duas minhas. Edward era um cavalheiro dos tipos que não tinham mais...

- Já está na hora do almoço. – Disse para ele enquanto pegávamos um taxi para sair da rua movimentada.

- Quer almoçar comigo? – ele perguntou me encarando. Senti um frio subindo minha espinha.

- Só pela condição de eu pagar minha parte.

- Bella. Por favor... Eu posso até reconsiderar algumas coisas, mas eu realmente me recuso a não pagar a conta! É algo que _todo_ homem tem que fazer...

- Você é bem antiquado sabia? Tem que virar mais moderno. – Falei de brincadeira. Mas eu realmente gostava dele sendo antiquado assim.

- O que você prefere eu ser antiquado ou moderno? – ele perguntou me pegando de surpresa.

- É... O que é melhor para você. – Disse por fim.

- Fiz uma pergunta com duas opções. Quero uma.

- Edward... Eu nem te...

- E o que aconteceu com os 'colegas conhecidos casualmente'? – Nós rimos juntos e me surpreendi com o fato de poder rir tanto e verdadeiramente perto dele.

- Ok. Acho muito bonitinho o antiquado.

- Então serei o antiquado. – Ele disse por fim resoluto.

- Só que...

- Só que?

- Só que não quero que você pague a conta... Eu sou uma pessoa moderna! – Disse.

- Mas eu não. Então você terá que aceitar ir almoçar comigo, eu pagando todas as despesas, certo?

- Ok, certo.

Acabei perdendo a batalha. Indiquei para ele uma das lanchonetes que eu costumava freqüentar perto da pensão e decidimos ir até lá. Chegando lá encontramos Sr. Jerry e Simas também almoçando.

- Olá crianças. – Eles sorriram. – Foram as compras?

- Oi Sr. Jerry. Oi Sr. Simas. Eu e Edward aproveitamos que íamos às compras e fomos juntos. O inverno se aproxima...

- Pois é. Bem resolvido vocês. Eu também tenho que fazer umas compras... – Sr. Simas estremeceu. – Mas olhando pelo lado bom, é época das sopas quentes e divinas. E tenho certeza que Esme sabe preparar algumas como ninguém.

Nós rimos do comentário dele.

- Bem garotos. Se vocês quiserem pegar nossa mesa, podem pegar. Nós já estávamos indo.

- Não que é isso. – Edward disse sorrindo. – Podem ficar. Vamos pegar outra mesa. – E com isso nós nos despedimos e nos afastamos até uma mesa mais reservada nos fundos.

Uma garçonete de meia idade veio nos atender e começou a falar de uma determinada promoção.

- Vocês sabiam da promoção de hoje? Como hoje é aniversário de casamento da dona do estabelecimento ela oferece a todos os casais que vem uma meia conta. Só os homens pagam, e ainda vocês podem concorrer á uma semana de café da manhã e almoço grátis. Estão interessados?

- Bem, é nós não somos um cas... - Edward começou a falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Acho perfeito. – Disse sorrindo. Edward olhou inquisitivamente para mim, mas eu apenas pisquei para ele.

- Ótimo. Vocês podem esperar só um minuto? - A garçonete se foi e Edward olhou para mim confuso.

- Er... O que foi isso, Bella? – Ele perguntou.

- Edward, já que você iria pagar duas contas, agora você só vai pagar uma. Eles acham que somos um casal então você pagará somente uma conta. – Eu disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

- E não passa por sua cabeça que vamos enganá-los? – Ele disse olhando para mim, mas não recriminando, mas sim achando graça.

Encolhi os ombros, mas antes que eu pudesse responder a garçonete voltou com um homem carregando uma máquina nas mãos.

- Bem aqui está Ben. Esse é o nosso casal. Vocês podem se juntar, por favor? – Ela pediu.

- É desculpe... Mas por que isso? – Perguntei confusa. Edward começou a rir e eu não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Bem, é que a dona quer fazer um mural de todos os casais que participarem da promoção. Além do que o sorteio vai ser pela foto de vocês junto.

- É, mas...

- Vamos é só vocês ficarem juntos, assim... – Eu acabei cedendo e me aproximei de Edward. O fotógrafo começou a dar instruções e Edward passou o braço por volta dos meus ombros, e eu me senti confortável lá. Sorrimos para a foto.

- Ficou linda. – A garçonete disse. – Vocês fazem um casal perfeito. Agora, uma mais romântica, que tal?

- Romântica como? – Perguntei com certo receio.

- Bem, vocês podiam se beijar. Nada algo como cinema, se não quiserem.

- Beijar? – Eu perguntei surpresa, e olhei para Edward que me olhava dizendo 'eu te avisei que não era uma boa idéia'.

- Sim... Vamos...

- Acho melhor não. – Edward disse. – Essa outra foto não foi o suficiente? – Edward certamente estava tentando me salvar.

- Desculpe, mas se não tirarmos como vamos provar que vocês são verdadeiramente um casal?

- É... Então mas é que a gente n... – Ele ia falar, mas eu o cortei.

- Não! Vamos sim, então. É que eu tenho um pouco de vergonha sabe...? Vocês me entendem, né? – disse para a garçonete. Acho que minha teimosia passava dos limites agora... Mas eu realmente não queria perder a batalha mais uma vez.

- bella...? – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Vamos amor, vamos fazer o que eles pedem. – Eu estava nervosa e tremendo que nem vara verde. Mas eu não queria perder a batalha, nem muito menos perder a oportunidade de... Quer dizer, de não deixar Edward pagar a conta inteira. Aliás, eu nem o conhecia direito...

- Vamos vocês podem ir ali mais para o canto? – O fotógrafo pediu. Nós fomos e Edward ainda me encarava confuso até que ele começou a rir.

- Tem certeza que você vai fazer isso Bella? Por uma meia conta? – Eu ri silenciosamente.

- Não é somente. É também pelo café da manhã e almoço grátis por uma semana...

Uma ruga se aprofundou na testa dele, até que a garçonete mandou que nos beijássemos. Eu com hesitação o beijei levemente dando um pequeno selinho. Um estalo para ser verdadeira. Senti um leve tremor nos lábios ao tocá-lo apesar de ter sido mísero o toque. Afastei-me e encarei fundo seus olhos.

- Mas só isso? Eu disse que não precisava ser algo de cinema, mas também não algo tão casto! – a garçonete disse. E comecei a ouvir sons de aprovação. "E alguns vivas de "" "beija" beija" beija "... OMG tinham várias pessoas que estavam também almoçando assistindo a nossa ceninha. Corei de vergonha.

- Acho que agora tem que ir até o fim dona Bella. – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. – Você lembra da parte do "não gosto das coisas pela metade" isso se aplica a aqui também. – E antes que eu respondesse, ele tomou meus lábios nos seus e me beijou. Um beijo doce e calmo. Nossas línguas não chegaram a se encontrar, mas foi tão prazeroso quanto. Senti um calafrio descer minha espinha fazendo com que meus pés quase perdessem o equilíbrio das minhas pernas. O beijo durou exatamente _sete _segundos, e ouvi alguns aplausos das pessoas.

- Ficou muito bom. – O fotógrafo disse. Separei-me de Edward e corei de vergonha. Ele me olhou intensamente, mas depois sorriu. Sentamos nos nossos lugares e eu não conseguia esquecer aquele beijo que apesar de simples e casto, fora muito bom. O que eu estava fazendo? Eu tinha namorado! Ele estava em Forks! Mas era meu namorado! Tentei apagar isso de minha mente, e controlar minha respiração.

- Bem, agora vocês podem assinar por gentileza esse papel, é para acharmos vocês caso vocês ganhem o sorteio. – A garçonete falou. Edward preencheu tudo com os dados da pensão e os olhos da garçonete se arregalaram ao ver que era o mesmo endereço. E antes que pudesse responder que se tratava de uma pensão ela já pedia os pedidos.

Como o meu prato era de graça. Pedi panquecas ao molho de tomate e carne com almôndegas ao molho branco e pequenas porções de ravióli. Edward pediu um Fettucine Alfredo (Espécie de macarrão ao molho branco), e um T-Bone Steak.( bife acompanhado de purê de batatas). E duas sodas para nós dois.

Comemos em silêncio, pelo menos da minha parte pelo constrangimento. Acabando a refeição a garçonete veio entregando uma cópia das duas fotos.

- Espero que vocês tenham gostado da refeição.

- Adoramos. – Respondi. – E ah... Obrigada pelas... er... Fotos. – Disse com vergonha. As fotos ficaram boas. E eu corei de vergonha ao mostrar aquela em que estávamos nos beijando para Edward.

Saímos da lanchonete e Edward se virou para me encarar.

- Algum problema, Bella?

- Se vergonha matasse... – Respondi.

- Vergonha de quê?

- Oras... – não o encarei, apenas gesticulei com as mãos. – Nós, a lanchonete, as fotos... E tudo por causa de uma meia conta. – revirei os olhos. – Estou me sentindo quase uma morta de fome agora. Quer dizer, eu realmente não sabia que tinha que se... Você sabe...

- Ei Bella, não se preocupe. Não precisa evitar assim meu olhar. Ei... – Ele disse tocando com as pontas dos dedos no meu queixo me fazendo olhar para ele. – Por mim você não tem que ter vergonha...

- É mais por mim mesmo...

- Você não precisa colocar as fotos em um porta retrato se você quiser... – Ele disse brincando. Sorri com ele já anuviando a minha tensão.

- Você deve estar achando que eu sou uma "oferecida"...

- nunca pensei nisso! – Ele disse severamente enquanto me encarava firme com os seus olhos verdes. – Ei Bella, isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, ok? E outra não precisa ficar assim... Além do que eu gostei.

- É que eu sei... O quê? O que você disse?

- Que eu gostei. – Ele respondeu sorrindo. – Bella não foi nenhum pecado capital pelo amor de Deus... Foi mais um beijo de nada entre 'colegas conhecidos casualmente' querendo uma meia conta e um sorteio para ganhar uma semana de comida grátis na lanchonete, não é mesmo?

- É... – hesitei um pouco. – bem estou fazendo uma tempestade... Mas realmente espero que ganhemos esse sorteio.

- Eu também. É o que chamamos de "juntos pela sobrevivência" não é mesmo? Se ganharmos vai economizar bastante dinheiro...

- É... Vamos voltar para a pensão? – Disse por fim. Apesar da descontração de Edward eu ainda estava apreensiva por dentro. Precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar.

- Claro. Temos que deixar essas sacolas.

Fomos caminhando até a pensão. Eu estava com um braço apoiado no de Edward devido ao pé. Estranhamente com ele, eu me sentia confortável e segura. E mais estranho ainda era o fato de nos conhecermos verdadeiramente á um dia.

Chegando a pensão Esme já estava lá atrás do balcão e sorriu ao nos ver entrando. Ela informou que a maioria dos hóspedes não estava e que alguns estavam em seus quartos. Relatei á ela o nosso dia, omitindo a parte da lanchonete.

Edward me ajudou a subir as escadas e entregou as minhas sacolas. Despedimos-nos e ele foi para o seu quarto. Fechei a porta atrás de mim e me deixei cair na cama. O que estava acontecendo em minha vida? Primeiro ele aparecia estranhamente no meio do Central Park. Depois o via no hospital. Depois o via no Central Park de novo e conversávamos sobre assuntos que eu demoraria anos para conversar com alguém mais próximo. Depois ele vem morar na pensão, saímos uma manhã, beijo ele em uma lanchonete, e tudo isso em menos de um dia? O que estava acontecendo comigo afinal?

Resolvi ficar na cama por um tempo, eu realmente não queria me deparar com ele e ver como ele era extraordinariamente lindo. Decidi por pegar uma foto de Jake e ficar me lembrando dele e de nossos momentos juntos. Acabei por deparar com as duas fotos recém tiradas. A primeira eu e Edward juntos com os braços deles em meus ombros, e a segunda eu e ele nos "beijando". Observei bem as duas, e suspirei deixando elas de canto. Puxei as sacolas para que ficassem na medida das minhas mãos, e tateei em busca de algum casaco.

Puxei os casacos, a calça de moletom, a blusa comprida e as meias para fora, a fim de guardar no armário. Guardei e depois voltei para colocar as sacolas em algum canto. Uma das sacolas estava pesada, e eu enfiei a mão para ver o que era. Eu não havia comprado mais nada, disso eu tinha certeza.

Encontrei um pacote fechado com um adesivo da loja que Edward comprara suas roupas "_Barney"._ Achei que deveria ter colocado acidentalmente na sacola errada, mas quando abri vejo o suéter azul claro com um "B" rosa bordado na frente. Suspirei ao entender que ele havia comprado para mim sem eu perceber. Ele havia percebido que eu o notara... Decidi ir devolver depois, mas não agora, quando deparo com um bilhete amarrotado dentro do suéter.

"_Não tem como devolver, desculpe. Realmente achei que combinaria muito com você. Prometi apenas não ser como Alice, mas em nenhum momento você me fez prometer não comprar nada á você. Edward"._

Suspirei e me afundei na cama novamente com o suéter nos braços. Peguei as duas fotos e contemplei por uns instantes até colocar delicadamente no criado-mudo. Peguei o suéter e vesti me sentindo no mesmo instante confortável e quente. Como se eu estivesse com Edward.

N/A:** E aí curtiram o capítulo? Se eu disser que fiquei três horas escrevendo ele , vocês acreditam? pois é... Espero que vocês tenham gostado do "beijo".. aoehoiheo, o que Bella tem heein? *é o amooooooor, que mexe com minha cabeça e me deixe assim...* aoheoheo, será? bem, sou da humilde opinião de que Bella é uma mortal que não sabe se controlar quando se tem um Ed Cullen na frente.. pois então.. Agora as coisas pegam fooogo! **

**E não esquecendo que ela tem um namorado... mesmo que esse seja o pulguento do jake.. Mas comentário á parte!**

**Agradecendo as reviews, e pedindo para todo mundo BBB dar um "oi"... eu entrei em crise na comunidade do orkut que eu posto hoje e declarei greve na TMPTUED.. simplesmente por falta de motivação.. é duro quando a gente fala basicamente com o vento né? Por isso que eu gosto de postar aqui no ff, por que parece que tem mais "procura" do que lá.. mas vai saber né. *momento desabafo off***

**Menega** : Oiiiee! segundo oi do dia! eu tento postar mais e mais rápido... e hoje finalmente eu consegui postar as duas no mesmo dia e sem atrasos... olha que eu postei quarta se não me engano aqui, e já tem outro cap grandão no sábado! olha como eu sou boa... aoiehoiaehioae.. ainda tenho que pensar em as promessas... acho que só depois... depois...

**Hinata Weasley** : oieee! ele não é lindo gente? *falando que nem mãe orgulhosa*.. ele continua ainda com sua idéia de não ser perfeito, mas se bem que deu uma melhoradinha a partir do momento que ele "quer se tornar perfeito".. Bem, sobre o ex- nº 1 vai demorar um pouquinho, viiiu? As coisas vão surgir mais aos poucos.. uma pitadinha aqui ou ali.. e mais ênfase nos dois pombinhos! Beeijos.

**Angelique Choiseul**: Oiiiee! Nossa que lindo! Adorei sua review! Fico feliz, e realmente motivada quando as pesoas dizem as coisas assim para mim! Bem.. mas lembrando uma coisa.. o chefe do Ed mandou ele buscar o nº 1, mas se ele tiver na pensão e o ed agora tá lá, ele certamente já teria reconhecido, certo? E sua missão teria terminado certo? aaoo suspense :X

**Raffa '-'** : eu sei bem como é isso... ficar esperando muito tempo pelos caps é triste né? mas realmente não faço isso de má vontade não, é que realmente não dá mesmo! :X espero que continue acompanhando :) bjos.

**Mah HC** : Oiiee Seja bem-vinda! Poxa.. que bom que você resolveu dar uma "olhadinha" e que bom que está gostando! volte sempre... espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Bjos!

**Katryna Greenleaf** : Pode deixar que você estava falando coerentemente.. aoiheoiaeh... olha na resposta da review da Angelique, acho que serve para você e todos que estão criando as 'teorias"... aoiheoiaehoa... não tenho certeza quanto ao "fim" da fic, acho que pode ser antes, ainda não criei um roteiro certamente definido ;) E valeu por estar acompanhando! beeeijos!

_**bem vou me indo!**_

_**beeeijos,**_

_**Nat.**_


	10. 9 ' De amizade'

**N/A: **Oi gente! Boa tarde! Estou tão feliz! E não sei exatamente o porquê. Várias coisas legais estão acontecendo em minha vida! E uma delas é estar dando conta das minhas fics. Eu estou me mordendo para não começar a escrever outra, mas achei melhor não. Pelo menos esperar uma acabar, senão fica muita coisa, e fica mal feito. Sei lá... Enfim, esse capítulo é um pouco diferente dos outros da fic. E dependendo da aprovação de vocês eu vou começar a abordar esse estilo daqui para frente, sendo que para mim é mais fácil.. Enfim, todo capítulo vai ter frases, citações famosas, sobre o assunto que vai ser tratado no decorrer do capítulo. No caso deste a 'amizade'. ( as frases deste não tem autor, porque é desconhecido). Também eu vou escrever sobre momentos importantes, e cortar aqueles que são indispensáveis. Porque realmente escrever sobre cada minuto, cada dia, da vida dos personagens é duro e fica muito repetitivo. Então eu vou pular alguns dias, mas nada que comprometa a história em si, e se for necessário eu vou enviar alguns _flashbacks_ para lembrar de algumas coisas.. que se fosse escrever em 'tempo real' ficaria muito monótono e longo, sobre algo que não precisa ser necessariamente assim. E eu acho que com isso a história vai progredir mais, e vai ficar algo mais fácil e agradável de ler. Porém, a história é feita para vocês, por isso eu peço a opinião de todos que leem, e me digam qual é a melhor maneira para vocês e para a história. Desse jeito, ou como os outros capítulos. Bem... depois eu continuo falando e falando, e enchendo o saco de vocês! E segue um capítulo fresquinho para meus leitores queridos! :D

**Observer Host.**

"_Quando te dói olhar para trás e te dá medo olhar adiante, mira para a esquerda ou a direita e ali estará seu amigo, ao teu lado." (_ Autor desconhecido)

"_O mais difícil não é morrer por um amigo. O mais difícil é ter um amigo por quem valha a pena morrer. "_ (A.D)

"_A amizade é como um violino. Talvez a música pare de vez em quando, mas as cordas seguem intactas.**_"**_ (A.D)

"_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**____

**Capítulo 9 – "... De amizade."**

_**9º Dia - Nova York. **__Investigações em progresso. Visitando o lugar indicado pela fotografia_. Câmbio.

Meu sorvete praticamente derretia em minhas mãos. Apesar do clima frio de fim de outono e começo de inverno, uma vontade soberba de tomar algo gelado me fez ir até a sorveteria mais próxima, onde alguns raros transeuntes erráticos como eu, ainda se confortável com o gelado do sorvete.

Olhei para a vista a minha volta, e decidi por ficar ali mais tempo. Várias pessoas circulavam por todos os lados, apressadas, correndo, com mil pensamentos na cabeça. E eu somente com um no momento.

_Minha vida._

Há alguns anos eu nunca imaginaria que as coisas se tornariam e mudariam á esse ponto. Anos mais remotos, em que o conhecimento que existia algo além de Forks ainda era desconhecido para mim, havia ficado para trás. E até hoje eu não conseguia analisar quando realmente eu havia concluído que meu futuro _não_ era ali.

Um casal de meia idade passava pela rua de mãos dadas e sorrindo para um ao outro. Felizes. Realizados. Sabendo para onde ir.

E eu sabia para onde ir?

Para quem ir?

Qual era o propósito que eu estava reservando para minha vida?

O que eu ganharia com tudo isso?

Não teria sido melhor eu ter ficado em Forks?

Não seria esse o meu destino?

Essas dúvidas atormentavam minha mente de uns dias para cá. Parecia que toda a ilusão e a esperança haviam se dissipado na mesma velocidade em que apareceram. E agora, eu não tinha um pai, não tinha uma família, não tinha um emprego, não tinha um lar, não tinha _nada_.

Suspirei calmamente, e chupei as últimas gotas do sorvete de vanilla. Uma gota acabou por derramar no suéter azul claro com um B rosa bordado. Limpei calmamente, e me chutei mentalmente. Eu tinha _sim_ alguma coisa. E não era uma 'pequena' coisa. Era algo realmente gratificante e especial.

_Amigos._

Os pensionistas estavam se mostrando todos atenciosos comigo, todos simpáticos e agradáveis. Já fazia uma semana e meia que eu estava na pensão, que eu estava em Nova York, que eu estava sem emprego, porém fazia um pouco mais que uma semana que eu tinha amigos. Dentre eles Edward.

Edward tinha algo que me inspirava paz e serenidade. Ao lado dele eu não pensava em coisas tristes, ao lado dele eu era feliz. Não uma felicidade qualquer, barata, de falsos sorrisos. Era algo natural.

Genuíno.

"– _Bella se você não sair desse banheiro agora, eu juro que vou arrombar essa porta. – Estávamos no quarto dia de Edward na pensão. E propositalmente eu estava no banheiro no 'horário' destinado á Edward._

_- Bella, eu estou falando sério. – Mas sua voz estava risonha. – Se você não sair, eu vou comparecer ao café da manhã e almoços sozinho!_

_- O quê? – Disse abrindo a porta interessada. – O que você disse?_

_- Eu? – Ele disse com falsa surpresa. Se aproximando de mim. – Eu não disse nada Bella. Você deve estar tendo alucinações. _

_- Edward... Eu n-não! Edward! – Mas ele já tinha entrado no banheiro e me colocado para a fora. Ele mostrou a língua brincalhonamente para mim como uma criança. _

_- Boba Bella! Boba Bella! – Ele cantarolava enquanto eu o fuzilava de mentira com os olhos._

_- Ei pare vocês dois_ de novo_, ai em cima. Eu estou tentando dormir! – Esme gritou de algum canto da pensão."_

Ele não me enchia de perguntas desnecessárias, ou bestas. Ele perguntava com a alma. Coisas que para ele eu conseguia explicar, mas para outras não. Por mais carinho e confiança que eu sentisse.

"– _Então, você veio para Nova York para conseguir um emprego? – Edward perguntou atenciosamente, enquanto estávamos sentados no chão do corredor do 3º andar._

_- Na verdade, emprego é uma conseqüência. Eu vim para estudar. – Respondi._

_- E por que justamente Nova York, Bella? – Ele perguntou com um tom diferente. _

_- Não sei. Veio simplesmente em minha cabeça. Simplesmente não sei como explicar. E por que você escolheu Nova York, Edward?_

_Ele suspirou por um momento até responder._

_- Por que eu não poderia ir mais para nenhum lugar. A _razão_ e o _coração_ estão aqui."_

Edward estava sendo um ótimo amigo. Daqueles que você guarda para sempre em seu coração. E que nunca esquecem. Na verdade eu tentava codificar tudo o que eu sentia por ele, todo aquele sentimento de amizade que eu nutria como um complemento a aquilo que eu sentia falta. Como Jacob, Charlie e até minha... Mãe. Renne. Ela era um assunto que eu preferia não falar, sequer pensar. Era algo que eu tentava esconder, guardar, mas tudo o que eu conseguia era abrir feridas cada vez maiores em meu ser.

Mas Edward estava se mostrando isso. Tudo o que eu havia 'perdido' ele havia me dado. E eu sabia que seria eternamente grata á ele por isso.

- Hey Bella! – Alice gritou do lado de fora da sorveteria. Acenei para ela e ela entrou acionando a campainha da porta. – Pensei que tivessem brincando comigo, quando me disseram que você estava tomando sorvete hoje! Urgh! - Ela fingiu um estremecimento com uma cara de nojo.

- Pensei que vocês já tinham notado que eu _não_ sou normal. – revirei meus olhos.

- Pensei que era só uma brincadeira. Grandes célebres eram sempre os mais modestos. Sendo que eles eram totalmente os opostos do que falavam e muito melhor do que eles mesmos pensavam. Porque eles eram modestos. E não falso-modestos.

Arregalei meus olhos para ela.

- Quem é você e o que fez com Alice?

- Sua boba. – Ela revirou os olhos. – Eu acabei de estudar isso na faculdade. Saí de lá agorinha.

- Ah. – Suspirei tristemente. Alice tinha uma faculdade. Tinha um lugar para onde ir. Tinha um propósito.

- Ei Bella, não fique assim, um dia você vai conseguir entrar! E pode ser mais cedo do que parece.

- Será Alice? Eu realmente espero que sim. Já estou cansada de idas á sorveteria, de mancar por causa desse pé e de ser um estorvo.

- Argh Bella! Que papo deprê. Mas vamos lá, não é hoje que está marcado a consulta para você tirar o gesso?

- Sim.

- Então, menos um! E depois é só bater perna nessa cidade!

Suspirei tristemente e paguei a conta do sorvete. A atendente sorriu em tom de tristeza, certamente pensando que não veria mais clientes tão cedo, já que o tempo estava esfriando rapidamente.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Então doutor está tudo bem com o pé? Posso tirar finalmente esse gesso?

- Calma senhorita Swan. – O doutor riu enquanto examinava detalhadamente o meu pé engessado. – Nunca em minha profissão podemos fazer algo precipitadamente, mas... Acho que nesse caso podemos tirar o gesso sim. Você já está usando há uma semana, certo?

- Sim. E não agüento mais. – Revirei meus olhos. Eu simplesmente só tinha pouquíssimos dólares restantes dos mil de Charlie. Além do cartão do hospital, que eu já utilizara, e o da delegacia. Daqui há alguns dias a conta semanal da pensão iria validar, e por mais que Esme tentasse remediar, eu sabia que não poderia ficar jogando com a barriga. Eu teria que fazer alguma coisa. Só me restava saber o que era.

Lembrei-me rapidamente de uma conversa com Charlie há alguns meses quando começara a surgir a idéia de mudar para uma cidade maior.

"– _Pai o que você acha...?_

_- E para quê você quer saber disso, Bella? – ele perguntou com raiva na voz, embora não desviasse sua atenção de seu jornal matinal e de sua caneca de leite._

_- Só curiosidade..._

_- Bem... Sabe o que eu penso sobre isso? Que é tudo já destinado a quem tem cacife. Pobres e de cidade pequenas como nós não temos lugar em lugares como aquele. As pessoas que se aventuram, acabam sofrendo dificuldades, não arranjam empregos, moram em lugares medíocres, dormem em lugares sujos (se é que dormem), e muitas vezes entram na vida de prostituição, drogas, violência, maneiras de arranjar dinheiro ilícito, porque simplesmente não teve chances anteriormente."_

-... Você vai ter que tomar alguns analgésicos quando sentir dor. Que você pode sentir. Mas não se preocupe muito porque não é algo grave. Vou chamar a enfermeira para tirar o gesso e vermos como fica o estado de seu pé.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça para o médico. Enquanto eu olhava ao redor do quarto. Já era a segunda vez que eu ali me encontrava. E a primeira vez eu tinha certeza que tinha sido inesquecível. O dia que eu vira Edward pela segunda vez.

Deitado na cama de hospital com tubos ligados por todos os lados, e quando eu me aproximei seus batimentos aceleraram e um par de olhos verdes me encarara... Sim eu me lembrava.

Eu e Edward havíamos construído um relacionamento muito bonito.

Amizade.

Ajuda.

Compreensão.

Companheirismo.

Conversávamos sobre tudo, sobre todos. Sem pudores, sem restrições. Mas não era nada que comprometesse. Por exemplo, nunca falamos de Jake ou de minha vida em Forks, não por pudor, simplesmente por o assunto não vir á tona. Não falávamos da maneira estranha com que nos conhecemos. Não tocávamos nesse assunto. E eu sabia que um dia ele iria reinar em uma de nossas conversas.

Simplesmente.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e começou a tirar o gesso. Ao longe vi alguém se esbarrando com outras pessoas tentando chegar a um determinado local.

Sorri ao constatar que era Edward.

- Bella! – Ele sorriu quando me viu. Ele entrou no quarto abanando os cabelos bagunçados e levemente molhados. Ele usava um jeans escuro e um casaco cinza de veludo com golas altas que ficava divino nele.

- Edward o que faz aqui? – Disse. Enquanto a enfermeira continuava com seu trabalho.

- Tive que resolver algumas coisas pela cidade. E vim correndo para cá.

- Não precisava ter vindo... – Corei. – Quer dizer, eu _sei _me virar sozinha.

- Bella. – Ele rolou os olhos se aproximando de mim e me dando um beijo leve na bochecha. _De Amizade._ – Não seja absurda. Aliás, somos colegas conhecidos casualmente, certo? Então eu tenho mais é que estar aqui nesse momento de sua vida.

- Edward, não seja bobo. Você sacrificou horas preciosas do seu dia para me ver tirar o gesso do pé? – Olhei para ele com a sobrancelha arqueada esperando por uma resposta.

- Bem... E quem disse que você vale menos do que horas preciosas do meu dia? Bella, horas preciosas eu tenho sempre, mas você tirando o gesso e voltando com esperança em seu rosto, só tem uma vez. E para mim isso é suficiente. - Ele disse beliscando minha bochecha corada com os dedos.

- Para mim também, _colega._ – Disse sorrindo.

- O que você disse? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Colega. – Sorri. – Acho que não somos mais 'colegas conhecidos casualmente', somos já colegas.

- E... Existe alguma diferença? – ele riu enquanto dei um leve tapa nos ombros dele.

- Mas é claro que existe. Não está contente?

- Mas até do que deveria estar. – Ele sorriu largamente enquanto fazia um cafuné nos meus cabelos. Seu olhar se perdeu um pouco e estremeci com seu toque. Tornara-se freqüente as demonstrações de afeto como essa entre nós. Nós não éramos colegas, ou qualquer outro rótulo que inventávamos. Nós éramos amigos verdadeiramente.

E ambos sabíamos disso.

Ele retirou sua mão e seu olhar deslocou por um momento, até que a enfermeira começou a sorrir para nós.

- Já estou terminando aqui, senhorita Swan. – A jovem enfermeira disse. – E se me permite um comentário vocês são muito lindos juntos.

- Edward é um bom amigo. – Corei.

- Colegas! – Ele corrigiu. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Não é isso o que eu quis dizer. – Ela continuou falando enquanto tirava os excessos de gesso que restara no pé. – Quer dizer, antes eu e meu namorado éramos que nem vocês, _amigos._E só depois de um tempo que fomos perceber que na verdade a amizade era uma fachada. – Ela sorriu. E eu corei violentamente. Enquanto Edward fez uma cara estranha e se virou de costas. Certamente para rir de alguma coisa.

- É... Acho que é só amizade mesmo. – Disse por fim. A enfermeira ia continuar seu discurso quando o médico chegou com uma prancheta nas mãos.

- Pode ir senhorita Bardot. Eu cuido do resto. – A enfermeira saiu e o médico se virou para Edward.

- Eu conheço você. Você esteve hospitalizado aqui por um ou dois dias certo?

- É... Certo? – Ele falou estranhamente.

- A... Agora me lembro perfeitamente. Poxa... Você teve muita sorte. Até hoje como você sobreviveu da queda foi um milagre e você nem teve escoriações graves. Já tratou daquele hematoma?

- Já sim senhor. – Edward falou parecendo desconcertado.

- Depois marque uma consulta para vermos como anda. – ele se virou para mim. – Bem, senhorita Swan, embora você tenha tirado o gesso isso não quer dizer que você poderá andar á torto e a direito. E nem muito menos encolerizar-se na rua por causa de donos de lanchonete estúpidos. E além do mais, você fez um boletim contra ele?

- Acho que não é necessário. – mordi meus lábios.

- Mais é claro que é. Veja ele te deixou imobilizada praticamente por uma semana, e isso como sendo culpa dele, ele tem sim que ser responsável.

- Não quero brigas. – Disse. – Deixa quieto. Além do que já foi. Já passou.

- Como quiser. – O médico encolheu os ombros.

Ele prescreveu alguns remédios que eu não sabia de onde que eu tiraria o dinheiro para comprá-los e mais inúmeras recomendações. Paguei uma quantidade equivalente a consulta, e saí do hospital sendo monitorada e guiada por Edward.

- Não sei onde vou achar dinheiro para essas coisas... – Bufei com raiva. – Praticamente metade do meu dinheiro eu gastei com esse hospital.

- Já disse que se você precisar de ajuda...

- Não Edward. – Disse cortando-o bruscamente. – Desculpe... É que eu não gosto que gaste comigo. Não gosto de depender, entende? Já me basta o suéter que você me deu a força!

- Hey... Era um presente. Mas você não pode continuar levando as coisas com seu orgulho. Você precisa de dinheiro e de um emprego!

- Eu não pediria para você Edward...

- E por que não? – ele disse me virando para encará-lo. Estávamos quase perto do Central Park.

- Porque eu não me sentiria bem fazendo isso. Apenas...

- Você nem sequer tem argumentos desenvolvidos para defender sua tese. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto.

- Mas é minha decisão. E eu não preciso de argumentos para ela. E nem que eu precise catar lixo na rua, ou começar a juntar plásticos, eu _vou _conseguir o meu dinheiro...

Ele suspirou.

- Empréstimo...? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha divertidamente.

- Não Edward. – ri de sua expressão enquanto batia no ombro dele delicadamente.

Andamos mais uns minutos em silêncio. Sentia-me livre com o meu pé sem gesso, e eu sem necessitar de bengalas ou um ombro me levando para todos os cantos. Era lógico que ainda eu sentia algumas dores, e sabia que também não poderia sair correndo em uma maratona (coisa que nunca fiz), mas simplesmente poderia andar com mais facilidade do que antes. E isso estava sendo suficiente para mim.

- Edward, me espera rapidinho, eu vou entrar nessa loja. – Disse para ele. Estávamos na frente de uma livraria e tinha vários livros com títulos matadores. A minha perdição eram os livros.

Entrei na loja e dei uma folheada em alguns títulos. Suspirei ao constatar que eram muito caros, e que por mais que eu quisesse entrar no mundo deles, eu não tinha dinheiro depois para me manter no meu.

Depois de uns cinco minutos, decidi por fim ir embora e me encontrar com Edward que me esperava do lado de fora, quando vi um livrinho pequeno. Não era nem muito grande, mas nem tão pequeno. Tinha cerca de cinqüenta páginas disponíveis. Com uma capa em couro com um saquinho de plástico grudado para colocar fotos. Tinha algumas riscas em dourado para enfeitar, e em uma extremidade tinha um pequeno cadeado com uma chave dentre um molhinho.

Um diário.

Sorri ao vê-lo. Era lindo ao menos tempo que simples. Peguei-o em minhas mãos, e abri com a chave. As folhas estavam com um leve tom amarelo, como se fosse velhas, mas na verdade não sendo. Olhei ao redor e vi que só tinha aquele exemplar. Não tinha preço, mas mesmo assim decidi por comprar.

- Adorei esse modelo. – Falei para a atendente. Ela olhou para o diário e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Na verdade eu não me lembro de tê-lo colocado á venda. E nem de ter visto. Quer dizer... Ah deixa para lá. Bem, eu faço por cinco dólares.

- Ok. – Disse pagando. Murmurei um 'obrigada' quando a moça me deu a sacola com o diário e sai da loja um pouco feliz.

Encontrei Edward parado lindamente em um poste. E suspirei sem pensar.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Qual é sua comida preferida, Bella? – Edward perguntou enquanto olhava as crianças monitorando seus barquinhos no lago, enquanto os pais olhavam orgulhosos e ansiosos para ver quem seria o filho vencedor. Respirei fundo o ar do Central Park.

- Você sabe que eu nunca pensei nisso... – Disse. Edward riu.

- Você está falando sério?

- Sim. – Disse gargalhando. – Bem, tem coisas que eu gosto e não gosto. Mas eu não consigo eleger uma preferência. É como se fosse... Uma traição com as outras.

- Traição? – Ele disse arqueando as sobrancelhas. – O que é traição para você?

- Para mim? – Disse assumindo um ar sério. – Muitas pessoas acham que trair, significa ter relações sexuais com alguém que não seja seu companheiro. Mas para mim não... Quer dizer, eu acho que a traição maior é você ser aquilo que não é. Esconder algo das pessoas... _Iludi-las._

Edward suspirou e assumiu um ar pensativo por um momento. Ficamos em silêncio.

- E não existe perdão para traição?

- Que tipo de traição?

- A _sua_ traição. – Ele disse.

- Bem... Para o tipo que eu considero como traição, não existe. Pelo menos eu não sei. Quer dizer... Bem, eu ainda não formulei nada sobre isso. Se Jake me traísse, por exemplo...

- Jake?

- Meu... er... Namorado. – Não sei por que tive uma sensação de culpa ao dizer isso. Edward analisou as crianças mais uma vez até se virar para mim.

- Você ama seu namorado?

- Amar? – Engoli em seco. – Acho que sim. Pelo menos eu nunca senti nada maior do que eu sinto por ele por ninguém. – Olhei para o céu que estava em sua maioria coberto por nuvens. – Mas dizem que é algo muito relativo... Porque existem diversos tipos de amor então não tem como comparar. – Torci minhas mãos e olhei para baixo. Edward estava silencioso.

- Para mim trair... – Edward disse de repente. – É dizer que sente algo e na verdade não sentir nem um milésimo. Acho que desde que se ame verdadeiramente, qualquer coisa é perdoável... Porque, aliás, se amar verdadeiramente não existe traição. É um circulo. Algo não acontece sem o outro. Quanto que se um acontece, é porque não existe o outro.

Fiquei em silêncio por um momento sentindo o vento balançar meu rosto.

- Você sente falta dele, Bella? – Edward perguntou de repente. Suspirei...

- Acho que sim.

- Como ' acho que sim'?

- Sinto. Quer dizer, me expressei mal. Queria que ele estivesse aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo não. Porque eu quero caminhar com minhas próprias pernas, e com ele aqui isso não aconteceria. Por mais que na teoria isso acontecesse.

Edward permaneceu silencioso.

- Mas você. – Disse sorrindo completando. – Você fez as coisas se tornarem bem mais fácil. Parece que você completa o que me falta. E eu nunca senti algo assim. Na verdade eu nunca tive amigos de verdade, então agora finalmente eu sei o que é amizade.

- _Amigos._ – Ele disse suspirando. – E o que aconteceu com os colegas?

- Não gosto da palavra colegas. Acho feio. Mas não se deixe iludir! – Disse dando um leve cafuné em seu emaranhado de cabelos cor de bronze.

O celular de Edward tocou e eu continuei observando as crianças e seus pais.

- ... Agora eu não posso... Não me importa o que estou fazendo... _Não_... Mike! Não... Ok, Ok... Ele disse isso?... Argh!... Estou indo... Estou indo. Segura tudo.

Ele desligou o celular raivosamente.

- _Tenho_ que ir Bella. – Ele disse se levantando. – Coisas para resolver pela cidade. – ele olhou indeciso para mim. – Quer dividir um taxi? Ou vai ficar bem aqui?

- Vou ficar bem aqui. – Disse sorrindo para ele. – Pode ir, Edward.

- Tem certeza?

- Edward! – Disse repreendendo com doçura. – Não seja meu pai! Pode ir... Eu fico bem aqui.

- Ok. – Ele disse um pouco inseguro. – Eu preferia ficar aqui ao invés de... Argh. Nos vemos mais tarde na pensão? – Ele disse enquanto dava um leve beijo em minha testa. _De amizade..._

- Claro. – Disse com a voz entrecortada. Ele se despediu mais uma vez e foi embora do Central Park.

Senti um vazio de repente, e queria que ele tivesse permanecido, embora soubesse que era muito egoísta de minha parte. Certamente ele tinha mais coisas para fazer, não era uma Bella.

Joguei meus cabelos para trás no banco e suspirei. Depois peguei a sacola da livraria e peguei o diário. Edward nem sequer perguntara o que era. Ele era indiscutivelmente discreto se tratando de assuntos assim.

Peguei a pequena chave e abri o cadeado. As folhas voaram em minhas mãos. Procurei uma caneta dentro de minha bolsa e batuquei por uns momentos na folha esperando que algo viesse á minha cabeça.

O que eu poderia escrever na primeira folha do meu diário?

O que seria forte o suficiente para marcar a sua primeira página?

Mordi os lábios e umedeci a ponta da caneca com a língua, depois comecei a escrever. Reli o que havia escrito e fiquei contente com o resultado. Saíra do coração. E eu sabia que era_ isso_ o que importava.

"_Diário de Bella Swan._

_Hoje eu descobri que Edward Cullen é um anjo que caiu em minha vida. Literalmente falando. Também descobri que ele não é nem 'conhecido casualmente', nem 'colega conhecido causalmente' e nem sequer colega. Somos amigos. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Mas ainda, como charme e parte do jogo, prefiro que ele desconheça disso."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A: **E aí o que acharam do capítulo? Particularmente eu gostei muito. Bem, outra coisinha que vai mudar daqui para a frente que isso já é certo é que os 'relatórios' vão ser um pouquinho maiores, ou seja com mais informações. Eu só não acrescentei um relatório no final desse cap porque eu achei que o impacto maior ficaria com o diário dela. Pois bem, lembrando que eu quero opiniões sobre como vocês querem os capítulos. Ah e outra coisa. geralmente eu fico dois meses, no caso de TMPTUED, eu estou quase há quatro meses com a fic em movimento, e é tempo demais né? Por isso eu peço a opinião de vocês, vocês querem que a fic ande mais rápido, ou que ela seja mais detalhada, mostrando mais os dois, as descobertas e tudo.. (?) Espero a opinião de vocês!

E ah... Agradecendo todas as reviews que cada dia estão cada vez mais perfeitas, animadoras e inspiradoras! :) e todo mundo que lê de um 'oi', só para me fazer feliz!

**Angelique Choiseul:** Oiee! Que bom que você está gostando! Eu tento mesmo prender a atenção de vocês, mas não sei se sou muito feliz nisso oO, mas se você diz eu começo a acreditar. Eu sou muito ' não acho que esteja realmente acontecendo', então quando falam eu demoro um pouquinho para acreditar! hoaheoiheao, eu também quero que ela largue ele, mais um encontro vai ser inevitável. Um triângulo amoroso? Uii... ouaheiuhaeo Beijos, e volte sempre! E não deixe de opinar!

**Katryna Greenleaf** : oiaheo, isso eu já deixei claro, todos escondem segredos! Agora basta saber 'quais'! oiaheoihaeo, adorei seu momento house! Você preferiria o Emmet? OMG.. aoiheoiae, tá bom que ele é lindo, mas não troco o Ed por nada.. ele foi muito fofinho mesmo, pena que ele não seja o meu 'colega' né? Ahhh...eu queria ter um colega assim... Bjos! E não deixe de opinar!

**Menega:** Oie! Eu também não curto muito né.. oaiheoe, e ainda continua. Eu estou super desmotivada com TMPTUED, por causa da comunidade lá.. aqui no ff o povo é muito legal e inspirador, e eu acho que a unica razão por eu continuar com a fic é a força que eu recebo daqui. bem, depois você vai ver o meu 'desabafo' quando eu postar mais tarde lá.. oaiheoihea .. valeu! Bjos! e não deixe de opinar!

**Hinata Weasley**: posto sim! oiaheoie.. é so procurar eu lá que eu apareço! Eu também curto mais aqui o ff.. tanto que é melhor para ler, e tanto porque tem mais gente 'apoiadora'.. que bom que você gostou! oiahoiheao, apesar de não gostar do Jacobesta eu não vejo a hora dele aparecer em Nova York, vai ser tããããõ legal! *------* ( ei isso foi um spoleir? oO)... bem, volte sempre, bjos, e não deixe de opinar!

**Chantal. Forks Cullen** : Oiee! Ele agiu estranho sim.. mais vai lá se saber o que passa na cabeça dele.. oO Adorei o ' essa cara de besta dele não me engana'... oiaheoiheo.. Mike é estranho mesmo, eu sei lá viu.. ele vai dar mto trabalho na fic ainda! Bem, volte sempre, bjos, e não deixe de opinar!

**Raffa '-'**** :** É.. uma semana eu acho um prazo bom! aoiehoiae, se bem que as fics que eu leio eu quase me mato esperando o próximo post.. mais enfim.. valeu pelo elogio! E não deixe de opinar!

**Maria Clara:** Oieee! Seja bem-vinda! *ADORO quando tem leitoras novas*.. por isso que eu digo e repito, eu sempre quis ter um 'colega conhecido casualmente' assim... aoiheoihaeoe , obrigada pelos elogios, e espero que tenha curtido esse cap! E não deixe de opinar! Bjos!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bem povo de Deus! agora eu irei ir-me, mas eu tenho uma proposta :D

Amanhã como é dia das mães, e eu quero prestar uma 'homenagem' eu postaria o cap 10! ficaria hoje escrevendo e amanhã eu postaria, já que o 9 saiu cedo do que eu esperava.. mas para isso eu quero muitas reviews! E quando eu falo muita eu falo _muita_ mesmo!

E se amanhã eu chegar aqui e tiver, eu posto o cap 10! :D * não é chantagem é acordo*

aheiaheohaeo

Até mais, amanhã?!

Bjo!

Nat.


	11. 10 Confiança

**N/A: **Oi gente! Como prometido olha o Capítulo 10 ae! Bem, não exatamente no domingo, mas na segunda! É que eu calculei errado o tempo, acabou que eu só fui terminar o capítulo hoje! :\ Bem, espero que vocês gostem! Ah só uma coisinha... O relatório é só a primeira linha em itálico... o de baixo que tá separado por uma linha já é outra coisa :) Bem, sem mais palavras... E segue um capítulo legal para vocês! :)

.

.

**Observer Host.**

_"A maior prova de amor é a confiança." (_Joyce Brothers)

_"Se queres prolongar o amor não permitas que a desconfiança te domine em relação à pessoa amada."_ (Ovídio)

_"Amizade é como música: duas cordas afinadas no mesmo tom vibram juntas."_ (N.D)

_"Amizade é poder confiar em alguém de olhos fechados e saber que nunca vai tropeçar."_ (N.D)

**Capítulo 10 – Confiança.**

**Nova York – 10º Dia.**

_Nada encontrado. Lugar suspeito sem alterações em seu curso de vida normal. Sem testemunhas. Sem mistérios. Sem fatos suspeitos. __Normalidade._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Estava andando em um beco escuro sem saída. Não tinha lugar para onde ir. Tudo o que eu via era sangue, pessoas inocentes, pobres mulheres segurando seus filhos marcados pelo terror, jovens se prostituindo, pais embriagados, e o pior de tudo, um homem normal, rico, jovem, bonito, observando tudo... Observando sem fazer __nada__._

Acordei como um trovão. Uma dor de cabeça repentina tomou conta da minha cabeça devido ao movimento brusco que eu havia realizado. Suspirei, e segurei minha cabeça com as mãos, e apoiei entre meus joelhos. Fiquei naquela posição por uns cinco segundos, e depois relaxei. Suspirei mais uma vez, e levantei calmamente, retirando os cobertores que eu estava usando.

Olhei minha imagem no espelho, e me assustei. Eu estava mais pálida do que o normal, e algumas orelhas profundas estavam se formando ao redor do meu rosto. Revirei meus olhos diante a imagem refletida, e tirei o pijama de bolinhas brancas, e coloquei um par de jeans, um dos casacos novos, um par de meias quentes, e uma boina. Penteei meus cabelos e deixei-os cair como uma cascata por baixo do pequeno chapéu de lã.

Desci a escada satisfeita por poder andar normalmente depois de míseros primeiros dias na cidade. Chegando ao saguão ouvi o familiar barulho matinal dos pensionistas.

- Não acredito Emmet que você escreveu aquilo em seu trabalho! – Ouvi a voz de Rosálie gritando com o pressuposto Emmet. – Parece que você não aprendeu nada em todo esse tempo!

- Ei... Eu não tenho realmente que tirar uma nota com aquilo! Posso muito bem me divertir com a cara do professor... Além do que você sabe que eu nunca gostei de obs...

- Bella querida! – Esme falou assim que me viu, cortando o que Emmet estava falando. Emmet ruborizou e Rosalie olhou para o lado. Enquanto os outros pensionistas me cumprimentavam com o costumeiro 'bom-dia'.

- Bom-Dia á todos.

- Bella o que você tem? – Mike disse sentando ao meu lado da cadeira, ele olhava visivelmente preocupado para o meu rosto.

- Nada de mais. Só tive um daqueles pesadelos chatos que sempre temos...

- Eu tenho uma teoria para pesadelos... – Jasper começou a falar, mas Alice o cortou com o olhar.

- Jasper, não queremos saber de suas teorias... Pelo menos não aqui, nem agora! – Jasper revirou os olhos e decidiu por ficar quieto novamente e se ocupar exclusivamente com sua xícara de chá.

- Você quer algum remédio, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou. – Para dormir melhor, ou coisa do tipo...

- Não precisa. Estou bem. – Sorri. – Onde está Edward? – Perguntei olhando ao redor e constatando que ele não estava ali.

- Edward saiu logo cedo. – Esme respondeu. – Ele tem algo de importante para resolver na cidade. Mas não deve demorar.

Assenti em concordância enquanto mastigava meu pedaço de pão. Hoje seria o dia da reviravolta. Eu voltaria á procurar emprego e não desistiria até conseguir.

- Hoje nós vamos ter um Showmício de Barack Obama. – Sr. Jack falou para todos. – Ele chegou á Nova York ontem, e está visitando os centros culturais e turísticos da cidade.

- Esse homem é muito bom para o país. – Sr. Jerry falou. – Ele está fazendo coisas em cem dias que o último presidente não fez em oito anos. Com certeza que eu vou nesse Showmício, seja lá o que for isso.

- Todos os nova-iorquinos que se prezem têm que ir lá prestigiá-lo. – Sr. Jack respondeu.

- Para mim não me interessa nada a ir. – Emmet disse. – Não vejo nada de mais do que a obrigação dele comparecer a uma das cidades mais desenvolvidas dos EUA. Além do que os outros moradores vão ir, e ninguém vai notar minha _não_-presença lá.

- Sim, por que "presença" todo mundo nota, Emmet. Se tratando de _você!_ – Jasper disse fazendo todos rirem.

- Bom-Dia todo mundo! – Edward chegou com um sorriso no rosto na cozinha da pensão. Ele estava usando suas roupas novas, e seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado do que nunca. Ele pegou um pão da mesa e começou a comer. – Bom-dia Bella! – Ele deu um leve beijo na minha bochecha, me fazendo corar, enquanto ele subia as escadas saltitando e comendo seu pedaço de pão.

- Esse menino não tem jeito. – Carlisle disse abandando a cabeça divertidamente. Carlisle e Edward haviam quase assumido um relacionamento de pais e filhos. Na verdade, todos na pensão se tratavam como se fossem uma família. E isso chegava a me incluir. Por mais que me surpreendesse.

Depois que eu terminei o café subi as escadas de volta para meu quarto. No caminho bati na porta do de Edward e Mike.

- Pode entrar! – Ele disse lá de dentro. Mordi meus lábios e abri uma fresta da porta. Edward estava deitado sem camisa na cama enquanto lia um livro. Perdi a respiração ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Ele tinha o corpo perfeito. Abanei a idéia da minha cabeça, lembrando que ele era meu amigo, e apenas isso. E eu também tinha um namorado.

- Bella! – Ele disse enquanto levantava e se sentava na cama.

- Er... Tudo bem Edward? – Perguntei.

- Está sim. Não vai entrar? – Ele perguntou me olhando com a sobrancelha levantada. – Vamos Bella, eu não mordo. – Sorri sem jeito e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Por que você subiu todo alegrinho, hein? – Perguntei com certo receio, talvez eu estivesse invadindo a privacidade dele ou coisa do tipo.

- Ah... – Ele rolou os olhos. –Estou feliz, simplesmente. De vez em quando me dá esses momentos.

- Ah... – Não sei por que, mas eu não conseguia simplesmente abrir a porta de novo e sair por ela. Eu queria continuar a conversa com Edward.

- Algum problema, Bella? – Ele perguntou me encarando profundamente. Seus olhos me hipnotizando, e fazendo-me perder a respiração por uns instantes.

- N... não. – Abanei minha cabeça. – Quer dizer... Sei lá. Só queria saber como você estava só isso.

- Vem aqui Bella. – Ele disse indicando um espaço na cama dele vazia em sua frente. Nem sequer hesitei e sentei. Ele pegou minhas mãos e colocou entre as suas. Suspirou e me encarou profundamente nos olhos. Um torpor passou pelo meu corpo, e eu resolvi parar de controlar meus atos. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo simplesmente para tudo não sabe?

Assenti com a cabeça.

- Você sabe que você é a pessoa que eu mais me identifico aqui dentro. E agradeço aos céus pelo dia em que você entrou... Na minha _vida._

As lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Edward sorriu um pouquinho e esticou suas mãos e enxugou minhas lágrimas docemente.

- Qualquer coisa que você precisar é só contar comigo... Por que eu sou seu _colega. _Seu _amigo._

As lágrimas agora insistiam em cair cada vez mais dos meus olhos. Eu estava confusa. Não sabia exatamente pelo o quê. Eu queria ficar ali, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria estar. Minha cabeça girava horrores e eu queria que alguma solução surgisse nos céus e me ajudasse.

- Edward... – Suspirei e sem pensar eu cai em seus braços. Sem hesitar, ele passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e me segurou firme contra seu peito nu. As lágrimas jorravam nos meus olhos e iam para o peito definido dele, mas eu não ligava para isso. Eu estava quente em um dia frio... Eu tinha um encaixe, em um mundo desigual. Eu tinha um grande amigo, na falta de um pai, de um namorado, de uma mãe...

- Edward... – Eu solucei. – Por que _eu_ estou fazendo isso? – Disse. Esperando que ele me respondesse.

Ele somente me apertou mais em seus braços e começou a me mover para frente e para trás, como em um balanço. E nesse momento eu percebi que eu estava desabafando. Não em palavras, não em exclamações, reclamações, mas sim em gestos, emoções. Eu estava reclamando do rumo da minha vida, estava reclamando por as coisas não serem _tão_ fáceis, por eu não ter um emprego, não ter mais alguém que me apoiasse não ter mais uma família, não ter os meus sonhos realizados. Eu chorava por mim. Pela minha vida.

- Sabe uma coisa Bella? – Ele disse levantando minha cabeça coberta por lágrimas para encará-lo. Eu olhei para ele e vi ternura, carinho, compreensão em seus olhos. Senti que naquele momento eu _não_ estava sozinha. Eu tinha alguém em quem confiar. Em quem me apoiar. Não importava as conseqüências. – Isso... – Ele disse enxugando minhas lágrimas e passando os dedos por seu próprio rosto. – É a maior qualidade do ser humano...

Ele beijou docemente a palma da minha mão. Depois a encaminhou para enxugar minhas próprias lágrimas. Ele sorriu um pouquinho e disse:

- Esse poder de chorar, desabafar... De 'explodir'... E a maior benção do ser humano também é saber enxugar as próprias lágrimas, na falta que alguém as enxugue...

Eu o apertei mais contra meu corpo e suspirei.

- Mas você Bella... Você sabe enxugar suas lágrimas, e também tem alguém que as enxugue. – Ele levantou meu queixo com as pontas dos dedos. – Você entende isso?

Assenti com a cabeça em meio às lágrimas. Edward soubera me apoiar, soubera me ajudar, guiar meus passos. Com um simples gesto, e simples palavras, ele soubera me dar forças novamente para seguir, lutar, ter esperança... E vencer os desafios.

- Você é o maior presente que eu jamais recebi em toda minha vida, Edward. – E com isso as lágrimas escaparam também dos olhos dele e nos abraçamos firmemente. Como bons amigos que nós éramos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suspirei mais uma vez e entrei decidida na quinta loja do dia. Era uma loja de cosméticos.

- Bom-Dia! – Disse tentando parecer jovial. – Estou procurando um emprego... Eu sou nova na cidade, e...

- Desculpe, mas já temos funcionários suficientes.

- Ah... Você não tem nada para me indicar? Um lugar de que precise de gente para trabalhar?

- Desculpe, não... – Sai da loja sem jeito e triste. Mas logo ergui a cabeça e não me deixei abater. Era _somente_ a quinta loja que eu ia hoje, e ainda tinha toda Nova York para percorrer. Eu não poderia me deixar abater.

Fui para outra loja que vendia móveis.

- Temos várias opções de preços, prazos, sem taxas de juros...

- Não, na verdade eu queria um emprego. – Disse sem jeito.

O funcionário me olhou de cima á baixo.

- Você é comunista? Você é de direita ou esquerda?

- É... Isso é necessário?

- Mas é lógico que é. O dono da loja é extremamente era Bush, não devemos ter funcionários de esquerda ou comunista...

- Não, não sou.

- Todos falam isso. Quem me prova que você não é? _Quem? Quem?_

Virei às costas e sai da loja o mais rápido possível. Não estava a fim de trabalhar com pessoas loucas.

Suspirei e me dirigi para algum outro lugar. Dessa vez uma loja de sapatos masculinos.

- Desculpe, só aceitamos homens...

- Somente homens? – Disse. Machismo agora, até em comércio?

- Sim. É melhor para atender os clientes.

- Mas vocês precisam de homens?

- Sim... Mas não vejo o seu interesse já que não é homem...

- É... Também não. – Disse. Saí da loja depois de agradecer por nada e suspirei. Talvez em minha luta, eu tivesse conseguido um emprego para Edward.

Depois fui á uma lanchonete mais afastada da área comercial. O nome dela era _"Esfinge de Ouro_". Era toda em dourado, e o aspecto dela era muito bom.

Entrei cautelosa, e me deparei com várias mulheres andando para todos os lados e ensaiando a coreografia de uma dança.

- Sim, em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu queria um emprego. – Disse ao homem jovem e atraente que vinha me atender.

Ele me olhou de cima á baixo.

- Você tem certeza? Você não parece que faz muito esse estilo... – Ele disse apontando para as mulheres que dançavam e davam risadinhas.

- Tenho certeza de que posso trabalhar com isso. – Disse sorrindo. Mas é lógico que eu poderia ser garçonete! Não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas era um emprego.

- Você é maior de idade?

- Sim. Tenho vinte anos.

- Você mora sozinha na cidade?

- Moro. Em uma pensão. – Disse sem jeito.

- Bem... Apesar de você ser bem ajeitadinha, acho que estamos com um número bom de garotas... Mas você pode trabalhar como garçonete. Acho que precisamos de uma.

- Mas é exatamente isso que eu queria! – Disse começando a criar uma ponta de esperança.

- Era? – Ele perguntou confuso. – Bem, apareça aqui depois. Vamos ver... Amanhã? Pode ser? Não temos carteira assinada, mas você pode escolher receber um salário fixo ou viver de gorjetas... Mas as gorjetas vão mais para as meninas... A não ser que você também vá.

- Vá o quê?

- Enfim... Venha amanhã que eu irei dar seu uniforme! Ah... E qual é seu nome?

- Meu nome é Bella.

- Bella? – Ele disse sorrindo. – Meu nome Ricardo Diniz. Mas todos me conhecem como Diniz ou Ricardão.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Edward! Você não vai acreditar! – Disse praticamente quicando na frente dele na mesa da lanchonete perto da pensão. Estávamos almoçando juntos, e eu me preparava para contar a novidade para ele.

- Bella, se você parar de pular desse jeito, você pode me contar. – Ele disse brincalhão. Enquanto ele comia sua porção de ravióli.

- Eu. Consegui. Um. Emprego! – Disse pausadamente abrindo um largo sorriso no rosto dele.

- Que bom Bella! – Ele disse apertando minha mão por cima da mesa. Isso me fez estremecer, mas eu tentei não deixar transparecer aquilo. – Aonde?

- Em uma lanchonete no outro lado da cidade praticamente, não é grande coisa, mas pelo menos é um emprego! Chama "_Esfinge de Ouro"!_

_- "Esfinge de Ouro_"? – Ele disse parecendo surpreso. Seu olhar se perdeu por um momento como se ele estivesse recordando de algo.

- Você conhece?

- Eu... É... Não. – Disse por fim. – Não conheço não... – Mas ele continuava com um ar de preocupação.

- Boa – tarde, meninos! Estão gostando da refeição? – A garçonete que tirara a foto outro dia disse com um sorriso gentil no rosto.

- Maravilhosa – Edward disse sorrindo encantadoramente. A mulher sorriu bobamente por uns instantes, mas logo se recompôs. Dei um olhar de repreensão para Edward, que se fez de desentendido.

- Bem, lembram daquele dia da foto de vocês da promoção? – Eu e Edward assentimos com a cabeça e eu corei imensamente de vergonha. – Então o sorteio vai ser feito daqui cinco minutos. Vocês não querem ver?

- Cinco minutos? Claro. – Edward disse olhando para mim. Eu e Edward terminamos de comer, e depois fomos para o balcão onde tinham outros casais que também pareciam estar concorrendo à promoção. Eu queria ganhar, mas ao mesmo tempo achava meio desleal... Quer dizer, Eu e Edward não éramos basicamente um 'casal'.

A dona do estabelecimento pegou uma urna onde tinha várias fotos de casais. Ela colocou a mão sem olhar e retirou um cartãozinho. Ela abriu e dentro tinha uma foto. Ela olhou para a cara de cada um de nós com tom de suspense, e com um sorriso declarou.

- Ganhadores: Sofia e Tiago Lazare! – Fiquei desapontada com o resultado. Edward deu um olhar para mim de "não foi dessa vez" e eu revirei meus olhos.

A dona do estabelecimento perguntou se eles estavam por lá. E só uma mulher a tal Sofia que apareceu.

- Eu sou Sofia!

- E cadê o Tiago?

- É... – Ela assumiu um olhar triste. – Nós terminamos faz três dias...

- Então desculpe, mas a promoção só é válida para casais!

- Mas eu ganhei! Então eu tenho direito!

- Não, _não_ tem. É claro somente para casais!

Sofia bufou de raiva e saiu do recipiente, de acordo que os outros casais que continuavam ali criaram uma ponta de esperança.

A dona retirou outro cartão, e declarou.

- Novos ganhadores: Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen!

- Ah! Ganhamos, Ganhamos! Edward. Ganhamos! – Disse pulando em cima dele de felicidade. Ele segurou minha cintura e foi pulando comigo enquanto as pessoas batiam palmas para a gente.

- Bando de morto de fome! – Alguém gritou do meio da lanchonete. Mas eu nem liguei. Na minha atual situação qualquer coisa que era de graça era o suficiente. Nem que fosse só uma semana!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Esme! Esme! – Cheguei gritando na pensão. Ela veio correndo toda descabelada certamente achando que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido.

- Menina, não me mata de susto!

- Esme! Estou tão feliz! Eu consegui um emprego! E ainda por cima eu e Edward ganhamos uma semana de café da manhã e almoço grátis!

- Fico feliz por você minha filha! – Ela disse me dando um abraço. – Você merece.

- Ela quase que quebrou o outro pé dessa vez. – Edward disse compartilhando do mesmo sorriso que eu. – Tive que quase carregá-la no colo e não deixar que ela se quebrasse inteira.

- Imagino! Mas você merece querida... Vocês dois. – Ela disse compartilhando um sorriso com Edward.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

- Bella, posso entrar? – Edward perguntou enfiando a cabeça na porta do meu quarto.

- Claro. – Já era início da noite, e eu ficara a tarde inteira tentando arrumar meu quarto e lendo alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo?

- Estava tentando organizar meu quarto... E me colocar em dia com a leitura. – Disse sorrindo.

- Leitura? Vi que gosta muito de ler...

- E como! Em Forks, era meu passatempo. Já que não tinha basicamente mais nada para fazer.

- Ah... – Ele disse parecendo tímido e se encostando com as mãos para trás na porta.

- O que foi Edward? Quer perguntar alguma coisa? – Disse arqueando minha sobrancelha. Um ato que aprendera dele.

- Não... É... Na verdade, sim.

- Então pergunte. Você pode contar comigo para tudo. – Disse sorrindo.

- É... Certo. Bem, hoje tem o tal Showmício de Barack Obama, e eu estava me perguntando se você não queria... Quer dizer... Bem... Se você não queria ir comigo. – Prendi a respiração. Ele estava tão lindo inseguro e tímido daquele jeito. Que eu só pude sorrir.

- Claro Edward. Qualquer lugar desde que seja com _você,_ eu vou.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arrumei-me cuidadosamente. Era uma das noites frias de Nova York, e eu precisava me agasalhar bem. Peguei uma calça jeans, mais um dos casacos novos, peguei minha boina, e deixei os cabelos soltos e encaracolados por baixo dela. Passei um batom cremoso sabor morango, e um lápis de olho fininho. Coloquei um escarpin, um dos poucos sapatos bonitos que eu tinha e olhei o resultado no espelho. Estava razoável.

Edward já me esperava lá embaixo. Ele estava usando uma blusa de manga longa de botões dobrada nos cotovelos. Com uma calça social preta, e sapatos pretos. E nos braços carregava uma jaqueta de couro. Ele estava absurdamente lindo. Perdi a respiração.

- Bella! Tudo isso é para o Edward? – Emmet perguntou da sala de TV. Revirei meus olhos para ele, mas na verdade não desviei minha atenção de Edward. Ele me encarava com a mesma intensidade. E sorria.

Ele caminhou em minha direção e estendeu um braço para mim. Eu aceitei ainda encarando-o. E ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Devo dizer que eu tenho a colega mais _linda_ do mundo...

- Acho que temos um encontro... – Emmet gritou da sala. Fazendo Edward revirar os olhos.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eu e Edward pegamos o metrô até a Flatiron Building. Que era onde seria realizado o Showmício. Era um dos primeiros grandes arranha-céus da cidade, e um dos mais famosos, o que explicava o porquê que seria lá o evento.

Nunca tinha ido lá, e eu estava muito excitada para conhecer pela primeira vez.

- Calma Bella. – Edward disse sussurrando no meu ouvido enquanto passava suas mãos em meus braços para me acalmar.

- Estou calma. – Disse. – Mas, isso aqui é muito lindo! – Disse sorrindo admirada.

- É mais ainda vendo lá de cima a cidade inteira.

- Você já veio aqui? – Perguntei confusa.

- Já ouvi falar. – Ele disse dando de ombros.

Subimos até o andar do Showmício que estava lotado por sinal. Perguntei-me porque eles não opinaram por fazer algo ao ar livre onde caberiam mais facilmente as pessoas.

Ao longe avistei o Sr. Jack da pensão e acenei. Eu e Edward nos sentamos perto da porta em cadeiras brancas de madeira e esperamos cerca de vinte minutos até que o presidente aparecesse.

O discurso começou e também as apresentações, e logo depois uma banda típica da cidade começou a tocar para homenagear o presidente. As pessoas começaram a dançar em uma pista improvisada, e eu me perguntei se era assim mesmo que os showmícios funcionavam. Mas pelo menos para o novo presidente sim.

- Vamos dançar? – Edward disse perto do meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer, devido ao grande barulho que se alastrava no andar.

- Eu não sei dançar. – Disse corando.

- Todos sabem dançar. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto. – Além do que eu estou aqui para te segurar e te guiar. – Ele estendeu a mão, e eu não consegui resistir á aquele par de olhos verdes. Aceitei sua mão e fui mordendo meus lábios até a pista.

Edward se virou de frente para mim e me encarou como se me pedisse permissão. Assenti de leve, e ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura enquanto a outra segurava minha mão. Passei uma de minhas mãos pelos seus ombros, e ele começou a me movimentar.

Pisei no pé dele, e eu sorri constrangida. Ele somente riu.

- Coloque seus pés em cima dos meus.

- Mas você não vai agüentar. – Disse.

- Claro que vou. – Ele disse. Erguendo-me e fazendo o que ele pediu. Corei mais ainda e olhei para o lado, constrangida.

Ele começou a rir baixinho enquanto me movimentava rapidamente para um lado.

- Você fica linda quando cora desse jeito. Você é tão fácil de ler assim...

- Sou fácil de ler? – Disse encarando-o. – Eu sou um livro aberto não é mesmo? – disse provocando-o. – Mas saiba que eu tenho um diário agora.

- Tem? – Ele disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Tenho... Comprei quando voltávamos ontem do hospital.

- E o que você escreveu nele? – Corei de vergonha ao constatar o que eu tinha escrito.

- Bem... Como é um diário, é um segredo. – Disse contornando a situação.

- Sei... – Ele disse fazendo outro movimento rápido comigo.

- O que você mais gosta de fazer Edward? – Perguntei de repente. Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Eu? Ah... Você ainda não está pronta para saber isso.

- Por que não? – Eu disse confusa. – Quer dizer... É algo ruim, ou?

- Não, não! É algo bom! – Ele disse sorrindo. – Mas você ainda não quer saber...

- E como você sabe que não?

- Porque eu te conheço.

- Não, não me conhece.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Mas sei que não é à hora.

- E por que não?

- Somente confie em mim Bella. – Ele disse me olhando docemente. Eu assenti vencida com a cabeça e sussurrei.

- Eu confio.

Acabamos de dançar e fomos para uma espécie de varanda. Que dava para ver boa parte da cidade que estava toda iluminada. A estátua da liberdade brilhava e se destacava em meio á escuridão do céu. Tinham várias estrelas brilhando, junto com a lua cheia mais bonita que eu havia visto.

- Edward... – Disse me virando para ele. Ele estava debruçado na balaustrada encarando as estrelas. Ele virou o olhar para mim. – Quando eu vi você pela primeira vez, você tinha "caído" do céu... E... Eu estava pensando eu nunca perguntei para você nada sobre isso...

- Por que isso agora? – Ele disse levantando o corpo. Mas sua voz continuava doce. Suspirei e indiquei as estrelas.

- Olhei o céu... Lembrei de você.

- Bella... – Ele disse suspirando. – As coisas não são muito fáceis... De se explicar. Eu prefiro deixar isso para outra hora...

- Por que outra hora? Por que você se recusa a responder minhas perguntas?

- Porque eu não quero mentir para você. – Ele disse. Respirei pesadamente e desviei o olhar do dele.

- E por que não pode me dizer simplesmente a verdade?

- Porque ela _não_ existe, Bella. Pelo menos não agora. – Ele disse calmamente.

- Você não me deixa escolhas... Você me faz me sentir como alguém que não merece confiança. Ou uma criança que _não_ sabe entender ainda as coisas.

- Bella, não é isso. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e tomando meu queixo com suas mãos, me impulsionando a olhar para ele. – Eu nunca tentaria nada de ruim á você._ Nada_. – Ele disse com convicção. – E nunca esconderia coisas de você por você não entender, ou falta de confiança. É porque você_ realmente_ não está pronta.

- E quando estarei pronta?

- Quando _eu _estiver pronto.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward me deixara extremamente confusa com suas palavras. De um momento para outro senti que ele escondia algo de mim.

Algo importante.

_Essencial._

Só que eu não tinha idéia do que era. De repente descobri que não sabia nada da vida dele. Não sabia de seu passado. Se tinha namorada. Família. De onde viera. Não sabia dessas coisas... Apesar de termos tido inúmeras conversas, momentos... Eu não sabia praticamente nada. Só sabia seu presente e seu futuro imaginado. No restante, mais nada.

Saímos do Showmício em silêncio pegamos o metrô e depois fomos caminhando até a pensão. A noite caia escura, e estava esfriando cada vez mais. Segurei cada vez mais em meu casaco e estremeci de frio.

Edward sem dizer nada passou seus braços em volta de minha cintura e me colocou junto ao seu corpo. Senti-me quente repentinamente, segura e confortável. Eu sabia que ali nada iria me atingir. Que ele me defenderia. E que não importa o que quer que ele me esconda, era para o bem. _Somente_ para o meu bem.

_Diário de Bella Swan. 2ª página._

"_Hoje Edward me disse palavras muito confusas. E eu idealizei que eu não o conheço da maneira que parece que conheço. De vez em quando eu tenho uma sensação estranha... De como que eu e ele_ sempre_ estivemos conectados. Que nos conhecíamos á uma longa data... Que sempre fomos amigos. Mas acho que isso deve ser simplesmente uma confusão de minha cabeça. Meus sentimentos e emoções estão tão misturados, que eu não me surpreenderia em estar criando coisas em minha estúpida e errática mente._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N/A: E aí o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Espero que vocês tenham gostado. E ah.. Feliz dia das mães, atrasado! hehe... se tiver alguma mãe ai lendo, ou mãe de cachorro, de gato, papagaio... Enfim... Eu também sou mãe o/ Então parabéns para mim! haoiheoiea

Bem, eu queria agradecer imensamente as reviews ( mesmo sendo 4 de uma pessoa só... cof.. cof... menega.. cof.. cof), e dizer que eu fico muito motivada e inspirada com todos os recados maravilhosos que vocês me deixam!

Hoje eu não vou escrever um a um como sempre faço, mas prometo que no próximo capítulo farei :)

deixem reviews, e fantasmas apareceram que eu sei que vocês estão aí! *eu vejo no Story Traffic* hahahha!

Beeijos. E até mais!

Nat.


	12. 11 Medo de te perder

**N/A: **Bom dia, quase boa tarde gente! Estamos aqui nessa manhã fria (pelo menos para mim) e eu estou tão emocionada! Aaah, esse capítulo de hoje se tornou um dos meus favoritos! Eu amei escrevê-lo, e espero que vocês gostem de Lê-lo. Antes de tudo vai haver algumas palavras vamos dizer de 'baixo calão', mas são necessárias devido ao ambiente que vai ser tratado, e para retratar mais a situação, ok? E segue-se o capítulo 11 - Medo de te perder... Que lindo *---*

**Capítulo 11 – Medo de te perder.**

**.**

"O único lugar aonde o êxito chega antes do trabalho é no dicionário. (_Vidal Sassoon)"_

"Se você quer vencer, não fique olhando a escada. Comece a subir, degrau por degrau, até chegar ao topo." _(A.D)_

"Melhor chegar por último e dizer que tentou, do que parar e dizer que não deu.  
_- Tiago Augusto da Cunha (mindinho)"_

"Podemos facilmente perdoar uma criança que tem medo do escuro; a real tragédia da vida é quando os homens têm medo da luz. _(Platão)"_

_._

**Nova York. 10º Dia.**

_Sem comentários críticos ou pormenorizados. Quem fala é Edward. E não mais nº1. Estou cansado de rodar em círculos, estou cansado de estar sendo monitorado e não o monitorador. Quero alguma coisa em que eu possa me entregar. Qualquer coisa..._

_._

- Bom-Dia Flores do dia! – Disse quando cheguei praticamente quicando na cozinha da pensão, onde a maioria dos pensionistas tomava o café da manhã.

- Bom-Dia! – eles responderem em uníssono. – Qual é o motivo de tanta felicidade? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- Hoje é meu primeiro dia no meu emprego!

- Que bom querida. – Esme falou sorrindo enquanto pegava uma xícara de chá e servia seu conteúdo para seu marido, Carlisle que também me encarava sorrindo.

- E não é? – Disse quase não me agüentando de felicidade. – Eu só tenho que ir até lá depois da hora do almoço, mas eu pretendo ir antes para conhecer o local. – Disse. Enquanto os mais velhos iam dizendo várias dicas de 'como manter um emprego'.

- Não vai tomar o café, querida? – Esme perguntou.

- Nãh... Estou esperando Edward descer... Nós ganhamos café da manhã e almoço grátis por uma semana na lanchonete há duas quadras daqui, lembra?

- Mas Edward já saiu...

- Ele saiu? – Disse pela primeira vez sem o sorriso no rosto. – Mas pensei... Quer dizer nós combinamos de nos encontrar aqui e irmos para lá _juntos..._

- Acho que ele já volta Bella. – Emmet falou. – Ele disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver...

- Ah... – Disse por fim. – Bem, estou realmente morrendo de fome, então eu já vou indo para lá. Quando ele chegar vocês avisam que eu já fui?

- Claro. Mas não quer esperar ele? Ele deve estar chegando. Ele _não_ te deixaria na mão. – Esme falou sempre doce e educada.

- Não... Quer dizer... Não tem problema. Eu vou sozinha. Só o avisem ok? – Dei um sorriso de despedida, peguei meu casaco e me dirigi até a lanchonete.

Ouvi o barulho de um avião aterrissando e estremeci. Ainda não me acostumara com isso, e por mais que eu gostasse de morar na pensão, sua localização não era uma das melhores...

Continuei andando com as mãos apoiadas nos bolsos do casaco e os pés firmes em frente aos meus passos. Uma fumaçinha saia de minha boca e se misturava com a neblina. O inverno estava batendo a porta dos nova-iorquinos, e as festas de final de ano também. Eu precisava me preparar.

Andei pelas ruelas, passando pelas pessoas apressadas que se dirigiam á um lugar incerto, á um destino desconhecido por mim, mas que deviam estar impregnadas nos pensamentos de todos. Até que eu o vi.

Primeiro eu pensei que não fosse certamente ele. Mas logo vi que aqueles cabelos cor de bronze e aquele perfil pertenciam definitivamente á ele. Edward estava parado de costas para mim, com as duas mãos espalmadas na parede como se passasse mal. Sua cabeça estava levemente inclinada para frente, fazendo com que não desse para ver sua expressão.

Aproximei-me lentamente dele hesitando talvez em incomodá-lo no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo ou passando. Afinal, nós éramos amigos. Eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo com ele... Ele poderia contar para tudo comigo.

Cheguei á uns dois metros dele e parei hesitante. A única coisa que eu ouvia era o barulho da minha respiração, o ar que saia da minha boca, e a respiração de Edward.

Ele parecia que não tinha notado minha presença. Por isso me aproximei mais e toquei levemente seu ombro.

- Edward...? – Chamei. Ele não fez nenhum movimento. Nem de surpresa, irritação, ou qualquer outra coisa. Comecei a ficar preocupada com o que quer que esteja acontecendo com ele. – Edward...? – Chamei de novo. – Edward, sou eu, Bella. Fale comigo, estou ficando preocupada.

Ele virou a cabeça lentamente por cima de seus braços, e eu consegui ver um par de olhos verdes me encarando tristes. Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim de repente, e eu estremeci. E como um ato reflexo eu o abracei firme.

Edward primeiro se mostrou hesitante, depois retribuiu o abraço. Seus braços passando pela minha cintura, meus ombros, me fazendo sentir protegida. Não sei exatamente quanto tempo o abraço durou, só sei que ele se afastou e desviou os olhos de mim por um instante tentando esconder algumas lágrimas que se formavam.

- Você está chorando, Edward? – Perguntei docemente, secando suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos. Um sentimento de proteção e coragem se apoderou de mim... Eu precisava saber o porquê de Edward se encontrar daquele jeito. Doía-me vê-lo assim.

- N-não. – Ele disse secando as lágrimas 'disfarçadamente'. – Foi só um pequeno cisco... Nada de mais.

- Edward... Você não me engana! Lembra que você pode contar com tudo comigo? Lembra, não lembra?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. E pela primeira vez desde que eu o conheci eu vi um sentimento de fragilidade, como uma criança desprotegida precisando de carinho, de atenção... Um sentimento maternal começou a tomar conta de mim. E raiva também. Por que ele simplesmente não me dizia? Ele não confiava em mim?

- Você não confia em mim?

- Confio. – Ele falou com a voz entrecortada, enquanto olhava para o outro lado da rua. Olhei para ver o que ele encarava, mas não encontrei nada de especial. Voltei a encarar seu rosto.

- Então por que você não conta para mim o que quer que esteja acontecendo com você?

- Por que... Eu não posso Bella.

- Por que não pode?

- Não é algo que eu controle... Não... É..._ Maior. _

- Eu posso guardar segredo.

- Você pode, e_ eu_ também. – Ele disse. Assim que eu fui entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ele não iria me contar. Comecei a ficar magoada e principalmente com raiva de Edward. Não por causa por ele me deixar na curiosidade, preocupada com ele. Mas por que ele não confiava em mim o bastante, por mais que ele dissesse que sim. Ele sempre dizia que eu não estava pronta para algumas coisas, que existiam regras, que existia algo _maior. _Mas nunca me contava, como eu contava minhas coisas para ele. Isso não era ser _amigo._

- Edward, você estava chorando agora á pouco. Você está _sofrendo... _– Murmurei com um aperto no coração. – Seu rosto carrega a expressão mais triste que eu jamais vi, e você não quer me contar...

- Estou com medo Bella. – Ele disse me encarando profundamente pela primeira vez. Vi a expressão de dor mais intensa da minha vida em sua face. Ele estava realmente sofrendo. E eu com muita dor por me sentir inútil, podre por não poder ajudá-lo. Fiquei um pouco mais aliviada quando ele começou a falar.

- Medo de quê? – Disse o pressionando.

- Medo... De... De...

- De quê, Edward?

Ele estava pronto para falar quando ele avistou algo atrás de mim. Sua expressão mudou na hora para algo duro e inflexível. Ainda continuei o encarando esperando que ele terminasse de dizer.

- Nada. Não é nada. – Ele disse resoluto. Quase que eu dei um grito de frustração.

- Então é assim Edward? Eu conto tudo de minha vida para você, e você não me conta nada da sua. Poxa, você sabe que pode contar para tudo comigo! Eu sou sua amiga! Nós somos amigos. Há muito tempo nós não somos mais colegas, ou qualquer outra merda de classificação! – Ele desviou os olhos do meu, mas pude ver a dor em sua face. Mas a minha dor estava crescendo em quantidades avassaladoras, e minha raiva também. - Estou aqui preocupada, chorando desesperada, porque eu quero te ajudar. – Anuviei a voz tornando-a quase um sussurro. – Pensei que nós estamos juntos nessa... Pensei que tinha um '_nós'. _Eu me identifiquei com você aqui nessa cidade, me identifiquei com você, e entreguei minha alma para você. Porque eu confio em você. – Disse cuspindo as palavras. – Mas você não confia em mim...

- Eu confio Bella, _mas..._

- Mas o quê? Que espécie de confiança é essa? Me diz? Isso não é o que consta no _meu_ dicionário como 'confiança', se é no seu, me avise que eu mude no meu a discrição! – Virei às costas e sai dali o mais rápido que eu podia. As lágrimas já começavam a assomar em meus olhos como flechas. Edward me chamou para voltar, mas eu o ignorei. Senti mãos me puxando e já me virei com a pior expressão que eu podia encontrar.

- Olha Edward se você... Ah Desculpe, Jasper. – Jasper soltou meu braço delicadamente, enquanto me analisava com seus olhos atenciosos. Mordi meus lábios, e não avistei Edward por ali perto e normalizei a respiração.

- Você está meio nervosa, ham?

- Estou, é... – Desviei meu olhar enquanto mordia meus lábios. – Magoada. É isso.

Ele continuava me encarando com seus olhos azuis profundos e inteligentes. Senti-me incomodada com o olhar, mas logo me acostumei. – Vi ao longe sua briga com Edward, e... ahn... Acho que você não deveria ficar assim.

- Você sabe o que aconteceu? – Perguntei levemente envergonhada. Começamos a caminhar até a lanchonete lado a lado. Jasper estava conseguindo me tranqüilizar um pouco e eu me senti agradecida. Apesar do ressentimento por Edward ainda se instalar em meu peito.

- Não. – Ele disse abanando a cabeça. – Mas acho que dá para imaginar... – Chegamos á lanchonete e apesar de todo meu apetite ter se esgotado eu dei o meu cartão da promoção para uma das garçonetes que sorriram e levaram meu pedido.

- Estou tão confusa... – Murmurei sentando em uma mesa. Jasper já tinha tomado café na pensão.

-Bella, Edward é assim mesmo... Quer dizer eu não o conheço há muito tempo. E nem tenho um relacionamento como você tem com ele. Mas é que a vida aqui não é muito fácil para ninguém. E você sabe disso. Edward deve estar passando por momentos muito difíceis, e ele é muito orgulhoso a ponto de não querer que outras pessoas passem pelo o que ele está passando.

- Mas eu não me importo... – Disse ressentida com aquele ponto de vista. – Não importa que eu vá ficar preocupada e sofrer junto dele. É para isso que servem os _amigos._

- Sim, Bella, você pensa assim. Mas Edward... Vamos dizer... É masoquista _demais._ Ele sofre muito sozinho, e pessoas que não desabafam e acham que seus problemas têm que ser resolvidos por si mesmos, guarda sofrimentos e dores.

- Masoquista? – Perguntei um tanto chocada. Meu pedido chegou, mas eu deixei intocado na mesa, enquanto brincava com o copo de suco. – Como você sabe disso sobre ele Jasper?

- Bem... – Ele engoliu em seco. – Eu faço faculdade de psicologia, e sempre me interessei por isso. Acho que a mente humana é algo maravilhoso para ser estudado. E eu já percebi isso em Edward, por isso que não foi muito difícil para eu deduzir o motivo da briga de vocês.

- Mesmo assim... Não vejo o porquê dele querer agir desse jeito. – Disse dando uma garfada na panqueca e depois tomando um gole do suco.

- É difícil entender os outros, Bella. É algo normal.

Revirei os olhos. – Estou cansada dessas coisas normais.

**\\~//**

Olhei para o prédio em minha frente e suspirei. Era meu primeiro dia de emprego na _"Esfinge de Ouro_" e eu deveria estar feliz. E eu estava. Até eu me constatar com um Edward sofrendo. Ainda não conseguira absorver toda a situação, e me doía pensar que agora estávamos brigados... Mas eu tinha que erguer a cabeça, afinal eu havia finalmente conseguido o meu tão desejado emprego, que eu tinha mais é que estar feliz, com a cabeça levantada e aproveitar.

Entrei no prédio e uma música alta soou nos meus ouvidos. Acabou que eu fui depois do almoço, no horário requerido. E no tempo do café até lá, eu fiquei simplesmente pensando em minha vida e em Edward.

Abri a porta e me deparei com as garotas do dia anterior todas vestidas com roupas egípcias mínimas ensaiando coreografias em um palco no centro do enorme salão. Um homem alto e meio afeminado dava as ordens á todas que davam risadinhas quando um ou outro homem bonito passava por elas. Alguns desses homens estavam trabalhando em alguma coisa perto do palco. Aproximei-me deles o mais que pude, encolhida.

- Sim, em que posso ajudá-la? – O coreografo falou com uma voz um tanto... _Soberana._

- Sou a nova garçonete daqui. Hoje começa meu dia. Venho em busca de... _Diniz_. – Disse lembrando o nome do homem que me atendera ontem.

- Você é a nova garota, hum? – Ele disse me examinando de cima a baixo. – Você não faz muito o estilo delas... – Ele disse indicando as garotas bronzeadas, saradas e lindas do palco.

- É... Eu acho que não. – Disse corando. – Mas posso fazer um bom trabalho.

Ele riu desdenhosamente. – Você gosta de _servir_ as pessoas?

- Não é muita minha praia. Mas eu realmente preciso de um emprego. – Disse mordendo os lábios.

- Não é muita a praia de ninguém _aqui,_ garotinha. – Ele disse com desdém. – Nem muito menos a _minha..._

- Chega Laurent! – Um homem parecido com Diniz apareceu na minha frente. Na verdade eles eram praticamente iguais... – Olá você deve ser Isabella, certo?

- Certo. – Disse mordendo os lábios. – Você parece muito com Diniz...

Ele gargalhou de repente. – Me surpreende que você não tenha me confundido com ele. Muitos confundem. Meu nome é James. Eu sou o irmão gêmeo dele. Somos sócios aqui na Esfinge.

- Gêmeos? A agora explica. – Disse para o homem extremamente atraente em minha frente.

- Bem, Diniz teve que resolver algumas coisas... Hum, ocasionais. E eu vou ficar encarregado de você. Já sabe o que vai fazer? – Ele perguntou enquanto olhava alguns papéis na mesa do coreógrafo, este por sua vez já respeitosamente já tinha virado a cara e voltado ao seu trabalho observando as meninas.

- Só sei que vou ser garçonete.

- Ah... Diniz deve ter comentado. Ele adora garçonetes, e realmente estamos precisando já que a maioria decidiu trabalhar, ah... Você sabe. – Ele apontou para as meninas.

- Como dançarinas. – Eu disse. Ele sorriu.

- Sim, como _dançarinas. _

Ficou-se um silêncio desconfortável, enquanto James me analisava da cabeça aos pés. Mordi meus lábios e quebrei o silêncio.

- Ahn... Por onde eu começo?

- A sim. Bem, aqui é o nosso salão aonde os nossos clientes vem, sentam em suas mesas, pedem aquele Martini, ou o remedinho, tanto faz. E você ficara atrás daquele balcão servindo as bebidas quando o movimento for fraco, isso antes das onze, depois das onze, quando o movimento é mais pesado você começa a servir as mesas... Mas geralmente o que mais eles pedem são bebidas e alguns aperitivos.

- Certo.

- Bem, Laurent tem algum uniforme no camarim?

- Acho que tem no depósito. – Laurent falou. – Mas se não me engano Jane tem um sobrando, deve servir na garota.

- Você se importa? – James se virou para mim elegantemente.

- Claro que não.

- Ótimo. Vai ser ele.

- Jane! – Laurent chamou uma garota baixinha loira, com os olhos azuis profundos. Ela era uma das dançarinas, e por onde ela passava as garotas se afastavam. Deveria ser algum tipo de líder ou algo assim... – Desça aqui.

A garota obedeceu e desceu. James começou a falar com ela.

- Jane, essa é Isabella. Ela vai começar a trabalhar aqui no seu antigo _cargo. _Dê á ela o uniforme que está sobrando... Acha que tem as medidas?

- Ela é um pouco mais alta. – Ela disse me medindo com desdém. – Mas com alguns ajustes acho que dá.

- Ótimo. – Ele disse pegando alguns papéis. – Bem, Isabella eu vou ao meu escritório, quando você terminar tudo com o uniforme me procure. – Ele deu uma piscadela e saiu do meu campo de visão. Jane continuava me medindo e me encarava profundamente, comecei a ficar incomodada com aquilo.

- Você então é a nova garota?

- É acho que sim... – Disse mordendo meus lábios.

- Dá para se ver... – Ela disse novamente com desdém. Ela foi até outra extremidade do salão onde tinha uma grande escada. Subi junto com ela cerca de dois andares, até chegar a uma pequena porta onde eu imaginei ser um depósito ou coisa do tipo.

- Vou procurar o uniforme, deve estar perdido por algum lugar... – Ela me deixou ali e começou a resmungar enquanto procurava o uniforme. – Ah... Sinta-se á vontade. – ela disse contra sua vontade. Agradeci qualquer coisa, e fiquei observando as coisas ao meu redor. O lugar tinha uma cama de casal enorme, com lençóis vermelho e vinho, um armário estreito, e alguns tapetes, tinha outra porta que levava a um pequeno banheiro. E nas paredes tinham vários pôsteres de cantores famosos, e alguns porta-retratos com a foto de Jane com outras pessoas. Aproximei-me e comecei a notar as pessoas. Uma Jane era novinha, com seus cabelos loiros esvoaçantes em volta de seu rosto, segurando a mão com firmeza de uma mulher mais velha dos cabelos negros.

- Minha mãe... – Ela murmurou ao meu lado. Assustei-me com sua proximidade, não havia a visto chegar.

- Muito bonita. – Disse.

- Era...

- Me desculpe.

- Não é nada. – Ela disse se mostrando receptiva pela primeira vez. – Então o que te trouxe para essa vida?

Fiquei confusa com a pergunta, mas acabei respondendo com receio.

- Futuro melhor. – Mordi meus lábios.

- Ah_... Futuro_ melhor. Acho que você errou de lugar não é mesmo?

- Eu preciso de um emprego, é um começo...

- O único começo que tem aqui é se você achar um cliente rico... Mas o que vem aqui ou são casados, divorciados, problemáticos ou pobres, apesar da safra que Diniz e James cobram.

- Deve ser por isso que vende tantas bebidas aqui... – Disse.

- É. Bebidas. – Ela disse com sarcasmo. – E outras coisinhas também. Aqui está seu uniforme, foi meu há pouco tempo, mas acho que serve pelo menos por enquanto...

Ela me deu um pedaço de pano.

- É... O que é isso? –Perguntei confusa.

- É o uniforme.

- É um pedaço de pano. – Disse.

Ela revirou os olhos. – Isso é uma roupa de egípcia. Acho que você notou o nome daqui não? "Esfinge de Ouro". Somos conhecidos por todas as garotas estarem vestidas de egípcias. É questão de marketing, diferencial, sei lá.

- Mas como se usa? – Jane começou a me ensinar como se usava. Ela disse que eu poderia em escolher se usava algo por baixo ou não. Optei por sim, pois o pedaço de pano não era muito, vamos dizer assim, _grande_. Perguntei-me que tipo de uniforme estava sendo feitos agora.

- Ficou bom em você. – Ela disse mordendo os lábios em aprovação. – Mas ao decorrer da noite é bem capaz de você tirar o que você colocou por baixo... A maioria tira.

- Não, acho que não vou. – Disse percebendo que se eu tirasse o short e a blusa que eu usava partes demais ficaria a mostra. Senti-me desconfortável no momento em que puis o uniforme, mas eu tinha que continuar... Trabalhar... _Firme._ Faculdade... Futuro _melhor._

- Esse é seu quarto? – Perguntei.

- Sim.

- E desde quando as pessoas moram no trabalho?

Ela gargalhou sonoramente enquanto fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Desde quando existem patrõezinhos bondosos para cuidar da gente.

**\\~//**

- Posso entrar? – Disse colocando minha cabeça para dentro do escritório de James.

- Claro. Deixei-me ver como ficou. – Eu mostrei a ela como havia ficado o uniforme. Corei instantaneamente, e quis enfiar a minha cabeça em algum lugar por estar usando algo tão... _Não Bella. _- Ficou bom. Mas você não pode ficar com essa cara para nossos fregueses.

- Não vou. – Disse aumentando minha postura. – Está tudo bem.

- Espero mesmo que esteja. – Ele disse firmemente. – Bem, aqui você sabe não temos carteira assinada, aquelas parafernálias, mas você ganha um salário, vamos dizer... _Decente._

Eu assenti levemente com a cabeça e ele acrescentou.

- Você deve escolher entre receber esse salário ou viver de gorjetas...

- Receber o salário. – Disse prontamente. Era bem melhor algo certo, do que algo que dependesse da boa vontade dos outros.

- Ótimo. Você pode mudar isso depois se você quiser... Gorjetas pequenas podem ficar com você, mas as grandes, essas vem para o nosso caixa. – Ele disse dando um toque em seu bolso. Assenti em concordância. E começava meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

**\\~//**

- Me vê um Martini duplo com vodca. – Um homem barbudo metido a garanhão pediu no bar. Eu já estava mais ou menos 'familiarizada' com os tipos de bebida – não que eu estivesse bebendo- onde estavam e todas essas coisas, por isso não tive muita dificuldade em preparar o drinque. Durante a tarde inteira, eu fiquei olhando os catálogos das bebidas, coquetéis, os lugares, como preparar, além de ter a ajuda de uma das dançarinas que conhecia tudo.

- Aqui está. – Disse passando o copo para ele, enquanto eu ajustava minha saia que estava subindo. Percebi que o homem olhava para mim. Revirei os olhos e fui para o outro lado onde um jovem bebia olhando para o nada o segundo drinque da noite.

- Quer mais gelo? – Perguntei. Sabendo que eu tinha que perguntar isso exclusivamente para todos.

Ele negou com a cabeça sem me olhar. Ele encarava profundamente uma das dançarinas que se apresentavam no palco. E elas dançavam meio... Ahn... _Sensuais,_ demais. A _"Esfinge de Ouro_" não parecia um lugar... Vamos dizer muito... 'menores de dezoito anos'.

- Está tudo bem? – James apareceu se sentando em um banquinho e se se encostando ao balcão.

- Sim. Estou pegando o jeito. – Sorri para ele enquanto preparava um drinque de vodca com limão. Entreguei para ele.

- Que gentileza. – Ele bebeu de uma só vez enquanto olhava ao redor. – Bem, espero que tudo se ajeite ai. Vou dar uma volta. – Ele deu uma piscadela e desapareceu com o copo na mão.

- Bella. – Uma moça chamada Victória que era uma das garçonetes me chamou. – Tem algo tocando em sua bolsa...

- Bolsa? – Perguntei procurando. Acabei a achando embaixo do balcão no meio de algumas caixas escondida de todos. Abri e vi que meu celular tocava, reconheci o número como de Forks. Suspirei e atendi.

- Hey Jake! – o som estava muito alto e eu não conseguia ouvir direito a linha do outro lado. – Jake, fale mais alto não estou te ouvindo.

- Isabella Swan, o que você está fazendo ai? – Gelei no meu lugar. Era Charlie. Engoli em seco.

- Ai, aonde?

- Nesse lugar cheio de música. E estou ouvindo alguém pedindo um Martini duplo para você nesse exato momento! – Me virei e vi um cliente me olhando e pedindo o tal Martini. Apoiei o celular nos ombros e comecei a preparar o copo.

- Pai, não é nada do que você está pensando...

- E como você sabe o que eu estou pensando? Você está em uma boate? Você está se... _Prostituindo_? – Ele falou cuspindo as palavras.

- Não pai! – Disse ficando com raiva, mas, surpresa por ele me ligar depois de tudo. – Aqui é uma lanchonete noturna, é meu trabalho.

- Seu trabalho? – O ouvi bufar de raiva. – Isso é o que você chama de trabalho? Eu disse para você! Eu disse que ia dar nisso! Agora minha filha é uma puta! – Ele disse isso e uma dor se apoderou de meu peito. Parei tudo o que eu estava fazendo e acabei derrubando a garrafa.

- Ei, olha o que você está fazendo! – O homem falou.

- O que você disse? – Falei com meu pai ignorando o cliente. – Você disse que eu sou sua filha? E ainda mais uma puta? Eu não tenho mais pai, lembra? E você não tem mais filha! Pensei que nos tínhamos chegado a esse acordo!

- Chegamos... – Ele disse suspirando. – Mas Jacob veio me enchendo o saco nas últimas semanas para poder conversar com você. E quando eu acabo concordando, olha o que eu encontro. Você, nesse... _Lugar._

- Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado. – Gritei. E o homem me olhou estranhamente.

- Olha moça, eu quero o meu drinque... – Fiz um sinal para que ele esperasse. O que aumentou ainda mais sua ira.

- Você me abandonou me deixou mil dólares que já estão acabados, e agora eu tive que aprender a me virar! Agora você vem e me diz que reconsiderou o que quer que você tenha feito! Mas ao invés de você vir e me ajudar, você vem e chama sua filha de puta! Pois fique sabendo que eu não sou sua filha! E nem faço questão de ser ou me tornar de novo! Adeus Charlie! – Desliguei o celular abruptamente. E joguei-o de volta na minha bolsa.

- Pode servir meu drinque agora, ou tenho que pedir ao gerente que faça isso?

- Desculpe. Desculpe. – Disse pegando a garrafa no chão, e abrindo outra. Servi os drinques com a mão tremendo.

- Bella, seja o que quer que você tenha feito, não pode repetir isso aqui. – Victória disse colocando a mão no meu ombro. Agradeci a ela e murmurei.

- Não vou deixar acontecer de novo.

**\\~//**

Já era quase meia noite, e apesar do movimento intenso eu continuei atrás do balcão servindo os drinques. Algumas das dançarinas, inclusive Jane dançavam com alguns homens na pista em frente ao palco, e algumas delas subiam com eles.

O que eles faziam ali? As coisas andavam muito estranhas, mas eu nem podia formular alguma coisa.

Jane se aproximou com o jovem que estava sentado no bar olhando atentamente o palco horas antes.

- Ei Bella, me vê dois _scotches_ com água. – Enquanto eu preparava a bebida, Jane se aproximou do homem e começou a fazer carinhos em sua nuca, e ia descendo a mão em movimentos circulares.

Entreguei aos dois, Jane sorriu.

- Bella, esse é Marcus. Um dos clientes mais antigos daqui... – Ele acenou levemente com a mão enquanto bebia seu drinque sem desviar seus olhos de Jane.

- Que horas que você sai daqui, Bella?

- Quando o movimento cair... Ou até chegar uma hora. – Realmente não era um horário muito bom para trabalhar. Mas era o que tinha.

- O movimento hoje não está muito bom, então acho que já vai estar liberada... – Ela piscou para mim enquanto tomava seu scotch. – Está pronto, amor? – ela disse dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Marcus. Ele assentiu e os dois subiram as escadas de mãos dadas.

Achei extremamente estranho aquilo. Jane subindo com um homem... E... Achei melhor mudar de pensamento.

- Sabe em tantos anos que eu venho aqui, nunca vi alguém tão angelical como você. – Um homem de aproximadamente trinta anos se encostou ao bar e começou a me cantar.

- Quer alguma bebida? – Perguntei ignorando seu comentário. Se bem que era melhor que ele não bebesse, ele já estava levemente alcoolizado.

- Quero _você. _– Ele disse aproximando seu rosto do meu. Virei o olhar e fui pegar uma jarra de gelo para picar. – O gato comeu sua língua? – Ele perguntou vendo que eu não dava resposta.

- Acho que não será possível.

- O quê? Você ser minha? – ele disse sorrindo debilmente. – Ah claro que é. Aqui tudo é possível...

Ignorei seu comentário mais uma vez. Outro homem veio pedindo um drinque e eu fui atendê-lo. Quando voltei o homem bêbado continuava ali me encarando como se eu fosse algo comestível.

- Quer beber alguma coisa? – Perguntei de novo tentando ser educada.

- Já disse o que eu quero.

- Um copo de água seria ótimo. – Eu disse. Colocando na sua frente uma garrafa com água mineral.

- Água? – Ele disse olhando aquilo com repugnância. – Me dê o Whisky mais forte que você tiver. Isso _anjinho..._ – Ele disse apontando com o indicar a água. – Não é bebida. Aquilo. – Ele apontou para as inúmeras garrafas nos armários atrás de mim. – São bebidas. O que devemos beber todos os dias, todas as horas... – Ele disse pegando um copo e batendo no balcão. Contra vontade despejei o conteúdo lá dentro.

- Então... – Ele disse engolindo a bebida com dificuldade. – Quanto que é?

- O quê?

- quanto que é à noite...

- Eu não sou esse tipo de pessoa... – Disse ficando extremamente ofendida.

- Oras se você está aqui, por mais carinha de anjo que você tenha você simplesmente é esse tipo de pessoa!

Bufei de frustração.

- Olhe o senhor me respeite. Aqui é um lugar de respeito! Aqui só tem pessoas de respeito! E o senhor tem que tratar-me com respeito!

- Lógico que são de respeito. – Ele disse gargalhando. – Aquelas moças ali se esfregando com os caras _são_ de respeito, aquelas ali subindo para seus quartos _são _de respeito, aquela que está fazendo strip-tease ali no canto _é_ de respeito... – Ele gargalhou mais uma vez tomando um grande gole do Whisky. – E também não devemos nos esquecer daqueles que estão gemendo os nomes de seus clientes lá em cima nesse momento...

Foi à sensação mais estranha que eu já havia sentido. Como um filme que passasse pela minha mente. Fui ligando os casos, encaixando as peças do quebra cabeça... _"" Respeito, lógico que são """...," O que te fez entrar nessa vida", " ... "Roupas egípcias", "bebidas, claro... E algo mais_", foi ai que eu entendi tudo. E me chutei mentalmente por ser tão burra e inocente.

- Vejo que você entendeu agora né anjinho...? – Ele segurou um arroto. – Você deve ser extremamente inocente, ou cega para não enxergar o que está acontecendo a sua volta, não é mesmo? – Ele gargalhou mais uma vez terminando o seu drinque.

Peguei minha bolsa de trás do balcão e sai de lá o mais rápido que pude. Encontrei James no caminho.

- Bella já está liberada por hoje! Até amanhã! – Ele disse acenando, enquanto eu o olhava sem expressão caminhando em passos firmes. Vi Jane descendo as escadas somente de calcinha e pegando uma caixinha nas mãos e levando novamente para cima. Vi Victória nua fazendo poses eróticas na frente de três homens que a pegavam em todos os lugares em cima de uma mesa. Vi várias moças ainda de egípcias masturbando alguns homens, dando beijos intensos sem amor, sem sentimento, sem nada. _Vazio._

Comecei a ficar tonta com todas aquelas cenas. Sai apressada do recinto e comecei a correr até chegar a uma ruela praticamente deserta. Minha cabeça rodava com todo o processamento daquelas informações, de toda minha burrice e inocência idiotas. Encostei-me na balaustrada, e fechei os olhos. Lembrei que eu precisava de um taxi, mas há onde essas horas? Além do que a pensão era do outro lado da cidade!

Olhei para meu corpo, e vi a roupa de egípcia grudada nele. Gemi de frustração, arranquei tudo com força e joguei em um canto, ficando praticamente nua na rua deserta. Tirei da bolsa minhas verdadeiras roupas, e coloquei minha calça jeans.

Estava só de sutiã e procurando minha camiseta quando ouvi passos atrás de mim. Estremeci e sem olhar para trás eu comecei a correr. Eu sabia que estava seminua, mas eu não tinha alternativa.

Quem quer que esteja me seguindo, estava correndo agora atrás de mim. Corri com todas as minhas forças. Como se minha vida dependesse daquilo. Ela verdadeiramente dependia daquilo. Virei em uma ruela e tropecei em uma pedra, cai e estava quase me levantando quando senti alguém agarrando meus braços.

- Me larga! Me larga! – Disse me contorcendo. Os braços me viraram para encará-lo.

- Anjinho, eu disse que você seria minha. – Reconheci o homem bêbado.

- Não! Me larga! Me larga!

- Quando eu falo que quero uma coisa... É porque eu realmente quero. – Ele disse me apertando e enfiando seu rosto entre meus peitos. Levantei o joelho e acertei seus países baixos. Ele caiu de dor, peguei minhas coisas rapidamente e sai em disparada novamente. Logo vi que ele havia se recuperado e começava a correr de novo.

Entrei em uma viela que estava relativamente escura e me escondi ali. Tentando controlar minha respiração, para que ele não me notasse.

O único som que eu ouvia era de passos abafados que foram se distanciando. Comecei a me acalmar, e relaxei meus músculos na parede onde eu me segurava. Senti um calafrio em minhas costas e estremeci.

- Alguém disse uma vez_: Que medo é o pior dos traidores_... – Me virei rapidamente assustada. Ele estava ali ao meu lado. Meu coração batia aceleradamente, e eu sentia que a qualquer momento ele sairia pela minha boca.

- Sai de perto de mim! – Gritei tentando me distanciar.

- Ah... Acho que não. – Ele disse lambendo os lábios. – Você é muito apetitosa, para eu deixar para outros _comerem..._

Tentei correr de novo com o resto das forças que eu tinha, mas ele me agarrou de novo me segurando forte contra as costelas me impedindo de respirar.

- Que pena que não vai poder dizer 'tchau' a Nova York... Mas eu realmente não sou piedoso com minhas vítimas.

- Me largue. – Disse num sussurro quase perdendo minhas forças.

Ele soltou o fecho do meu sutiã e deixo-os expostos. Ele lambeu os lábios de contentamento.

- Nada mal... – Ele me jogou no chão imundo e começou a tirar sua calça, enquanto massageava meus seios. Eu gritava palavras incoerentes, queria que alguém me salvasse, queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas aquele homem com forte cheiro de bebida não me largava. Ele estava a ponto de me estuprar, e eu não podia fazer nada.

Comecei a rezar, e implorar á Deus que me salvasse. Mas nem minhas orações faziam mais sentido. Eu estava sentindo a morte, _estava sentindo..._

Ele apertou o fecho da minha calça, mas antes sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Que pena que você não tem um homem para te salvar agora, não é anjinho? – Ele gargalhou alto. E eu estremeci sentindo as forças me falharem.

- E quem disse que ela não tem? – Uma voz rouca invadiu o lugar. O homem se virou abruptamente assustado para ver quem se dirigia á ele. Eu não conseguia mais ver nada claramente, não conseguia pensar, só conseguia saber que agora eu me sentia mais segura...

- Quem é você? – O bêbado perguntou se levantando e ajustando as calças. – Ela é minha e não sua, procure outra _vadia _para abrir as pernas para você! – Ouvi um rosnado e logo o homem estava contra a parede.

- Nunca. Mais. Ouse. Chamar. _Ela_. Assim. – Ele disse pausadamente com a voz extremamente ameaçadora. O homem sufocava e pedia por piedade. Meus pensamentos começaram a ficar difusos. Minha cabeça doía algo viscoso se passava pela minha pele, e eu sentia frio... _Muito frio._

- Me largue! – O bêbado implorou.

- Pensasse nisso antes de ter mexido com _ela. _– O meu salvador deu um forte grito e tacou o bêbado contra a parede, ele gemeu de dor. – Nunca ouse fazer mais isso com _ninguém _mais... Ou... Você vai ver o que é morrer. – Ele disse com a voz calma o que se tornava mais ameaçador ainda.

- Vai me deixar viver? – O homem perguntou implorando enquanto gemia de dor e apalpava o sangue que descia de sua cabeça.

Mas depois meus pensamentos ficaram difusos, minha cabeça começou a doer e eu desmaiei. Acordei logo depois no mesmo lugar pelo jeito, pois ainda continuava escuro e o cheiro mal ainda continuava.

Tentei me levantar, mas uma mão me segurou. Estremeci.

- Calma Bella, estou aqui.

- Edward...? – Perguntei surpresa por ele estar ali. – É você?

- Sim. – Ele sussurrou, consegui ver seu rosto por entre a penumbra. Ele estava com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto.

- Cadê o homem...?

- Ele não vai mais nos incomodar agora. Não se preocupe. – Ele disse. Assenti levemente com a cabeça, mas uma dor forte aconteceu e eu fechei os olhos gemendo.

- E o homem que... Salvou-me? – Edward ficou estranhamente quieto. Até que a ficha começou a cair... – Foi _você_. – Murmurei em um fio de voz. – Me salvou...

Ele abaixou a cabeça em concordância. Senti algumas lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos. Impulsionei meu corpo para abraçá-lo, e eu consegui apesar da dor que senti. Percebi que meu peito continuava nu. Só estava coberto por minha blusa que caíra com meu levantar. Mas apesar disso permaneci abraçando Edward.

- Como me achou...?

- Eu não te achei... Eu simplesmente... _Senti_ você. – Ele disse em um fio de voz.

- Como assim? – Perguntei encarando ele nos olhos.

- Bella. – Ele abaixou os olhos. – Você me perdoa? – Assim que me lembrei de nossa estúpida briga mais cedo.

- Não tem o que perdoar _você_ me salvou... – Eu disse com mais lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu fui um estúpido... – Ele disse abaixando os olhos.

- Não, não foi. – Levantei seu queixo do jeito que ele sempre fazia comigo. – Você deve ter os seus motivos...

- _Bella_. – Ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas e me encarou profundamente nos olhos, vi uma lágrima escorrer por entre eles. – Você me perguntou do que eu tinha mais medo...

- Edward... – Disse querendo dizer que ele não precisava dizer se ele não quisesse.

- Xi... – Ele calou minha boca com a ponta dos dedos. – O que eu mais temo quase aconteceu hoje... E eu... _Quase_... Quase não consegui. – Ele disse engolindo em seco. Mais uma lágrima solitária saiu de seu olhar.

- E o que é? – Perguntou docemente enxugando suas lágrimas.

- O que eu mais temo nessa vida, é perder _você_. – Ele disse apertando minhas mãos entre as suas. Senti um sentimento diferente tomar conta de mim... Algo _inexplicável._ Diferente... _Especial_. E sem pensar, sem levar em conta que eu estava seminua, que eu estava em uma ruela do outro lado da cidade, sem pensar em mais nada, eu me aproximei de Edward, e o beijei.

_Diário de Bella Swan._

_Sabe a sensação de que o mundo parou? Que as únicas pessoas existentes são você e mais outra? Quando pensamos que todos estão ali... Compenetrados em algo, assim como você está? Pois é, nunca pensei que sentiria algo assim... Mas agora eu felizmente vejo como que é. _Pois eu sinto...

**N/A: **Capítulo grandinho não? Bem, espero que vocês tenham gostado! E podem xingar a Bella mesmo de burra, de tudo por não reconhecer onde ela estava --'.. E também Charlie por ligar nas horas erradas, e chamar ela de puta.. Bem, vocês já percebem que cada capítulo acrescenta coisas novas né? Além de ter maiores informações sobre a história, também nós conhecemos mais os relatórios, temos mais indicios de Ed/ Nº1, enfim... Eu ainda não sei quando que Bella vai descobrir o que ele é, mas eu já tenho bolada a cena na minha cabeça. Mas antes tem muita coisa para acontecer, e acho que talvez... TALVEZ eu faça um POV de Edward. Mas ainda não sei a que ponto da história, se bem que eu estou andando rápida com ela, porque eu não quero aquela enrolação básica aqui.. --'

Bem, espero realmente que vocês tenham gostado do Capítulo. E mandam reviews dizendo o que vocês acharam, e como sempre agradecendo as mensagens lindas que vocês deixam aqui para mim! Realmente eu fico muito motivada e feliz principalmente, por saber que tem gente que atura ler minhas historinhas bestas, e vir aqui perder tempo do seu dia lendo mais um capítulo!

Ah.. Provavelmente final de semana que vem não vai dar para eu postar. Vou estar em um acampamento, não é nada certo, porém já os deixo previnidos! :)

**Menega**** :** Eee Menega! Leitora mais fiel que eu tenho! aoheoiaheoie, não acho nenhum problema em deixar várias reviews, tá? oiaheoiheaoi.. valeu mesmo por me aturar e estar sempre acompanhando! Eu queria postar mais mas não dá... A escola e minhas irmãs pesam --' ioaheoie, bem espero que você tenha curtido o capítulo! Bjooo!

**Sandra Pereira** : Oieee Seja mais que bem Vinda! Valeu por tudo, e obrigada por estar acompanhando a história. Fico muito feliz. E volte sempre!

**Lara Masen** : Oiee seja bem-vinda também! haioehoiae, calme eu posto geralmente nos finais de semana, provavelmente o que vem vai ser uma exceção. Mas sempre trago capítulos quentinhos para cá! Volte sempre e não deixe de deixar reviews! :D

**Maria Clara:** Oiee! veja mais vezes sim, viiiu? haioehioea, semana passada eu fiz uma exceção de dois capítulos, como presente de dia das mães! Mas geralmente posto de uma em uma semana! Obrigada por estar acompanhando, e não deixei de aparecer! ;)

**Hinata Weasley**** :** Oi! Valeu! Acho que estou melhorando meus dotes romantísticos! ( isso existe?!)... Quando se trata de Ed e Bella o negócio tem que ser bom, e espero que realmente esteja ( paranóia agora oO)... Volte sempre! Bjo

**Katryna Greenleaf**** :** Oiee! Gostou? Que bom! Fico aliviada! haioehaoie, bella é meio lerdinha mesmo, viu como ela não notou o lugar onde ela estava trabalhando?! Deu raiva de escrever eu admito, mas faz parte do nosso show, então fazer o quê? As coisas vão ' melhorar' daqui para frente, ela vai começar a abrir mais os olhos! Valeu por sempre acompanhar! Bjo! :D

Bem vou me indo!

Bjos.

Nat.


	13. 12 Sentimentos

**N/A: **Oiii gente! Como eu disse não deu para postar no último FDS! Mas está aqui um capítulo "adiantado".. ehehe... Bem, nada muito para falar, só que esse é um dos meus capítulos favoritos!Quer dizer eu disse isso em um antes, mas é que vai evoluindo! Espero que vocês gostem, e simplesmente **ENJOY!**

**Observer Host.**

"A amizade pode ter os seus dramas, mas estes são puros, e os sentimentos do amor só podem fazer parte deles naquilo que possuam de nobre. Temos ciúmes da nossa amante por nós mesmos, e temos ciúmes dos nossos amigos por eles." _(Abel Bonnard)_

**Frase principal**: "Que seja doce a dúvida a quem a verdade pode fazer mal." (Michelangelo)

"O amor é o sentimento dos seres imperfeitos, posto que a função do amor é levar o ser humano à perfeição." (_Aristóteles)_

**Capítulo 12 - Sentimentos.**

**11º Dia. Nova York.**

_Algo estranho foi encontrado na área. Tenho mesmo que ir até Manhattan? Não seria melhor... Ficar em Nova York? As investigações ficariam bem melhores aqui... Existem mais coisas há fazer aqui do que lá. Asseguro-te._

Eu conseguia ver o mar de seus olhos intensamente verdes. Eu podia sentir cada poro, cada pedacinho mínimo. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração como se fizesse parte da minha. Eu conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo em um mesmo ritmo que o meu. _Acelerado..._

Ficamos nos beijando não sei por quanto tempo, mas sei que foi o suficiente para eu precisar de ar.

Encarei-o nos olhos enquanto tomava fôlego, sua face estava sem expressão enquanto eu arfava. Ele passou a ponta dos dedos em minha face alisando e deixando um rastro de fogo pela aquela região. Estremeci com seu toque e segurei sua mão na minha.

- Obrigada... – Murmurei. Eu corei violentamente. O que tinha dado em mim para beijá-lo daquela forma? E ainda mais eu estava sem blusa e sutiã! Mas não sei por que alguma coisa me _impedia_ de me preocupar com isso.

- Pelo o quê? – Ele disse com uma voz extremamente rouca e sexy.

- Por existir. – O calor que emanava do corpo dele parecia que infundia no meu. Parecia realmente que éramos um só, e nem sequer precisávamos nos unir inteiramente para isso.

- E se eu não existir? – Ele disse olhando para baixo em direção as suas mãos. Corei mais uma vez sabendo que ele poderia ver meus seios, mas mesmo assim não me preocupei. Algo me dizia que não era para me preocupar.

- Você existe você está aqui... – Disse carinhosamente enquanto afagava seu rosto. – Você me salvou você me apoiou...

- Eu queria fazer _mais_ por você, Bella... Eu... – Ele gaguejou um pouco, até que o vi respirar fundo segurar minhas mãos e encarar intensamente meus olhos. – Eu sinto... Uma _necessidade_... De protegê-la... De guardá-la... Como se fosse um objeto... Mas... Você _não_ é um objeto... E eu tenho que saber libertá-la... Mas é difícil...

Prendi a respiração com suas palavras.

- O que você está tentando dizer Edward? – Eu esperava ansiosamente sua resposta. Meu corpo inteiro ficou rígido aguardando o que quer que venha.

- Bella... Eu estou ap... – Mas um toque insistente de celular começou a tocar ao longe. Decidi ignorar. Olhei para Edward para que ele continuasse. Ele respirava com dificuldade.

- Continua... – Implorei.

- Eu... – O toque insistente do celular começou a soar em nossos ouvidos de novo. Quis amaldiçoar quem estivesse ligando á essa hora em meu celular.

- É melhor atender... – Ele suspirou se afastando de mim.

- Não! – O segurei pelos braços, tentando o impedir. – _Fica..._ – Sussurrei. Ele olhou para mim e com um suspiro voltou a ficar em minha frente. – Me diz...

O celular recomeçou a tocar, e eu o apertei de qualquer jeito tentando desligá-lo. Mas ao invés disso uma voz estrondosa assou o local. Percebi que havia ligado no "**VIVA VOZ."**

- Bella, meu amor? Te acordei? Sabe... Eu estou sentindo uma saudade enorme de você. Bem que a gente podia tentar aqueles _momentos_ ao telefone... Pode ser legal... – Ouvi a voz de Jake e quis enterrar minha cabeça em algum lugar. Foram tantos sentimentos misturados que na verdade eu não sabia mais o que eu sentia. De um lado tinha o meu sentimento por Jake que era meu namorado e estava me ligando! De outro Edward que estava na minha frente querendo dizer algo para mim. Algo que eu queria ouvir...

- Bella você está aí...? – Um silêncio reinou entre mim e Edward. A única coisa que ouvíamos era a voz de Jake no outro lado da linha perguntando se eu estava ali. Prendi a respiração querendo que aquilo fosse um sonho, alucinação, e que a partir do momento que eu fizesse algum movimento eu acordasse de repente. _É um sonho... É um sonho..._

Mas não era. Era real. E de algum jeito eu precisava lutar com isso. Olhei para Edward silenciosamente, e vi que seus olhos estavam fixos no celular. Vi uma pequena lágrima formar em seus olhos e cair fazendo o caminho do seu rosto duro e jovial.

Senti muito remorso, e me chutei por ter vindo à Nova York, só pelo fato de eu estar fazendo Edward chorar... Eu não sabia o que eu queria. Se eu atendia ao telefone, ou se eu o desligava e continuava com Edward. Mas não deu tempo para eu continuar o meu nível de pensamento ou formular alguma saída, pois Edward levantou-se ligeiramente sem fazer barulho e caminhou em passos curtos até o fim do espaço onde nós estávamos.

Ele virou para me olhar e deu um pequeno sorriso, mas vi que seus olhos não sorriam. Entendi que ele estava me dando privacidade para atender o celular, mas eu não sabia se era certo. _Com ele..._

Peguei como uma máquina o celular em minhas mãos e coloquei em meu ouvido sem nenhuma emoção. Jacob continuava perguntando por mim várias vezes.

- Bella? Estou preocupado... Atenda por favor... Você ficou chateada com o que eu te propus? Desculpe, não pergunto mais isso.

Suspirei no telefone e provavelmente ele ouviu.

- Eu sei que você está aí... Vamos me diz o que está acontecendo... Vamos...

- Eu... – Sussurrei. – Eu estou na Rua Jake...

- Rua? O que você está fazendo na rua? A essa hora em Nova York?

- Eu... – Engoli em seco. – Estava no trabalho...

- Trabalho? Há essa hora? Bella você ficou maluca? Você não pode trabalhar esse horário! É muito perigoso, ainda mais Nova York! Volte para Forks _agora!_ – Jake gritou do outro lado. Fechei meus olhos e mordi meus lábios. Lembrei do que Edward acabara de me dizer. "Uma _necessidade_... De protegê-la... De guardá-la... Como se fosse um objeto... Mas... Você _não_ é um objeto... E eu tenho que saber libertá-la..."

Respirei fundo e olhei para Edward que estava em uma distância considerável de mim, porém de costas. Suspirei e falei para Jake.

- Jacob eu _não_ sou um objeto! – Ele ficou mudo do outro lado da linha. Até que ele respondeu.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que você não pode mandar em mim...

- Mas eu estou preocupado.

- Eu sei. E muitas pessoas, amigas minhas também estão. Mas isso não quer dizer que elas tenham o direito de trilhar meus passos. Se eu quero chegar aonde eu quero, eu preciso cometer esforços, sacrifícios...

- Mas e se você cometer tudo isso? E quando chegar na hora de realizar o seu sonho você estiver acaba por esses esforços e sacrifícios?

- _Você_ pode me amparar...

- Eu?

- _Você!_ Você não é meu namorado? Você não me jurou amor eterno?

- Sim. Mas eu estou te amparando agora! Você tem que se preparar agora! Bella, nós temos que aceitar o destino que a vida nos deu.

Bufei de raiva. – E quem disse que a vida dá tudo de mão beijada? Existem dois destinos Jake, um é o que você tem quando fica esperando, o outro é aquele que você tem quando você vai atrás. – Desliguei o celular abruptamente e me joguei no chão imundo. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo comigo? Por quê? Agarrei minha blusa que estava no chão e coloquei por cima dos meus seios para me proteger do frio. Fechei os olhos e desejei que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho... Um sonho ruim e de mau gosto.

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando que tudo aquilo se apagasse da minha mente. Queria que tudo isso não estivesse acontecendo... Que nunca eu tenha ido trabalhar naquele bordel.

Senti mãos acariciando os meus cabelos e estremeci com aquele toque. Lembrei que Edward estava ali comigo. Que ele me dera privacidade para falar com Jake, e que ele sim, sempre me apoiava. E nunca me discriminava e dizia o que era para eu fazer ou deixar de fazer.

Abri meus olhos lentamente, e vi que seus olhos verdes me encaravam fixamente. Corei, mas continuei estendida no chão, como se de algum modo a terra conseguisse me comer.

Não sei por quanto tempo ficamos assim. Edward acariciando meus cabelos enquanto eu estava estendida no chão, só sei que Edward fechou os olhos por um momento e quando os abriu vi um brilho que nunca tinha visto antes... E que me deixou... _Fascinada._

- Temos que ir Bella. Está tarde e frio... – Assenti com a cabeça levemente. Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu aceitei. Ele se afastou um pouco permitindo que eu colocasse minha blusa, depois ele estendeu o seu próprio casaco e passou pelos meus ombros.

Caminhamos lado a lado até chegarmos á uma rua mais movimentada. Um taxi solitário passava pelas ruas e conseguimos entrar.

Durante todo o trajeto ficamos em silêncio. Encostei minha cabeça no vidro e enquanto as lágrimas caiam separadamente, eu observava a cidade. A cidade que eu sempre ambicionara. Que guardava mistérios, oportunidades... A cidade da beleza, da cultura, do luxo e da riqueza... Só que onde eu poderia achar todas essas coisas?

Depois de um longo percurso me vi na rua da pensão. Saltamos do taxi que Edward pagou – eu nem sequer tinha forças para me opor a isso- e permanecemos em silêncio na frente da pensão.

Suspirei enquanto mais lágrimas caiam dos meus olhos.

- O que eu vou dizer... Á eles Edward...? – Disse tristemente.

Ele continuou ao meu lado.

- O que você tem vontade de dizer?

Controlei um soluço que queria sair da minha garganta. – Eu não sei... Mas me dói saber que eles vão sentir... Pena de mim... Ou achar que eu não mereço ir á uma faculdade, ou estar aqui... Eu fui muito burra... Eu...

- Não diga isso, Bella. – Ele disse virando-se para mim e me encarando nos olhos. – Nunca diga isso. Você não é burra, você não precisa de pena de ninguém, e você merece muito mais do que você mesmo imagina.

- Você é meu amigo, Edward... É por isso que você diz isso. – Me lembrei da cena do nosso beijo. Na verdade eu não conseguia distinguir o que me levara aquilo. Na hora parecia uma necessidade... Corei violentamente.

- Bella, você é minha amiga... Eu... – Ele suspirou vencido. Parecia que alguma barreira tinha sido quebrada dentro dele. – Eu... Só digo a verdade só isso.

- Edward, não era isso o que você queria dizer...

Ele abaixou os olhos. – Eu não consigo mentir para você, mas também não consigo dizer a verdade. Portanto fico em silêncio. – Ele disse contorcendo o rosto de tristeza.

- Você sempre me fala nessas verdades e mentiras, e eu sempre penso que você não confia em mim.

- Não é hora para isso... Está tarde...

- Estou muito acordada. Triste, porém acordada.

- Já tivemos essa conversa...

- Que não deu em nada.

- Vamos combinar o seguinte Bella... – Ele disse com um pequeno brilho nos olhos. – Você vai dormir agora, descanse se acalme, e amanhã quando você acordar, você vai saber o que fazer em relação ás pessoas, você pode decidir se conta ou não. Mas você não deve nada a ninguém, ok? E depois nós vamos tomar um café da manhã grátis na nossa lanchonete favorita. – Ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ri um pouquinho. Era impressionante como ele me fazia sentir mesmo nas piores situações.

- E quanto a parte das perguntas e dúvidas que eu tenho sobre você? – Eu disse.

Ele suspirou tirando o sorriso dos lábios dele. – Amanhã você pode me perguntar o que quiser, porém...

- Porém?

- Eu também vou.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Acordei sem nenhum raio de sol no quarto. Suspirei ao constatar isso. Poderia significar várias coisas. Do ponto de vista climático, significava que o inverno realmente chegara, e do ponto de vista psicológico era que a escuridão e tristeza continuariam reinando no meu mundo 'econômico'.

Vestindo um casaco lembrei-me de Edward ontem, quer dizer hoje mais cedo. Ele fora extremamente bom comigo, e eu seria eternamente grata á ele por ter me salvado do homem bêbado. Porém eu tinha preocupações catastróficas a partir de agora.

Eu não sabia o que o dia reservava para mim, mas eu me lembrava muito bem da promessa de Edward para o café da manhã. Hoje eu estava disposta a perguntar tudo que estava acumulando-se dentro de mim sobre ele, embora o preço fosse justamente dizer algumas coisas para ele também.

Eu tinha medo do que isso poderia acarretar, mas eu sabia que teria que ser sincera se eu quisesse que Edward também fosse.

Vesti-me apressadamente e desci as escadas. A pensão estava extremamente quieta hoje, o que não era algo normal.

Na cozinha encontrei Edward lendo um jornal. Algo que eu nunca tinha visto também. Cheguei a arregalar meus olhos para a cena.

- Oi Bella! – Ele disse olhando por cima do jornal com um sorriso no rosto.

- Hei! Ehm... Edward... Você está lendo jornal?

- Sim. – Ele disse confuso. – É que eu estou tentando parecer uma pessoa normal...

Ri com as palavras dele.

- Você é normal...

- Claro, claro. –Ele disse evasivamente. –

- E cadê todos da pensão?

- Ehm... Eu não sei, quer dizer, alguns já saíram, outros estão dormindo... Está quieto né?

- E muito. Serviu como uma luva. – Disse pensativa. – Quer dizer, não tenho que dar mais explicações sabe...

- Eu sei. – Ele disse deixando o jornal de lado e voltando toda sua atenção para mim.

- E então quando vamos ao nosso café da manhã? – Perguntei. Ele deu um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu estava desejando que você tivesse esquecido.

- Bem... Com um estômago vazio, é meio difícil esquecer...

Ele rolou os olhos. – Então vamos, minha _lady._

**-**

**-**

**-**

Chegamos á lanchonete e logo assumimos o nosso lugar na mesa dos fundos, mais afastada das outras mesas do recinto. A garçonete logo veio nos atender com o hospitaleiro sorriso no rosto. Eu e Edward pedimos a mesma coisa – por coincidência e ao mesmo tempo- e a garçonete saiu para preparar outras coisas.

Olhei para a janela que dava para a rua, depois olhei para Edward. Que estranhamente torcia as mãos e parecia nervoso com algo.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei apoiando minhas mãos nas suas. Ele levantou o olhar e deu um sorriso perfeito para mim.

- Está... É que eu... Estou com medo de ser sincero...

- Não precisa disso.

- Realmente precisa. Mas faz já algum tempo que eu estou em dúvida se eu tenho que seguir as regras ou não.

Não sabia do que Edward estava falando, mas eu sabia que deveria ser algo de extrema importância para ele. Por isso decidi que ficaria quieta até ele tomar a iniciativa. Eu não poderia fazer nada forçado, e também nem queria.

Depois de alguns segundos ele suspirou e falou finalmente.

- O que você quer me perguntar, Bella?

- Bem... – mordi meus lábios. Tentei organizar tudo em minha mente. Decidi por ordem de curiosidade, não por cronológica. – Como que você... _Sentiu-me_ ontem?

Ele suspirou. – Eu meio que consigo sentir você. Não é algo que se explique. Eu tenho uma ligação muito grande, parece que alguma parte de mim é você, com seus sentimentos, suas emoções.

Pesei minhas palavras. – O que você sentiu ontem...?

- Eu senti... Medo, apreensão, susto... Ao mesmo tempo que coragem, e falta de esperança... Eu não sei como ou porquê eu sinto isso, mas eu sinto, não é algo certo... Mas foi assim...

- E como você achou onde eu estava?

- Agora é minha vez de perguntar. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Ok. – Suspirei ainda atordoada pela sua resposta anterior. – Manda.

- Quem é Jake?

Tenho certeza de que fiquei rígida de repente. Corei absurdamente e instantaneamente mordi meus lábios. Edward me encarava intensamente e eu sabia que não poderia fugir dessa pergunta... Mas que mal havia nisso afinal?

- Ele é... Hm... Meu namorado.

- Namorado?

- Sim... – Falei pausadamente. – Ele vive em Forks, e eu 'larguei' ele lá para vir para cá.

- E porque ele não veio?

- Não tente passar a perna por cima de mim, Edward. É sua vez de responder!

- Ok. – ele rolou os olhos. – Qual era a pergunta mesmo?

- Como você sabia onde eu estava? – repeti prendendo a respiração.

- Eu... – Ele torceu as mãos em cima da mesa, suspirou pesadamente e respondeu. – Você havia me dito onde você iria trabalhar, portanto eu fiquei por lá... Eu pensei em entrar no recinto para te fazer companhia, um apoio moral, alguma coisa assim... Porém eu decidi ficar do lado de fora, esperando até a hora que você saísse por que as ruas estavam muito perigosas e estava muito tarde... De repente, eu sinto todos os seus sentimentos e acabei achando você e aquele... Aquele...

- Bêbado. – Disse lembrando da tórrida cena da noite anterior.

- Isso. Eu quase entrei em desespero quando vi que você estava com medo e apreensão. Eu estava ali para te proteger, mas você estava em algum lugar em perigo. Por isso corri o mais rápido que eu pude, com todas minhas forças, e consegui chegar a tempo... Eu não sei o que eu faria comigo se algo te acontecesse, Bella...

Segurei suas mãos por cima da mesa de novo apoiando ele. Eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, e estava grata por isso.

A garçonete chegou com nossa comida e começamos a comer lentamente. Alguns segundos depois Edward começou a falar novamente.

- Agora é minha vez de novo. "Por que o seu... Namorado não veio para cá com você?"

- É complicado... – Disse brincando com o garfo na torta de maracujá.

- Tenho certeza de que posso acompanhar.

Suspirei. – Bem... Eu e ele sempre nos conhecemos, quer dizer desde que eu me mudei para Forks, quando eu tinha onze anos. Meu pai Charlie e Billy Nelluc o pai dele, eram muito amigos, portanto a amizade entre eu e Jake foi crescendo. Com o tempo nós começamos a namorar, era algo... _Inevitável. _Meu pai demorou a aceitar, como todo pai... Mas acho que ele não permitiria outra pessoa que não fosse Jake. E também nem tinha, para dizer bem a verdade. Quando eu morava com minha mãe eu nunca cheguei a pensar exatamente em mudar para outra cidade, mas em Forks eu comecei a ver que ali era... Pequeno demais para meus sonhos. Eu queria algo melhor. Queria crescer... Tornar-me _alguém. –_Sorri enquanto mexia com uma pequena colher no cappuccino. – E a partir daí decidi por me mudar para Nova York.

- Por que Nova York?

- eu vi um catálogo uma vez com a cidade, e me surpreendi com a beleza, com a riqueza, com as pessoas engravatadas com belas roupas... Os prédios e principalmente a Estátua da Liberdade foram grandes ícones. Eu via a Estátua como uma forma de mostrar que eu também tinha uma liberdade e que eu tinha que usá-la. – Sorri de novo com a recordação. – Comecei a rondar meus pais aos poucos, mas Jake foi o único para quem eu contei meus planos inteiramente. Ele não quis que eu fosse, ele tentou me deixar lá... De todas as formas, mas eu estava decidida. Eu tomei minha decisão e ele resolveu ficar por lá... Ele disse que viria quando pudesse e resolvesse as coisas com o pai, e essas coisas... Mas não sei... Ele é muito apegado á Forks e a La Push... E tem o pai dele e sua influência... Portanto é por isso que ele não veio comigo.

- E agora você está triste? – Tomei mais um gole de cappuccino e fiquei pensativa, até que eu cheguei a uma conclusão que eu não havia chegado antes.

- Não por isso. Estou triste por não achar que as coisas seriam pelo menos um pouco mais fáceis. Essa é minha maior tristeza. Agora é minha vez. – Disse me preparando mentalmente para a próxima pergunta. – De onde você veio?

Ele riu sem graça. – Acho que vou diminuir a intensamente das minhas perguntas, para você diminuir as suas.

- Vamos lá Edward, não seja estraga prazeres.

- Bem... Eu vim... De um lugar _limitado e _sonhador. Essa a única resposta que eu posso te dar. A mais sincera.

Suspirei em descontentamento, porém assenti. – tudo bem. Vou mudar a pergunta... Você me disse ontem mais cedo que tinha algumas verdades que eu não podia saber...

- São verdades Bella. – Ele disse antes mesmo que eu pudesse terminar. – Como, por exemplo, o fato de eu não ser quem você pensa que é. – Ele falou resoluto.

- Mas eu sei que você é sincero, eu sei que você me esconde algo, mas sei que você não dissimula nada...

- Eu não dissimulo nada, porém... É algo complicado. Posso responder a pergunta depois? – Ele pediu com um biquinho que eu não pude resistir. Mudei de pergunta novamente.

- Ok. Então voltando ao tópico anterior... Você disse que tinha uma necessidade de me proteger, que você não sabe o que aconteceria com _você_ se algo _me_ acontecesse. – Olhei intensamente em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. – A pergunta é: Por que você sente essa necessidade? Por que você quer me proteger?

Ele suspirou. – Porque _eu..._ Gosto de você. Você é minha amiga, meu tudo nessa cidade, nessa vida...

Mordi meus lábios. Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. – Por que você gosta de mim?

- Por que... Você é especial... Linda por dentro e por fora... Você é altruísta embora não deixe de pensar em seus próprios sonhos... Você sabe escutar, ouvir, e falar... Você sabe ser amiga...

- Por que você me esconde certas coisas?

- Eu não escondo de você. Eu somente acho que não é à hora...

- Por que você acha que não é a hora?

- Porque talvez você não me entenda, julgue mal, e pense outras coisas de mim... E também eu não posso.

- Por quê?

- Porque existe algo que me impede.

- E por que você não pode cuidar conta de si mesmo? Decidir as coisas por você?

- É isso que eu venho me perguntando há muito tempo, Bella. Desde que te encontrei pela primeira vez.

- Por quê?

- Porque é ruim guardar as coisas dentro da gente, e não poder dividir...

- E por que você não me diz agora?

- Você não vai querer ouvir...

- Eu posso decidir se eu quero ou não...

- Não... – Ele murmurou em um fio de voz. Eu sabia que estava exercendo uma pressão sobre ele, eu sabia que ele me responderia se eu o pressionasse um pouquinho mais, eu sabia... Porém, eu não queria forçá-lo. O que quer que ele tenha para me falar, que ele falasse por sua própria vontade.

- Esquece isso. Não precisa falar.

Ele olhou para mim e murmurou.

- O que eu mais desejo nesse mundo, depois de você, é poder contar e largar esse medo de que me consome... O medo que eu tenho de te dizer... Te dizer certas coisas, mas não sei o que isso pode acarretar não para mim, mas para você. Porque eu deixei de me preocupar comigo, a partir do momento que eu encontrei _você._

Eu literalmente fiquei sem respirar não sei por quanto tempo. O que realmente aquelas palavras queriam dizer? A parte da minha mente onde ficava a "inteligência" parecia que não estava funcionando no momento.

- Está vendo, eu disse que você não ia querer ouvir... – Ele disse sorrindo, porém seus olhos estavam tristes. Ele começou a brincar com a colher em seu copo, enquanto eu tentava mudar a expressão que tinha se formado em meu rosto.

- Era isso... Que você queria me falar?

- Na verdade... –Ele suspirou. – Isso era só a "Introdução" se pode dizer assim... E olha já como você ficou...

- Mas, eu... – Engoli em seco. –Estou normal, é impressão sua.

Ele riu. – Bella, te conheço á duas semanas, porém parece que te conheço por toda a vida. – Ele disse isso aparentemente brincando, mas algo em suas palavras parecia verdadeiro.

Terminei de tomar meu cappuccino distraidamente, tentando acionar o outro lado do meu cérebro, até que a garçonete veio falar conosco. Respondi que a comida estava maravilhosa, porém a vida não. Ela sorriu compreensiva e se afastou.

- Então... Acho que nossa "sessão perguntas" acaba por hoje, não? – Edward começou a falar.

- É... Por _hoje_ é suficiente. – Disse com ênfase, ainda precisava me recuperar, com a "pequena" declaração de Edward. Quer dizer não fora uma "declaração" propriamente dita... Foi algo de amigos. Porém mesmo assim chocante. Nunca alguém havia falado algo assim, nem metade, para mim.

- Então,... Eu sei que você não gosta de falar sobre isso, mas acho que nós deveríamos voltar á "Esfinge de Ouro". – Ele disse calmamente esperando minha reação. Na verdade eu não me surpreendi muito, eu já havia pensado em retornar até lá, apesar de tudo o que eu tinha passado no dia anterior, porém eu tinha que dar uma explicação – por mais que não precisasse – aliás, eles não esconderam nada de mim, fui eu simplesmente... Que não notei. Também eu tinha o pagamento do dia – Isso realmente me fez sentir mal, se lembrando do lugar que era. – Mas em uma cidade como Nova York o orgulho tinha que ser deixado de lado.

- Eu acho que tenho que ir sim... – Disse casualmente, tentando parecer forte e não me lembrar do dia anterior e do meu "quase"... _Acidente. _– Porém, porque você disse "nós"?

- Oras Bella. Você pretende ir mesmo até lá, sozinha? – ele disse como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio. – É lógico que eu vou com você, e nem tente argumentar. Você não tem condições para isso!

Rolei meus olhos. – Você se ocupa demais comigo, e se esquece de você. Eu quase não vejo você procurando um emprego, fazendo amigos, cuidando de si próprio. Você sempre está do meu lado para me ajudar... E...

- E é a coisa mais natural do mundo. Por que eu tenho amigos, e a melhor deles, é você, sua boba. – Ele disse tocando delicadamente minha bochecha com um beliscão. Me fez corar instantaneamente e me fez lembrar o beijo do dia anterior. Será que ele se lembrava, será que...? Bem, melhor deixar para lá. – e outra eu tenho um emprego!

- Tem? – Perguntei surpresa. – E por que você nunca me disse?

- Na verdade... Bem é algo complicado. – Ele disse com uma expressão confusa. – É mais como _observar _as pessoas...

- Observar pessoas? Existe emprego assim?

- Claro. –Ele disse com um sorriso. – qualquer dia eu te mostro como que é...

- E isso vai ser quando?

- Bem... – Ele disse com um sorriso levantando-se da cadeira e me estendendo um braço. – Vai ser quando eu conseguir responder as suas perguntas _mais intensas..._

Eu ri. Aceitando seu braço e começamos a caminhar até a saída da lanchonete. – E saí logo ou não?

- Bem... Só o tempo pode dizer.

-

-

-

Um arrepio passou pela minha espinha no momento em que vi a estrutura dourada do bordel.

Edward percebeu meu estremecimento e passou um braço pelos meus ombros. Abracei-o e senti seu odor e o calor que seu corpo emanava para o meu.

Sentia-me segura e confortável ali. E de repente um sentimento de querer ficar para sempre ali tomou conta de mim... Mas o que eu estava pensando?

Eu tinha um namorado!

Em Forks, mas mesmo assim meu namorado!

E Edward era meu amigo, só isso... Meu melhor amigo!

- Você tem certeza, Bella? – Ele perguntou me afastando de meus pensamentos.

- Eu tenho que fazer isso... E quem disse que a vida é fácil?

Ele riu, mas vi que ele permanecia sério. – Com certeza não fui eu quem disse.

-

-

-

Entramos lá dentro e logo avistei as meninas, só que dessa vez elas estavam ao redor do balcão dos drinques onde eu trabalhara na noite anterior, tomando café da manhã. Estremeci, mas Edward se agarrou mais forte a mim, me dando força para continuar. Procurei por James, mas não o encontrei á vista, porém Jane me viu e veio falar comigo. Quer dizer, viu Edward e veio falar com ele.

- Olá. Sou Jane. – Ela disse com um sorriso querendo parecer "sedutor" nos lábios.

- Edward Cullen. – Edward disse imparcial sem se soltar de mim. Jane continuava me ignorando por completo e eu decidi chamar a atenção dela.

- Ei Jane, lembra de mim? – Ela demorou alguns segundos até se virar em minha direção.

- Acho que não...

- Ah, vamos. Vim aqui ontem...

- Ah... A nova garota... – Ela disse, olhando para a mão de Edward que estava em volta da minha cintura. Ela olhou repreensivamente para mim. – O que você quer? – Ela falou rispidamente, vi que as outras garotas também estavam prestando atenção em nós, quer dizer, em Edward. Comecei a ficar com raiva daquilo, talvez não tenha sido uma boa idéia vir com Edward aqui.

- Quero falar com James ou com Diniz.

- Diniz não está, nem James.

- Quando eles voltam?

- Não sei. – ela disse duramente, se voltando para Edward. – Eu e as meninas estávamos tomando café da manhã, você não quer se juntar conosco?

- Não, não obrigada. – respondi, porém ela me ignorou olhando para Edward. Ele olhou para mim por um momento depois respondeu.

- Já tomei meu café da manhã, obrigado pela gentileza. – ele deu seu sorriso torto. E Jane pareceu quase cair dura no chão, ou coisa do tipo... Por que Edward tinha que ser tão perfeito? A raiva continuava crescendo de mim. De repente, uma mulher ruiva, que logo eu reconheci como sendo Victória veio correndo em nossa direção.

- Olá, eu sou Victória! – Ela disse se aproximando e dando dois beijos no "rosto" de Edward. Era mais aquele beijo "na trave" por assim dizer. Devo ressaltar que Victória não estava usando nada a mais, do que uma calcinha e um sutiã vermelhos. Jane não estava diferente com sua camisola praticamente transparente.

Eu queria tirar Edward dali o mais rápido possível.

- Bem, Edward, acho que nós temos que voltar outra hora... – Disse praticamente o empurrando para a saída, porém Jane e Victória o agarraram pelo outro braço e começou a puxar ele para o seu lado.

- Que é isso, garota nova? Vocês acabaram de chegar... Mas se você quiser ir, não tem problema. A gente cuida dele até você voltar... – Victória disse se se encostando a Edward. Maldito cavalheirismo de Edward! Porque ele não podia reagir aquele ataque de pudor?

- Não! Edward vai comigo, não é mesmo, Edward? – Disse esperando sua resposta.

- É... Claro. –Ele disse parecendo confuso, e se desvencilhando do abraço delas suavemente.

- Mas você manda tanto nele assim, então garota nova? Você não sabia que o lugar que você veio trabalhar não existe "exclusividade"? A não ser que se pague por isso? E pelo o que eu saiba você não o fez, e nem é nada dele!

- A não... – Disse com a raiva crescendo dentro de mim. – Saiba que eu não vou trabalhar nem mais um dia nesse lugar! Foi por isso que eu vim... Mas acho que nem deveria ter vindo com o que me deparo aqui! Diga a James que ficou sem a 'garota nova'!

- E você acha que nós somos garotas de recado?! – Jane disse com sarcasmo. – Somos garotas de outra coisa meu bem, e disso nós podemos conversar com esse gato que está aqui.

- E outra coisa... – Disse como se não tivesse sido interrompida. – Quem disse que eu não sou nada dele?

Elas me olharam confusas, porém desacreditadas. Edward também parecia confuso, e me olhava estranhamente.

- Vai dizer que você é dona dele?

- Não sou dona, porém sou namorada dele! – Disse com muita raiva! – E vocês não podem ficar dando em cima dele não!

Elas olharam uma para a outra e começaram a rir de repente. – Conta outra, esse gato com você? Prova para a gente então... – Elas disseram ameaçadoramente.

Prova? O que eu iria fazer? Porém eu não estava me controlando, devido á raiva que estava crescendo dentro de mim.

- Prova? Ótimo! – Disse. Puxei Edward para perto de mim, olhei em seus olhos confusos, e o beijei. Não como ontem, que fora puro, sereno e doce, mas algo violento, desesperado... Só mais tarde que eu fui perceber que o beijo não fora por causa da provocação – em sua maioria – mas também por que em algum lugar do meu subconsciente eu queria ter a sensação de seus lábios de novo nos meus...

Ouvi-as bufarem de raiva e saíram batendo o pé. – _Novata._.. – Ouvi Victória dizer com rancor.

Eu continuei beijando Edward. E ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, porém o beijo estava mais para minha parte do que a da dele. Separei o beijo e meu rosto ficou extremamente corado e desviei meus olhos dos dele.

Ele ficou em silêncios por um momento, depois eu murmurei. – Desculpe...

Ele não disse nada, somente me pegou pelo baixo um pouco forte, porém não me machucando, e me levou para fora do estabelecimento. Ouvi o ruivo de descontentamento das meninas e me senti ainda pior por isso.

Edward ainda me segurava e andamos por alguns instantes até ele parar de frente para mim e fazer eu o encarar nos olhos. A expressão no seu rosto estava estranha e eu não conseguia codificar. Um silêncio pairou entre nós, e eu me senti culpada por ter feito aquilo com ele... Como se ele fosse um objeto, ou coisa do tipo. Talvez ele se sentisse horrível nesse momento, e cortar-se todo o tipo de relação que poderia existir entre a gente.

- Você me faz sentir como nunca senti antes... – Ele disse com uma voz rouca. – Você não tem a mínima idéia do que você faz comigo, com cada pequeno sorriso, cada pequeno olhar, e com cada pequeno gesto...

Eu realmente não esperava por aquelas palavras... Tentei falar, porém ele me impediu.

- Bella... – Ele disse com os olhos começando a marejar de lágrimas. – Eu tenho tantas coisas para te falar... Que só conseguir colocá-las no lugar é difícil... Mas... A única coisa que eu sei que tem um começo, um meio e não tem fim, e que é certa em minha vida... É o que eu sinto por você.

Ele suspirou e depois continuou.

- Não sei se essa é a melhor hora para te dizer o que eu sinto, porém você me desestrutura... Eu... Eu estou apaixonado por você Bella.

Eu com certeza estava tendo alucinações! Não podia ser...? Edward estava apaixonado por mim? Ele... Ele...

- Bella... – ele não esperou minha reação. – Nessas duas vezes que nos beijamos, foi você quem começou... Porém agora é minha vez... – Ele disse sussurrando como uma tão rouca e sexy que chegou a doer no meu peito. Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele já estava me beijando, _profundamente._ Misturando, doçura, amor, com violência, sofrimento, e todos os sentimentos possíveis.

Foi à melhor sensação da minha vida. Eu logo o agarrei pelos cabelos e ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, fazendo o caminho pelas minhas costas. Eu conseguia ouvir os carros buzinando, as pessoas dando risadinhas, porém nada me importava. Edward estava ali... Me beijando... E o principal... Estava apaixonado por mim.

"_Diário de Bella Swan._

_Hoje... Com toda a certeza... Foi o melhor dia da minha vida... Foi simplesmente... "Inexplicável."_

_-_

_-_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_E aí o que vocês acharam? _Espero que vocês tenham gostado! FINALMENTE Edward sáiu do armário! êêê!! fogos! Bem, não matem o coitado do Jake por ter "interrompido" o momento dos dois no início... Matem depois quando ele atrapalhar ainda mais! isso provavelmente não vai demorar á acontecer! ioaheoiheao

Ressaltando uma frase do Edward, ( porque eu não resisto a fazer esse comentário)" - Bem... Só o tempo pode dizer.", só a Natália pode dizer, isso sim! oiaheoiheo..

E eu digo que daqui para a frente as coisas vão ficar muito fofas! :D

Bem, só para avisar, que a fic " Todo mundo pode ter..." está em reta final, e que depois dela vem mais duas fics! Uma continuação de " As promessas..." e a outra uma nova totalmente diferente, quando eu programar ela certinho eu mando a sinopse para vocês! :D

**Bem é isso! OBRIGADA PELAS LINDAS REVIEWS E TODO MUNDO QUE LÊ, PLEASE, DEIXE UM "OI"... VCS NÃO FAZEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO ISSO AJUDA PARA UM BOM DESENVOLVIMENTO DA FIC! :D**

**Hinata C. Weasley** : Oiee! Valeu viiu! Ela é tapada, eu sei... aioehoihaeoi, mas enfim.. O que o amor não faz né? eu posso assegurar que vou fazer o possível para a situação fique "legal". Obrigado por ler a fic! bjos!

**Sandra Pereira** : Oieee! Aaah valeu! não sabe como faz bem para mim ler essas coisas de vocês! eu sou muito emo gente, vcs não tem noção! aioehioea.. obrigada viiu, e eu vi lá você nas promessas, e o número de gente querendo foi o suficiente, então a fic vai sair, sim! :D beijooos!

**Raffa '-'**** :** hoaiheoihe, sua suposição estava correta! eles ficam bem " de verdade"... ioaheioheoi.. volte sempre viuuu! valeu por acompanhar! bjos!

**Menega** : Não entendi o "palmarinha" mais tudo bem... bem espero que você tenha entendido lá no "TDPTUED".. sinceramente, não foi minha intenção ou coisa parecida.. Bem, valeu por estar acompanhando fã Nº1! E espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo!

**Maria Clara:** Heeey! valeu por ter gostado e por estar acompanhando! Faz muito bem para mim ouvir isso de vocês! bem, mesmo! beeeijos, volte sempre :*

**Katryna Greenleaf**** :** Oieeee! bem espero que suas dúvidas tenham sido esclarecidas! oaheiohoae, valeu mesmo por estar acompanhando fico muito feliz! e tem mais mistérios por aí, com certeza :D bjos!

**Caroline Krause:** Oieee! Seja mais que bem-vinda! Obrigada por estar acompanhando, e volte sempre aqui! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo! :D bjos!

**Elise Garcia**** :** Oieee! que bom que gostou! Jasper mara né? Leah? Sei não.. só se for mais tarde, ele tem muito o que atrapalhar na história ainda! oiaheiohaoei... volte sempre, bjos!

_Bem, gente é isso..._

_espero que vocês tenham gostado.._

_beeijos,_

_NAT._


	14. 13 A Proposta

**N/A: **Oi Gente! Bem, antes de tudo tenho que confessar que esse não é um dos meus melhores capítulos nem um dos maiores. Mas espero que vocês gostem.. e prometo que o prox vai ser melhor! Ele nem tem relatório e nem o diário achei melhor :D Então, sem delongas, **ENJOY!**

**Observer Host.**

_"Amar não é aceitar tudo. Aliás: onde tudo é aceito, desconfio que haja falta de amor." (Vladimir Maiakovski)"_

_"Talvez amar alguém seja o único ponto de partida para tornar nossa a nossa vida." (Alice Koller)"_

_"É preciso amar as pessoas como se não houvesse amanhã, porque se você parar para pensar, na verdade não há." (Renato Russo"_

**Capítulo 13 – A proposta.**

A melhor sensação da minha vida era... Beijar Edward Cullen. Alguma coisa acontecia dentro de mim, como se meu peito estivesse meio contorcido, reprimido. Uma dor boa, que só fazia você querer cada vez mais a pessoa e suspirar.

O beijo parecia que não tinha fim, porém tudo tinha um fim. Que foi no momento em que o lado humano ressaltou e precisássemos respirar.

Eu ainda não entendia muito que estava acontecendo, na verdade nada o que acontecia na minha vida eu entendia. Eu só compreendia que aquilo era bom, e não queria que acabasse.

Edward me abraçou depois do beijo e ficamos assim por um longo tempo. Depois ele me soltou e me encarou fundo nos olhos, procurando alguma coisa que eu não sabia o que era.

- Isso foi... – Tentei dizer. – Inexplicável.

Ele suspirou e passou a ponta dos dedos pelo meu rosto. – Eu concordo plenamente com você.

Eu corei e abaixei meus olhos, porém ele pegou meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e me forçou a olhar em seus olhos.

- Não tenha medo de mim... E nem vergonha. – Ele deu um sorriso torto. Eu me esqueci de respirar novamente.

- Não é isso, eu... – Balbuciei. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo...

- Nem eu... É louco não?

- Muito. – Disse sorrindo.

- O que você sente...? – Ele perguntou passando um braço pela minha cintura.

- Eu sentia... _Frio_. Agora não mais.

Ele deu uma forte gargalhada e inclinou sua cabeça levemente para trás. Encarei tudo aquilo fascinada. Ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito...

- E o que você sente...? – Perguntei.

- Eu sinto... – Ele suspirou e olhou para a rua. Seus cabelos se moviam de acordo com o vento que batia ali. Uma cena maravilhosa. – Eu sinto "alívio"...

- Alívio? Por quê? – Sorri.

- Porque você não me bateu ou coisa do tipo depois do beijo... – Corei, porém não desviei meus olhos dos dele. Eu sabia que isso era inútil. – Senti alívio por poder fazer algo que eu queria há tanto tempo e não ser recriminado por isso depois... Eu posso não ser cavalheiro algumas horas...

- Você sempre é cavalheiro... Eu nunca conheci nenhum homem que nem você... Você é... _Surpreendente._

- Você que é. – ele disse me abraçando por trás e caminhando comigo enquanto me dava beijinhos por todo o meu colo.

Eu fiquei toda arrepiada e ele sorriu contra minha pele, enquanto trocava os beijos por mordidinhas "indefesas"...

- Edward... – Resmunguei sorrindo.

- Sim...? – ele disse ainda me abraçando.

- Você não está sendo cavalheiro agora...

- E você quer que eu seja...? – Ele perguntou se separando de mim e me virando rapidamente para ele. Ele me olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso zombeteiro. Suspirei ao ver a perfeição dele.

- Sabe... Nesse exato momento, _não._

- Não? – Ele disse aparentemente se divertindo. – Mas agora quem não tem vontade sou eu...

- O quê? – Disse alto. Ele deu uma sonora gargalhada que eu encarei mais uma vez deslumbrada.

- Eu estava brincando. Eu faço tudo o que você quiser Bella. Até dançar tango no teto...

- Eu realmente acho que vou pedir para você fazer isso... – Disse o abraçando pela cintura para me proteger do frio. Edward passou seus braços em volta do meu corpo e começamos a caminhar em silêncio em direção ao taxi mais próximo. Estranhamente, eu me sentia extremamente _quente_ ao lado de Edward Cullen.

-

-

-

Chegamos á pensão, mas antes que nós entrássemos Edward me parou e me encarou com uma expressão séria.

- O que foi...? – Disse passando a ponta dos meus dedos pela sua face enrugada pela preocupação com algo.

- Bella, o que nós somos...?

- Como assim...?

- Bem, nós nos beijamos, e estamos aqui, _juntos..._ As pessoas vão perguntar, e eu também quero saber. O que nós somos agora...?

Abaixei minha cabeça pensando naquilo. Tínhamos realmente um ponto. Eu não havia pensado naquilo antes, o que chegou a me assustar. O momento estava tão perfeito ali com Edward, que eu acabei me esquecendo de tudo... _E de todos._

- Edward... Eu... Eu tenho um namorado. – Falei aquilo com uma dor profunda no coração.

- Certo... – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça triste. Por que as coisas tinham que ser daquele jeito? Porque tudo não poderia ser_... Fácil?_ Mas eu também não queria perder Edward. Não mais.

- Mas, ele está em Forks... E... Eu e você aqui...

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu quero dizer que eu gosto de você... – Disse realmente fazendo um grande esforço para falar aquelas palavras. – e não quero te perder. Então...

- Bella, por acaso você está sugerindo que a gente... Namore escondido?

Mordi meus lábios. – Não, é... Que eu estou tão confusa que eu não sei realmente o que está acontecendo ou não. Só sei que não quero te perder, por que... Eu preciso de você, Edward...

- O quanto você precisa de mim...? – Ele perguntou com a voz cheia de dor.

- O suficiente para não poder viver sem... Mas também existe Jacob... E...

- Qual é sua verdadeira proposta Bella? Não me faça sofrer mais, vá direto ao ponto.

- bem... Que tal se... A gente ficasse junto, porém... "Escondido"? – Eu quase me chutei por ter feito aquilo. Que tipo de monstro eu era? Propor aquilo para Edward? Fazer aquilo com ele e com Jake? Mas, porém eu não queria perder nenhum dos dois... E Jake não estava ali. Eu quase falei para ele esquecer isso, mas ele me interrompeu, me surpreendendo.

- Tudo bem.

- tudo bem, o quê? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bella... Você não faz idéia do quanto que eu esperei por um mísero beijo seu, por um mísero abraço seu, por qualquer coisa... E mesmo que para ficar ao teu lado, isso tenha sacrifícios, e seja escondido, tudo bem... Pelo menos eu estou ao seu lado, e isso me basta.

- Mas... – Ele me calou com um pequeno beijo e depois sorriu para mim.

- Não se atormente com isso. Embora essa não seja a melhor maneira de _ter _você, pelo menos _é _você. – Ele deu um beijo em minha testa depois suspirou. – Só poder dizer que você é minha... Nem que se seja escondido, já é bom demais. Com você tudo é bom _demais_, Bella. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto, porém eu conseguia ver em seus olhos que a situação não o agradava ao todo. Senti as lágrimas querendo descer dos meus olhos. Ele era tão perfeito... E eu tão estúpida e idiota.

- Você é tão perfeito, Edward... – Disse quase soluçando. Eu não o merecia. Eu podia ver que eu o fizera sofrer com as palavras "tenho um namorado", porém as coisas já eram complicadas demais, e eu não queria perdê-lo.

Edward ia se aproximar de mim para dar um beijo, porém a porta da pensão se abriu e Esme apareceu com um cesto de lixo. Separei-me instantaneamente de Edward em um ato reflexo, e ele começou a passar a mão pelos cabelos nervosos.

- Olá queridos. Vocês voltaram cedo! Pensei que iriam ficar o dia inteiro fora...

- Não, Esme. – mordi meus lábios. – Fomos á lanchonete e depois... Dar uma voltinha por aí... – Disse e dei um olhar de esguelha para Edward. Eu me sentia mal em mentir para Esme sobre o meu antigo "emprego" e as coisas que dali se sugeriu... Eu não queria dizer DE NOVO que eu estava desempregada. Estremeci com aquele pensamento.

- Uh-ou. Sua carinha não é uma das melhores...

Edward sorriu para mim depois se aproximou de Esme e passou os braços pelos ombros dela. Suspirei aliviada. Ele estava tentando me livrar de maiores explicações.

- E aí dona Esme? Como que estão as coisas por aqui...? – Ele foi puxando ela e conversando até o lixo da rua, enquanto isso me deu tempo de escolher entre sair dali ou preparar uma boa desculpa. Decidi por sair dali.

Subi as escadas rapidamente e encontrei Alice no meio do caminho. Ela quicava de felicidade e eu me perguntei o porquê sendo que ainda não havia passado da hora do almoço.

- Bella, como és linda, como és "bella"...

- Ok Alice. O que aconteceu...?

- Credo, Bella. Calma! Você sempre pensando que "algo aconteceu" para eu estar feliz... Como você é do mal...

- Se você me deixasse subir essas escadas, eu poderia pensar em mudar minha opinião sobre você...

Ela rolou os olhos e passou os braços pelos meus ombros.

- Tenho dois motivos...!

- Ótimo. Primeira, liquidação em alguma loja, segundo você tirou uma nota boa na faculdade?

- Bella, ok, que notas são importantes e tudo, mas só você acha que isso é motivo para eu quicar... Sim, a primeira poderia ser uma alternativa, mas não é.

- Alice, eu quero subir _assim_ pro meu quarto...? Diga logo quais são seus dois "motivos"...

- _Bem..._ – Ela disse quase me fazendo cair e quebrar meu outro pé com a quantidade de seus pulos. – A primeira coisa é que o dia está lindo _hoje..._

- Um dia frio, nublado_, lindo_ para você... E a segunda coisa?

- A segunda é... _Hm_... Eu tenho uma excelente visão da janela do meu quarto, eu realmente me sinto privilegiada vendo o movimento da rua, as pessoas...

- Não! Não! Não! Não! Não pode ser... _Alice!_ – Disse quando minha ficha começou a cair.

- O que foi Bella...? – Ela disse fazendo uma cara querendo parecer séria.

- _Você..._ Não acredito! Você viu...?

- O que _eu_ vi? – Ela falou com ironia.

- Você sabe!

- Eu não sei Bella. Do que você está falando...? – Eu dei um tapa pequeno em seus ombros. Ela riu e fez sua expressão "séria" de novo.

-Alice...

- Ah... Só concordo se você falar o que _você_ estava fazendo... Eu quero ver_ você_ admitir! Quero ver isso sair dessa sua boquinha linda... – Ela disse dando uma forte gargalhada.

- Você não presta Alice... – Disse morrendo de vergonha e tentando subir as escadas até o meu quarto.

- Diga Bella...

- _Não..._

- Diga o que você estava fazendo...

- Ta bem! – Disse por fim, corando mais ainda e querendo me afundar no piso da escada. – Eu estava conversando com Edward...

- Só...?

- Por acaso além de uma vista privilegiada, você tem uma audição também...?

- Não Bella. Só estava tendo uma "premonição" do tipo " olhe pela janela"... – Ela riu. – Vamos lá Bella, só admita...

- Ok. Eu-beijei-Edward-Cullen. Satisfeita?

-AE! Eu sabia que meus olhos não tinham me enganado! Bella, vocês formam um casal tão lindo, tão perfeito!

- ei, Ei... Nós não somos um casal, e, por favor, não fiquei gritando desse jeito, não é para todo mundo saber!

- Por quê?

- Porque sim, Alice. Mas agora eu quero subir, depois nós conversamos ok?

- Ok, né... Já arranquei tudo o que eu queria mesmo... –Ela falou dando mais uma forte gargalhada.

- Ótimo... – Disse rolando meus olhos e terminando de subir ás escadas. – e ah... Não fale nada para ninguém certo...?

- Certo. – Ela bateu continência de uma forma engraçada.

- Certo. – Repeti rolando meus olhos. Alice era incrível... E era bom mesmo que ela permanecesse de boca fechada sobre isso. "Vista privilegiada"... Argh!

Abri a porta do meu quarto, mas antes de entrar dei uma espiada no número 13. O quarto de Edward e Mike. Sorri debilmente e entrei no meu próprio quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Deixei-me cair na cama e permaneci com um sorriso bobo nos lábios por não sei quanto tempo. Eu... Estava namorando com Edward. Ok, não propriamente "namorando", eu estava junto... Não propriamente "junto", porque estava sendo escondido, mas enfim... Eu sabia que ele sentia algo por mim, forte... E eu sabia que também sentia algo por ele... Que eu ainda não conseguia distinguir... E que me fazia ficar em dúvida entre ele e Jake. Porém, eu não conseguia ficar mais longe dele... Como amigo, colega, namorado, ou qualquer coisa. Eu só precisava dele ali comigo.

Ainda com o sorriso de orelha á orelha, levantei e fui espiar pela janela do meu quarto. Edward estava conversando animadamente com Esme ainda, enquanto esperavam o lixeiro da rua passar, e Esme molhava algumas plantinhas que iriam ficar prejudicadas no inverno. Vi uma larga gargalhada se formar nos lábios de Edward enquanto ele ria de alguma coisa que Esme falara.

Ele era tão perfeito, tão lindo... Acabei suspirando olhando para sua imagem.

O caminhão de lixo passou e vi Edward petrificar por um momento, não sei exatamente pelo o quê. Esme levou o lixo até lá, e Edward continuava rígido. Achei estranho tanto isso como o fato do caminhão permanecer um tempo há mais do que necessário.

Muito rápido que eu acho que se não tivesse prestando muita atenção em Edward, eu não teria visto uma espécie de caixa pequena branca em suas mãos. Era quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. Logo depois o caminhão foi embora, e vi que na mão de Esme havia também uma caixinha branca.

O que era aquilo...? Ajustei-me melhor na janela para poder ver aquilo direito, porém Alice saiu correndo da pensão e falou alguma coisa para eles. Edward logo guardou em uma rápida velocidade a caixinha em um dos seus bolsos, e Esme continuou regando suas plantas, mas a caixinha não se encontrava mais em suas mãos.

Que estranho... E logo Edward se vira em minha direção e dá um aceno com um sorriso, mas vi que alguma coisa estava errada... Porém estava bem longe do meu grau de percepção.

Dei um meio sorriso e voltei para minha cama. Era muita coisa para minha cabeça e com certeza aquilo deveria ter sido imaginação ou coisa do tipo. Abri a cômoda do meu criado-mudo e debaixo de alguns papéis peguei um livrinho preto com um pequeno cadeado. Meu diário.

Comecei a rodar as páginas, vendo os pequenos trechos que eu havia escrito nos últimos dias. Sorri com a lembrança. Logo me lembrei do beijo com Edward e deixei minha cabeça ir longe...

Procurei dentre os papéis mais alguma coisa. E encontrei uma foto. A foto me trazia e Edward no nosso beijo de "mentira" na lanchonete há mais de uma semana para ganhar café da manhã e almoço grátis. Sorri, e coloquei a foto no encaixe que tinha na capa. Coube perfeitamente.

Afastei um pouco para poder visualizar melhor e senti meu coração arrebentar com a noção de aquilo estava se tornando real mesmo.

De repente ouvi batidas na porta e vi a cabeça de Edward entrando.

- Posso entrar ou devo me retirar? – Corei e logo escondi o diário embaixo da cama e sorri para Edward.

- Claro.

Ele entrou e logo reparei que ele havia trocado de roupa. Ele vestia uma bermuda jeans, um moletom folgado e um par de chinelos.

- Aonde você vai como um adolescente?

Ele encolheu os ombros. – Todo jovem adulto fica em casa como um adolescente...

- Casa...?

- Para mim aqui é uma casa. – Ele disse pedindo permissão para sentar na minha cama. – Posso?

- Claro, seu bobo. Eu gostaria de pensar assim também... Na verdade eu penso mais ou menos... Só que ainda não consigo falar, "vou para casa", eu continuo falando " vou para a pensão".

- isso é o com o tempo... – Ele disse com um sorriso torto. E de repente eu me esqueci de tudo, do diário, da cena no jardim e de qualquer outra coisa.

– E então, é... Obrigada por distrair Esme...

-Por nada. Só tive que ficar esperando o lixeiro com ela durante duas horas e meia... – Ele disse brincando.

- Pára seu bobo.

- Mentira. Eu adoro conversar com ela... Mas, bem, sabe... Alice meio que veio comigo com uma conversa de uma vista privilegiada... _Ah..._ Eu devo saber o que é isso?

Eu ri. – Não ouça Alice.

- Certo. Não ouça Alice. – Ele riu e bateu continência.

Nós ficamos nos encarando por um tempo. Analisando um ao outro. Ele era perfeito, eu já havia citado isso antes?

- E aí o que você pretende fazer agora...? –Ele perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Suspirei.

- Acho que vou ficar aqui mofando no meu quarto, pensando que eu estou desempregada de novo, que meus dólares estão acabando, e como eu sou uma burra...

- Não... Nunca diga isso. – Ele disse parecendo sério de repente. – Não diga essas coisas de você mesma... Você _não_ é. – Ele se aproximou lentamente e passou uma mão delicadamente pelo meu rosto.

- Eu sou... – disse suspirando.

- Não é. E você sabe disso. Olhe, sabe o que eu acho que você deveria fazer?

- O quê? – Disse passando um dos meus braços pelo seu pescoço. Ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Você deveria se recuperar por hoje... Tirar o dia de "folga"... Passear sei lá, fazer qualquer coisa, e amanhã bem cedo, eu e você podemos ir procurar emprego. Você pode tirar a parte do "eu" na história... Como você quiser.

Eu ri. – Gostei dessa idéia. Mas pode ter certeza que vou incluir o "você" na história... Mas acho que te monopolizo demais, você também tem suas coisas... – Disse passando agora os meus dois braços sobre o seu pescoço e me aproximando dele lentamente.

- Minhas "coisas" é você...

- Que péssimas coisas... – Eu disse me aproximando cada vez mais. – Mas sabe, eu não funciono muito antes do meio-dia, o que você recomenda por "agora"? – Disse assustadoramente perto dele no momento.

- Ah... Não sei... – Ele disse sorrindo. – Não, talvez eu tenha uma sugestão para te mostrar...

- Mostrar? E se eu não aprovar?

- Você vai... – Ele disse com uma voz rouca e sexy. No momento depois os lábios dele já estavam colados nos meus. Primeiro o beijo começou mansinho, depois foi se intensificando. Apertei meus braços cada vez mais em volta de seu pescoço, e pulei para seu colo para sentir seu calor.

Ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura fazendo com que eu me aproximasse cada vez mais dele. Ele começou a extrapolar o caminho da minha mandíbula até chegar ao colo do pescoço. Eu sentia arrepios tremendos ali e estremeci jogando a cabeça para trás. Edward deu uma risadinha seca e voltou sua atenção para minha boca, dando leves mordidas nos intervalos dos beijos.

- Sabe... O que eu sinto por você, Bella? – Ele perguntou parando os beijos e me encarando intensamente.

- O quê? – Disse tentando capturar seus lábios novamente, porém ele me impediu com a ponta dos dedos.

- Amor... – Ele disse com um sorriso torto. Ele falou de um jeito tão meigo e romântico que eu quase derreti. Eu sorri para ele e segurei suas mãos quentes contra as minhas.

- E sabe o que nós somos agora, Edward...?

- Hm... Já fomos colegas, depois colegas conhecidos casualmente, amigos, e até há cerca de três horas eu era o melhor amigo, e agora...?

- E agora nós somos namorados escondidos... Acho interessante não?

- Uhum... – Ele disse me dando um selinho de leve nos lábios. – Acharia mais se essa classificação continuasse a evoluir...

Suspirei contra o pescoço dele, e ele me apertou ainda mais contra si.

- Eu também. – Disse.

- Também, o quê?

- Quero que essa classificação evolua.

- Só depende de você, Bella... – Ele disse dando uma mordida na minha orelha e me fazendo estremecer. – Mas não quero te pressionar, eu já te disse que o que me importa é você, e é verdade.

- Só temo por você e mais ninguém, só isso... Só me dê um tempo, ok?

- Todo o tempo do mundo. – Ele disse depositando mais um beijo em minha boca. Senti choque pelo meu corpo todo e foi à sensação mais maravilhosa que eu jamais tivera.

Estávamos nos beijando quando soaram batidas na porta. Pulei instantaneamente, me afastando de Edward. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos frustrado novamente.

- Quem é...? – Perguntei querendo conter meu nervosismo.

- É Esme querida, trouxe novas roupas de cama... – Fiz uma careta para Edward que entendeu. Ele procurou um lugar para se esconder.

- Já vai, Esme... – Edward acabou entrando embaixo da cama. Realmente algo tradicional. Só esperava que ele se lembrasse de encolher as pernas devido á sua estatura.

Olhei tudo para ver se não tinha nada fora do "normal" e abri a porta querendo parecer o mais natural possível.

- Oi Esme. Obrigada Esme. – Ia quase fechando a porta quando ela interferiu.

- Querida, Carlisle me disse que tinha um problema na sua janela, não quer que eu dê uma olhada?

- Ah não. Não precisa. Não perca seu tempo com isso... É... – Mordi meus lábios. – Eu resolvo depois, juro...

- Que é isso querida...

- Não, _mesmo_ Esme. – Falei não querendo ser mal educada.

- Ah ok. Ei, você viu Edward por aí? Procurei-o no quarto dele e não o encontrei.

- Será que ele não foi dar uma volta, ou está na sala de TV?

- Já fui lá à sala e não está. E vi-o entrando na pensão...

- Bem, é... _Hm._.. Não sei realmente Esme. Mas bem... Se eu o ver, eu falo que você o procurou ok?

- Ok, querida. Até mais.

- Até... – Fechei a porta, e me encostei-me a ela como se fosse minha salvação. Comecei a querer acalmar minha respiração e fechei meus olhos.

Senti Edward se mover pelo quarto. Ele chegou a minha frente e passou seus dois braços por trás de mim me prensando na porta, ainda mantendo nossos corpos separados.

Ouvi a risadinha dele e abri os olhos. – Ok, isso não é engraçado...

- Sua cara é engraçada. Parece que você acabou de sair ilesa de uma guerra nuclear...

- Pare, é sério... – Disse sorrindo também, ficando mais aliviada.

- Ah, e pode deixar que eu já ouvi o recado da Esme, tá?

- Jura e como?

- Eu leio mentes. – Ele disse brincalhão.

- Bem, então você poderia ler a minha...

- Hm... Você está pensando... Bem, deve ter um curto no momento... Mas enfim, eu estava ali há cerca de um metro de distância da porta, escondido no chão, lendo mentes e encontrei algo assim por acaso...

- O quê? Ah Não! – Vi quando ele mostrou o diário para mim. Corei de vergonha. – Pára Edward! Devolve! Para! Não é engraçado. – Disse querendo me afundar em algum lugar.

- Calma Bella. Não tem por que ficar assim... – Ele disse passando a mão pelos meus braços. – Eu tenho a foto comigo também...

- Você tem...?

- Eu ganhei uma cópia, e quer saber? Todo dia antes de dormir eu olhava para ela escondido de Mike e ficava lembrando-me de seu beijo, daquele nosso pequeno momento...

- Você está mentindo...

- Não estou não. – Ele disse com um sorriso torto. – Mas agora acho que não vou olhar mais para me lembrar de seus beijos...

- E por quê?

- Porque eu vou vivê-los a tempo real. – Ele disse e somente isso foi o suficiente para diminuir o espaço existente entre a gente, nossos corpos e nossas bocas se unirem... _Novamente._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Que fofinho! :)_

_Queridos leitores, espero que vocês tenham gostado do cap! Não matem Bella por favor, mas confesso que me deu até raiva de escrever a "proposta" dela para Edward. Mas né, tudo pelo bom andamento da fic!_

_O prox capítulo vai ter uma passagem de tempo, não muito longa, mas enfim.. aaah, eu não sei se eu falei aqui disso, - eu fico perdida- mas eu vou começar uma nova fic, e eu prometi que mostraria a sinopse quando tivesse. Ela não está totalmente "oficial" mas é a essência:_

**De repente... Religiosa: **_Bella se vê no pior momento de sua vida quando descobre que seu namorado, Mike Newton, a trai descaradamente, nada mais nada menos, do que com praticamente todas as garotas de Nova York. Isso porque ele participa de uma espécie de 'clã', cuja única função é pegar todas, não importando as namoradas, esposas, ou quaisquer outros relacionamentos que possua. Bella, portanto, decidi fazer de tudo para se reerguer... Decidi beber, arranjar outros, porém ela é muito destrambelhada e é muito influenciada pelos outros. Até que um dia em um telefonema, alguém diz que o que ela precisa é "Jesus"... E ela vai procurar então Jesus, na igreja. Mas ao invés disso, suas concepções de religião mudam completamente, ao avistar o maravilhoso, perfeito, lindo e totalmente PADRE, Edward Cullen..._ (EM BREVE)

iaoheoiheo, totalmente diferente né ? Eu só tenho o primeiro cap dela pronto, e só vou postar mesmo quando acabar TMPTUED, e tiver uns três capítulos mais uma programação certinha!

Bem é isso... **AGRADECENDO TODAS AS REVIEWS... EU AMEI TODAS E REALMENTE FICO FELIZ QUE VOCÊS ESTEJAM GOSTANDO!**

hoje infelizmente não vai dar para respondeu uma por uma como eu normalmente faço, porque eu preciso correr para terminar de escrever o cap de TMPTUED. Então fica o agradecimento para: **dannye****, ****Menega****,Caroline Krause, ****Elise Garcia****, ****Hinata C. Weasley**** , ****Raffa '-'****,****Nath Tsubasa Evans****, Maria Clara, ****Katryna Greenleaf**** , Angelique Choiseul, ****!**

Muito obrigada mesmo! Nos vemos na semana que vem!

Beeeijos,

Nat.


	15. 14 Mundos diferentes

**N/A:** Oi gente! Estamos aqui com mais um capítulo! ÊÊ! Bem, eu quase não postei por causa do fim de TMPTUED.. ai eu vou chorar, não posso falar sobre isso! Bem, segue mais um capítulo romântico dos poucos que vamos ter! HAHAHAHA!, mentira, eu to com humor negro hoje, liga não! daqui a pouco vou começar a escrever o cap de TMPTED, e to meio besta ! Bem, liguem p/ mim não e** ENJOY!**

**Observer Host.**

"_Olhe para o céu e veja que o sol é a lua sempre estão só e nem por isso deixam de brilhar."_ ( Paullo Feliz)

_"Que haverá com a lua que sempre que a gente a olha é com o súbito espanto da primeira vez?(_ Mário Quintana)

**Capítulo 14 – Mundos diferentes.**

**-**

**-**

- Bom – dia, flor mais linda do dia. – Ouvi a voz de Edward sussurrar no meu ouvido. Estremeci com seu hálito quente em minha nuca em um dia relativamente frio.

- Hmm... – resmunguei como um gatinho manhoso.

- Você quer chegar atrasada ao trabalho, gatinha? – Ele falou dando uma leve risada contra meu pescoço. Senti seus lábios fazerem o caminho do meu colo inteiro.

- Se você continuar com esse tratamento especial todos os dias. Acho que sim. – Disse me virando e passando meus braços por volta de seu pescoço. Ele sorriu o seu sorriso torto e me beijou docemente nos lábios enquanto que uma mão fazia cachos em meu cabelo.

- Acho um pecado você deixar a porta aberta para qualquer um poder entrar aqui...

- Mas quem entrou não foi qualquer um, foi você, seu bobo. – Disse beijando ele rapidamente.

- Hmmm... Senti que era isso que você queria que eu fizesse. Sua aproveitadora. – Ele disse malicioso enquanto me ajudava a me levantar da cama.

- Sabe que eu estava até curtindo essa vida de desempregada com você? – Falei manhosa enquanto me ajeitava em seu colo e bagunçava ainda mais seus fios dourados.

- Quer pedir demissão? Eu posso ir até lá e...

- Não! – Disse rapidamente. – Seu bobo... Estou muito feliz com isso! E como! Só que com um homem desses me acordando todo santo dia, acho que fica difícil decidir.

- Comigo é a mesma coisa com você. Isso é para você ver o efeito que você causa em mim. – Ele falou enterrava seu rosto em meus cabelos. – Eu amo você. – Ele completou.

-

-

-

Já havia se passado duas semanas desde que eu e Edward começamos a namorar escondido. E nessas duas semanas nada de novo tinha acontecido, a não ser o fato de eu ter conseguido um emprego na mesma lanchonete onde eu e Edward ganhamos a promoção, e também o fato de todo dia de manhã ser acordada por um anjo de olhos verdes.

Rapidamente me vesti e desci as escadas da pensão para tomar meu café da manhã.

Edward já estava lá, e cumprimentou-me como se não tivesse me visto ainda naquela manhã, e falado comigo, e me beijado, e... Chega! Ok... Corei absurdamente com aqueles pensamentos.

Dali somente Alice sabia de nosso envolvimento, e ainda sabia devido á certos dotes de sua janela que dava para a rua. E eu tentava confiar em sua discrição. Que felizmente, funcionava nas últimas duas semanas.

Sentei-me à mesa e peguei meu pedaço de pão preferido. A pontinha e despejei quase o pote de margarina nele.

- Own Bella! Não acredito! Você está grávida! – Emmet disse de repente, fazendo todos olharem para mim assustados. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

- O quê? – Perguntei assombrada como todos ainda com o pão na boca. Mastiguei largamente enquanto olhava com olhos esbugalhados para a figura de Emmet.

- Emmet, seu idiota! Fique quieto. – Rosalie o prensou com o olhar.

- Não Rose, Bella quem foi? Me diz?

- Ei Em, relaxa! – Disse. – Eu só estou feliz e com vontade de comer. Credo.

- Emmet você realmente quer matar nós do coração. – Os velhinhos da pensão disseram. – Temos certeza de que Bella não é desse tipo de garotas, confiamos inteiramente nela, não é?

- Além do que, o namorado dela está em Forks... Você tem um namorado não tem querida?

Hesitei um pouco e olhei pelo canto do olho para Edward que comia despreocupadamente uma maça. Corei absurdamente e respondi.

- Ah bem... Tenho sim. Mas eu não o vejo desde que cheguei aqui. Faz quase dois meses.

- Ah que pena. Namoro á distância nunca dá certo. Tem certeza de que está se dando bem por aqui? Uma companhia sempre é agradável.

- É... Tenho certeza que sim, senhora Jane. – Sorri amarelo. – Consigo me acostumar às coisas facilmente.

Alice deu uma risada estrondosa e todos viraram para olhá-la.

- O que? Que foi? Só estou rindo! Ei eu tenho esse direito!

- Não sei o que deu nessa pensão hoje, - Edward disse pegando sua mochila. – Mas acho que não é contagioso. Bella estou indo para o trabalho quer companhia até a lanchonete?

- Ah claro, Edward. – Disse terminando de comer meu pão rapidamente e limpando minhas mãos no guardanapo. – Vejo vocês mais tarde, pessoal?

- Claro Bella. Estamos sempre aqui. – Alice disse ironicamente.

- Eu também vou puxar meu carro, - Emmet disse. – Vou para faculdade mais cedo hoje. Posso ir com vocês? – Emmet perguntou para mim e Edward.

- Claro. – Respondemos. Mas mesmo assim eu tinha a intuição de que ele não queria somente nossa companhia até a faculdade.

-

-

-

Pegamos nossos casacos e saímos pela porta da pensão. Andamos dois quarteirões em silêncio.

- Eu sabia! – ele falou de repente.

- Sabia do que? – Disse me mantendo um pouco afastada de Edward. Embora isso me custasse muito.

- Vocês estão juntos! – Ele disse querendo parecer zangado, mas na verdade tentando esconder uma crise de riso.

- Você está louco! – Disse nervosa.

- Eu sei que vocês estão! Ah... Vocês acham que me enganam? Eu posso não morar no mesmo andar que vocês, mas eu sei das excursões noturnas de Ed para seu quarto, vejo os olhares que vocês evitam em público, e também Alice me contou algumas coisinhas!

- Traidora! – Disse entre dentes. Emmet começou a rir, e vários transeuntes viraram-se para olhar a cena.

- Bella e se eu dissesse que eu joguei verde para colher maduro, você brigaria comigo? – Ele disse mostrando suas covinhas.

- Emmet, não acredito! – Eu quase fui para cima dele, mas Edward me segurou rindo junto com Emmet.

- Não acredite mesmo, Bella. Eu já sabia.

- Emmet, agora que você sabe dá para você simplesmente, não espalhar por aí?

- Ah vamos lá. Se tiver alguém que ainda não sabe de nada, são os velhinhos da pensão!

- Ah eu não acredito! – Disse corando e afundando meu rosto no peito de Edward.

- Acredite! Vocês acharam que esconderiam algo assim por muito tempo?

- Eles falaram tantas coisas hoje. Eles devem achar que eu sou uma mulher desfrutável! – Eu queria me enfiar em algum lugar.

- Ei _Love,_ não fica assim... – Edward disse erguendo meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos. – Se ninguém falou nada ainda, é porque eles não acham você um desfrute. Todos te amam naquela pensão, inclusive eu. – Ele disse usando meu sorriso favorito.

- É, Bella. Apesar dessa situação não ser a mais certa possível, do Ed não ser o cara mais certo, da pensão não ser o lugar mais certo e de tudo o mais, todos gostam de você. E pode ter certeza de que se não gostasse já tinha te dado um chute na bunda e deixado você no meio da rua da pensão.

- Credo, Em. – Disse assustada.

- Só estou brincando com você. Não se assuste por coisas, bobas, Bellinha. Estamos com você. – Ele disse piscando. – Vou pegar meu taxi aqui até a facul, vejo vocês mais tarde?

- Aham. Tchau. – Eu e Edward respondemos juntos.

Quando o taxi de Emmet se foi me virei para Edward e ficamos nos analisando por um longe tempo.

- É... – Suspirei. – Descobriram.

- Mas cedo ou mais tarde era isso o que ia acontecer, _anjo... –_ Ele disse acariciando com a ponta dos dedos minha face. – Agora podemos ficar mais livres na pensão, não preciso fazer tudo escondido com você.

- Eu não sei ainda não me sinto segura... – Murmurei. Edward me encarou duramente e eu logo tentei consertar. – Acho que eu não estou me escondendo das pessoas, eu estou me escondendo de mim mesma. Agora que eu fui perceber. Eu não tenho a coragem necessária para enfrentar tudo e todos, acho que... Sou uma covarde. – Expressei abaixando meus olhos.

Edward apertou seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e eu encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros. Sentir o seu aroma era como um analgésico para mim.

- Você se diminui demais minha Bella. Você só precisa reorganizar seus pensamentos. Eu te disse que eu iria ter paciência e eu vou.

- Eu acho que quero tomar minha decisão... Eu acho que... – Eu falei procurando seus olhos.

- Não fale nada ainda, minha linda. – Ele disse calando minha boca com um leve beijo. – Eu acho que antes que você tome alguma decisão, eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Na verdade algumas coisas...

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Mais do meu mundo, e do meu ponto de vista. É injusto eu fazer você tomar uma decisão sendo que você não me conhece, e não sabe o que te aguarda ao meu lado.

- Eu sei que com você eu tenho amor, compreensão, carinho, amizade...

- Você tem, e sempre terá. – Ele beijou ternamente a palma de minha mão. – Só que nada na vida é perfeito. Você vai ver que nem a lua é perfeita.

- Você é perfeito... – Eu disse capturando os seus lábios. Ele se separou rápido demais de mim. Eu fiz um muxoxo e suspirei.

- Anjo... Eu sei que isso é o mais certo. Agora você tem que ir trabalhar! – Ele disse dando um leve beijo no topo da minha testa. – Eu venho te buscar quando acabar o expediente. Amo você.

Ele me deu um último beijo de despedida e saiu. Fiquei ali parada de onde eu estava observando ele e sua beleza desaparecendo pela rua. Com surpresa, vi que estava na frente da lanchonete e que nem tinha visto eu me aproximar.

Subi as escadas que separavam a rua da construção e de cara encontrei com a garçonete que havia atendido eu e Edward outro dia. O nome dela era Ângela. Ela sorriu brilhantemente para mim.

- Menina seu namorado é um Deus grego das constelações! – Ela disse suspirando.

Sorri amarelo. – Mas tire o olho dele, ok? – Falei brincando.

- Só não deixe escapar, porque tem muito rabo de saia querendo um par de olhos verdes daquele! Você viu como as mulheres voltaram-se para olhá-lo quando ele passou por elas?

- Vi... – Disse timidamente.

- É garota. Você tirou a sorte grande.

Ela não precisava me dizer isso. Eu já sabia. Eu pensei comigo mesma.

-

-

-

O expediente se passou arrastando. Eu não via à hora de me encontrar com Edward novamente e saber o que ele estava planejando para nós dois.

A maioria dos fregueses já tinha ido embora e eu estava sentada no balcão junto aos meus pensamentos.

Lembrei do que Emmet havia falado para nós.

"Apesar dessa situação não ser a mais certa possível, do Ed não ser o cara mais certo, da pensão não ser o lugar mais certo e de tudo o mais, todos gostam de você."

O que ele quisera dizer com o Edward não ser o cara certo, e a pensão não ser o lugar adequado?

Para mim Edward era o extremo do certo. Era perfeito. E eu pretendia tomar minha decisão o mais cedo possível. Eu precisava tomar coragem e decidir minha vida.

- Oi! – Senti o banco ao meu lado mudar de lugar e observei Edward dar o seu melhor sorriso para mim.

- Oi Edward! – Eu disse sorrindo e esquecendo os meus pensamentos.

- No mundo da lua? –Ele brincou colocando uma mecha para trás da minha orelha.

- Quase. Estava pensando no que Emmet disse hoje mais cedo para a gente. Muito estranho né?

- O quê ele disse? Não me lembro. – Edward perguntou confuso.

- Algo como você não ser o cara certo, da pensão não ser o lugar adequado e tudo o mais. Você sabe o que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Não... – Ele hesitou um pouco parecendo desconfortável. – Ele deveria estar brincando como sempre. Mas pronta para ir?

- Só me deixa ver com a Ângela sobre isso. – Levantei do balcão e fui atrás de Angela que arrumava uma das mesas. – Angie! Edward está aí, posso ir ou você vai precisar de alguma ajuda?

- Ah não, não. Está tudo sobre controle. Mas ah, amanhã eu quero saber de tudo o que rolou hoje, em!

Corei absurdamente. – Não é nada disso que você está pensando, chefa. Tire seu cavalinho da chuva.

- Ok, ok. – ela levantou as mãos em rendição. – Só não te demito por insinuar que eu estou tendo certos pensamentos, porque eu estou mesmo. – Ela disse com uma piscadela.

- Você é impossível, chefa. Vou-me indo, então.

- Claro. E divirta-se! – Ela sorriu. Acenei para ela e corri para os braços de Edward que me recebeu com um grande abraço.

- Ual. Para que tudo isso, hã? – Ele perguntou ainda me abraçando.

- É que alguém me falou hoje que eu tenho que defender meu homem, senão eu o perco! – Disse corando.

- Perder? Mas isso é impossível! – Ele falou com um sorriso e me levantou rapidamente e me colocou em seu colo.

- Me solta Edward! – Disse sorrindo. – Seu louco!

- Não solto! Isso é para você aprender, bobinha, que isso daqui, ó, - ele colocou minha mão em cima de meu coração. – é somente seu e demais ninguém!

E assim ele me colocou no chão e saímos correndo pelas ruas, como dois jovens amantes, e assim nós éramos, sem nenhum lugar certo para ir.

-

-

-

- Onde estamos? – Perguntei assim que chegamos a um prédio muito alto no centro da cidade.

- Estamos no 10 NYC Buildings Worth Seeing , não é lindo?

- Muito lindo e enorme! – Disse olhando aquilo maravilhada. – Por que estamos aqui?

- Você vai ver... – Ele disse me puxando pela mão e entramos no enorme prédio.

No elevador subimos até o último andar que era o terraço e Edward me conduziu até a beirada onde se podia ver a cidade inteira. A vista era espetacular.

- Ual! Isso aqui é muito lindo! Obrigada Edward! Amei! – Ele me abraçou por trás e eu encostei minha cabeça em seus ombros. Ficamos assim um longo tempo vendo a cidade e as estrelas no céu.

O vento açoitava meus cabelos e os dele, e eu me sentia protegida e confiante em seus braços. Não conseguia encontrar outro lugar no mundo melhor do que os braços dele.

Ele começou a beijar meu pescoço levemente dando leves mordidas e eu fechei meus olhos curtindo a sensação. Inclinei meu pescoço para trás e Edward sorriu contra a pele sensível de minha nuca. Seu corpo se prensou mais contra o meu e ele se afastou de mim sorrindo.

- Ah como eu amo você... – Ele disse me olhando intensamente nos olhos. Eu sorri e corei.

- Edward aqui está perfeito, maravilhoso, mas qual o verdadeiro motivo para você me trazer aqui?

Ele suspirou e voltou a me abraçar pelas costas, ele sussurrou levemente no meu ouvido.

- Para mostrar para você um pouco do meu mundo...

- Mas isso é meu mundo também. _Nosso_ mundo. – Corrigi.

- Esse é seu mundo Bella. – Ele repetiu. – O meu mundo é outro.

Eu pensei que ele estava brincando, por isso decidi entrar na brincadeira.

- E como é seu mundo? Posso ver?

- Você o vê todas as noites quando o céu dá uma maior atenção á ele. Mas é difícil alguém parar de ebruçar-se em algum lugar e ficar analisando.

- Eu posso vê-lo agora?

- Claro que pode anjo. É só olhar para o céu, ele está junto com as estrelas. – Ele murmurou. Eu inclinei minha cabeça para trás e observei o lindo céu que se formava por nossas cabeças. Observei as estrelas e a lua que hoje estava cheia e linda.

- A lua?

- Aham. Ela é o meu mundo. E eu quis compartilhar com você parte da minha visão do seu mundo. É muito mais dimensionado e magnífico do que esta vista, porém é parecido.

- Como que é? – Ele apertou os braços ao redor da minha cintura.

- Imagine essa vista do alto, só que do mundo inteiro. – Eu ri timidamente contra os braços dele. Ele falava tão convincentemente.

- Mas bonito do que seu mundo é você. – Disse com um sorriso. Ele me virou para ele e ficou me encarando fundo nos meus olhos. Vi a decepção se formar em seu rosto.

- O que foi? – Perguntei tocando suas expressões tristes.

- Nada. – Ele engoliu em seco. Vi seus olhos começaram a lagrimejar.

- Edward, não me diga que não é nada. O que foi?

- Nada Bella. – Ele disse me abraçando forte novamente. – Eu só quero ficar aqui do seu lado, juntinho. Enquanto puder.

- Não, agora você me deixou preocupada. – Disse me virando para ele novamente. – Não fuja de mim mais uma vez. Diga-me o que está te incomodando. O que está acontecendo.

- Nada. Eu estou emocionado por termos esse momento... Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso em toda minha jornada.

- Desde que nos conhecemos, não é? Desde o dia do Central Park?

Ele hesitou um pouco e suspirou. – Não, desde muito antes. – Ele tocou meu rosto com suas mãos. – Você não entenderia...

- Por que você disse "jornada" ao invés de "vida"?

Edward hesitou um pouco e suspirou.

- Você confia em mim?

- Confio. – Falei sem hesitar.

- O quanto?

- O bastante! Muito e muito. – Disse me aproximando dele.

- Então se eu disser para você que tem algo que você ainda não está preparada para saber você vai ter paciência e entender?

Eu fiz um muxoxo.

- Eu não vou entender Edward. Mas vou ter paciência por você.

Ele sorriu fracamente e meu deu um leve beijo. Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço e ficamos assim por um longo tempo enquanto a brisa passava pelos nossos cabelos.

Edward estendeu á mão para mim e me levou até uma espécie de banco de palha que tinha ali no terraço. Eu sentei entre suas pernas e ficamos assim olhando as estrelas e o mundo dele, como ele havia dito.

O sono começou a tomar conta de mim com aquela posição e vistas maravilhosas, e eu me apoiei nos braços de Edward.

Ele fazia carinhos circulares em meus cabelos rebeldes e em meus braços me fazendo estremecer cada vez que sua pele entrava em contato com a minha.

- Bella...? – Ele me chamou gentilmente.

- Hmmm...?

- Se um dia você descobrir que eu sou diferente, que eu não sou como as outras pessoas, você vai continuar gostando de mim? – A voz dele estava fraca e eu conseguia perceber que seu corpo ficara rígido esperando minha resposta.

- Diferente ou não, você é Edward Cullen, meu namorado. – Eu disse sorrindo tremulamente. – E eu amo você. – Completei.

Finalmente eu tinha tomado coragem de dizer o que eu sentia para ele. Eu nunca havia falado que eu o amava, embora ele sempre dissesse para mim e eu nunca respondia. Mas agora, naquele momento, eu percebia o meu sentimento e queria vivê-lo intensamente com ele.

Edward acariciou minha bochecha e depositou um beijo leve ali. Apertou seus braços mais contra mim e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Durma minha Bella. Eu estarei aqui com você, e não deixarei que nada atormente seu sono.

E com essa promessa eu fui adormecendo nos braços quentes e firmes do meu amor. Mas não antes de eu o ouvir falar baixinho, mas alto o suficiente para eu poder captar em meu quase estado de sono.

- Eu vou lutar por você, minha _estrela._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_E aí o que acharam desse capítulo? comentem aqui para deixar uma autora feliz!_

_Vcs devem ter reparado que eu não coloquei nem relatório nem diário nos últimos dois capítulos, é preposital, depois vcs vão saber o porquê!_

_Bem, quem não entendeu, quando Ed ficou triste de repente, é pq ele tava preparado para contar para Bella toda a verdade, mas ele percebeu que ela tava brincando com ele, ai ele ficou triste e pá. ;)_

_Ai são fortes emoções! O Jacob vai aparecer segundo minhas contas daqui dois ou três, ou quatro caps! iohaeoihaoe_

_E quem lê TMPTUED, provavelmente vai ter cap novo hoje ( não acredito muito) ou amanhã! Fiquem aguardando!_

_E aaah, ( quantas novidades) se virem uma fic chamada " De repente... Religiosa" por aí é minha e deem uma olhadinha, ok ?_

_AGRADECENDO AS LINDAS REVIEWS DE VOCÊS, E TODOS FANTASMINHAS APAREÇAM, PLEEEASE! :D_

_Valeuu dyanadias , Hinata C. Weasley, Elise Garcia, Nath Tsubasa Evans (já já sua curiosidade sobre a nova fic vai ser suprida! ;), Melyssa Jacques ( seja bem-vinda!!), Raffa '-', Carol Krause ( bem-vinda!!!), Lola Bruce( Bem-vinda!!!), Katryna Greenleaf!_

_Valeu mesmo, fico feliz que vocês estejam acompanhando tudo!_

_Até a próxima, ou até TMPTED!_

_beeeijos_

_com amor,_

_NAT_


	16. 15 Mecanica DORT

**N/A:**

Oi gente! Bem, segue mais um capítulo de Observer Host para vocês!Esse cap o cerco começa a se fechar, e tem um POV de nosso querido Nº1! o/

Vão se tornar freqüentes agora os POV dele!

Bem, leiam o capítulo e **ENJOY!**

**-**

**-**

**Observer Host.**

"_A desconfiança é a maior maneira de desconfiar de tudo e todos"_

"_O amor cega, isso é fato. Porém, se não podemos enxergar com os olhos do coração, enxergue com os olhos da razão."_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Capítulo 15 – Mecânica DORT.**

Eu estava com um frio imenso durante a noite, mas como que lendo meus pensamentos, meu corpo se esquentou assim que um corpo extremamente quente pousou ao meu lado junto á cama.

Primeiramente eu pensei que fosse um sonho – dos mais maravilhosos – mas logo constatei que era realidade.

Abri meus olhos lentamente sentindo o cheiro impregnar minhas narinas, aquele cheiro que se tornara tão familiar e excêntrico para mim.

Encontrei um par de olhos verdes intensos me encarando. Olhos que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas em um quarto escuro em um dia de início de inverno nova-iorquino. Senti-me como uma afortunada, ao poder ver que aquele homem tão perfeito e mágico era meu e de mais ninguém.

- Pensei que estava sonhando... – Murmurei ainda com a voz sonolenta. Olhei para o despertador que estava atrás de mim e vi que ainda não havia amanhecido. – Desde quando está aqui?

- Há algum tempo. – Edward disse com um sorriso. – Adoro ver o jeito que seu peito sobe e desce em sua respiração sonolenta...

Eu tive que rir com isso.

- O que foi?

- Você, falando nisso, não imaginaria Jacob falando uma coisa dessas... – Calei-me instantaneamente, e me chutei mentalmente pela minha enorme gafe da madrugada.

- Talvez Jacob nunca tenha parado para _observar_ o que ele tinha ao lado dele... – Ele disse parecendo não se importar com minhas palavras ou minha anunciação á Jake. Porém eu sabia nessas três semanas que estávamos juntos, que ele se sentia amargurado e ressentido por eu ter um namorado mesmo que só teoricamente em outra cidade, e ainda por cima esperando por mim.

- Talvez nunca ninguém em Forks tenha visto o que eu sou realmente... – Disse me lembrando dos infindáveis anos que tive que aturar todos os moradores com suas bolas de cristais profanando que eu seria mais uma dona de casa, e mais uma que trabalhasse na loja dos Newtons. E que talvez aos fins de semana eu pudesse ver um noticiário ou programa interativo.

- Acho que eles tinham medo de ver que bem no nariz deles, tinha uma menina maravilhosa, pronta para brilhar...

- Como uma estrela. – Sussurrei sorrindo. Edward agora sempre se referia á mim como "estrela". Ele nunca disse propriamente pelo o quê, mas no meu ponto de vista era que ele queria que eu brilhasse como uma.

- É, como uma estrela. – Ele concordou.

- Eu gostaria que meu pai me visse assim... – Disse triste.

- Você sente falta dele não é?

- Ele sempre foi duro comigo, e sempre discordou de mim, mas eu sinto. Ele é... Ou era meu pai apesar de tudo. Você também não sente falta de seus pais?

Edward hesitou e ficou rígido de repente.

- O que foi? Falei algo errado?

- Não, é que... – Ele murmurou. – Bem, eu nunca conheci meus pais...

- Oh. – Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer. – Eu sinto muito.

- Não precisa... – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça. Ficamos em um longo silêncio.

- Adorei sua visita! – Disse sorrindo com preguiça, para acabar com o silêncio que se instalara ali. – Tem certeza de quem ninguém te viu?

- Não... Talvez Mike nos sonhos dele, embora ninguém se oportuna á isso, todos sabem que nós somos confiáveis, e para alguns continuamos bons amigos.

- Acho que só os velhinhos da pensão pensam assim...

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei, sinceramente. Mas acho que já que todos sabem, não precisamos ser "escondidos"...

- E o que eles vão dizer quando eu disser que somos, e na verdade eu tiver dois namorados?

- Bem, admitindo ou não, eles sabem Bella...

- É um ponto... – Disse suspirando. – Mas eu vou tomar minha decisão. E eu quero você. Só que não posso dizer isso por telefone para Jake, ele me acompanhou desde quando eu cheguei a Forks aos onze, e vivemos um bocado de lá para cá...

- Você se arrepende de ter tratado ele daquele jeito aquele dia no telefone, não é? – Ele perguntou gentilmente.

- Sim... Não deveria tê-lo tratado daquele jeito.

- Mas ele também não. Mas vamos parar de falar sobre isso á esse horário... Eu só quero ficar assim agarradinho com você. Parece que os cobertores não são suficientes o bastante...

- Mas tenho certeza de que você, sim. – Disse com um sorriso. Edward me abraçou por trás e encostou sua cabeça no vão dos meus ombros, enquanto minha cabeça apoiei no travesseiro macio.

- Eu amo você. – Eu disse antes de entrar no sono novamente.

- Eu amo mais. – Ele respondeu apertando mais seu corpo contra o meu. E assim ficamos até o amanhecer.

-

-

-

- Edward...? – Chamei ainda de olhos fechados. – Edward?

Tateei em busca de seu corpo, porém não achei. Abri meus olhos e constatei para minha infelicidade que ele não estava ali.

Suspirei e joguei minha cabeça para trás em frustração. Olhei o relógio na cabeceira e vi que poderia dormir mais cinco minutos se eu quisesse. Porém, eu sabia que ao término desses cinco minutos, eu pediria mais outros cinco, e assim por adiante até eu chegar ao outro período no trabalho.

Levantei ignorando – ou tentando ignorar- o frio que se alastrava em meu quarto. O dia de ação de graças já estava chegando e eu sabia que o povo da pensão iria fazer algo especial. E no Natal eu teria que providenciar meus presentes. Sendo que nem dinheiro para comer eu tinha, eu teria que comprar os presentes. Que perfeito!

Tateei em busca de minha blusa do trabalho e não encontrei. Quando fui ver ela estava suja no chão, e eu não tinha nenhuma outra de reserva. Teria que ir até a lavanderia depois. Em cima da cômoda vi um papelzinho dobrado em quatro partes escrito com uma caligrafia achatada e bonita.

"Bom-dia Bella Adormecida. Infelizmente, tive que ir ao trabalho antes que o galo cantasse. Imprevistos. Busco-te no final do expediente. Amo você. Ed."

Ah... Não teria a companhia de Edward por hoje até o final do expediente. Já vi que o dia não me reservava coisas boas.

Desci para tomar o café e encontrei os pensionistas atacando uma caneca de chocolate quente e brownies.

- Não se esqueceram de mim não né? – Perguntei procurando por algum brownie fugitivo.

- Quase que esses comilões se esqueceram. – Esme sorriu apontando para Alice e Emmet, que mostraram a língua. – Mas eu guardei para você. Está ali naquele pote do lado da geladeira.

- Ah obrigada Esme. – Disse pegando o pote e encontrando meu par de brownies.

- Pelo o visto hoje você não tem companhia para a lanchonete, não é Bella? – Emmet disse ironicamente.

- Não enche, Em. – Disse com um sorriso.

- Aquele menino Edward é tão bonito... – O Sr. Jerry, um dos velhinhos da pensão, falou enquanto saboreava sua xícara de chocolate quente com canela. – E você também. Vocês dariam um bom par.

- Concordo plenamente, Jerry. – Alice falou rindo.

- Se ela não tivesse o namorado dela na cidade onde Deus esqueceu o elástico da cueca, talvez ela se divertisse com o Ed aqui. – Emmet disse ainda brincando. Resolvi ignorar aquele monte de comentários.

- Mas quem disse que para se divertir precisa ser namorado? – Rose disse olhando maliciosamente para Emmet, que corou. O que era algo engraçado de ver. Resolvi entrar na brincadeira.

- Uoool. Senti uma indireta!

- Ahn? Do que vocês estão falando? – Emmet perguntou querendo parecer confuso.

- Nada, Em. – Rose disse. – Só da capacidade que alguns têm de falar dos outros, e fazer o mesmo. – Ela falou e todos na mesa começaram a rir. Senti-me agradecida pela primeira vez por Rose, ela tinha invertido os comentários vergonhosos para Emmet. Sorri para ela em agradecimento.

Quando terminei de engolir meus biscoitos, me levantei da mesa.

- Vou sair um pouco mais cedo porque eu tenho que ir até a lavandeira lavar meu uniforme.

- Tem certeza que seca até a hora de seu trabalho? – Esme perguntou se importando.

- Não sei. Antes dou uma passada para falar com Ângela sobre isso. Beijos, gente!

- Até mais Bella. – Eles responderam.

- E juízo! – Emmet gritou. Depois disso acho que ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa se estalando na outra.

-

-

Primeiro fiz meu caminho até a lanchonete. O caminho inteiro se passou triste e vazio sem Edward para me acompanhar e roubar beijos furtivos de mim.

- Ei Ang! – Disse assim que avistei a dona do estabelecimento arrumando algumas mesas. Apesar de ser dona da lanchonete, Ângela fazia questão de trabalhar no pesado. Eu admirava-a por isso.

- Ei Bells! Você está me devendo contar sobre a noite da semana passada com seu namorado!

- Ele não é meu namorado... – Revirei os olhos. Eu não gostava de sair dizendo para as pessoas a situação com quem eu me encontrava. Muitos não entenderiam. Na verdade nem eu entendia.

- Certo. Eu sei lá como vocês chamam isso hoje em dia... – Ela piscou.

- Angie, será que você poderia me dispensar um pouquinho? Eu tenho que lavar a camiseta do uniforme...

- Sabe Bella... – Ela disse puxando uma mecha para trás de seu cabelo. – Hoje o dia não vai ser movimentado de manhã. Eu até estava pensando em te dispensar, então você pode ir tanto na lavanderia como aproveitar sua manhã.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – Ela sorriu.

- Valeu Angie! – Dei um beijo na bochecha dela. – Eu volto depois então!

-

-

-

Fui até a lavanderia mais próxima e deixei aos cuidados de um dos funcionários. Eu voltaria depois para pegar.

Já que eu tinha minha manhã livre, e eu estava morrendo de saudades de Edward, eu decidi procurá-lo no trabalho.

Só que... Bem, um pensamento confuso tomou conta da minha cabeça, eu não sabia onde Edward trabalhava. Na verdade eu só compreendia isso porque ele sempre saia junto comigo e voltava depois do meu expediente.

Olhei para o fraco sol que estava querendo sair pelas nuvens e me amordacei ao meu casaco cor de chocolate. Tinha tantas coisas que eu não conhecia sobre Edward, e ele conhecia tantas coisas minhas.

Eu me senti culpada por isso, talvez eu o monopolizasse demais com meus próprios problemas e frustrações e me esquecesse que Edward também tinha os seus.

Mas agora eu estava pronta para mudar esse quadro.

Corri até a pensão, revigorada pela esperança de poder fazer uma surpresa para Edward. Talvez Mike ou até mesmo Esme, soubesse de alguma coisa.

Mas logo que entrei Mike já tinha ido embora, e Esme estava ocupada com roupas nos fundos da pensão. Eu considerei á hipótese de perguntar para outros da pensão, mas algo me fez parar e pensar.

Eu não queria que as pessoas achassem que eu não conhecia as coisas, que eu era egoísta e mesquinha. Na verdade eu me sentia assim.

Subi até o terceiro andar, que estava vazio de qualquer ser sobrevivente, exceto eu mesma.

Fui até o número 13, que era onde Mike e Edward dormiam. Felizmente a porta estava aberta. Pelo menos a maioria das pessoas deixava assim para que Esme pudesse limpar quando pudesse.

Hesitei por um momento ainda com a mão na maçaneta. Talvez não fosse o certo invadir o quarto deles. Mas quem disse que era uma invasão?

Abanei minha cabeça a abri a porta. O quarto estava da maneira que eu vi quando eu e Esme o arrumamos há cerca de um mês.

Aspirei o ar do quarto, e fiquei contente ao sentir o cheiro de Edward acima de qualquer outro. Tinham duas camas, uma distante da outra. Eu sabia que a cama de Edward era a da esquerda.

Fui até lá e a cama estava arrumada impecavelmente. Do lado dela tinha um criado mudo com alguns papéis em cima. Nenhum endereço ou menção ao trabalho dele.

Abri a pequena gaveta e me deparei com ela praticamente vazia. A não ser por um livrinho preto com a nossa foto na lanchonete nos beijando pendurada por cima. Sorri. Ele realmente havia dito que ele guardava com ele.

Achei que procurar pelo livro seria muita falta de educação. E talvez mesmo eu devesse sair dali, e perguntar á alguém ao invés de bisbilhotar no quarto dos outros. Mas algo me prendeu ali.

Assim que saia do quarto eu vi o enorme guarda- roupa que se estendia por ali. Um papel amassado estava ligeiramente para fora.

Hesitante eu peguei e desamassei.

Era um mapa mundo. Curiosamente, tinha várias marcas vermelhas em alguns pontos do planeta. Brasil, Canadá, Austrália, Europa, Cuba, Himalaia, Oriente Médio, Rússia, e vários pontos dos EUA, inclusive NY, e surpreendentemente Forks! A cidade ovo de onde eu viera!

Por que Edward tinha uma marcação de Forks em seu mapa? Mas quem garantia também que aquele mapa era de Edward? Poderia ser de Mike.

Porém ao seu verso tinha uma caligrafia fina – que eu conhecia como a de Edward - que trazia os dizeres "Para o Nº1"

Quem era Nº1? E por que Edward escrevera aquilo no verso de seu mapa? Porque agora logicamente eu sabia que o mapa pertencia á ele!

Lembrei-me de uma cena há muitos anos atrás quando eu ainda mantinha contato com minha mãe.

"_Mãe eu estou preocupada... – Murmurei no teor dos meus sete aninhos, enquanto minha mãe, Renne, me preparava para dormir. Porém meus sonhos estavam perturbados demais._

_- O que foi anjinho? – Minha mãe perguntou calmamente, enquanto ajustava o cobertor pelo meu corpo._

_- Eu ainda não me decidi o que eu vou ser quando eu crescer! – Ela riu e acariciou meu rosto._

_- Não precisa se preocupar ainda, querida. Mas quer saber de uma coisa...? – Ela murmurou se aproximando de mim como se fosse revelar um grande segredo._

_- O quê?_

_- Você será o número um! De tudo o que você for fazer você será A melhor. E como você é a número um, você também merecerá o Nº1!_

_- E por que, mamãe?_

_- Porque você é especial, querida. Só isso. Agora durma com os anjinhos... – Ela me deu um leve beijo na testa e foi se levantando._

_- Mãe! – Eu chamei._

_- O que foi, anjinho?_

_- Deixe a janela aberta, eu gosto de ver a lua antes de pegar no sono. – Minha mãe sorriu e abriu a janela. Quando ela se foi, fiquei observando a lua, e de alguma maneira parecia que ela também me observava"._

Só poderia ser uma coincidência. Uma forma de alguém chamar as pessoas. Como um incentivo ou coisa do tipo.

Abri o guarda roupa vagarosamente e encontrei roupas e mais roupas. De um lado as de Edward e de outro as de Mike.

Procurei pelo chão do armário se encontrava mais alguma coisa, um cartão de onde ele trabalhava ou algo que me explicasse o tal mapa.

Eu sabia que talvez eu não devesse estar ali. Mas a curiosidade falava mais alto.

Inspecionei o guarda roupa e não encontrei nada. Voltei para o criado mudo e decidi olhar no livrinho preto.

Para minha grande surpresa, o livro trazia páginas e páginas em caracteres. Pelo menos achei que era disso que se tratava.

Tentei codificar alguma coisa mais eu não conseguia achar nem um "oi" subscrito na imensidão de caracteres.

Por que Edward tinha aquilo naquele livro? Folhei as páginas e no final encontrei um pedaço de papel que finalmente estava escrito em inglês!

"**Mecânica DORT"**

Seria ali onde ele trabalhava? Em uma mecânica? Talvez fosse realmente isso! E talvez ele tivesse vergonha de dizer para mim onde ele trabalhava, mas eu não via mal algum nisso!

Suspirei aliviada. Talvez fosse só esse mesmo o motivo dele não dar mais detalhes de seu emprego.

Finalmente eu havia encontrado o que eu queria – ou achava que era o que eu queria – mas também havia encontrado coisas muito estranhas.

Ouvi passos nas escadas e me apressei.

Guardei o mapa mundo no armário do jeito desorganizado que eu havia encontrado, e o livrinho preto do mesmo jeito.

Não queria que ninguém me visse no quarto de Edward. Saí vagarosamente do quarto e entrei no meu próprio, quando distingui a voz de Esme.

- Será que ela já vai embora? – Esme perguntou.

- Não sei. – Reconheci a voz de Carlisle. – Alice disse que ela está perturbada. Mas, porém, ninguém a mandou vir até aqui.

- Sim, eu também não poderia dispensá-la... – Decidi que era hora de sair do meu anonimato. Saí do meu quarto e Esme e Carlisle me olharam surpresos.

- Bella! – Carlisle saudou parecendo assustado.

- Ei Carlisle, ei Esme! – Disse sorrindo trêmula, esperando que eles não notassem meu nervosismo.

- O que está fazendo aqui querida? Não é seu horário de trabalho? – Esme perguntou.

- Sim... Mas Ângela me dispensou pela manhã. Voltei aqui para pegar algumas coisas, mas já vou voltar.

- E pegou-as? – Ela perguntou. Chutei-me mentalmente, idiota! Idiota! – Ah... Eu pensei que estavam no meu quarto, mas eu não achei! Acho que eu esqueci lá mesmo no trabalho ontem... Olhe minha cabeça como está!

- Se você me disser talvez eu tenha visto...

- Não precisa realmente, Esme. – Disse dando um beijo de leve nela. – Tenho que ir. Tchau Carlisle.

-

-

Desci correndo as escadas com o coração na mão. Eu não entendia por que eu estava tão nervosa, e também porque eu escondera e mentira coisas para os dois! Tanto eles que eu considerava como se fossem meus pais!

Assim que sai da pensão, tateei pelo bolso da calça para ver se o papel ainda continuava comigo. E estava!

"_Mecânica DORT"_

Eu não fazia idéia de onde era. O que não era de se surpreender. Pedi um taxi para que me levasse a onde quer que fosse. Aliás, eu tinha uma surpresa para fazer á Edward.

- Tem certeza de que quer ir até lá, senhorita? – O taxista inspecionou me olhando através de seus óculos de aro grosso.

- Sim. Por quê? Algum problema?

- Não... É que bem... – Ele limpou a garganta. – É meio afastado da cidade.

- Meu namorado trabalha lá, não se preocupe.

- Ok. – Ele responde arqueando as sobrancelhas.

A viagem foi longa por entre as ruas de NYC. Durante todo o caminho estranhamente eu estava com o coração batendo descompassado, e suando frio.

Por que eu estava assim?

Decidi colocar os pensamentos em ordem em minha cabeça. Talvez aquele mapa fosse os lugares que Edward desejasse ir. Como uma viagem ao mundo. E talvez ele quisesse conhecer Forks, por que eu viera de lá. Se fosse realmente isso, eu teria que avisá-lo que lá não valia à pena visitar.

Quanto ao número um, poderia ser muito bem um apelido, ou coisa do tipo. Igual minha mãe dissera quando era criança. Talvez os pais de Edward o estimulassem assim e deram o mapa para ele de presente ou coisa do tipo.

E quanto às letras estranhas, poderia ser um hobbie estranho ou uma maneira de passar o tempo.

- Chegamos senhorita... – O taxista disse.

Agradeci e saltei do taxi.

- Espere, por favor. Não vou demorar muito. – Eu tinha mais uma hora livre da manhã antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Assim que eu vi a pequena construção, eu notei que o taxista realmente estava certo quando disse que a mecânica era afastada da cidade.

Na verdade, nem parecia que ali era NY, com todo seu esplendor e arranha-céus.

Aproximei-me vagarosamente, na esperança de em qualquer momento ver Edward trabalhando todo cheio de graxa em um macacão sexy. Mas aparentemente o lugar estava vazio.

Ao entrar lá dentro, avistei alguns carros velhos sendo concertados, e um homem gritando no telefone.

- Não. Eu quero agora. Como assim imposto atrasado? Você é louco... – Ele pareceu notar minha presença e acenou para que eu me aproximasse. – Eu não quero saber de merda de lei nenhuma. Vai se ferrar! – Ele gritou e bateu o telefone encardido de graxa de volta á base. – Quem é você? – Ele disparou olhando para mim com os olhos faiscantes.

- É... Hm... Eu estou procurando meu... Hmmm... Edward Cullen.

- Eu não perguntei isso. Eu perguntei quem _é você!_

- Bella! – Respondi rapidamente. Eu tinha medo daquele homem.

- Bella? – Ele levantou-se da mesa. – E alguém como você, - ele me analisou de cima á baixo. – Está fazendo aqui nesse fim de mundo?

- Eu estou procurando por Edward Cullen. – Repeti.

- Edward Cullen? – Ele repetiu franzindo a testa. – Não conheço.

- Mas achei que ele trabalhasse aqui...

- Nenhum Edward Cullen trabalha aqui, senhorita...

- Ah então... Desculpe. – Disse já me virando.

- Ei, não quer tomar um cafezinho? – Ele disse sorrindo de forma desengonçada mostrando alguns dentes podres.

- Não, obrigada. – Saí correndo de volta ao taxi. O motorista me olhava atentamente.

- Algum problema, senhorita?

- Não nenhum. – Respondi. Olhei uma última vez para a mecânica e não vi sombra de Edward por ali. – Pode ir. – Falei para o motorista, enquanto suspirava.

-

-

-

Cheguei á lavanderia e meu uniforme já estava pronto, depois fui até a lanchonete e me vesti rapidamente.

Ângie estava almoçando em seu balcão.

- E aí aproveitou bastante seu tempo livre? – Ela perguntou enquanto eu me sentava ao seu lado.

- É... Sim. _Acho._ – respondi mordendo meus lábios.

- Hmmm... O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou atenciosa.

- Nada, é só que... Eu pensei que Edward trabalhava em certo lugar, mas ele não trabalha.

- Você não sabe onde ele trabalha? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

- Não... – Disse abaixando a cabeça. – Acho que temos que conhecer mais o outro.

- É... – Ela concordou. – Quer almoçar?

-

-

O expediente se passou arrastando, e eu queria me ocupar cada vez mais para não pensar nas coisas estranhas que me aconteceram.

Mas quando o movimento se resumiu a um casal de velhinhos, eu comecei a criar minhas teorias.

Talvez realmente aquela mecânica não significasse nada. Quem me garantia que Edward trabalhava realmente ali?

Um casal impediu o desenrolar dos meus pensamentos. Era um casal de velhinhos da pensão.

- Ei, Bella! – Eles acenaram. Corri até eles com um sorriso.

- Ei e Jane! Que bom que vocês vieram!

- Sim... Viemos tomar um cafezinho de velhos no final da tarde. – Eles sorriram gentilmente.

- Hmm... O que vocês vão pedir?

- Acho que a guloseima do dia... – Sr. Jerry falou.

- Jey! – Jane falou repreendendo-o. – Olhe sua diabete! Bella, querida traga um suco para cada um, sem açúcar, por favor.

- Laranja?

- Pode ser.

Assim que voltei com os pedidos, Jane começou a falar.

- Eu vi aquele garoto, o Edward, hoje... – Minhas anteninhas logo se levantaram.

- É aonde? – Perguntei querendo parecer desinteressada, enquanto colocava uma jarra de suco na mesa.

-Perto do Rockfeller Center.

- Rockfeller Center? – Perguntei surpresa.

- Sim... Ele parecia apressado.

- Talvez ele trabalhe por lá... – Jerry comentou.

- É talvez... – Deixei os dois e fui para trás o balcão.

Logo eles foram embora e chegou à hora de fechar a lanchonete.

**Edward Cullen**

Eu realmente queria comprar algo bem bonito para Bella. Eu me ressentia muito de tê-la deixado pela manhã apenas com um bilhete. Fui até o centro de NY, e comprei um belo colar de ouro com um pingente em forma de coração de esmeralda.

Para mim não era caro, mas eu esperava que Bella aceitasse sem suas crises de dinheiro.

Ao longe avistei o casal de velhinhos da pensão e acenei.

Eu não via a hora de voltar para os braços de Bella novamente, porém as coisas estavam piorando drasticamente e eu temia que algo acontecesse. Que eu tivesse de deixá-la, ou pior que Bella descobrisse de meu segredo.

Rapidamente avistei a mecânica onde _o chefe_ havia mandado o endereço. Eu havia ido várias vezes até ali para conseguir alguma pista, mas a única coisa que eu descobria era feno, e feno, e graxa.

Eu estava decidido a me aproximar mais, conversar com as pessoas, talvez eu conseguisse assim melhores resultados do que somente observar. Talvez alguma alma pudesse se lembrar de alguém com as características do antigo Nº1.

Eu nutria esperanças de que eu conseguisse achá-lo ou pelo menos pistas em NY, porque do contrário eu teria que partir para outros lugares do mundo. Estremeci ao me lembrar das várias marcas que eu achara no mapa que pertencera ao antigo Nº1, os pontos onde ele poderia estar ou não estar.

Eu estava morrendo de saudades de Bella, porém eu sabia que não poderia vê-la até acabar seu expediente na lanchonete. Eram estranhas as sensações dos humanos, como os sentimentos agem no nosso corpo e se intensificam. Embora eu tivesse há praticamente três meses assim, eu ainda estranhava.

Sentei em um banco de pedra que tinha no alto de uma pequena colina, onde eu poderia observar à mecânica e quem sabe descobrir alguma coisa, embora eu duvidasse.

O vento açoitava os meus cabelos o que me fez lembrar-me de Bella sorrindo e com os cabelos aos ventos. Fechei meus olhos e tentei ver sua imagem através das minhas pálpebras, e senti-la comigo, mas por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia isso. E eu me frustrava cada vez mais ao saber que ainda tinha tempo até eu vê-la.

**Bella**

Enquanto limpava algumas mesas, avistei ao longe uma cabeleira dourada vindo em minha direção. Assim que eu o vi eu me esqueci de tudo o mais, e um sorriso se estampou em minha face.

Edward vinha correndo em minha direção e logo que se aproximou ele me abraçou forte como se não me visse há anos.

- Que saudades! – Nós dissemos juntos e rimos.

- Como foi seu dia? – Ele perguntou.

- Estressante. – Disse verdadeiramente. – Você me deixou triste...

- Desculpe, por isso... – Ele disse carinhosamente. – Eu tive que ir...

- Eu sei. – Eu sorri compreendendo.

- Ei vocês dois, namoro fora do meu recinto. – Angie disse com um sorriso enquanto cumprimentava Edward.

- Desculpe Chefa. – Eu sorri.

- Ei Edward, Bella lhe disse que ela iria fazer uma surpresa para você no seu trabalho? – Eu fiquei rígida rapidamente. Eu não queria que ela tivesse falado isso.

- Sério? – Edward disse arqueando uma sobrancelha e se virando para mim. Eu corei.

- Sim. Mas ela disse que não te achou onde ela pensava que você trabalhava. – Angie respondeu. – Bem, tenho que ir. Até mais! – Ela saiu até os fundos da lanchonete.

Edward olhou para mim esperando por uma resposta.

- É bem...

- Você foi me procurar? – ele pareceu preocupado.

- Fui. – Falei vencida. – Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. Eu tive a manhã livre.

- Aonde você foi?

- Vamos esquecer isso, ok? – Eu disse depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Agora eu via que toda minha preocupação durante o dia era desnecessária. Edward estava ali, comigo, e era isso que me importava.

Edward pareceu aceitar, mas eu via em seus olhos que ele estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Mas decidi não entrar no assunto, porque ai eu teria que revelar que eu entrara no quarto dele e mexera em suas coisas.

Chegando à pensão, jantamos, conversamos normalmente com todos ali, e depois subimos para nosso quartos como de costume. Mas dessa vez Edward não entrou no meu quarto comigo.

- Ei, o que houve? – Perguntei á ele.

-Nada. – Ele respondeu.

- Eu sei que houve alguma coisa. – Insisti.

- Nada... – Ele voltou a responder. – Boa noite, Bella. – Ele disse com um beijo na testa e se virou. Onde estava a "princesa, estrela, amor, anjo"?

- Edward! – Chamei-o. Ele se virou antes de entrar em seu quarto. Eu estava querendo perguntar á ele isso durante todo o dia, para não correr mais o risco de ir á um lugar que eu não conhecia novamente. – Onde você trabalha?

Ele hesitou e respondeu. – Em uma mecânica.

- E por que você nunca me disse?

- Você nunca me perguntou. – Ele respondeu simplesmente. – Boa noite! – E ele finalmente entrou no seu quarto.

Fiquei parada ali como uma coluna do templo na porta do meu quarto.

Ele realmente trabalhava em uma mecânica! Ou seja, _aquela_ mecânica! Então por que o dono não sabia quem era Edward Cullen?

De uma coisa eu sabia. Alguma coisa estava estranha. E eu estava pronta para descobrir.

**Diário de Bella Swan.**

_Há algum tempo eu escrevi aqui, querido diário, que a pensão trazia coisas estranhas. Mas com o tempo e minha dedicação á Edward, eu acabei não escrevendo ou percebendo isso. Mas hoje as coisas pareceram inverter. Primeiro Esme e Carlisle com aquela estranha conversa no corredor e a surpresa ao me verem. Segundo, o mapa e o livrinho preto no quarto de Edward. Terceiro, a mecânica onde ele trabalha que ninguém sabe quem ele é. E quarto, quando eu estava finalmente acreditando que ele não trabalhava ali, ele vem e diz que trabalha em uma mecânica! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha por trás disso. E também pelo estranho comportamento de Edward logo quando Ângela revelou que eu tinha ido atrás dele. O que será que estava acontecendo ali? O que será que estava sendo escondido de mim e ainda por isso bem embaixo do meu nariz?_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_E aí me digam o que acharam desse capítulo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Eu fiz um pequeno esboço da fic em um caderno, com a programação de cada capítulo... Deu cerca de 24 caps, e depois uma continuação da fic...Agora eu não tenho certeza realmente se vou seguir esse parâmetro.._

_Porque o que é certeza é que vai ter uma divisão de "fases"... A primeira, que é onde estamos, é quando Bella ainda não sabe o que Edward é.. E essa termina quando ela descobre, e a segunda é quando começa a conhecer o mundo, a aceitar, também tem os mistérios do antigo nª1, de grande saturno,e coisas que nem Ed mesmo sabe._

_Por isso eu queria opinião de vocês, mesmo estando um pouco cedo. Será que eu divido as duas partes nesse mesmo link? Ou faço outro como a continuação? Eu realmente não sei o que fazer oO_

_Bem, só isso!_

_**AGRADEÇO AS REVIEWS, E TODOS QUE LEIAM COMENTEM, NÃO CUSTA NADA, SOMENTE A MINHA INSPIRAÇÃO! :D**_

_Agradeço á _**Elise Garcia****, Menega, ****Hinata C. Weasley****, Lucy, Pandora'**, que comentaram nesse capítulo.

**OBS: Pandora, o que diz no Prefácio é o que é o segredo de Edward! O fato dele ser o Observer Host, de sempre ter amado Bella e a conhecido, e pá.. ;)**

Bem, gente é só isso! Comentem bastante! :D

Beeijos

Até mais

Com amor,

Nat.


	17. 16 Não mais que um sonho

**N/A: **Boa tarde gente! Estamos aqui reunidos para mais um capítulo de Observer Host! Espero realmente que vocês gostem e comentem! :D **E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MINHA NOVA FIC "DE REPENTE... RELIGIOSA" QUE JÁ ESTÁ SENDO POSTADA! ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ! :)**

_so_, **Enjoy!**

_-_

_"Todos nós temos nossas máquinas de tempo. Algumas nos levam de volta, elas são chamadas recordações. Algumas nos levam adiante, elas são chamadas sonhos." (Jeremy Irons)_

_"Os sonhos são ilustrações... do livro que sua alma está escrevendo sobre você." (Marsha Norman)_

_-_

_-_

**Capítulo 16 – Não mais que um sonho.**

"Para quem é essa cara, Bella?" Edward me perguntou sorrateiramente enquanto nós andávamos naquela manhã fria de dezembro até a lanchonete.

"Cara? Que cara?" Perguntei distraída.

"Essa..." Ele disse acariciando de leve minha bochecha. "Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que tem algo aí... Na verdade qualquer um pode notar isso"

"Eu só estou cansada..." Suspirei. Na verdade meus pensamentos estavam muito confusos. Edward dissera ontem na maior simplicidade que trabalhava em uma mecânica, sem pudor, sem ressentimento, sem nada. E por que ele não me dissera antes? E sim ontem? E bem... Na maior simplicidade?

Talvez minha teoria que ele tivesse vergonha de seu emprego fosse falsa.

Mas eu me peguei analisando minha própria mente. Eu havia mesmo perguntado alguma vez á ele onde ele trabalhava?

Suspirei. O sentimento de culpa tomou conta de mim novamente. Eu o monopolizava de mais com minhas coisas, e me esquecia dele.

"Ei... Você não vai me contar?" Ele insistiu.

"Não é nada. É só que... Bem, eu estava pensando em Charlie" Eu odiava mentir á ele.

"Charlie? Você está com saudades dele?"

"Não sei... Só me peguei pensando nele, só isso. Você quer entrar que eu te sirvo um café?" Perguntei quando chegamos á frente da lanchonete.

"Não, obrigado" Ele disse me dando um leve beijo na testa. "Eu venho no final. Prepare uma boa panqueca de brigadeiro para mim, ok?" Ele sorriu e piscou se distanciando. Eu hesitei, porém chamei-o.

"Edward!"

"Oi?" Ele se virou e se aproximou novamente.

"Você... Huh... Vai á mecânica, agora?"

"Vou... Por quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"Não, não é nada" Sorri. "Tchau"

Ele saiu rapidamente e eu fiquei observando sua vasta cabeleira bronzeada se afastando.

"Ei Bella!" Ângela me cumprimentou antes mesmo que eu pudesse pisar na lanchonete. "Estamos já lotando, se vista rápido"

"Certo..." Fui até atrás do balcão e coloquei o avental por cima do uniforme branco na frente, mas com o emblema da lanchonete atrás. "Ei Ang" Chamei enquanto ela trazia um pedido.

"Oi?"

"Tem como você me dispensar hoje? Não muito tempo, só uma meia uma" Falei mordendo meus lábios.

"Bem..." Ela suspirou. "Você viu como o movimento está hoje. Não sei realmente Bella" Ela disse triste e foi embora. Eu suspirei.

Comecei a servir as mesas e iniciei mais um dia de trabalho.

-

-

-

"Bella você não queria sair?" Ang perguntou enquanto eu lia uma revista de artigos científicos no balcão.

"Oi?"

"Lendo artigos científicos, Bella? Que horror!"

"É... Mas eu tenho que me acostumar com isso se eu quiser entrar em uma boa faculdade"

"Claro... Mas bem, você não disse mais cedo que queria sair? Então, agora está tranqüilo e eu e as meninas podemos cuidar daqui, ok?"

"Sério?" Disse em um pulo. "Obrigada Angie" Disse depositando um beijo na bochecha dela. "Eu volto em uma hora, prometo"

"Se você for o seu namorado, aquele gatão, eu coloco duas"

-

-

Mais uma vez eu parei em frente á MECÂNICA DORT. Algo me prendia ali. Como um mistério, algum enigma que eu precisava descobrir.

Fiquei dentro do taxi esperando ver Edward aparecer em um macacão sexy á qualquer momento, mas a única coisa que eu vi foi o mesmo homem rabugento de ontem coçando sua careca enquanto berrava no telefone.

Olhei no relógio e constatei que eu tinha somente meia hora até voltar à lanchonete. Mas como um presente dos deuses, eu vi finalmente Edward!

Estava bem longe, mas eu conseguia distingui-lo até se ele estivesse na lua! Suspirei. Ele realmente trabalhava naquela mecânica, por isso que ele tinha o cartão.

E ele realmente estava com um macacão. E OMG!

Eu prendi o ar. O macacão estava solto até a cintura, revelando uma blusa branca apertada que deixava mostrar todos os seus músculos definidos.

Ele realmente teria que andar assim para sempre!

Tive a vontade de sair do carro e ir lá e estacar um beijo colossal naquela boca perfeita, mas não sabia se seria certo, vendo o tal homem careca bem ao lado.

Observei-o por mais um tempo, até que ele sumiu. Depois de cinco minutos ele não voltou mais, e ele não estava dentro da mecânica, porque ela era muito compacta e dava para enxergar ela inteira.

Desci do taxi e me dirigi, respirando fundo, até o homem rabugento. Como ontem, ele me analisou da cabeça aos pés, e fez um sinal para que eu esperasse.

"Eu não conheço você?" Ele perguntou logo quando desligou o telefone.

"Sim..." Forcei um sorriso. "Eu vim ontem..."

"Ah é verdade..." Ele disse coçando a cabeça. "Você estava atrás de um homem..."

"E hoje eu o vi aqui. Portanto ele trabalha mesmo aqui! Eu queria falar com ele!"

Talvez ontem ele tivesse mentido para mim quando dissera que não tinha nenhum Edward Cullen. Talvez achasse que eu era uma neurótica correndo atrás de homens bonitos vestindo macacão sexy.

Eu realmente achava que se eu perdesse o emprego na lanchonete, eu viria pedir emprego aqui.

"Então... Onde está Edward?"

"Edward?"

"Sim... O homem que eu estava procurando..."

"Não tem nenhum Edward aqui!"

"Mas é lógico que tem! Eu vi! E eu não estou vejo coisas"

"Talvez você veja, mocinha..."

"Olhe, talvez você não se lembre do nome! Mas ele é alto, têm olhos verdes, cabelos castanhos douradas, é lindo e gostoso..."

"Ei, calma lá" Ele disse rapidamente. Mas depois franziu o cenho. "Existe mesmo um homem aqui com sua descrição... Quer dizer" Ele pigarreou. "Olhos verdes e tal..."

"Eu te disse!" Gritei vitoriosa.

Ele mexeu em alguns papéis até avistar um e bater como se tivesse acertado na loteria.

"Mas como você disse que ele se chamava...?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Huh..." Ele franziu a testa. "É estranho, mas esse homem não atende pelo nome de Edward Cullen, mas sim por Robert Pattinson"

-

-

Cheguei á lanchonete desnorteada. Depois que o homem careca me 'contara' sobre o tal nome, eu ficara meio chocada. Mas não poderia ser... Aliás, quais seriam os motivos para Edward fingir sua identidade?

Ele era muito decente e direito e eu tinha certeza de que ele não estava envolvido com nada ilegal.

Robert Pattinson... Robert Pattinson... Eu não sabia o que aquele nome significava para mim.

Mas com certeza o homem fizera um engano. Talvez escrevesse ou entendeu o nome errado. Mas, vamos ser realista, Robert e Edward não é uma coisa que é, vamos dizer, confundível.

Abanei minha cabeça tentando assim afastar meus próprios pensamentos.

Cumprimentei Ângela, e coloquei o avental novamente. E meus pensamentos foram confundidos com o atendimento aos clientes que chegavam limpando os casacos e colocando no grande armário que tinha á disposição.

-

-

-

Quando deram sete horas, ouvi o barulho de sino que indicava que alguém havia chegado. Eu estava debruçada sobre o balcão pensando em minha vida, e nem reparei quando Edward se posicionou em minha frente e me deu um beijo nos meus cabelos, me deixando toda arrepiada.

"Oi!" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Oi..." Respondi suspirando.

"Longo dia...?" Ele perguntou retirando seu casaco e colocando no armário. Ele não estava de macacão. Droga!

"Sim... Hoje o movimento foi bom. De manhã lotou como nunca"

"No frio as pessoas comem mais, e passam por cima até de acordar cedo para ter uma boa refeição" Ele sorriu gentilmente enquanto colocava uma mecha para trás de minha orelha.

"Pois então agora, é a hora do senhor comer mais!" Eu disse batendo as mãos no balcão. "ainda quer somente as panquecas doces?"

"Hum..." Ele fez uma careta divertida. "Talvez mais um copo bem quente de chocolate"

"É para já" Bati continência e fui até a cozinha preparar o pedido.

Longe da vista de Edward os meus pensamentos voltaram novamente. Será que realmente o homem da mecânica se enganara? Ou se não, quais eram os motivos de Edward mudar o nome? Ou mesmo, era ele quem eu havia visto? Mas não, essa não era uma hipótese, eu reconheceria Edward até pintado de Barney.

Voltei com os pedidos e me perdi em seu rosto perfeito enquanto ele dava uma garfada na panqueca.

"Humm... Delicioso" Ele sorriu.

"Não mais que você" Sorri maliciosa.

"Oh, idem" Ele sorriu e tomou um gole do chocolate quente. "Talvez nós pudéssemos sair amanhã, que tal?"

"Amanhã?"

"Aham" Ele assentiu. "Tem um desfile que vai acontecer na esquina da Broadway. Acho que você iria gostar!"

"Que desfile?" Perguntei curiosa enquanto me reajustava na cadeira alta do balcão.

"Um desfile novo, é a segunda edição apenas, teve um no começo do ano, agora eles fizeram mais um, devido ao sucesso. Chama Bella's Week!"

"Bella's Week? Tem o meu nome!"

"Sim, por isso que eu achei interessante, vamos?"

"Eu adoraria" Sorri corando. Qualquer momento com Edward seria precioso. "Porém amanhã parece distante demais!"

"Eu sei..." Ele disse terminando de comer e enxugando sua boca com um guardanapo. "Eu quero muito ter esses momentos com você. Como namorados de verdade. Tem vezes que eu me sinto estranho com toda essa situação..."

"Eu também..." Suspirei. "Mas acho que podemos mudar isso..."

"Como mudar isso?" Ele perguntou tomando mais um gole do chocolate.

"Não sei... Algo como, conversar com Jake!"

"Olha, eu já te disse para fazer isso quando tiver vontade... Não por minha causa. Mas sim por você"

"É por mim" me defendi. "É por nós"

"Certo..."

"Eu não gosto de viver desse jeito. Eu não quero que você se sinta 'usado', 'descartado' ou como segunda opção..." Mordi meus lábios corando. "Por que você não é"

"Mas quem disse que eu me importo em ser 'usado'?" ele disse com um sorriso. "Desde que seja por você, e eu já te disse isso, está tudo bem para mim"

"Eu sei que você não gosta por inteiro disso tudo..."

Ele me encarou profundamente e depois sorriu depositando um leve beijo em meus lábios.

"Faça o que achar melhor" Ele se limitou á dizer. Eu sorri em resposta á ele. Na verdade, á nós dois.

-

-

-

Chegando à pensão, nos reunimos com todo mundo na cozinha e jantamos largamente, rindo. Observei todos na mesa e vi que eles se comportavam como uma verdadeira família, e quem olhassem nunca iria imaginar que era todos desconhecidos, cada um de uma parte do país, e que se tornaram uma família.

Observei Edward, e sorri enquanto ele ria largamente de alguma coisa que Emmet havia dito. Eu realmente não tinha mais espaço em minha mente para bobagens, suspeita e qualquer outra coisa. Eu tinha que confiar em Edward, e eu tinha que parar com essas besteiras. Aliás, o que ele poderia esconder de mim, além de um saco de balas de iorgute?

Quando acabou o jantar e nos despedimos de todo mundo, eu e Edward subimos rindo pelas escadas. Parecia que nada havia acontecido que sempre fomos felizes, e juntos.

"Para seu bobo..." Disse enquanto recebia cócegas na barriga.

"Diz que me ama... Diz"

"Não..." Disse gargalhando.

"Não?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e continuou com o ataque de cócegas.

"Ok, Ok! Eu te amo Edward idiota e bobo!"

"Ah... Assim está melhor!" Ele sorriu vitorioso enquanto me ajudava a subir os últimos lances de escada.

"Está entregue, senhorita" Ele disse com um sorriso calmo enquanto chegávamos à frente da porta do meu quarto.

"É parece que sim..." Suspirei.

"O que foi?" Ele acariciou de leve meu rosto.

"Só não quero que a noite acabe..."

"É só não dormir..."

"Pára!" Disse sorrindo. Ficamos em silêncio somente nos estudando até que ele suspirou e me deu um beijo de boa noite.

"Espera!" Chamei. Ele se virou calmamente.

"Edward... Tem algo... Hum... Que você queira me contar?" Perguntei mordendo meus lábios e corando. Ele ficou confuso.

"Como assim?"

"Não sei... Algo que você nunca me contou e que deseja agora."

"Não..." Ele disse franzindo o cenho, "Não há nada, para _agora!_" Ele garantiu e eu tentei controlar minha decepção.

"Ok, então!" Forcei um sorriso. "Boa noite"

-

-

-

Alguma estava errada comigo. Na verdade tudo estava errado. Parecia que eu realmente não poderia estar ali, ou as pessoas não deveriam estar ali. Era algo tão confuso em minha mente, que eu me perguntava se realmente valia a pena me preocupar e ocupar meus pensamentos já trovejantes demais.

Não consegui dormir pela metade da noite, e realmente sabia que iria cair para trás quando visse minha imagem no espelho, junto com minhas orelhas profundas e o olho vazio e opaco.

A razão disso: simplesmente o dia anterior que de esquisito só tivera o próprio sobrenome, o nome e todo o parentesco. E o dia de hoje que fora também esquisito, e mais ainda por simplesmente, eu haver esquecido tudo, e até rido á toa com os outros da pensão.

Eu sabia que tinha algo que eu precisava descobrir, mas eu não sabia o quê.

Relembrei meus últimos dias e meus pensamentos estacaram na noite linda que Edward me levara no Rockfeller Center, e que ficamos no terraço observando a lua. Fora romântico e perfeito.

Mas por que Edward dissera que iria lutar por mim? Na minha concepção, eu já era dele. Porém... Porém eu tinha um suposto namorado em Forks.

Mas eu já não o considerava, mas também não tinha a coragem necessária para dizer á ele que tudo estava acabado, que eu havia encontrado alguém mais... Como eu.

Mas hoje eu também dissera á Edward que eu tomaria uma decisão.

Talvez fosse esse o sentido das palavras de Edward. Talvez ele realmente achasse que eu ainda 'pertencia' de algum modo á Jacob.

Mas como? Se a última vez que eu falara com ele fora na desastrosa noite depois que eu quase fora estuprada. E que Edward me salvara. Não Jacob.

No telefonema, Jake de alguma forma queria mandar em mim, me tratando com uma criança que não sabia o que fazer, e que tinha que ser dependente e obedecer meticulosamente os pais.

Porém Edward não era assim. Ele de alguma forma não me julgara, não me dissera o que eu tinha ou não a fazer, ao contrário. Me dera apoio, conforto. E além do mais ele nem sequer me pressionou por JAKE!

Revirei ainda mais na cama e suspirei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos emaranhados. Eu sabia que ainda não havia amanhecido e que provavelmente eu não voltaria a dormir mais.

Eu sabia que o que eu queria era estar do lado de uma única pessoa no momento. E essa pessoa não era Jake.

Eu queria ficar ao lado dele e vivermos plenamente como um verdadeiro casal, não como o projeto que nós éramos. Ou pelo menos que eu fizera ser.

Levantei rapidamente e me sentei na cama enquanto enxugava meus olhos.

Eu já havia feito Edward sofrer demais, embora ele não me fizesse notar, porém eu sabia que sim. Eu sabia também que a causa era minha, a minha falta de decisão e conceitos de vida.

Estava na hora de eu fazer algo... Algo para recompensá-lo, e para dizer que finalmente estava tudo certo.

Não me importava às coisas estranhas, poderiam ser estranhas, ou mesmo –mais provavelmente – uma ilusão de minha parte, uma tentativa de 'saber' alguma coisa sobre ele.

Deveria ser isso simplesmente... Uma ilusão. Talvez fosse algo tão fácil, que estava na frente de meu nariz, ou mesmo que uma criança de dois anos poderia entender, porém eu insistia em complicar. Chutei-me mentalmente por descobrir que esse havia sido meu papel nos últimos quinze capítulos. Simplesmente ser a complicadora! Investigar coisas e não chegar a lugar nenhum.

Mas estava na hora de mudar.

Acendi a luz do meu pequeno quarto, e me olhei no espelho pela primeira vez naquele dia. Eu estava horrível, eu sabia.

Saí sorrateiramente do quarto, rezando para que ninguém estivesse com insônia ou fazendo um lanche noturno qualquer.

Dirigi-me até o banheiro que era no final do corredor, lavei meu rosto, escovei os dentes e tentei 'melhorar' um pouco minha imagem matinal.

Saindo do banheiro, vi ao longe a porta do número 13, praticamente piscando com cores vermelhas de néon, me chamando, e quase me obrigando a bater em sua porta.

Mas Mike estava lá! Como que eu entraria, chamaria Edward, sem acordar Mike? Não era uma boa idéia. Suspirei vencida e me sentei no chão, enquanto abraçava meus joelhos.

Talvez ele acordasse e saísse do quarto. E rezei para que isso não fosse ao amanhecer.

Depois de cinco minutos que eu estava ali, batendo minha cabeça contra minhas pernas, ouvi um leve estalido de panelas que provavelmente vinha da cozinha da pensão.

Desci as escadas tentando não fazer barulho e acordar alguém a fim de averiguar quem estava na cozinha. Ao chegar, vi Edward de costas preparando um tipo de omelete. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma bermuda preta e sem camisa. E isso era bem melhor do que o macacão sexy.

Seus cabelos mais bagunçados e sua pele branquinha se destacavam na cozinha pacata.

Encostei-me ao batente da porta, observando-o enquanto ele terminava de preparar seu omelete.

Quando ele foi virar para pegar um prato ele me viu pelo canto do olho, e deixou o prato cair, enquanto ele me olhava surpreso.

Estremeci com o barulho do prato e rezei – mais uma vez – para que ninguém tivesse ouvido.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou surpreso enquanto sussurrava. "O que faz aqui?"

Eu me aproximei dele lentamente observando seus olhos verdes brilhando como sempre. Ele estava lindo.

"Decidiu madrugar hoje, hã?" Ele perguntou casualmente. "Eu estava com insônia e decidi preparar uma omelete, quer um? Eu posso fazer para você!"

Eu ainda não havia dito nada, só me aproximava. Edward franziu o cenho.

"Que cara é essa? E por que está... Bella?" Ele recuou um pouco até se encostar-se ao batente da pia. "O que foi? O que houve?"

Eu estava muito próxima dele, eu já conseguia ouvir sua respiração e o batimento de seu coração. Eu me aproximei e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"Eu disse que não queria que a noite terminasse..."

Ele me olhou confuso, mas antes que ele pudesse responder alguma coisa eu tomei seus lábios e o beijei.

Primeiro o beijo foi singelo, depois ele passou os braços pela minha cintura, e eu apertei seus cabelos macios com minhas mãos.

O beijo ficou cada vez mais intenso, e nossas línguas faziam um trabalho magistral.

Edward me puxou, ainda com os lábios colados, até a borda da mesa, me prensando lá. Eu soltei um gemido rouco, e ele se afastou tomando fôlego.

"Para que isso...?" Ele perguntou.

"Xi..." Suspirei e voltei a beijá-lo. Seu corpo prensava cada vez mais no meu, e eu já conseguia sentir o seu membro apertando contra sua própria calça e meu colo. Eu gemi mais uma vez de prazer, enquanto eu sentia a umidade que estava se formando na minha calcinha. "Eu quero você Edward" Suspirei no intervalo do beijo.

Ele gemeu roucamente e me beijou com mais volúpia, sua boca fazendo o caminho do meu pescoço ao meu torso.

Minha cabeça girou para trás e eu gemi de prazer, e por finalmente estar tendo aquele momento. E o fato de estarmos na cozinha de uma pensão, com mais de dez pessoas podendo ir lá e ver alguma coisa, já fazia de tudo BEM mais interessante.

"Vamos sair daqui..." Eu sussurrei. Edward somente me puxou pelo colo e saiu correndo sorrateiramente pelas escadas e só fui ver onde estávamos, quando reconheci minha cama quente e desarrumada.

"Oh, Edward! Eu amo você!" Eu disse. Ele grudou nossos lábios novamente e com as mãos ele apertou firme minha coxa e seu membro latejava contra meu pijama. Passei pelas unhas por todas suas costas nuas.

Edward urrou e começou a retirar minha blusa lentamente, em um ritmo sexy, porém destrutivo de meu prazer. Eu precisava dele! Agora, naquele momento!

"Edward, eu quero você..."

"Eu também Bella... Muito, muito!" Ele disse acariciando meus seios e lambendo-os magicamente. Sua mão foi para meu pequeno short e ele rasgou rapidamente revelando minha calcinha. Ele retirou-a e seus dedos estimularam meu clitóris, me fazendo contorcer e revirar minha cabeça.

Eu gemi e ele também. Minha mão desceu desesperadamente para sua bermuda, e ele entendeu o recado e me ajudou a tirar revelando seu membro livre de qualquer cueca. Ele já estava rígido e pulsante. E eu precisava dele!

"Eu quero _agora_... Edward!" Eu disse me apertando mais contra ele, ele colocou um pouco de seu membro em mim, porém ele parou de repente.

Abri meus olhos e vi seus incríveis olhos verdes me encarando em uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi...?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Eu amo você..."

"Eu também..."

"Mas é por isso que eu _não _posso fazer isso"

"Por quê?"

"Um dia você vai entender..."

"Edward, eu _quero _você, entenda isso?"

"Sim..." Ele suspirou se deitando ao meu lado. "Por isso mesmo que eu não posso continuar. Não _é_ certo..."

"Por quê?"

"Bella, você não iria entender. Você me chamaria de louco, de maníaco!"

"Eu acreditaria em você... Você poderia me dizer que você veio de outro planeta que eu acreditaria"

Ele riu nervosamente.

"E se _fosse i_sso...?" Ele perguntou olhando profundamente em meus olhos. "O que você acharia sobre mim?"

"_Eu..."_ Mordi meus lábios. "Edward não é isso. Eu só estava usando linguagem figurada"

"Mas e se não fosse...?"

"Deixa de ser absurdo!" revirei meus olhos. "Edward, eu _quero _você..." Eu repeti.

"Não é certo..." Ele suspirou vestindo sua bermuda novamente.

Encarei-o profundamente durante uns minutos e sussurrei:

"O que te impede Edward? O que você está escondendo de mim?"

Ele abaixou a cabeça em uma careta triste e depois desapareceu de minha frente como um passe de mágica.

"Edward...?" Chamei confusa. Mas eu só via o meu quarto em minha frente. Olhei para mim e vi que permanecia com meu pijama.

Edward não estava em lugar algum. Tudo havia sido um sonho. Passei as mãos pelos meus cabelos e suspirei. Olhei pela janela e vi alguns pequenos raios solares adentrando pela janela.

Finalmente havia amanhecido.

-

-

-

_Diário de Bella Swan_

_Foi um sonho real demais. Eu não podia acreditar que tudo havia sido fruto de minha imaginação sonolenta. Porém a frase que eu mesma havia perguntado durante o sonho parecia ser bem algo que eu diria._

"_O que te impede Edward? O que você está escondendo de mim?"_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_N/A: _**_E_aí o que acharam do capítulo ??!**

**Antes de me tacarem pedras, oiaheoiae, vocês devem ter observado que esse capítulo foi meio bipolar.**

**Tipo no começo as desconfianças, a descoberta que Ed trabalhava com um outro nome, e depois simplesmente Bella não ligando para isso, e todos na pensão sorrindo e se divertindo, como se eles NÃO soubessem que Bella estava no caminho de descobrir, huh, certas coisas!**

**Vocês devem ter suas teorias, e o aviso que eu dou é!: Acredite nelas, pq se você pensa 'que absurdo' pode muito bem ser... pq aliás, Edward veio da lua, certo?!**

**aoehoiaheoi**

**E o sonho será mesmo um sonho ??!**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Valeu pelas reviews, Elise Garcia, Lucy Myh , Katryna Greenleaf ( Valeu pelo 'remember', eu realmente fui infeliz nessa frase de Bella! Valeeeu!), Luiza( Bem-vinda!!), Amanda, C-Bellinha( Bem-vinda!!)!**

**Gente, por enquanto é só, mas como eu entrei de férias,eu pretendo postar mais com frequência!**

**E NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE MINHA NOVA FIC "DE REPENTE... RELIGIOSA" QUE JÁ ESTÁ SENDO POSTADA! ESPERO VOCÊS LÁ! :)**

Beijos,

Com amor.

Nat.


End file.
